CARNAGE
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: Luego de un "accidente" Sakura queda en coma y Syaoran comienza a descubrir los más profundos secretos de su vida, una guerra que promete ser definitiva se aproxima, y grandes secretos comienzan a revelarse. Continuación de Magia, Lemon ep IX.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Principales:**

Esta es la tercera y ultima parte de la trilogía CCS de LadyClamp, los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP, quienes si algún día me dijeran (k rayos es esto!!!) Lo quitaría de inmediato, por lo demás los otros personajes son originales y míos!!!

Se maneja como una historia fuerte, queda bajo su advertencia si decide leer o no por tener escenas subidas de tono (y no me refiero por el lemon) de tendencias maniaco depresivas basadas en hechos reales, no recomendables para gente débil o susceptibles mentalmente

Gracias por su atención

…………………………………………………………

**Realidad alterada, año 2009…**

La alta y distinguida figura de la joven de gafas oscuras se hizo presente en el sitio para él…

Era la primera vez que miraba a un ser tan parecido a ella y le costo trabajo recordar que era un ser vivo y necesitaba respirar…

Una preciosa figura femenina de tacones altos en color rojo le hizo quedarse parado ahí, como si el mundo desapareciera ante su presencia…

Pese a estar cubierta prácticamente por la gruesa gabardina negra y esas gafas de sol, su tono de piel, su largo cabello y su complexión eran idénticas.

La joven bajo de la limusina en ese sitio y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con su chofer que le abrió la puerta camino con paso grácil a su destino, y él no fue para menos…

Un impulso convertido casi en instinto le llevó a perseguirla hasta donde sus ojos ya no pudieron seguirle.

Era demasiado parecida a ella, su mente debía estarle jugando bromas crueles, pero debía averiguarlo.

Busco por todas partes de la concurrida multitud de esa mañana primaveral del primero de abril, pero era inútil, tal y como si hubiese sido una visión desapareció…

Su semblante siguió serio y prefirió dejar aquello por la paz, una lluvia que amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta comenzó a caer de pronto…

La lluvia comenzó a cubrir entonces su propio abrigo, pero aun asi siguió caminando a su destino, hacia tiempo que prefería caminar a conducir cualquier vehiculo.

"La conciencia" pensó él mientras caminaba ensimismado, a sabiendas de que el karma que tenía jamás dejaría de atormentarle……

Toki estaba contenta de haber conseguido aquel empleo

Era la experiencia más increíble de su vida, tener el honor de trabajar en aquel sitio, junto a personas importantes, en las cuales destacaban médicos impresionantes…

Se había recibido en una de las mejores escuelas de enfermería hace un año, y le habían llamado para pedirle que trabajara en aquel distinguido y espectacular hospital de Tokio, esa gran metrópoli.

Cabe resaltar que Toki era provenía de Saporo, una isla lejana a aquello, muy tradicionalista aún.

En su corta carrera efectuada, sabía que un paso como el que daría ahí sería relevante en su mundo profesional, pero no imagino que en su vida…

- Buenos días – dijo con entusiasmo la joven de ojos grises y cabello negro entrando a la sala del hospital, dirigiéndose hacia una mujer alta y robusta

La enfermera Cadogan le miró de hito en hito, como buscando la causa de la inmensa emoción de la joven

- Debes ser Toki Midori ¿cierto?

La joven de veintidós años asintió nerviosa y emocionada

- Usted debe ser la Doctora Cadogan, he escuchado hablar tanto de usted – dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarle mientras la doctora correspondía el formal saludo pero sin él entusiasmo mostrado por Toki.

- Veo que vienes con muchas energías – Dijo antes de volverse a un cuaderno donde hacia apuntes de los pacientes – Espero que continúes con la misma actitud.

- Por supuesto, para mi es algo maravilloso el poder trabajar en este lugar

La señora Cadogan esbozó una media sonrisa y haciendo una seña con su mano dijo

- Sígueme entonces, te mostrare las instalaciones y a los compañeros de trabajo

La impaciente Toki no necesito ninguna otra invitación para sentirse aun más contenta, caminando detrás de Cadogan, su nueva jefa……..

El alto hombre de gabardina negra caminaba solitario por el cementerio de Tomoeda…

Sus ojos cubiertos por gafas oscuras miraban los pétalos de cerezo cayendo de los árboles que el mismo había mandado colocar

Llegando a su objetivo, se detuvo frente a aquellas lapidas de esas personas especiales

Arrodillándose ante ellas pidió por el descanso eterno de sus almas y colocó con respeto y cariño flores en ellas…

Sobre todo en una en especial

El hombre llagaba ya tiempo sin afeitarse, su aspecto estaba un poco descuidado pero no menos apuesto, a excepción que había perdido aquel brillo especial en la mirada

- También viniste hoy… - dijo una voz familiar a su espalda

- A Sakura le gustaban las flores… - dijo a modo de respuesta

La persona detrás se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado¿sería un avance?

- ¿Estas listo para hablar?

- No, si es de lo mismo – dijo sumamente serio y de cierta forma dolido

- Bien – dijo el joven colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

- De verdad, no dudes en llamarme cuando lo necesites, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo…

- No… sabes que no pasa nada – respondió el antes de que siguiera hablando – Todo va estar bien, ya veraz

El alto joven no estaba muy seguro si estaba bien de sus cabales, pero era su amigo y le apoyaría en lo que necesitara

- Bien, supongo que estarás ocupado esta tarde

El hombre de gafas oscuras asintió

- Como de costumbre

- Mucha suerte Li, salúdala de mi parte – dijo el joven a manera de despedida, como siempre, Syaoran Li seguía igual de inexpresivo…

Su amigo ya no notaba incluso si estaba triste o enojado, ya no…

Era algo quizás común y lógico cuando su vida había sido tan cruel, tan dolorosa…

…………………………………..

Después de la usual visita de rutina y de haber conocido a algunos pacientes, Toki aun estaba del mismo buen humor y animo

La joven mostraba un amor a su trabajo pocas veces visto por la enfermera Cadogan, pero el ánimo de los nuevos duraba poco, había tantas desgracias y tristes historias en el hospital que poco a poco los mismos encargados del cuidado de los pacientes terminaban enfermos.

Terminando de ordenar algunos informes médicos en la computadora del recibidor, Toki volteó la mirada hacia su nueva jefa para romper el silencio.

- He terminado con esto¿Hay algo más que agregar a los datos de los pacientes?

La enfermera Cadogan suspiró y dijo

- Ojala lo hubiera

- ¿A que se refiere? – Pregunto Toki con curiosidad, pero alguien interrumpió su plática

El hombre de gabardina negra llegó entonces con puntualidad al sitio pasando al lado de las enfermeras en turno sin siquiera dirigirles un saludo casual.

En su brazo derecho tenia un hermoso ramo con flores que solo podrían ser para esa persona, aquella a la cual únicamente volvería a quererle sonreír.

- Pobre hombre – dijo Cadogan que sabia la historia de memoria – Iban a casarse… - dijo realmente compungida por el dolor que él irradiaba

Toki solo miró con curiosidad al hombre, hasta que este se perdió de vista entre los pasillos.

Syaoran entró como de costumbre cambiando su expresión seria que había adquirido desde "el accidente", suspirando un poco para relajarse de aquellas estúpidas obligaciones que no le permitían estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día…

_**Find Me Here…………………… Encuentrame aqui  
Speak To Me………………….. Y hablame  
I want to feel you…………… Quiero sentirte  
I need to hear you…………. Necesito escucharte**_

Maldita sea, incluso odiaba necesitar dormir, puesto que deseaba atesorar cada momento de su vida con ella…

Aun de aquella forma

Syaoran dirigió una vez más su vista a la recamara, perfectamente decorada en color blanco muy pulcro, con una ventana que por prescripción medica y seguridad del hospital debía estar las veinticuatro horas cerrada con las cortinas corridas.

Dos mesas de noche a ambos lados de la cama mostraban también gran cantidad de hermosas flores que pese a estar siempre frescas eran cambiadas diariamente

Y entonces su rostro volteo mirándola, con esa sonrisa que desde siempre le había pertenecido a ella

- Buenos días amor – dijo él mirando a la paciente que descansaba sobre la cama con la misma expresión que siempre

**_You are the light………….. Tú eres la luz  
That's leading me……… que me guía  
To the place where I find peace again……… al lugar donde encuentro paz otra vez_**

Un aparato bombeaba aire por sus fosas nasales y tenia sueros y todo tipo de aparatos que le permitían seguir con vida…

Lo que alguna vez a el joven le había parecido el más horrible sonido, ahora le parecía música celestial…

Los aparatos que marcaban la presión cardiaca de su novia, y los cuales le daban esperanzas de que siguiera con vida eran una nueva bendición

Además de ello, un osito preciado de nombre Syaoran le protegía cuando él no estaba

**_You are the strength, that keeps me walking…….. Tú eres la fuerza que mantiene mi andar  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting……. Tú eres la esperanza que mantiene mi fe_**

El viejo osito estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de hospital de su dueña, acompañándola una vez más en un terrible episodio de su vida

El último fatal episodio había ocurrido hacia ya más de dos meses…

Syaoran recordó las dulces palabras de Sakura hacia más de un año…

"_Él me protegerá cuando no estés"…_

**_You are the light to my soul………. Tú eres la luz de mi alma  
You are my purpose... you're everything…………… Tú eres mi propósito… Tú eres todo_**

¿Y para que se había ido¿para que alejarse?

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud sin ella, todo parecía monótono desde entonces…

Hace dos meses que yacía asi, en un coma que no parecía mejorar

El hombre dejo el ramo de Tulipanes traídos de Holanda sobre un jarrón más de los que tenia aun vacíos esperando dichas flores, al lado derecho de su cama, donde se encontraba ella…

- Felicidades amor, no creas que me olvide de tu cumpleaños, jamás lo haría – dijo sentándose a su lado en una silla y quitándose un guante para entrelazar su mano con la única que le quedaba…

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?... Como puedo estar aquí sin ser movido por ti?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?... Dime que podría ser mejor que esto?_**

Pese a que casi nunca se quitaba los guantes por obvias razones solo lo hacia delante de ella, puesto que quería sentir su calor en la mano que aun le quedaba

La otra la había perdido dos meses atrás en aquella batalla, por lo cual usaba esa extraña prótesis metálica envuelta en el guante…

Junto con la joven, que al instante del comienzo de esta, ya estaba perdida

**_You calm the storms, and you give me rest………….. Tú calmas las tormentas, y me das descanso  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall……. Tú me tomas en tus manos, sin permitirme caer_**

Habían escapado increíblemente de las puertas del infierno, y todo había pasado en un solo día…

Jamás debió haberla dejado ir sola, pero tampoco podía saberlo…

**_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away……….. Tú robaste mi corazón, y te llevaste mi aliento  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?... Podría quedarme aquí? Que me tomaras en lo más profundo?_**

Incluso en aquella condición estaba seguro de que haber perdido una parte de su cuerpo no era lo peor que le había pasado aquel día…

No cuando el amor de su vida estaba en aquel estado vegetativo

Solo podía estar asi con ella, a su lado, mientras moría lentamente…

Sakura Kinomoto no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido, estaba mortalmente pálida y de no ser por las atenciones puestas en ella, su figura se hubiera visto más demacrada aun, siempre estaba ojerosa, pálida y terriblemente delgada, y sin embargo para su joven novio no había mujer más hermosa

**_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?... Como puedo estar aqui sin ser movido por ti?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?... Dime que podría ser mejor que esto?_**

Cabe resaltar que Sakura Kinomoto no siempre se vio asi, en el principio de su estado de coma se miraba aun mejor, pero se fue deteriorando poco a poco…

Después de ese tiempo los médicos auguraban pocas posibilidades de vida para la joven, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo al líder del consejo hechicero de Oriente, no, decirle algo asi a él seria prácticamente suicidio…

Era por eso que Syaoran prefería tener esperanza en que ella algún día abriría los ojos para decirle aquella palabra frente al altar nupcial que tendría la cura para sanar todo padecimiento: "acepto"

**_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?... Y como podria estar aqui sin ser movido por ti?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?... Dime que podría ser mejor que esto?_**

Faltaban a penas unos días para su boda cuando todo paso y las circunstancias fueron tan rápidas y crueles que no tubo oportunidad alguna de decirle un último te amo o aun más importante "lo siento"

Él era el responsable de su estado y se odiaba por ello… de no ser por la poca vida que aun le quedaba a Sakura, Syaoran Li se abría suicidado en aquel mismo instante en que lo supo.

No había día, noche tarde o sueño en que ella no apareciera, Sakura Kinomoto no solo se había convertido en lo más importante, si no que en verdad se empezaba a transformar en lo único

**_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need……… Porque tu eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito  
You're everything,everything…………. Tú eres todo, todo_**

Con su usual rutina Syaoran acaricio el rostro de la joven y terminó besando su mano libre de sueros o agujas con infinita devoción, mientras la joven como si fuese una muñeca solo seguía hay en la cama.

Con sus bellos ojos cerrados, lo que hubiera dado él por volver a verlos abiertos

**_You're all I want you're all I need…….. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito  
You're everything, everything………… Tú eres todo, todo_**

Sin querer torturarse con esos pensamientos prefirió poner total atención en su extraña cita

- Espero que tengas ganas de escuchar "La Iliada", se que siempre acostumbro leerte algún libro de filosofía, pero se que este te gustaba mucho y nunca terminaste de leerlo – dijo el joven tomando el libro que se encontraba en uno de los rincones del hospital, donde pese a tener muchos en un librero, se habían leído ya más de la mitad

**_You're all I want you're all I need………….. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito  
You're everything, everything…………. Tú eres todo, todo_**

Syaoran Li como tal odiaba leer cosas como esas, pero sabia que a ella le encantaba la filosofía y le gustaba imaginar que al hacerlo Sakura se sentiría mejor, en total conclusión Syaoran solo le veía como si ella estuviera dormida en un profundo sueño del cual, algún día despertaría…

Mientras tanto, él debía continuar con la vida por los dos, porque si algún día él mismo faltaba, seguramente el consejo se olvidaría de quien y que tan importante era Sakura Kinomoto…

**_You're all I want you're all I need………… Tú eres todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito _**

**_you're everything, everything…………. Tú eres todo, todo_**

Y eso primero muerto que nada…

Syaoran comenzó a leerle a la paciente, quien simplemente siguió acostada ahí pasando un largo rato de aquel modo…

**_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?... Dime que podría ser mejor que esto?  
_**

Tres horas después bastante cansado Syaoran salio un rato al jardín del hospital, cierto era que le encantaba estar con ella de cualquier modo, pero a veces tenían que separarse, veces tales como en los encuentros casuales y comunes con el hermano de su prometida…

Touya Kinomoto no podía mirarle ni en pintura, se había declarado una guerra tacita entre ambos desde "el accidente" y el mismo Syaoran sabia que no podía culparle

Todo lo contrario, muy a su pesar respetaba al hermano mayor de su novia por la atención y cuidado que siempre procuraba darle a ella

Por ello y por sentirse altamente culpable de la situación, siempre se alejaba y sucumbía a las peticiones de Touya, quien desde un inicio le había dictado una gran cantidad de reglas para que pudiera seguirla visitando.

Una de ellas y la principal es que no la atormentara en lo absoluto y que dejara a los médicos hacer su trabajo, ya que desde entonces Syaoran interfería constantemente en los asuntos de ellos.

El joven había leído siete libros gruesos acerca de asuntos del cerebro y estados de coma, pero de nada le habían servido…

El otro asunto que también era de suma importancia es que no se entrometiera demasiado en la poca vida que le quedaba a su hermana, viniendo implícito con ello que todas las decisiones importantes respecto a Sakura las tomaría él y solo él…

De lo demás solo podía mencionarse que no lo quería ni a tres metros de distancia suyo, o de su familia, Touya Kinomoto en verdad odiaba a Syaoran Li y le había gritado en más de una ocasión "asesino" por el inminente estado de Sakura

Cuando le vio con ella en brazos aquella vez hace dos meses, Touya casi mató a Syaoran, y este no hizo nada para defenderse

- Me imagine que estarías aquí…

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y el joven respondió

- Sabes que es una fecha especial hoy, además de cualquier modo me gusta estar con ella…

Él se volvió entonces para ver el rostro de su otra mejor amiga con una sonrisa triste

- Ya lo se, a todos nos gusta eso, en especial a ti – respondió ella

La joven llevaba puesto un vestido en color negro por el luto, viéndose cansada y no era para menos, había estado con la paciente llorando por largo rato

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no debía perturbar a Sakura, pero le era muy difícil verla en esa cama y muriendo con lentitud, además como olvidar sus últimos días concientes…

Sakura parecía haberse vuelto loca antes del incidente, reacción completamente justificable

Las paredes de su departamento estaban rayadas por completo por la joven de ojos verdes con extrañas formas geométricas, que si al tiempo actual, Tomoyo no supiera lo que significaban habría jurado que Sakura había sido raptada por extraterrestres…

Pero no era así…

Por otro lado sus extrañas actitudes, su forma de esconder su dolor y sus ratos maniaco depresivos le habían vuelto una persona muy distinta a la Sakura normal, dulce y buena

Iba del rencor a la tristeza con una facilidad solo vista en una persona enferma, se mordía constantemente las uñas y lloraba muchas veces a solas

Los últimos días antes del "accidente" Sakura había faltado a su trabajo y había pasado gran cantidad de horas en soledad pintando

A veces incluso se le olvidaba comer o dormir

Por más que los psiquiatras le habían intentado ayudar no podían hacer mucho por ella, y no es que se negara a cooperar, es que realmente no podía

Estaba encerrada en su dolor, y su único escape de ello era Syaoran su prometido

El pobre joven lo había vivido en carne propia al lado de Sakura, se había quedado noches enteras con ella que de repente era por completo feliz y a veces parecía hasta querer suicidarse

Jamás podría olvidar una vez hace tiempo cuando él abrazándole con fuerza tirados sobre aquel rincón del sitio, mientras ella lloraba descontroladamente le dijo de pronto con voz seria, y triste

**"_Algo hice mal"… "Por eso me esta pasado todo esto"_**

El corazón de Syaoran se había roto en aquel momento y tratando de contener su propio dolor le consolaba lo mejor que podía, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable de aquello

Su alma parecía marchitarse lentamente y ahora estaba en sus últimos momentos

Tomoyo le había visto sufrir tanto que a veces deseaba que por el bien de su prima muriera pronto, pues tenerla viva de aquel modo era una crueldad…

Syaoran fijo su atención entonces en los que sus blancas manos sostenían casi con un abrazo

-Pensé que tenias derecho a tener esto –dijo extendiendo un grueso cuaderno en color rojo carmesí…

Syaoran se sorprendió bastante y ella le miro con una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa

- Creo que te puedes ir haciendo a la idea si lo lees… como se sentía ella – Su voz se quebró y no dijo más, simplemente abrazo a su mejor amigo y recobrando el habla dijo

- Animo pri-cuñado – dijo aun pegada a él – Ella solía decir que todo iba a estar bien

Syaoran no correspondió el gesto, ya no quería más abrazos de "lo siento"…

- Necesito escucharla a ella para volver a creerlo – respondió él llevándose aquel tesoro mientras Tomoyo lo veía retirarse

- Cada vez esta más cansado y triste… - le dijo a la mujer de edad que acababa de llegar al sitio -¿Habremos hecho lo correcto?

- Si es por el bien de Sakura es correcto – respondió la anciana con seguridad, igual de triste

Un rato después Syaoran llego a su departamento cansado y molesto, prácticamente Tomoyo le había corrido del hospital puesto que se había querido quedar otra noche más junto con Sakura

Sin embargo Tomoyo sabía lo cansado que estaba, por lo cual ella le había prometido cuidarla y llamarle si pasaba cualquier cosa, casi obligando al cansado muchacho a salir del sitio

Syaoran accedió de mala gana tirándose sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo…

Volteo una vez más a su lado derecho, donde en una pequeña mesita de noche en color negro se encontraban algunas fotos de él, Sakura y sus amigos en sus momentos más felices…

Había una que amaba en especial, una de Sakura y él juntos en su fiesta de compromiso, donde ella se veía radiante y hermosa

Le gustaba pensar que algún día volvería a ser asi, siendo entonces que su mirada se topó con el cuaderno que Tomoyo le brindo…

Era el diario de Sakura antes del accidente…

Syaoran no sabía bien si leerlo, no deseaba en verdad invadir la privacidad de su vulnerable novia

Pero tenía que entender y era la única forma…

Abriendo el cuaderno al azar fijo sus ojos en una pagina de hacia ya más de dos años, cuando aun no eran novios…

"_Fue cuestión de unos meses para darme cuenta… amaba a Syaoran no por su físico si no por él…_

_Desde hace mucho… quizás desde siempre_

_Desde aquella vez hace ya más de doce años, cuando el llego a mi vida en un sueño_

_Y todo pareció un sueño realmente, porque poco a poco comprendía lo feliz que me sentía estando a su lado, todo era y es tan mágico cuando estoy a su lado…_

_Su presencia me hace infinitamente feliz, y es asi como comprendí que era inevitable_

_Si estoy cerca de él mi cerebro no funciona"_

El joven sonrió levemente al leer aquello, ya Sakura le había confesado que desde hacia mucho estaba enamorada de él, pero no era lo mismo leerlo de aquel tiempo a escucharlo…

Pero su débil sonrisa se esfumo por completo al leer otro párrafo del mismo día…

"_¿Sabrá algo sobre mi secreto?_

_Algo en mi interior me dice que si… el estar aquí era algo inevitable, como ella misma me dijo_

_Mi presencia era necesaria por ese algo que me perturba…_

_La forma misteriosa de los que proceden a mí alrededor…_

_No se si me he vuelto histérica, pero a veces siento que me siguen"_

"_A veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas, y a veces no logras vislumbrar entre una y otra…"_

- ¡¡¡Demonios!!! – Exclamó muy molesto y frustrado al notar desde cuando había podido ayudarle y que nunca lo hizo

Paso una mano por su rebelde cabello y fue en busca de otro cigarrillo, el décimo de aquel día, fumando casi con desesperación

Eso solo le daba indicios que había pasado con facilidad más de tres años de terrible depresión, que se había transformado en una enfermedad tan poderosa que había logrado superar su amor

Porque después de todo¿Cuánto puede durar un sentimiento por más profundo que sea si la persona que amas no puede entenderte?

El dolor se había transformado de poco a poco en lo principal para Sakura, apartando a Syaoran de sus prioridades

Y la muerte de una de las personas más importantes en su vida había culminado el desencadenamiento de su enfermedad de manera peligrosa…

Hacia poco había muerto…

Y ella había representado todo un papel por mucho tiempo antes, uno que al morir aquella persona había ocasionado el desencadenamiento de todo su dolor…

Había sido el momento más doloroso de la vida de Syaoran, estaba perdiendo a Sakura de poco a poco

Y ahora esto…

Un dolor para todos estaba por comenzar, su mundo como lo conocían no volvería a ser el mismo…

Syaoran detestaba la situación por completo, pero amaba a Sakura, y como tal, había decidido por cuenta propia recordar sus vidas para intentar ayudarle

Asi que con aquel pensamiento en mente volvió la mirada al cuaderno, tomándolo en sus manos y comenzando a leer…

**Fin de la introducción**

**Nota: Parte de la introducción tiene que ver con el capitulo 23 de Magia**

**Canción utilizada: Everything por Lifehouse**

Estimado lector, bienvenido a la lectura del Carnage, palabra en francés e ingles que se interpreta como "Matanza".

Se ha dicho mucho del contenido de Carnage en este pequeño resumen de lo que paso con las vidas de algunos personajes importantes, pero la historia como tal jugará mucho con el tiempo, por lo cual tratare de hacerlo lo más entendible posible.

La época actual real de inicio de esta historia es 1 de abril del 2009, por lo cual de hay partimos para pasado o futuro

Agradezco de ante mano su apoyo en las otras historias, y el que se me haya nominado con la trilogía CCS a 6 categorías del manga de oro, la verdad aunque no ganara, ustedes me han hecho sentir toda una campeona con su apoyo ¡¡GRACIAS!!


	2. El primer libro de Atashi

**Singapur… 12 am 31 de Marzo año 2008**

El hombre corría escondiéndose entre las parcelas de trigo del sitio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al sentir las presencias mágicas tan cercanas a él.

- "Me están alcanzando" – pensó apesumbrado respirando agitadamente al sentir la inminente amenaza de ser acorralado por seres que sin duda, le matarían al encontrarlo.

Unas gruesas gotas de sudor surcaban el rostro del sujeto

Muy a su pesar, un pequeño rastro de sangre de su hombro derecho les daría una señal que seguir, y tarde o temprano terminaría muerto…

Tan pronto como el fatídico pensamiento le envolvió, un montón de hombres con capas negras que cubrían sus rostros aparecieron detrás del hombre y delante de él, comprendiendo que pese a haber extinguido su presencia mágica, su intento de escape había sido inevitable

- Espero que entienda que lo hacemos por una buena causa

Dijo el líder del movimiento acercándose unos pasos al asustado hombre

- Se lo que desean – Dijo enfrentándolos con el poco valor que le quedaba – Y no me interesaría morir si no consiguieran su objetivo, pero dadas las circunstancias…

El hombre soltó su lastimado hombro y comenzó a conjurar su ataque más poderoso proveniente del poder de las sombras

Uno de los seres encapuchados sonrió ante el atrevido y desesperado intento de ataque contra el líder, quien como si de un juego se hubiese tratado anticipo el ataque con otro que le dejo literalmente dividido en dos

Un baño de sangre se dejo mirar por los presentes y el líder sonrió con frialdad

- Uno menos…

**Episodio I**

**El primer libro de Atashi**

Tic Tic Tic Tic!!!!

- Mmmm…

Una mano se asomo de entre las suaves cobijas rosas y apagado el despertador, volviendo con esto a su sitio y tapándose aun más, sin dejar que aquello perturbara su sueño

Tic Tic Tic Tic!!!

Esta vez la propietaria de dicha mano arrojo el objeto que callo golpeando a un pequeño león que flotaba en el momento en el aire…

Zen que había estado a su lado volando junto con él para acercarse a su dueña suspiro profundamente, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, solo que a veces solían ser más especiales…

Como dicho día por ejemplo

Una vez que el guardián se repuso un poco del golpe se dirigió sigilosamente junto con Zen arriba de la cama de la joven aun durmiente

Unas serpentinas cayeron con fuerza ante el grito de ambos al unísono

- ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURITA!!!!

- Mmmm… - La joven se despertó frotándose los ojos y tomando de su pequeña cómoda del lado derecho de su cama sus lentes que usaba a diario - ¿Qué ocurre?...

- ¡¡¡Felicidades Sakurita!!! – Volvió a exclamar Sunny abrazándola con fuerza, cosa que hizo despabilarse por completo a Sakura

- ¿Qué?... – dijo ella extrañada

- Acaso pensaste que íbamos a olvidar tu cumpleaños veintitrés¡¡¡jamás lo haríamos!!! – Dijo Zen, quien ya había agarrado tanta confianza como Sunny para llamarle de tú a Sakura muy cariñosamente

- ¿Mi cumpleaños? – La chica miro su reloj entonces y vio la hora – ¡¡¡Oh!!!, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo levantándose por completo de la cama y marchándose rumbo al baño volviendo en dos segundos y abrazando con fuerza a la guardiana de la luna

- Felicidades a ti también Zen, cuando llegue te preparare un delicioso pastel – Dijo otorgándole una bella sonrisa y volviendo al baño

- Esa niña sigue tan distraída como siempre – dijo Sunny volando en la habitación – te aseguro que pese a saber del día no recordaba que era su cumpleaños

- Si es verdad – Dijo Zen sonriendo a su compañero y amigo – Pero su magia se ha incrementado de un modo sorprendente, lastima que no puede usarla ahora…

- Ese mocoso grrr… - gruño Sunny recordando el porque no podía hacerlo, Syaoran se lo había pedido por una importante razón

Hacia ya un mes de la muerte de un miembro muy importante del consejo, debido a la trágica e inexplicable matanza de hechiceros en la región Oriental debían tener gran cautela, por lo cual cosas como la magia en ese momento estaban absolutamente ¡¡¡PROHIBIDAS!!!

Sakura volvió a su cuarto ya bañada con su traje peculiar, ante la mirada sonriente de sus amigos y guardianes…

Si alguien podía pensar que aquel atuendo tan horrible no se veía bien en nadie, no conocían a Sakura.

El conjunto de traje falda color vino con franjas a cuadros amarillos y grises le sentaba precioso, pese a ser uno de los atuendos más feos que hubiera tenido en su vida, la joven de ojos verdes le resaltaba la poca belleza que poseía el atuendo…

Maquillándose un poco los ojos y los labios miro su escritorio saludando alegre y gentilmente a sus seres queridos…

- Buenos días mamá, buenos días abuelo, buenos días Yuki y... – dijo tomando cariñosamente la última foto y abrazándola contra su pecho – Buenos días mi querido Syaoran

- Jejeje… esta niña no cambia – dijo Sunny volando tranquilamente hasta que proceso la información – ¡¡¡¡COMO QUE QUERIDO SYAORAN!!!!

- Sunny tu eres el que no cambia – dijo Zen con una sonrisa nerviosa y varias gotitas de sudor surcándole – Nunca vas a aceptar que ya son novios pese a tener más de un año juntos…

- Argghhh… ha sido un año muy largo – dijo tan altivo como siempre

- Sunny eres muy duro con Syaoran – dijo Sakura frunciendo levemente el ceño y cambiándolo con velocidad mientras suspiraba mirando la foto de su amado – Amo a Syaoran y el me ama a mi, pese a que ahora se encuentre lejos no deja de procurarme y… no podría ser mejor la vida…

Zen sonrió ante la mirada enamorada y feliz de su dueña pero Sunny solo ignoro el comentario con ceño fruncido, definitivamente a él nunca iba agradarle Syaoran Li

- Debo irme o se me hará tarde, todavía es temprano pero si no me doy prisa no llegare a tiempo – dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en un sencillo moño – los veré en la tarde – dijo cogiendo su portafolios

- Espera – dijo Zen con un Bento en sus patitas – Siempre te olvidas de tu almuerzo

- Gracias Zen, que haría sin ti – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- ¡¡Hey!! Yo también le ayude a prepararlo – dijo Sunny molesto

- Ah... gracias Sunny – dijo sonriente marchándose

**Singapur, 1 de abril del 2008…**

- Maestro – Dijo de manera respetuosa haciendo una reverencia al hombre frente a si que acababa de llegar, pese a ser mucho más viejo que el presente joven de ojos castaños

- Me entere de la delicada situación y vine en cuanto pude – Respondió el joven hombre y continuo – Me han dicho que tienen algo importante que enseñarme

El hombre asintió con pesadumbre

- Lamento que haya tenido que interrumpir la ruta de su viaje, se que ha estado ocupado, pero esto no puede esperar

- No hay cuidado, pero será mejor darnos prisa

El hombre asintió y sin más le pidió que le siguiera, yendo hacia un edificio donde en su interior, en un salón especial, se tenía colocado en una plancha el cadáver de un hombre

Ambos hombres tenían puestas batas de laboratorio y cubre bocas para no contaminarse del inminente hedor a muerte y formol del sitio

- Tenia treinta y siete años, su nombre era Chong Mae, un pacifico hechicero que ni siquiera tenia lapsos cercanos al Consejo

- Ninguno¿ni siquiera de familiares o algún secreto oculto?

Pregunto Syaoran Li mientras miraba el cadáver, que prácticamente había sido partido en dos

- No señor, hemos revisado su historial, su vida, parientes y conexos, era agrícola y trabajaba en el campo, como su familia, y nadie sabe nada al respecto

- ¿Atraparon a los culpables?

- No maestro – Respondió el hombre con sudor sobre su frente - Pero la manera en que lo mataron es casi idéntica a la de los otros crímenes

- Si – Dijo Syaoran acercando la palma de su mano derecha enguatada al cuerpo, y extendiéndola sobre la herida – Fue hechicería negra, puedo sentirlo

- ¿Un dark master¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo si tenemos acuerdos de paz con ellos?

Era lo mismo que Syaoran Li se preguntaba, no obstante de que hasta el momento no se hubiera comprobado al asesino de los veinte crímenes casi idénticos, no se les podía culpar a todo un grupo de personas por lo que quizás un asesino en serie podría estar realizando, además los mismos hechiceros negros trabajaban en buscar a los culpables

Pero Syaoran no iba a descartar la posibilidad de que algo trajeran entre manos esos sujetos, por ello en mutuo acuerdo con el nuevo líder de la organización de los dark masters se había decretado que ningún miembro podría usar su magia, hasta encontrar a él o los culpables, en el perímetro del área Oriental

Aun asi, era mejor guardar discreción ante todo ese tipo de sórdidos y ocultas situaciones

- Estoy seguro que no se trata de eso, debe ser obra de un asesino en serie – Dijo dando por terminada la revisión al cuerpo y cubriéndole con la sabana blanca – Indemnicé a los familiares de esta persona y mándele mis condolencias

El hombre asintió y ambos salieron del sitio, por último antes de partir Syaoran dijo

- Espero un informe de la autopsia del cadáver este lunes a primera hora de la mañana

- Como usted diga maestro – Respondió el detective, que por supuesto, también era hechicero

…………………..

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en un año, Sakura ya no era la misma joven universitaria, no, ahora era toda una licenciada que daba clases en la universidad Waseda, donde su padre era rector, consiguiéndole por medio de influencias unas cuantas clases…

Esto era temporal, pero Sakura lo había aceptado por que sabia lo feliz que hacia a su padre poder ayudarle en algo, y un trabajo juntos era un buen inicio en una relación padre e hija más fuerte

Además eso le daba tiempo de estudiar tres veces por semana la maestría, debido que solo tenia tres clases en la mañana y las tardes las tenia libres…

Actualmente, además, Sakura vivía sola en su departamento con sus guardianes, dado que sus amigas comenzaban a hacer sus vidas independientes y cada una había tomado su camino al terminar la universidad

La primera fue Naoko, quien trataba de conseguir trabajo en los Estados Unidos, consiguiendo ingresar después de varios reportajes pequeños en la sección de "Avisos de Ocasión" del afamado periódico del New York Times, un pequeño pero a la vez gran paso para conseguir su sueño de convertirse en una gran reportera

Y además tenía su cubículo (aunque estaba casi en el sótano)

La siguiente en retirarse había sido Meiling, dado que su posesiva madre cansada de tenerla tan lejos y con el pretexto de las ejecuciones efectuadas a gente hechicera le había ordenado marcharse rumbo a China el verano pasado, cosa que deprimió un poco al grupo

Otra cosa relevante que cabe resaltar, era que la peculiar madre de Meiling trataba de conseguirle marido, y no es que no tuviera candidatos, pero la joven de ojos marrones se negaba a tener una relación amorosa a la fuerza…

Tomoyo fue la última en retirarse, ella con el afán de seguir en la búsqueda caótica de Eriol, había inventado un viaje a un congreso de modas en Francia, donde sus fuentes e investigaciones diversas le daban a entender que podía estar él

Y además, luego de la muerte del ex líder del consejo las cosas se habían complicado de verdad, su novio Syaoran Li, era ahora el poderoso y respetado líder del consejo hechicero ante una multitud de votos casi unánime del consejo, dándole fallo de ganador contra Subaru Sumeragi

Porque después de lo ocurrido con Seishirou casi había desaparecido del sitio…

Sin embargo en aquel tiempo atrás, entre los exámenes finales de la universidad, las pruebas del consejo y sus deberes en general tenían muy poco tiempo para estar juntos, mucho más ahora debido a los continuos viajes de Syaoran.

Sakura se sentía algo triste y abatida por ello, sobre todo ese día…

Era mentira que se había olvidado de que era su cumpleaños, puesto que incluso ya tenia listo el regalo para Zen, pero de ella nada, no quería fiesta si Syaoran no estaba con ella para celebrar…

- "Pero que demonios pienso"… - se dijo a si misma mentalmente – "Ni que hubiera muerto, Syaoran hace cosas muy importantes para el consejo y es feliz, y yo soy feliz si el lo es"

Sakura sonrió ante el pensamiento, sintiéndose un poco mejor se dijo a si misma

- Quizás no pueda tener hoy a Syaoran, pero el día no esta perdido en totalidad… aunque no debería, pero…

No pudiendo resistir la tentación metiéndose entre un callejón solitario saco la llave mágica y conjuro

- Libérate…

Ante esto, la llave se trasformo en báculo y Sakura, pese a saber que hacia mal no resistió la tentación de usar su magia, después de todo "un poquito" no hacia daño

- ¡¡Cambio!!

De pronto el atuendo de profesora desapareció para quedar Sakura con unos sencillos pants blancos, blusa rosa y lo más importante, sus patines

Definitivamente había costumbres difíciles de quitar…

Sakura salio con velocidad del sitio esquivando obstáculos como si fuese una profesional, mientras uno que otro transeúnte miraban a la veloz y ágil joven patinar con estilo por la ciudad….

Hacia mucho que Sakura no hacia aquello, y hacerlo le reconfortaba enormemente…

Sentir el viento fresco de primavera sobre su rostro en una tranquila y solitaria mañana era genial, sobre todo al pasar por el camino de cerezos, como cuando era niña en Tomoeda, solo que ahora era Tokio…

Y sobre todo por poder usar su magia para eso

De esta forma Sakura llego mucho más rápido a la escuela, y cerciorándose de no ser vista uso su siguiente carta

- ¡¡Vuelo!!

Unas alas salieron de su espalda y Sakura dio un par de vueltas en el aire, aquello era perfecto para sacar provecho a un día más de rutina, asi que satisfecha bajo al techo del edificio de ciencias y humanidades transformándose con su atuendo de profesora mal pagada…

Sakura se acomodo los lentes que había colocado en sus portafolios para no romperlos y se dirigió con paso grácil al salón de clase…..

En un solitario bar en Europa los pocos clientes que habían en el sitio se divertían hablando de mujeres, bebiendo y escuchando al joven pianista del rincón del bar con su alegre tonada…

Una melodía llamada "barrilito de cerveza" de origen alemán era lo que tocaba…

Un hombre alto entro al sitio con su usual rutina, llamando al barman y pidiendo un whisky en las rocas

El apuesto joven tenía aspecto de campesino, una persona común entre personas comunes, solo que era demasiado apuesto…

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el cantinero, y pagar su cuenta, se dirigió al pianista y tocando su hombro dijo

- Espero que podamos "conversar" un momento…

El pianista termino con velocidad inusitada la melodía sin siquiera voltear la mirada al interlocutor, y continuó siguiéndole

La gente del bar les miro un poco extrañados, pero la presencia de una mujer de la vida alegre sobre la barra les hizo bufar como animales en celo…

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron del sitio el pianista le dijo al sujeto

- Tienes que dejar de venir a visitarme… mira que has caído muy bajo al contratar esa distracción¿Qué diría tu novia si te viera? – dijo con mirada picara

Syaoran Li sonrió y dijo

- Si decidieras salir de tu escondite ya no tendría porque hacer esto, además si ella lo supiera me diría que porque no la traje

El pianista se paso una mano por su largo cabello negro suspirando y saco de su bolsillo un cigarro encendiéndolo

- ¡Oh!, disculpa ¿quieres? – dijo extendiéndole uno a su amigo

- Sabes que no fumo, no se como toleras el olor a cigarro… - dijo frunciendo el ceño y el joven de ojos azules río con amargura

- No tienes idea de lo que dices – dijo mirando el cigarrillo antes de colocarlo en sus sensuales labios – Es una manera lenta e indolora de morir, mejor que la actual

- ¿Por qué… es lo que quieres? – dijo directamente

El joven evito su mirada inquisitiva

- Ya deberías saber la respuesta

- No te portes como un niño – dijo Syaoran muy molesto – Ah pasado ya más de un año de que todo eso paso, las cosas cambian y ahora yo soy el líder… - dijo esto ultimo muy bajito colocando una mano en su hombro – déjame ayudarte

- Pierdes tu tiempo – dijo exhalando el humo del cigarro sobre su cara y alejándose – Nunca volveré con ustedes

Syaoran se molesto ante su actitud, pero había aprendido a tenerle paciencia a su salvaje y reprimido amigo

- ¿Ni siquiera por… ella?

- No significa ya nada para mi – dijo calando el cigarrillo sin verlo

- Que bueno que lo digas – dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa – Porque es probable que la pierdas pronto, mira que Kurogane no la ve con ojos solo de "amigo"

Si él joven estaba celoso no se noto en lo absoluto

- ¿Es todo lo que vienes a decirme?, porque creo que te he quitado tu tiempo inútilmente – dijo sin ningún tono en especial

- Bueno – dijo Syaoran cruzando sus brazos – Si piensas que al quedarte a vivir en un pueblo fantasma rodeado de gente incivilizada que te conocen como Albert es la manera correcta de afrontar tus problemas ¡¡perfecto!!…

Acercándose al joven, quitándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo le dijo muy serio

- Pero eso no evita que venga de vez en cuando a tomarme una copa en tu honor

El hombre sonrió levemente ante su irónico comentario

- Has cambiado mucho mi estimado, ni siquiera entiendo como supiste que seguía vivo…

Syaoran sonrió confiado

- No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que investigar y toda la gente que tuve que comprar para que siguieras asi, por fortuna hay cosas que si puede comprar el dinero y las influencias

El joven de ojos azules quiso cambiar la conversación, sobre todo por su incomodidad con el tema y por propia curiosidad

- Y bien¿Tu como vas?, no se supone que deberías estar en otro sitio ahora

- El concord esta esperando – dijo sencillamente – Pero esperaba que pudiera llevarle una sorpresa más grande a Sakura…

- Pides demasiado – dijo borrando su sonrisa

- Si pero no me rendiré – dijo con seguridad – Voy a llevarte un día a Japón y vas a hacer lo correcto, asi sea lo ultimo que tenga que hacer en mi vida

Antes de marcharse le extendió unos billetes al joven y dijo

- Agradécele a Roxanne su apoyo, ha sido muy gentil

El pianista volvió entonces dentro del bar, mientras Syaoran se marchaba en una camioneta

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar en Japón…

La joven de ojos azules tenía en sus manos una caja con muchos adornos y detalles para la ocasión, pero al cargar tantas cosas no vio por donde pasaba y tropezó dejando caer al suelo la caja

- ¡Auch!

Dijo tocando su tobillo, puesto que se lo había golpeado al ir distraída

- ¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo? – Pregunto Meiling entrando a la habitación

- Si – dijo sonriendo para disipar la preocupación de su amiga – Solo tropecé

Meiling suspiro y dijo

- Debe ser de familia entonces, pensé que solo Sakura era distraída

- Ni digas nada porque entonces voy a empezar a hablar de Syaoran…

- He hay tu error – dijo Meiling muy orgullosa – Mi primo es increíble, ningún otro podría ser mejor líder del consejo, y a cambiado en tono a lo que dices, hace mucho que no lo puedo poner en jacke

Dijo algo triste por ello, pero agrego con rapidez cambiando su rostro a uno feliz

- En fin, déjame te ayudo a recoger

Ambas jóvenes eran las únicas de aquel singular grupo de amigos que podían asistir al cumpleaños de su amiga, los demás no habían tenido ocasión por sus trabajos y responsabilidades de ir con ella

Tomoyo y Meiling recogían las cosas, cuando la joven de ojos azules tomo en sus manos una foto que había caído de la caja…

Su rostro se puso serio y Meiling miro de qué se trataba

- Es una foto de Eriol Hiragizawa… - dijo sorprendida y Tomoyo reacciono con velocidad recogiendo las cosas

- Debió haberse metido con las otras fotos cuando venia para acá, lo siento…

Meiling suspiro un poco y siguió ayudándole mientras le decía

- Tomoyo, ha pasado ya más de un año… no da señales de vida y…

- Ya lo se – dijo de mal humor – Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, que me olvide de él y asi de fácil que haga mi vida ¿no?

Tomoyo dejo las cosas en el suelo y miro muy molesta a Meiling, ella solo atino a mirarle preocupada y decir

- Lo siento… pero nos preocupas demasiado

Tomoyo se calmo entonces y dijo

- No, yo lo siento, tienes razón…

Tomoyo tomo la foto en sus manos y entonces la rompió ante la sorprendida mirada de Meiling

- No es bueno añorar el pasado…

Meiling sintió demasiada pena por su amiga, sabia que no se sentía muy bien, pero era admirable el empeño y entusiasmo que ponía por ver a los otros felices, Tomoyo había actuado tanto tiempo que Meiling consideraba su vida injusta

Sakura estaba terminando de dar la segunda clase cuando había sido interrumpida por el sonido de su localizador

Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior condujo al sitio nerviosa de lo que iba a enfrentar en ese momento y en ese día…

Una situación que requería la presencia de los miembros del consejo había hecho que terminara la clase a la velocidad del rayo, para salir huyendo del sitio excusándose con su propio padre, quien comprendiendo el apuro del momento y le dio el día libre

La joven entro rato después a la cede del consejo y tomo su lugar correspondiente, sintiéndose especialmente nerviosa por la situación…

Y es que ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que por propia cuenta, el prófugo Ryoken Kurosawa se entregara a las autoridades del consejo?

A Sakura le traicionaban los nervios, había intentado llamar a Syaoran mil veces antes de llegar, pero al ver que no respondía (pues su celular estaba apagado y fuera del área de servicio), se dio por vencida comprendiendo que tendría que arreglar su propio dilema ella misma

Pero no sabría si tendría la fortaleza para enfrentarse a la persona con quien, alguna vez en la vida, había compartido una situación sentimental…

Por supuesto, no mutua del mismo modo…

Y aquel inesperado suceso, no era la mejor forma de comenzar un cumpleaños

Entrando a la solemne asamblea del consejo, miro a la gente ya reunida…

Todas las miradas se centraban en torno al joven de ojos azules y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena al sentirse identificada con lo que alguna vez, ella misma había pasado

Y no era para menos, como si se tratase del peor criminal, Ryoken era mirado, aunque a Sakura le sorprendió que no tuviera puesto cadenas con sellos mágicos

Tomando asiento en el sitio escucho lo que el secretario de Syaoran decía en torno a la situación

- Por propia decisión el joven Ryoken Kurosawa compadece ante la asamblea del consejo hechicero, por lo cual se le ha considerado una audiencia especial para que ustedes, los líderes familiares decidan que se debe hacer al respecto

Sakura miro la renuencia de todos en el sitio, se podía ver en sus rostros que Ryoken no había causado buena impresión y por ende nadie lo apoyaría

Y hay había sido cuando todo le fallo, porque sin poder evitarlo, su mirada y la de él joven de ojos azules se cruzo

Había tanta tristeza y soledad en su mirada que un sentimiento de compasión invadió el corazón de la profesora Kinomoto

- ¿Por qué no compadece ante el consejo negro?, es un miembro de ellos

- No quise hacerlo – Respondió Ryoken con seriedad y con las miradas más puestas en él continuo – No soy parte de ellos, nunca lo fui…

Como si presintiera el comentario que se venia encima siguió

- A ellos no les importará en lo más mínimo si soy juzgado aquí o no, para ellos soy un traidor que no merece la pena ni ser mirado

- ¿Y a nosotros si? – Pregunto un miembro hostil - ¿Acaso habría alguien aquí tan loco como para defenderte?

Ryoken no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura con rostro suplicante, y a su vez ella no pudo evitar el pensar mentalmente un "Porque a mi", pero sabia que si no decía algo, su conciencia jamás le dejaría en paz…

- Bueno, yo…

En cuanto las miradas se volvieron a ella tomando autocontrol de sus miedos y emociones dijo

- Yo opino que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

Pese a que con el tiempo, Sakura se podía decir, se había convertido en el miembro favorito del consejo, la respuesta de ella causo gran decepción

Algunos miembros ya se imaginaban a él joven rubio colgado en un aparato de tortura o encarcelado de por vida, pero la opinión de un miembro del consejo tan activo como era Sakura valía demasiado para no considerarla…

- Pero no podemos permitirle que este aquí con el riesgo de que planee un complot, quien nos garantiza que no es un espía o peor aun – dijo un hombre que hacia casi las veces de un fiscal en un juzgado – Uno de los asesinos seriales…

La gente empezó a dudar aun más, Sakura tardo unos segundos en contestar levantándose de su sitio con decisión

- Yo doy mi palabra…

La gente le miro con la duda aun planteada en los ojos y Ryoken también miro a Sakura con gran sorpresa, pero ella reitero más segura

- Estará bajo mi supervisión, me haré cargo de él hasta que encontremos al asesino serial, y si llegase a hacer falta más tiempo también lo haré

Como en todo tipo de sociedad, algunos comentarios y opiniones pesan más que otras, en este caso, Sakura, siendo respetada, admirada y la novia del jefe del consejo tenia tanta ventaja que el consejo solo se limito a decretar los parámetros para que la opción se hiciera tangible…

Dos horas después, Ryoken había sido liberado y Sakura lo llevo con ella a su casa, por ordenes del consejo, Ryoken debería vivir con Sakura ahora

Sakura a penas dio un casual saludo a Ryoken desde una distancia prudente, y condujo su coche en silencio, hasta que el joven arto de la incomoda situación dijo

- Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo

Sakura lo miro de reojo, el joven sonreía con naturalidad y ella dijo

- ¿Por eso me miraste cuando alguien pregunto que quien daría la cara por ti?

- Bueno, es natural en ti – dijo encogiéndose de hombros un poco – Debes ser una persona sumamente especial para poder crear una carta mágica en base a tus sentimientos y vencer a su vez con esta a la carta odio

Sakura se ruborizo levemente por el comentario, pero aun asi no iba a bajar la guardia con él

- Quiero que sepas que yo sigo enamorado de ti Sakura – dijo el reuniendo valor – Solo estoy aquí por eso, de no ser por ti jamás habría querido regresar a formar parte del circo ese que llamas Consejo

- Hablas muy a la ligera – dijo ella a la defensiva – No puedes juzgar el trabajo que se hace hay si ni siquiera lo conoces, además sabes que amo a Syaoran…

- ¿Y?... – Agrego Ryoken para medir sus posibilidades

- Y somos novios desde hace más de un año

Ryoken quedo estupefacto ante lo dicho por Sakura, su mente no podía procesar aun la información¡¡pero que buena suerte tenia!!

- ¿O sea que no te has casado con él?

- Claro que no – dijo ella un poco sonrojada e incomoda por la situación

Ryoken se quedo mirándola en silencio…

Sakura era una de las mujeres más atractivas de Japón, y no solo eso, era inteligente, tenía carisma y aunque despistada, era intuitiva en el aspecto sentimental

Tenía demasiadas cualidades para él, era una joven muy singular, cuidaba de su aspecto físico y sus modales, era femenina y además de todo era una hechicera muy poderosa

Ryoken recordó cuantas veces su padre le había dicho que en vez de salir con jóvenes fáciles, se consiguiera una hechicera con familia de renombre que garantizara un buen nivel mágico, pues bien, Sakura no tenia una familia que garantizará eso, y pese a no ser de sangre pura en cuestión de la magia, ella era más poderosa que la mayoría de los miembros femeninos del consejo

En fin, a su parecer Syaoran debía estar ciego y lo mejor, pese a ser novia de ese sujeto no era su esposa y tenia mayores probabilidades de conseguir su objetivo, además ¡su padre estaba muy equivocado! Y eso le gustaba

Llegaron a la mansión de Sakura en Japón, a sabiendas de que no podía vivir sola con él en su departamento, Sakura había decidido en ese momento volverse a mudar un tiempo con Madeline, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer de edad cuando vio el coche de Sakura llegar

- ¡¡¡Oh¡¡Cielos es Sakura!!...

A la velocidad del rayo (pese a tratarse de ser anciana) Madeline movilizo a la servidumbre, a Tomoyo y a Meiling, (quienes estaban pegando fotos en un cartel en el piso para acomodarlos en las paredes) y al mismo Syaoran Li, (que había llegado a penas hace quince minutos) para sacarlos por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín

Finalmente Madeline advirtió seria a todos

- Esto no es un simulacro¡¡¡No quiero que mi niña los vea, asi que mejor para no presionarnos todos quédense aquí!!!

Madeline cerro la puerta tras la mirada incrédula de todos, el mismo Syaoran se sintió un poco incomodo… ahora¿Cómo iba a hacer para felicitarla debidamente?

Ajena a aquello, Sakura entro con Ryoken siguiéndola, y en cuanto Madeline miro aquello se quedo estupefacta

- Sakura… ¿Qué significa esto?

- Es una larga historia Madeline, pero en resumidas cuentas… - dijo esperando un regaño o algo similar – Ryoken se quedara con nosotros una larga temporada

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo si poder contener su asombro, mientras el joven le sonreía jovial y Sakura suspiraba para tranquilizarse

- A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verla Madeline – dijo el joven extendiendo su mano para saludarla

La mujer la estrecho y dos segundos después, se llevo a Sakura a otra habitación para hablar con ella

Pero como Madeline recordó que la sala estaba inundada con decoraciones de cumpleaños le detuvo antes de entrar

- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto Sakura extrañada

- Tu jovencita eres la que me debes de decir a mi que ocurre – dijo Madeline cambiándole el tema - ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese tipo viviendo aquí?, es un miembro del otro consejo

- Si, pero esta arrepentido y no quiere ir allá – dijo Sakura tratando de disculparse – No puedes traer a un extraño que estuvo a punto de matarte asi nada más a la casa…

- Por favor Madeline, no pasara nada, yo me haré responsable de él y estoy segura que logrará convertirse en un miembro más de la sociedad… por favor – dijo con mirada suplicante

Madeline suspiro resignada y dijo

- Que le vamos a hacer, una vez tu madre quiso devolver un ave a su nido, debe ser de familia

Sakura sonrió ante la comparación y Madeline la abrazo diciendo

- Me alegro que estés aquí pequeña, iba a ir a visitarte en la tarde para felicitarte pero me has ganado

Sakura miro que había algo rosa que salía de la sala y deshaciendo el abrazo de Madeline se iba a dirigir a recogerlo cuando ella se interpuso

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto otra vez Sakura

- No es nada, es que… - dijo con algo de nerviosismo – Hemos estado redecorando y esta un poco sucio, no quiero que te vallas a ensuciar

Sakura rió por lo bajo, ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto, pero aun asi le siguió el juego a Madeline

- De acuerdo, voy a ayudar a instalar a Ryoken y luego vuelvo

Sakura subió las escaleras junto con el joven y le mostró una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que se instalara

- Bueno aquí esta todo lo que necesitas y espero que te sientas cómodo – dijo la joven un poco más jovial y viendo con curiosidad una jaula que tenia cubierta con tela pregunto - ¿Puedo saber que es eso?

- Mi mascota – dijo el joven quitando la capa para dejar ver a una pequeña ave que parecía demonica – Se llama Pirrot

- Ah, se ve interesante… - dijo viendo al animal dormir

- Si, normalmente duerme todo el día y despierta de noche, no le gusta el día

- Qué extraño considerando que parece tener el poder del fuego…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto el encantado con la conversación

- Se nota en su plumaje y sus características, parece un fénix pequeño – Sakura se relajo tanto que se olvido momentáneamente que el había intentado matarla y que le había engañado por mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo recordó volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y dijo

- Debo irme, luego te veré…

Ryoken suspiro cuando ella se fue, tenerla cerca iba a ser la tortura más placentera de toda su vida

Sakura volvió abajo y mirando con una sonrisa a Madeline dijo

- Perdona tengo que irme, pero regresaré en un rato

Sakura hablo un poco más alto de lo necesario y después le guiño el ojo a Madeline, saliendo por la puerta

La multitud de gente que decoraban el sitio volvió a sus puestos y Madeline medito si Sakura sabría algo, pero desecho la idea casi al instante

Mientras tanto Syaoran se acerco a Madeline y pregunto por su novia

- En un momento regresa, al menos sus guardianes le mantendrán entretenida hasta la fiesta

Syaoran se decepciono un poco, esperaba a ver a solas a Sakura antes que todos para felicitarla en privado, y ajeno a aquello ni siquiera sabia de la presencia de su ex rival en el piso de arriba…

Volviendo a su departamento, Sakura se dio un relajante baño y se cambio de ropas, colocándose una larga falda negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y sandalias a juego, acompañada de una blusa blanca de manga larga que resaltaba su figura con un tipo de corsé negro que llevaba sobre esta

Sakura se maquillo levemente y cepillo su largo cabello castaño, colocándose por ultimo una diadema en color negro, mientras Zen entraba en la habitación y miraba el decaído rostro de su dueña

- Te vez mal Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?

La joven volvió la mirada a la guardiana de la luna y sonriendo borro su triste rostro

- No es nada, prometí que te haría un pastel asi que será mejor comenzar o nunca estará listo – Dijo levantándose de la silla que se encontraba frente a su tocador y saliendo de la recamara rumbo a la cocina

Zen sonrió maliciosamente, todo marchaba bien hasta el momento, no dudaba de lo infeliz que se encontraba Sakura, pero todo seria compensado esa tarde con su fiesta sorpresa

Aunque el verla tan decaída le partiera el corazón, Zen haría el trabajo más pesado, distraer a Sakura para que no saliera de su departamento esa tarde hasta que todo quedará listo…

Pero, Sakura ya sabia de la fiesta sorpresa, y un sentimiento de que algo no andaba muy bien era lo que la tenía perturbada

Una hora luego Sakura volvió a la mansión con la determinación de sabotear su propia fiesta, y es que ella no tenía ánimos para ese tipo de cosas, pues aunque pudieran estar hay sus familiares más cercanos, no estarían todos y eso no le gustaba

Pensando en que estarían tan ocupados que no le notarían, la joven entro por la puerta de la cocina, pero comenzó a sentir algo… una presencia muy conocida cerca

Comenzó a perseguir al ser del cual provenía aquella mágica esencia que siempre tenia el mismo devastador efecto en ella

Su corazón latía de forma eufórica y entro corriendo a su recamara gritando

- ¿¿¿Syaoran???

Pero nada, la ventana estaba cerrada y mirando alrededor vio que no había nada…

Sakura bajo el rostro con tristeza, estaba deprimida porque el no había podido llegar en su cumpleaños, como toda novia enamorada quizás, sin embargo debía de entender, su novio no era como los otros novios, no era común, era el nuevo líder del consejo de hechiceros…

Y eso implicaba tiempo, implicaba grandes responsabilidades y sobre todo viajes…

Con el semblante triste y decaído se iba a disponer a salir de la habitación cuando él fuerte brazo de un hombre la atrajo hacia si…

-Feliz Cumpleaños amor

Dijo el envolviéndola en un abrazo y un torrido y apasionado beso lleno de amor que ella correspondía con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello y sentía levitar en el aire…

Y de hecho lo hacia, Syaoran la tenia cargada varios centímetros fuera del suelo mientras le seguía comiendo su boca a besos…

- ¡¡¡¡Syaoran!!!! Mi amor – dijo ella en un momento en que se detuvo para verlo a los ojos con el más sincero brillo de amor en sus pupilas, mientras que sus manos se posaban en su rostro felices e incrédulas de que fuera él, real y que estuviera hay… - No puedo creerlo¡¡estas aquí… estas aquí!! – Dijo volviendo a lanzarse a sus brazos sintiéndose completamente dichosa al tenerlo de vuelta – regresaste…

Y el mismo joven que se sentía igual de dichoso al estar cerca de ella, su muy querida novia, comenzó a acariciar con ternura su largo cabello, siguiendo abrazados asi… sin importarles nada ni nadie más…

- ¿Pero como?... me dijiste que volverías dentro de un mes más… - dijo ella un poco más calmada y él la bajo al piso sonriéndole con dulzura y acariciando su sonrojada mejilla

- No podía faltar al cumpleaños de mi preciosa novia, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca – Dijo besando con adoración su mano derecha que entrelazo con la suya

- Cumpleaños… ¿te refieres a la fiesta?

- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto el sorprendido y agrego – Oh bueno que más da, Tomoyo me había pedido no verte hasta que gritaran todos sorpresa en tu fiesta de esta tarde, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo delante de ellos… no es tan divertido

Sakura rió cerca de su oído y dijo

- Lo sabia, sabía que había fiesta sorpresa

- Oye¿desde cuando te volviste tan perceptiva?… no se lo digas a Tomoyo ¿quieres? –Agrego Syaoran medio preocupado – ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuvo planeando todo?, no decepciones a tu prima, trata de parecer sorprendida

Sakura sonrió sujeta a su cuello

- Esta tarde seré la mujer más sorprendida y feliz del mundo

Syaoran sonrió ante esto y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, al igual que su novia… cada vez más, hasta que…

Un joven realmente atractivo entro por la puerta llevando solo una toalla que cubría su parte más intima…

Syaoran se paralizo ante lo que miraba soltando de golpe a Sakura para centrar su atención en él… él era…

- Lo siento – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada – no sabia que teníamos visitas

Sakura se puso mortalmente pálida al ver la furia justificada en los ojos de su novio, se le había pasado explicarle el pequeño detalle de la reaparición de Ryoken y su expresión no auguraba nada bueno…

Cinco minutos después….

Syaoran y Sakura estaban dentro de la habitación solos, después de una breve y muy veloz explicación del porque Ryoken estaba hay, con ella, Syaoran no parecía mejorar…

Todo lo contrario aquello había sido como una burla por parte de su novia

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme primero mi opinión? – Le dijo el paseándose nervioso y molesto por el sitio – ¡¡¡Demonios Sakura!!! Soy el líder ahora y ¡¡¡tu novio!!! (Dijo destacando lo último aun más) ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- Fue muy espontáneo – dijo ella defendiéndose y tratando de ser conciliadora – Además si intente hacerlo, pero no sabia donde localizarte y tu celular no daba tono…

- ¡¡¡Pero es que no usas la cabeza!!! – Dijo el deteniéndose de golpe para mirarla con ojos asesinos – ¡¡Ese tipo estuvo a punto de matarte y lo tienes viviendo en tu casa!!

Aquello era irrefutable, pero aun asi Sakura se paro del sitio donde se había encontrado como niña regañada tratando de suavizar la situación

- Por favor Syaoran – dijo acercándose a él para rodearle con los brazos amorosamente – Ryoken no tiene la suerte que tienes tu de tener gente que lo quiera, estaba confundido, esta profundamente arrepentido y…

Syaoran no le dejo continuar, manteniendo una mirada gélida tomo a su novia de las muñecas separándose de su abrazo, con lo cual hizo palidecer a ella que borro su sonrisa

- No es un juego Sakura… - dijo el tratando de contener la ira en su voz con mucha dificultad – Ese sujeto es peligroso, no quiero verte jugar a la heroína con él solo porque le tienes lastima…

Syaoran se volvió, iba a retirarse del sitio antes de decir cosas peores fundadas en los terribles celos que tenia al joven de ojos azules, pero Sakura pareció recobrarse de lo que él dijo y replico con voz firme

- Pero Syaoran tienes que darle una oportunidad – pese a su sinceridad dudaba si decir aquello, tratando de hacerlo del modo más correcto – No sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado por tu familia o por la gente…

- Con que es por eso – dijo el volviéndose estallando en una ira mayor que no pudo ocultar – Si te vez tan reflejada en su dolor solo porque eres una hechicera impura deberías ir corriendo a sus brazos igual que hizo tu madre con tu padre, debe ser algo de familia después de todo

Syaoran dijo eso sin pensar realmente, sin siquiera prestar atención en Sakura que no replico el comentario ante su sorpresa

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que ella había bajado la mirada y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

- No… Sakura yo lo…

Syaoran intento retenerla del brazo con delicadeza pero ella se soltó levantando la mirada con furia y tristeza

- Si eso te parecía desde el principio nunca debiste dejarme creer que era especial para ti… pese a ser una Amamia – dijo como única respuesta alejándose del sitio con mucha prisa

Cuando Syaoran comprendió el grave error que había cometido al tocar un tema tan delicado corrió tras ella llegando hasta la puerta para detener su huida

Pero ella se volteo molesta y dándole una bofetada se limito a decir con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

- No te atrevas a seguirme – dijo algo agitada y molesta sosteniendo su mirada – Es cierto, después de todo cuando funciono una relación de un Li y un Amamia

Bueno hay si que la situación se torno complicada, Syaoran le miro estupefacto, Sakura molesta y… Tomoyo había estado presente viendo todo con gran sorpresa que hasta algunos decorados cayeron de sus manos…

Sakura se volvió entonces para salir y antes de hacerlo se volvió a Tomoyo diciendo

- Lo siento, será mejor que canceles la fiesta, no tengo ánimo de celebrar nada

Sakura salio del sitio sin más dejando muy frió a Syaoran y atónita a Tomoyo

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!! – pregunto Tomoyo con justificable razón mirando a Syaoran

El suspiro frustrado y deprimido

- Discutimos

Dijo como única respuesta

- ¿¿Discutir??... ¡¡Sakura salio hecha una fiera!! – dijo ella siguiendo a un molesto Syaoran Li

Y la situación no iba a mejorar

- Maldito Li… era de suponerse – dijo la voz de Ryoken Kurosawa, quien ingresaba al sitio ya vestido y con rostro sumamente molesto - ¡¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!!

Syaoran no estaba en el momento más oportuno para ver a aquel sujeto quejarse de su acción, después de todo él y solo él era el causante de su conflicto con Sakura

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! En todo caso tú no tienes derecho a intervenir, y te exijo que salgas de la casa de MI novia en este momento

- ¿Chicos? – Dijo Tomoyo interponiéndose en el paso de los dos altos jóvenes como si fuese la referí de un encuentro colosal – ¿Se olvidan de lo importante?

Ambos volvieron a aterrizar en la situación y Tomoyo dijo

- Hoy es el cumpleaños numero veintitrés de Sakura y se acaba de ir molesta y sentida contigo

- Iré por ella – Dijo de inmediato Syaoran aun molesto con Ryoken

- Claro que… - La boca de Ryoken fue cerrada ante una joven que había llegado por detrás de él y le había prácticamente "tacleado"

Meiling había tumbado al joven de ojos azules y Tomoyo mirando la escena con una gotita de sudor en su frente se volvió a Syaoran y dijo

- Que no te importe nada ahora Syaoran, solo Sakura – dijo con rostro suplicante y cambiando su expresión a una sombría – Y no se te ocurra volver sin ella

- Gracias Tomoyo, no lo haré, adiós Mei

La joven sonrió a su primo y Ryoken logro incorporarse con dificultad, pero sin poder soltarse de Meiling

- ¡¡¡Déjame ir loca mujer!!! Él no la ama y solo la va a lastimar… no voy a permitir que…

- Ellos son novios – Le recordó la joven de ojos marrones con enojo – Que no se te olvide que en todo caso, si Syaoran lo desea te puede entregar al otro consejo

Ryoken gruño por lo bajo y Tomoyo vio un deje de sincera preocupación de su parte hacia Sakura

- Tranquilo, se que no estas acostumbrado a verlos pelear, pero es normal de toda pareja

- Algo anda mal… - Se repetía Sakura asi misma mientras caminaba por rumbo incierto – Nunca habíamos peleado asi

Aunque si bien ella misma recordaba, nada había sido sencillo en toda esa relación que trataban de formar…

_**Vivimos como extraños tú y yo,**_

_**Apenas nos hablamos, todo es discusión,**_

_**Hay un vació en el corazón,**_

_**¿Seria demasiado un gesto de amor?**_

Había mucha distancia la mayor parte del tiempo, y eran prácticamente una pareja perfecta a la vista de todos, pero no demasiado emotiva puesto que ambos jóvenes eran muy tímidos como para mostrarse efusivos delante de terceros

_**Quizás una caricia pueda salvar la ilusión…**_

_**No dejemos que muera el amor,**_

_**Si en el fondo nos duele partir,**_

_**No dejemos que muera el amor,**_

_**No es posible la vida sin ti**_

_**Te necesito**_

Teniendo poco tiempo para ambos, a penas si tenían tiempo para verse como para ponerse a pelear, pero había sido un error no advertir a Syaoran de lo ocurrido con Ryoken

Y era verdad que nunca antes habían discutido de esa forma y sobre todo, metiendo a otros en el asunto de la relación, pero ambos habían tenido parte de culpa, y Sakura lo sabia

_**A veces yo te veo llorar,**_

_**Y se cuando el dolor **_

_**No se puede ocultar**_

Aun asi, y con saber todo lo anterior, el ego de mujer ofendida no le dejaba claridad para actuar, para volver y enfrentar a Syaoran

**_Me debes una oportunidad,_**

_**Si todo lo pasado no vuelve a pasar**_

Y sobre todo porque sentía que si volvía con él en ese momento, el dolor que le había causado el que se expresará asi de su familia la haría llorar delante de él, y no podía darse el lujo de aquello

_**¿Porque seguir sufriendo**_

_**Y no volver a empezar?**_

Sakura camino por rumbo incierto por largo rato, no sabia bien que hacer, y definitivamente no quería ver a nadie

Incluso la estabilidad de su árbol favorito de cerezo sería una maldición momentánea, Syaoran no era tonto y sabría buscarla hay…

De pronto comenzó a llover y Sakura se sintió un poco mejor, la lluvia tenía un efecto positivo en su estado de ánimo, pero no seria suficiente para poder borrar las palabras de Syaoran de su mente

Sakura recordaba a la perfección las pláticas con su bisabuelo días antes de su muerte…

**Flash Back**

- No quiero mentirte Sakura, los Li jamás volvieron a tener buenos ojos hacia los Amamia después de lo del compromiso de tus padres…

El hombre de edad estudio el triste semblante de su bisnieta en silencio, comprendía que ella había preguntado esas cosas por una persona en especial

- Pero no todos los Amamia somos iguales, ya vez que lo que una persona piense, por más importante rango jerárquico que posea, no es lo que todos deben creer…

La adolescente levanto la mirada y el le sonrió

- Tampoco los Li son todos iguales, te aseguro que han de diferir muchísimo en algunos aspectos…

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Sakura

_**No dejemos que muera el amor**_

_**Si en el fondo nos duele partir**_

_**No dejemos que muera el amor**_

_**No es posible la vida sin ti**_

**_Te necesito…_**

La joven de veintitrés años levanto el rostro para toparse con él

¡¡¡Demonios!!! Tan sumida en sus pensamientos había estado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba

Syaoran también estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia, y aquello no ayudaba, solo lo hacia ver más atractivo e imponente para ella

_**Quizás una caricia pueda salvar la ilusión**_

Sakura cruzo los brazos en un gesto defensivo, iba a serle difícil a Syaoran tratar de ser conciliador con alguien que se ponía a la defensiva tan herméticamente y Syaoran sabia bien que ella era así

Porque si algo le habían enseñado a la joven en el internado Valdjean, es que si a una persona la miraban débil e indefensa las cosas no mejorarían, y parte de su ideología todavía se basaba en eso

**_No dejemos que muera el amor,_**

_**Si en el fondo nos duele partir**_

**_No dejemos que muera el amor,_**

**_No es posible la vida sin ti,_**

**_Te necesito…_**

_**Te necesito…**_

Syaoran fue entonces quien dijo

- Lo siento Sakura, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que lamento haber dicho eso

El hermetismo de Sakura no podía durar mucho tiempo, porque lo amaba, pero no iba a mostrárselo a él tan fácil

Asi que con gran dificultad no se permitió llorar delante de él

- Pero realmente crees lo que dijiste ¿no? – dijo ella reaccionando con ira en sus ojos

- Fue solo un arranque de celos… - dijo él defendiéndose – No puedes juzgar lo mucho que te quiero solo porque en un momento cometí un estupido error que no debió pasar, si Ryoken no estuviera aquí…

- Pero no se trata de Ryoken¡¡Syaoran!! – Dijo ella reaccionando más molesta – Se trata de nosotros, no de terceros – Sakura miro con desafió sus ojos castaños y dijo con fuerza – Habíamos dejado muy en claro que nuestras familias y nuestros amigos quedaban fuera respecto a nuestra relación Syaoran y lo estas volviendo a hacer…

En un momento Syaoran y Sakura volvieron a mirarse con ira, pero ella decidió romper con esa tontería marchándose

Pero no le fue sencillo, Syaoran le retuvo por el brazo sin dejarla marcharse y dijo tratando de ser conciliador

- Todavía no acabamos de hablar Sakura – Syaoran trato de encontrar las palabras correctas para que ella pudiera comprender – ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cuando esta tu ex novio viviendo bajo tu techo?

- Siempre te deje muy en claro que no amaba a Ryoken, no se porque ahora lo sacas a relucir…

Dijo sin verlo

- Y si vas a seguir con esto vamos hacerlo por entero… - dijo por fin volviéndose a mirarlo – Me refiero a Ayumi…

Syaoran palideció ante la mención del nombre de su difunta esposa y soltó a Sakura del brazo

- Tú la amabas y te casaste con ella, y de seguir viva ahora, ella y tú…

Sakura no dijo más, pero Syaoran intervino más tranquilo y perturbado

- No viene al caso, ella murió hace mucho…

- ¿Y esto si viene al caso Syaoran?, no entiendes el punto es el mismo, traes cosas del pasado que pertenecen solo al pasado, y tu tienes la tranquilidad de saber que yo nunca ame a Ryoken¿y yo que tengo¿Puedo pelear acaso con una muerta?, una mujer a la que si amaste…

Syaoran abrió los ojos con incredulidad, la voz de Sakura se rompió en un sollozo que intento ahogar con reticencia, pero el, comprendiendo algo nuevo de Sakura le abrazo con fuerza y le dijo

- Lo siento mucho Sakura, de verdad no sabes como lo siento…

Después de eso, un poco más calmada y después de llorar un rato en silencio junto a él, Syaoran logro obtener el perdón de Sakura, pero no logro dejar su alma tranquila con lo que más deseaba escuchar, el joven líder del consejo **jamás** le dijo que ella era más importante que Ayumi…

_"Y quizás fue el como amaba yo a Syaoran, o el como no podía entregarse con la misma libertad que yo, pero el punto es que pese a todo, lo único que quería era estar con él lo que me hizo perdonarle"_

"_Y quien sabe, quizás la ame y la amará más que a mi toda su vida, pero no se lo preguntaré porque el ver su expresión desolada ante la pregunta me rompería a mi misma el corazón"…_

"_Odio verlo sufrir por ese pasado y es muy probable que yo misma no pudiera tolerar la realidad"_

Leyó Syaoran del viejo diario de Sakura con una tristeza infinita en su alma, sin poder contener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, pero se encargo de limpiarlas en ese preciso momento volviendo la atención a su lectura…

"Por fin acepte celebrar la fiesta, efectivamente había mucha gente, algunos no los conocía, y a otros si, amigos, compañeros del trabajo y familiares, en fin celebramos hasta pasada la media noche, y gracias a Dios Syaoran se comporto con Ryoken, bueno ambos mantuvieron una distancia esa noche, quizás por mi, eso no lo se…"

"Cuando la fiesta termino fue entonces que mire aquello…"

Todos se habían ido hace rato de la casa de Sakura, incluso Ryoken, que muy a su pesar le habían obligado a dejar esa noche a solas a la pareja marchándose a casa de Tomoyo, bajo su supervisión

Syaoran le ayudaba a recoger la numerosa cantidad de regalos que estaban esparcidos en una mesa del salón, ya más relajados y felices de que todo hubiese terminado "bien"

- Valla veo que hay demasiada gente que te quiere… - dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido, y Sakura se volvió a verlo y dijo asustada

- No empieces Syaoran Li…

- Era broma amor – dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios – Al menos me alegra que te gustara mi obsequio

- Hiciste trampa, se notaba demasiado que querías sacarme la información por medio de Tomoyo

- Si ya lo se, recuérdame agradecerle – le dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su trabajo

Sakura le miro sonriente y ella misma continuo recogiendo algunas cajas cuando miro en el suelo una bolsa con estrellitas doradas, y su curiosidad reclamo su atención, haciéndole abrirlo al instante, sentándose en uno de los sillones a ver el hermoso libro en color azul marino de un pequeño dibujo de un ser llamado Atashi

El libro se titulaba "El primer libro de Atashi"

Aquello le pareció por demás extraño a Sakura, el libro parecía ser más bien para un niño, pero aun asi lo empezó a leer

Atashi se encontraba dibujado en el principio y ella leyó

"Aquí estoy, hoy he llegado al mundo… ¿podría a alguien importarle?

Sakura se extraño de aquello y volteo a la siguiente página donde Atashi veía con la misma expresión seria a la gente conviviendo

"Todo mundo tiene una madre y un padre, todo mundo es feliz"

En la página siguiente, Atashi miraba a través de las ventanas a los demás sonriendo

"Solo puede existir un hijo si existe madre y padre"

Sakura siguió dando vuelta a la página

"Pero… yo solo tengo padre"

- ¿Qué haces?

Sakura soltó el libro que callo irremediablemente al piso como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo, volteando la mirada hacia Syaoran y recobrando su calma, le sonrió levantando el libro

Había estado tan sumida en el cuento que se había olvidado de que su novio estaba con ella

- Miraba esto – dijo señalándole – un regalo de quien sabe quien, se llama el libro de Atashi, y parece más un cuento para niños

- Que extraño – dijo él tomando el libro en sus manos – ¿Y dices que no tiene tarjeta?

- No, nada solo venia en una bolsa con estrellitas… - dijo ella reflexiva - que extraño¿no crees?

- No tanto, descuida, quizás solo alguien quiso decir algo con esto…

Syaoran se quiso morder la lengua por lo que dijo, pero la ingenua Sakura no entendió

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nada importante amor – dijo besando su frente y volviendo a ayudarle a acomodar los regalos

Por el momento, para Syaoran era mejor no decirle nada acerca de compromisos, mucho menos de posibilidades de bebés, no al menos hasta estar completamente seguro de hacerlo de un modo especial…

**Época actual… 1 de abril año 2009**

**Diario de Sakura 1 de abril, año 2008**

"_Existen situaciones por las cuales todas las parejas pasan, hoy aprendí eso_

_Ya sabia yo que al estar con otra persona tan diferente en algún momento determinado nos enojaríamos, pero no es lo mismo pensarlo que vivirlo_

_De cualquier forma hay cosas que se perdonan pero que jamás se olvidan…_

_Se ha sembrado la duda en mi interior, es algo que quizás nunca pueda decirle directamente pero es importante _

_¿Realmente puede amarme pese a todo lo pasado entre nuestras familias?_

_Es cierto que la gente que te ama tiene las más mortífera arma para destrozarte, hoy lo aprendí también gracias a él…_

_Siempre podemos herir a los que queremos, más, de cualquier modo, es el riesgo de enamorarse…"_

**Fin del Episodio**

Glosario:

**Bento:** Es un almuerzo que se llevan al trabajo o a la escuela los alumnos, se me hizo bonito y por eso le puse asi

**Waseda: **Una de las 5 mejores universidades de Tokio, donde trabaja de rector el padre de Sakura, y ella misma de profesora

**Tamal:** Platillo típico mexicano hecho a base de masa envuelto en hojas de plátano o hojas de maíz (quizás existan más variantes pero no recuerdo)

**Canción utilizada: No dejemos que muera el amor por Boyz II Men**

**Avisos de Ocasión: **

Jijiji, algunos habrán pensado que la Introducción era el capitulo que iba a publicar, pero no, es una ¡¡¡INTRODUCCION NO UN CAPITULO!!!, nada más que espere a que pasara el 1 de abril para ver que me decían :p

En otras cositas les hago la aclaración de que a quien le guste leer lemon y por eso ande x acá mejor que ni se pase, si va a contener escenas lemon pero en una notable minoría, a mi lo que me interesa de Carnage es la calidad de la historia, no el contenido de mensajes warros que pueda atraerme publico, por ello lo diré, Carnage para mi es como un tamal, en vuelto en demasiadas hojitas que encierra algo que me fascino desde el principio UNA HISTORIA…

Por cierto, amigos, les hago la invitación para que dejen su voto en las nuevas siete maravillas del mundo y por favor, les pido de verdad que tomen en cuenta a Chichén Itzá, sobre todo a mis paisanos mexicanos, para darle el valor correcto a esta obra de arte de tierras Yucatecas

Otro punto más que aclarar es que me voy a tardar más en publicar los capítulos de Carnage que los de Magia, porque tengo más ocupaciones y debo atender además otras historias que estoy escribiendo

Y por último y no menos importante, entre una colega escritora y yo estamos planeando crear una pagina web para colocar estas y otras historias y poner datos curiosos y campañas de acción social como la llamada **"Campaña de donación de ojos para Shaoran"** XD (quien sepa de TRC me comprenderá), o **"La sala de maestros de la universidad Waseda"** XD

Pero he aquí la escrito- encuesta, si ustedes consideran adecuado esto díganme si les gusta la idea, si no para no tomarnos tantas molestias :p no es por ser mala pero para que hacer una pagina elaborada si no contara con miembros…

Bueno en fin, mil gracias x todo nn


	3. Un día de fiebre y recuerdos

Watanuki había tenido un día sumamente agotador…

Estaba harto de las innumerables obligaciones que su jefa, Yuko Ichihara, le imponía a realizar, y no le gustaba la mayor parte del tiempo, el como se lo pedía…

Más que un empleado, parecía un esclavo, asi que siguiendo su usual rutina iba a quejarse con ella del trabajo que le había impuesto a realizar, cuando, estando parado en el tatami de la puerta corrediza, escucho a Yuko hablar con alguien por el teléfono…

- Comprendo – dijo ella con el ceño levemente fruncido – No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, yo daré aviso a las autoridades correspondientes de esto

Watanuki miro la extraña actitud de seriedad de la mujer, que después de unos cuantos si, no, y espero que todo salga bien, dejo la conversación

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Pregunto él al mirarle tan seria

- Ya me temía que algo asi fuera a ocurrir cuando me lo dijo – exclamo Yuko muy extraña

- ¿De que hablas¿Quién te dijo que?... – dijo Watanuki tan serio como ella

- Fue en su cumpleaños veintitrés, Sakura y el líder del consejo discutían arduamente

- ¿Discutieron?... – pregunto alarmado el joven de gafas

- Si, fue por más de una hora… una inmensa lluvia caía, y ambos se enfrentaban con dedición en esa batalla verbal

Watanuki conocía un poco de Sakura, pero más conocía su historia (como todo el consejo), y siempre había admirado en silencio a esa joven tan dulce, victima de las circunstancias del destino

- ¿Le hizo algo malo¿Acaso se atrevió a?….

No pudo continuar, el pensar que la pobre joven de ojos verdes habría podido sufrir algún tipo de cruel circunstancia bajo el enfado de su malvado novio le hacia hervir su sangre

- No – dijo Yuko muy seria aun, negando con la cabeza con energía - No fue ella, fue a él…

- ¿A él?... ¿A que te refieres?... ¡¡¡Habla ya de una vez!!!

Yuko medito por unos segundos sentada en su silla con vista fija, pero sin ver hacia ningún punto, fue entonces cuando dijo

- Se enfermo de gripe…

Watanuki callo al piso por la declaración tan inesperada que Yuko hizo, pero ella no cambio su gesto de preocupación…

**Episodio II**

**Un día de fiebre y recuerdos**

**Epoca actual, Año 2009…**

Syaoran dejo exhalar el bao con el humo del cigarrillo de sus labios

Estaba una vez más en el patio trasero del hospital donde tenían a Sakura, ya pasado el día de su cumpleaños, y ella aun no dada signos de mejorar

- Creí que habías dicho que jamás fumarías…

Dijo un joven tras el cuando lo miro solitario, como de costumbre

- Nunca digas nunca – Respondió Syaoran llevando el cigarrillo a su boca una vez más

- Syaoran – Comenzó a decir el joven detrás suyo con el rostro sumamente serio – El consejo te necesita, has descuidado tus obligaciones como líder desde lo que paso…

El joven ni siquiera dio importancia a lo que su amigo decía, o al menos, parecía no hacerlo, mientras continuaba aun a espaldas de este fumando como si nada

¿Qué si sabia que el consejo lo necesitaba?, claro, era obvio, había sido criado para ser un líder nato de esa organización, como su padre, su abuelo…

¿Y lo que a él le importaba¿Quién se preocuparía por ello?

El alto joven de ojos azules suspiro molesto de la situación, él más que nadie, tendría en dado caso, derecho a estar enojado, pero por una razón no lo estaba de tal forma con él

- No creo que Sakura hubiera deseado esto Syaoran, no creo que ella hubiera querido ver como te auto castigas de esta forma

Syaoran cerro uno de sus puños con ira, en su tono de voz se noto su alteración cuando dijo con sarcasmo

- Y en todo caso¿Qué me recomendarías hacer?, que finja que nada paso aquí, que me resigne, eso nunca

- Al menos podrías darle la misma prioridad a tu vida – respondió el otro

Un viento helado se dejo sentir en Tokio, realmente el invierno se había prolongado, sobre todo dentro de sus corazones, ya que ninguno de los dos sentía el cambio del clima

- Mi vida era esa mujer a la cual me pides que renuncie, pensé que ya lo habías comprendido…

Antes de permitirle marcharse el otro joven afirmo con el ceño fruncido

- Y yo te recuerdo que lo que estamos viviendo, no es más que un compás de tiempo, en todo caso, la guerra esta por comenzar

Syaoran lo sabía, era cierto, pero aun cuando todo el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, su tristeza y necesidad de verla bien, le alejaban de la realidad de manera preocupante

Sin importarle el comentario se alejo con paso lento, el otro solo le miro alejarse sin decir una sola palabra, realmente después de lo ocurrido aquellas conversaciones que tenían eran cortas e iban al punto

¿Podrían hace años haber dicho que habían sido amigos?, era una pregunta interesante, y al tiempo, sin respuesta…

Tres horas después, Syaoran logro ingresar al fin junto a Sakura, quien como siempre, seguía en la cama en la misma posición

El joven pasó una mano sobre su frente, alejando aquellos mechones rebeldes que a veces solía tener sobre su rostro

Syaoran se sentó a su lado aquel día sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente tomo su mano derecha para indicarle que hay estaba, que hay estaría siempre, pese a lo que las demás personas o hechiceros dijeran…

Y luego recordó algo curioso, una situación similar, vivido el mismo día, pero hace un año…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de él, mirando con ternura el rostro de Syaoran, se veía tan indefenso hay, tirado sobre su cama…

Ella acaricio con dulzura sus cabellos sin querer perturbarlo, pero él había insistido en cumplir con sus obligaciones y Sakura había tenido que intervenir

Syaoran abrió los ojos al sentir su mano sobre su frente y ella le dijo

- Descuida, llame a Yuko, ella se encargará de todo

- Gracias pequeña – dijo el besando la palma de su mano con devoción – ¿Que haría sin ti?

Sakura sonrió, (lo irónico del comentario es que tendría que vivirlo en un año más, pero en ese entonces ninguno de los dos lo sabía)…

Disfrutando solo del momento Sakura se acerco para besarlo, pero él se negó rápidamente

- Sabes que amo tus besos, pero voy a contagiarte

Dijo preocupado por ella y Sakura le sonrió, de todos modos, pese a su protesta inicial acerco su rostro al de él y lo beso con ternura en los labios

- Descuida – dijo con voz suave sobre su rostro – Soy inmune a tus gérmenes patógenos

Syaoran rió de la forma sensualmente intelectual de hablar de su novia, inconcientemente, Sakura era una chica sexy y dulce, pero a veces la jerga que usaba para hablar arruinaba el momento de un modo muy gracioso

Syaoran iba a levantarse para seguir besando a Sakura, pero ella lo aventó a la cama y dijo

- Bueno, no soy tan inmune y necesitamos alguien que te cuide, asi que no te me acerques tanto

- Eres muy cruel – dijo Syaoran con ese acento extraño por la gripe – ¿Me estas castigando acaso por las idioteces que he hecho?

- No lo había considerado, es una buena idea, pero… – dijo ella sonriendo para finalmente abrazarlo y decir – Sabes que si tu sufres yo sufro, asi que creo que sería masoquista

Syaoran se sentía dichoso de estar enfermo solo por poder estar con Sakura, no era tan malo enfermarse y ser sometido al cuidado de una mujer inteligente y hermosa que lo cuidaba como lo más preciado en el mundo

- Voy a prepararte un poco de té, asi que no quiero que te levantes de esta cama¿entendido?

Syaoran asintió mientras la miraba marcharse, definitivamente había sido muy oportuno haberse enfermado en aquel momento, pues de no ser asi, ese mismo día y a esa misma hora, Syaoran hubiera estado viajando hacia Korea, pero su trabajo podía esperar¡debía esperar! Ante la amenaza inminente de Ryoken Kurosawa cerca

Frunció el ceño al recordar lo cerca que estaba¡¡demasiado!!, pues ahora vivía con él

Como se podrá suponer todo con tal de poder vigilarlo y que este no tuviera oportunidad de estar cerca de SU Sakura, mucho menos en su casa y viviendo con ella…

El día anterior incluso, Sakura había insistido en tener de su lado a sus guardianes para cuidarla de él joven, pero Syaoran no había aprobado su opción, Ryoken se quedaría con él ahora

Lo malo del asunto, es que un día se tendría que marchar¿y luego?…

Syaoran cerró los ojos un momento, la situación comenzaba a enfermarle aun peor…

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, un joven de cabello rubio se disponía a bajar de su avión privado

- ¿Señor Flowright?...

Interrogo su mayordomo al verlo tan disperso, pero este en su momento volvió su rostro para brindar una sonrisa habitual en él, y luego volver a su pensamiento

"Por fin llegamos a Tokio, donde podré descubrir la verdad"

El apuesto muchacho de veinticinco años bajo del avión, seguido por su mayordomo, donde ya les esperaba una limusina

- Un excelente día para viajar señor, aunque debe estar cansado por el largo tramo que recorrimos, sería buena idea que se tomará el día y descansará

¿Descansar?, era una palabra que no conocía desde hace mucho, pero aun pese a sus preocupaciones sonrió volviéndose a su mayordomo y dijo

- Claro, gracias por tu ayuda Takami

El joven fue silencioso en el trayecto al hotel, sin duda era una joven misterioso en muchos aspectos

Fye D. Flowright era el heredero de la dinastía Flowright, una gama de hechiceros europeos que gozaban de grandes habilidades mágicas relacionadas con el poder del viento

Pero, pese a lo que se podría pensar de Fye, el no contaba con esos dones, puesto que el no pertenecía a esa familia precisamente, había sido adoptado a la edad de tres años por aquella rica familia de apellido ingles, y origen español, pero no recordaba nada de su pasado, sus padres, o alguna cosa recurrente a lo anterior antes del orfanato

Toda su vida había vivido en Madrid, pero era un hombre culto y un hechicero prominente, quien a causa de la muerte de su tío abuelo (el anterior líder del consejo hechicero) estaba destinado a ser el líder de su clan ahora

Su viaje a Tokio era exclusivamente de negocios y por protocolo, según conocía la gente, pero él, en el fondo de su corazón buscaba algo más importante, su pasado perdido…

Después de todo su tío abuelo, le había dejado una pista…

**Al tiempo, en otro sitio de Tokio…**

Otro joven con mirada fría y reservada caminaba por las calles de Tokio, sin llevar un punto en común esa tarde que tenía libre

Normalmente no solía realizar esos paseos esporádicos sin previa planeación, ya que era una persona muy organizada

Pero últimamente algo en su vida había cambiado

O más bien, alguien la había cambiado

No dejo de sorprenderse cuando miro que había llegado casi por arte de magia a la casa de ella

Y quizás asi había sido, había una magia llamada amor en todo ello después de todo

Sin pensar si quiera en tocar la puerta se quedo hay, de pie, sin saber a cien si aciertas que hacer

Su mente entonces empezó a divagar en esa criatura que hacia ya mucho, había

perturbado su alma de un modo impresionante

Su nombre, Tomoyo Daidouji…

Fue cuando hace más de un año, por "pura casualidad", le había conocido

O más bien, por compromiso…

**Flash Back**

Aquel día hace ya mucho tiempo, Syaoran y Kurogane habían mantenido una reunión privada en un bar japonés, un bar no tan reservado como los que solían ir, un poco más singular un bar karaoke

Syaoran había decidido llevar hay a su compañero sin previo conocimiento de que se trataba, recomendado por su amigo Yamazaki, quien había insistido en que el sitio era muy adecuado para tratar negocios

Y lo que Kurogane y Syaoran se disponían a hacer era precisamente eso, pero el sitio no mantenía el protocolo requerido

- Dis… culpa – dijo Syaoran al notar el lugar temático, pensando en mil maneras crueles y lentas de vengarse de su peculiar amigo bromista – Será mejor ir a un sitio más adecuado para…

Syaoran no pudo continuar, súbitamente miro como una joven muy conocida por él, era aventada al escenario por unas personas que no pudo ver desde su sitio

Pero la que estaba en el escenario era ella, una de sus dos mejores amigas

¿Tomoyo Daidouji?, o… al menos eso parecía

- ¡Tu puedes Tomoyo! – Grito alguien del grupo de amigas que la habían empujado, reconociendo la voz de su prima Meiling

La joven suspiro un poco, al fin y al cabo la habían llevado a la fuerza y bajo engaños

Olvidando momentáneamente a su invitado, Syaoran miro como otra joven se acerco al DJ del sitio y cruzo unas breves palabras con él, acercándose demasiado al joven por la estruendosa música del lugar

Aquello no simpatizo para nada a Syaoran, aquella era Sakura, quien se veía jovial y animada con ese tipo, quien luego de aquello comenzó a hablar

- Demos un fuerte aplauso a Tomoyo – la gente comenzó a aplaudir sin saber de quien se trataba, todos en el mundo musical habían conocido a Madison Taylor, pero no a Tomoyo Daidouji

Además la peculiar peluca roja que tenia puesta le hacia mirarse muy diferente a la Tomoyo normal, ahora en cambio parecía una copia de la sirenita de Disney

Su singular grupo de ebrias amigas le animaban cerca del escenario, en una de las mesitas, cuando el anunciador dijo su nombre, a la vez que Sakura se acercaba con expresión nerviosa a sentarse con ellas

- ¡¡¡Tu puedes Tomy!!!! – Grito Chiharu ya muy entrada en copas, a la vez que Sakura muy discretamente le hacia señas al mesero para que no les cargara tanto las bebidas a sus amigas

Por otro lado y con la confusión momentánea, en aquel momento Kurogane se dio cuenta de algo, no estaba Syaoran con él y comenzó entonces a buscarlo con la mirada por todos lados

El mesero le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta a la joven de ojos verdes y dos segundos después, Sakura se encontró con el rostro molesto de su mejor amigo a su lado

Pero no su novio, en aquel entonces

- Hola Syaoran¿Qué haces por aquí? – Dijo Sakura alegre y muy sorprendida - ¿Acaso has venido a cantar?...

- Por supuesto que no – Se defendió apresuradamente el joven levemente sonrojado y molesto - ¿Me quieres mejor explicar que haces tu aquí?

Sakura se sorprendió bastante de su tono, cualquiera habría jurado que Syaoran estaba en el papel del novio celoso, de hecho alrededor todos lo pensaban, pero Sakura ni enterada estaba, solo se le hizo extraño su comportamiento un tanto histérico

Aun asi, pese a todo Sakura no se molesto

- Vine a animar a Tomoyo – dijo mirando a la joven sobre el escenario con algo de preocupación – Ha estado muy triste últimamente

Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia su otra mejor amiga sobre el escenario, mientras que al lado de la puerta de salida, un impaciente Kurogane esperaba a un Syaoran que se había olvidado por completo de su compromiso de trabajo

- Esta tardando demasiado… - dijo para si en voz muy baja mirando su reloj de mano ya algo exasperado - ¿A dónde diablos fue?

Sobre el escenario una canción se comenzó a escuchar con su alegre tonada y Tomoyo comenzó cantando

_**IT´S HARD TO REMEMBER HOW IT FELT BEFORE……….. ES DIFICIL RECORDAR COMO ME SENTIA ANTES **__  
_**_NOW I FOUND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE... __AHORA HE ENCONTRADO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA_**_  
__**PASSES THINGS GET MORE COMFORTABLE……….. LAS COSAS PASADAS SE VOLVIERON MAS CONFORTABLES**__  
__**EVERYTHING IS GOING RIGHT………… TODO VA BIEN**_

De inmediato una que otra persona distraída en sus asuntos voltearon la mirada para ver a la joven en el escenario que podía cantar con tanta facilidad la canción de Gwen Stefani

Syaoran y Sakura mientras tanto en la mesa con su grupo de amigas ebrias conversaban de la chica de momentáneos cabellos de fuego

- Creo que le hace mucho bien a ella el cantar, por eso decidimos traerla aquí – termino diciéndole Sakura con admiración hacia su prima y mejor amiga, Syaoran asintió y agrego

- Si, Eriol solía hacerle cantar con una facilidad que nunca pudimos comprender, pero nos hacia felices el verla haciéndolo

_**AND AFTER ALL THE OBSTACLES………………. Y DESPUES DE TODOS LOS OBSTACULOS**__  
_**_IT´S GOOD TO SEE YOU NOW WITH SOMEONE ELSE……………… __ES BUENO VERTE AHORA CON ALGUIEN MAS_**_  
__**AND IT´S SUCH A MIRACLE THAT………... Y ES TAL COMO UN MILAGRO QUE **_

**_YOU AND ME ARE STILL GOOD FRIENDS………….. __TÚ Y YO SIGAMOS SIENDO BUENOS AMIGOS_**_  
__**AFTER ALL THAT WE´VE BEEN THROUGH……………… DESPUES DE TODOLO QUE PASAMOS**__  
__**I KNOW WE´RE COOL……………… SE QUE SOMOS COOL**_

La misma Tomoyo incluso, sobre el escenario absorta a la conversación de sus mejores amigos, coincidía con lo que ambos comentaban

Si, extrañaba cantar, si, extrañaba a Eriol, y de cierto modo, era reconfortante que, aunque no lo pusiera tener a él en ese momento, se pudiera desahogar de otro modo como lo había sido siempre en su vida el cantar

Asi que hay, parada sobre el escenario simplemente se dejo llevar por la música y el ritmo de la canción, mientras al mismo Kurogane, le había llamado demasiado la atención su singular y agudo timbre de voz

_**WE USED TO THINK IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE……………… SOLIAMOS PENSAR QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE**__  
_**_NOW YOU CALL ME BY MY NEW LAST NAME…………… __AHORA TU ME LLAMAS POR MI NUEVO APELLIDO_**_  
__**MEMORIES SEEM LIKE SO LONG AGO……………… LOS RECUERDOS PARECEN TAN ANTIGUOS **__  
__**a href" a - Traducidas al español» /a **__  
__**TIME ALWAYS KILLS THE PAIN…………… EL TIEMPO MATA SIEMPRE AL DOLOR**_

Por unos segundos, mientras su atención se fijo en ella, al mismo Kurogane se le olvido el compromiso por el cual estaba en el sitio, su atención la tenía por completo aquel par de ojos azules que le parecían enigmáticos por unos segundos

- Canta muy bien ¿no cree? – pregunto un mesero que coreaba como la gente en el bar muy animado con su celular

Kurogane solo hizo gesto de no estar interesado en ello y siguió inútilmente tratando de ubicar donde se había metido su compañero, no sin antes echar una que otra miradita sobre el escenario

_**REMEMBER HARBOR BOULEVARD………………. RECUERDAS EL BULEVAR DEL PUERTO**__  
__**THE DREAMING DAYS WHERE THE MESS WAS MADE……………… LOS DIAS SOÑADOS DONDE EL DESASTRE FUE HECHO**__  
__**LOOK HOW ALL THE KIDS HAVE GROWN………………. MIRA COMO TODOS LOS CHICOS CRECIERON**__  
_**_WE HAVE CHANGED BUT WE´RE STILL THE SAME…………… __NOSOSTROS CAMBIAMOS PERO SEGUIMOS SIEDO LOS MISMOS_**_  
__**AFTER ALL THAT WE´VE BEEN THROUGH……………..… DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS**__  
__**I KNOW WE´RE COOL……………. SE QUE SOMOS COOL**_

La gente en el sitio siguió coreando a la chica, mientras que uno que otro la consideraba algo familiar, no solo por su apariencia si no por su notable voz trabajada

A Tomoyo todo aquello le había costado años de práctica que destacaban enormemente, eso era difícil de ocultar

Una lagrima traicionera se había asomar por uno de sus ojos pero se apresuro a limpiarla de manera casi imperceptible, aunque Kurogane en aquel momento, si lo noto

Y aquel fue el fin momentáneo de la búsqueda de su amigo

_**AND I´LL BE HAPPY FOR YOU……………… Y VOY A ESTAR FELIZ POR TI**__  
_**_IF YOU CAN BE HAPPY FOR ME………………… __SI PUEDES SER FELIZ POR MI_**_  
__**CIRCLES AND TRIANGLES……………… CIRCULOS Y TRIANGULOS**_

**_AND NOW WE´RE HANGIN´ OUT WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND…………….. __Y AHORA ESTAR CONVERSANDO CON TU NUEVA NOVIA_**_  
__**SO FAR FROM WHERE WE´VE BEEN………………. TAN LEJOS DE LO QUE FUIMOS**__  
__**I KNOW WE´RE COOL………………………. SE QUE SOMOS COOL**_

Cuando la canción dio fin, un publico emocionado se levanto de sus lugares aplaudiendo a la joven que haciendo una leve reverencia bajo del escenario algo apenada por la admiración puesta en ella

Porque pese a haber sido una cantante en tiempo pasado, no estaba preparada cuando no se mentalizaba de que le iba a escuchar en un lugar desconocido, donde no quería que le reconocieran

La chica suspiro una vez más, lo bueno del momento cuando bajo es que nadie le dijo nada acerca de Madison, pero si noto algo curioso en el lugar

Un alto hombre de ojos marrones le miraba muy ensimismado, cuando esta iba a tomar lugar con sus amigas en la mesa

Tomoyo hecho varias miradas alrededor, no, el joven no parecía más que estar mirándola a ella y entonces comprendió todo

O al menos lo que pensó….

Acercándose con velocidad al joven, y sin tener oportunidad de ser felicitarla por su gran actuación en el escenario por parte de sus amigos, Tomoyo le dijo

- Me tiene algún informe nuevo de él¿alguna señal, una pista?

Lo que en su momento a Kurogane le pareció una joven bonita e interesante, ahora le parecía más a una mujer desesperada por encontrar algo que no comprendía

- ¿De que me esta hablando?...

La cara de confusión del chico hizo a ella abrir los ojos con sorpresa y preguntar apresuradamente

- No se haga tonto, cree que no reconozco a uno de los que trabajan para mi cuando lo veo – dijo ella mas impaciente - ¿Me trae noticias o que quiere?

- Me esta confundiendo con alguien más, jamás en la vida la he visto

- Ni yo, pero no es motivo para que no me diga nada acerca de…

Tomoyo cayo en la cuenta entonces, el no estaba hay para darle informe de Eriol, o sea que no era uno de los detectives privados que había contratado a expensas de todo mundo, pero, entonces, bajo aquellas circunstancias solo podía haberse tratado de otra cosa

- Disculpe, lo lamento, no entendí los mensajes de su mirada, pero no estoy interesada

- ¿En que si puede saberse? – dijo el pobre hombre al cual casi ni dejaba hablar

- En nada que tenga que ver con mi voz, mi cara ni ningún tipo de admiración, gracias

Kurogane sonrió finalmente de manera segura y perversa

- ¿Insinúa usted que yo le estaba a punto de proponer algo?

- Pues si, si no porque me estaba mirando tanto, ha estado su mirada en mi desde…

Alguien a su espalda la interrumpió tocando su hombro

- Tomoyo – Señalo Syaoran que había llegado hasta donde estaban junto con Sakura a su lado – Kurogane es un socio de la familia Li

- ¿O sea que no me estaba mirando a mi?

Tomoyo quiso morderse la lengua al hacer tan estupida pregunta, Kurogane agrego con rapidez

- Efectivamente mí estimada señorita… Doji, según escuche – dijo como tratando de recordar el nombre el cual le había escuchado decir al DJ – Venia a buscar a mi socio, el cual, no se porque motivo perdí momentáneamente de vista

- Es Daidouji – Dijo Tomoyo furiosa con el joven que a primera instancia ya no le había causado tan buena impresión, dando casi por hecho que el joven se miraba mejor de lejos

Aunque en el fondo sabia que no era cierto…

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, había sido captado en in fraganti en una de sus tantas distracciones tras unos ojos verdes que tenia al lado

- Lo siento, será mejor irnos – dijo finalmente y Meiling se acerco diciendo

- ¡NO!, no pueden irse, sigues de cantar, ya te inscribí en el karaoke

- ¡¡¡Que!!! – Exclamo Syaoran muy molesto – Ni creas que voy a hacerte caso – dijo el bastante molesto – Y dadas tus circunstancias – dijo mirándole con reproche por su estado de ebriedad – Será mejor que te lleve a casa

- No Li, por favor deja que se quede… - Apoyo Naoko a su compañera, quien también ya estaba entrada en copas

- Si anda primo, yo…

- Sabes lo que diría tu madre si te viera en estas condiciones Meiling…

Meiling suspiro levemente, si, sabia muy bien que diría su queridísima madre si estuviera hay, lo bueno… es que no estaba…

Pese a su protesta inicial, Syaoran casi cargo con una fastidiosa Meiling que se la pasaba hablando mucho, pero que a la vez, no decía nada relevante o sustancial en su conversación

Y aun cuando Syaoran fue nombrado por el DJ del sitio, hizo caso omiso sonrojándose brevemente al recordar, como de niño en un festival de su país natal también le habían obligado a hacer aquello

¡¡Y el odiaba cantar!!

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Tomoyo cuando salieron todos del sitio – Quizás no fue buena idea venir a este lugar, siento que se hallan tomado tantas molestias por mi

Sakura se detuvo en seco, y volteo para ver el triste semblante de su prima

- No tienes de que disculparte – dijo ella con una sonrisa algo apenada – Debí prever que no se medirían en tomar tanto alcohol… con lo mucho que les gusta

Syaoran a unos pasos de distancia sintió casi una pedrada inconciente de parte de su amiga, después de todo, el, en su pasado había sido alcohólico y… quizás¿seria de familia?

- Será mejor que te vea después, comprendo que estas muy ocupado en este momento

Dijo Kurogane a su amigo y este agradeció su gesto

- Disculpa las molestias, me comunicare contigo mañana para fijar una nueva fecha en la brevedad posible

El joven asintió y se despidió de todos cordialmente, resaltando una sonrisita burlona que no paso para nada desapercibida de Tomoyo, pues, esta, se dirigía a ella

- ¡Que antipático sujeto! – Exclamo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharle

Pero lo había hecho, aunque prefirió dejarlo asi… momentáneamente

**Fin del Flash Back **

Había sido en dado caso, un breve momento, pero debía admitir que desde ese mismo día algo había cambiado un poco

La familia de Kurogane no solía ser muy unida, y aun cuando asi hubiese sido, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy joven

No es que la perdida de ambos le hubiera afectado realmente, o al menos eso había aparentado siempre, puesto que siempre se le había visto solitario y sereno, casi imperturbable con la gente

Esto también se debía, porque él mismo reconocía que se dedicaba gran parte de su vida a ignorar a esa sociedad que para nada le importaba

Hasta que había llegado Tomoyo, porque de alguna forma, aunque fuera por molestarla, le gustaba verla reaccionar ante sus palabras

Y ya había tenido más de un año para comprobar con horror, que ese sentimiento no se parecía nada a ningún otro sentido antes

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Kurogane reacciono a la voz de aquella mujer que lo miro en un principio sorprendida y luego indiferente

- Ah, eres tú…

Kurogane sonrió un poco, dejando de lado después de mucho, su estado maquiavélico que solía usar con ella

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella confundida¿ocurre algo con Syaoran, o el consejo?

No, ese era realmente el problema… Kurogane no tenía una razón planeada para visitarla

Un poco preocupado por aquello se sonrojo al haber sido descubierto en su admiración, aunque con rapidez se obligo a responder algo incomodo

- Solo daba un paseo

- Ah, ya veo… - dijo ella extrañada de su actitud, segundos después Kurogane se alejo despidiéndose por primera vez en su vida sin un comentario sarcástico

Por ello Tomoyo quedo muy impresionada¿Qué mosca le habría picado?...

En todo caso, mejor, que lo hiciera más seguido, pensó para ella misma sonriendo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dado el hecho de que Ryoken y Syaoran vivían juntos ahora, el joven le miro con resentimiento y algo de sorpresa a ella, al verla tan preocupada por su novio

La joven entro en la cocina del sitio sacando verduras del refrigerador, y buscando hierbas medicinales para prepararle un té

- Debes amarlo demasiado para hacer todo esto por él…

Dijo de mala gana Ryoken sin mirarla a los ojos, puesto que aun le dolía haber sido rechazado por ella

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de él en el sitio, tan absorta había estado que no se había percatado de que su ex novio le miraba con recelo mientras comía un plato de cereal en la barra

- Lo siento, estaba distraída y no vi que estabas aquí – dijo con sinceridad pasando una mano por su frente para preguntar casi con desesperación - ¿Sabes donde tiene el té este tipo?

Ryoken sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Sakura, y levantándose de su sitio le bajo de uno de los estantes más altos las hierbas

- Gracias, me alegro de que Syaoran te tenga viviendo aquí con él

Ryoken se sorprendió más de lo que decía, pese a que no confiaba al cien por ciento en ella, le pareció sincero su comentario, levantando una ceja pregunto con curiosidad

- ¿Por qué?

Sakura puso a calentar agua en una tetera y volviéndose a verlo le dijo

- Porque eres lo bastante alto para alcanzarme las cosas de la alacena

Ryoken sonrió relajándose y ella continuado con sus actividades le pregunto

- ¿A ti no te agrada vivir con él?, creo que con el tiempo tu y Syaoran serian buenos amigos

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo él observándola ensimismado – Tendría que estar loco para ser amigo del hombre que me robo tu amor

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero el le coloco una mano sobre la boca y dijo

- Déjalo asi Sakura – Susurro sobre su oído – Al menos déjame pensar que me llegaste a querer por unos momentos

Sakura no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el la tomo por la cintura, en un gesto posesivo que nada tenia que ver con amistad

Ryoken acerco poco a poco su rostro y Sakura quedo incrédula ante lo que intentaba hacer, inmóvil hay no hizo nada hasta que…

La tetera comenzó a chillar de pronto, sacando a la joven de su confusión y librándose del joven con velocidad inusitada, atendiendo su trabajo

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada¿que iban a decir en ese momento?, a Sakura le habían tomado por sorpresa, pero tenia lastima del joven, y por su lado Ryoken no se disculparía por algo que en realidad estaba dispuesto a hacer, o a conseguir…

Mientras que en otro lugar de Tokio, unas escenas sorprendentes vivía el joven de ojos castaños

- Syaoran

Dijo la joven de ojos verdes corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarlo, con la misma dicha que él, siendo que el joven habría llegado de algún largo viaje de negocios

La joven sonreía jovial como siempre, pero algo había cambiado

- Me alegro que volvieras, asi podré presentarte a mi familia

- ¿Tu… familia?

Atrás de Sakura una pequeña de ojos azules y cabellos rubios aparecía, al tiempo de que un niño de ojos verdes, unos cuantos años mayor se acercaba por el otro lado

- Niños saluden al tío Syaoran – Dijo Sakura con entusiasmo

- ¿Tío?

El rostro de Syaoran mostraba por completo la sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras para su colmo, un hombre alto llegaba en aquel momento rodeando la cintura de Sakura

- Li veo que regresaste, es bueno volverte a ver

-¿Tu?… - Los ojos de Syaoran expedían llamas del rencor al mirar a ese tipo sujetar a Sakura con tanta confianza

- ¿Syaoran que te pasa? – Exclamo Sakura confundida – Sabes que Ryoken y yo llevamos siete años de casados

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Syaoran con una mayor sorpresa y horror

Sin embargo Sakura sonrió soñadoramente, mientras su esposo la aferraba más a él y su rostro se teñía ligeramente de un rubor ante sus palabras

- Y pensar que fue gracias a ti Li, de no ser por tus viajes constantes nunca me habría podido acerca a Sakura lo suficiente para amarnos

- ¡¡Debe ser una broma!! – Exclamo el muy frustrado – Sakura tu me amas, y yo a ti¿todo lo que hemos vivido no significo nada para ti?

La joven abrazo a su esposo y con gesto preocupado dijo

- Pero Syaoran, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, recuerda que tus obligaciones siempre te tenían atareado y tu fuiste el que me dijo que, "necesitábamos tiempo", además tu también estas casado… - dijo señalando a un lado de él

Syaoran se sobresalto al mirar a una joven de ojos marrones y cabello negro aferrada a su brazo derecho

- ¡¡¡Hola Syaoran!!!

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

El grito de Syaoran se dejo escuchar en todo el apartamento y tanto Sakura como Ryoken se miraron con sorpresa

La joven ni tarde ni perezosa corrió a su encuentro para encontrarse con un Syaoran aun sobresaltado por aquel sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla…

- ¿Estas bien amor? – dijo Sakura muy preocupada llegando a su lado

- Sakura…

A penas Sakura estuvo cerca la abrazo con fuerza pese a su cansancio y acariciando su cabello dijo

- Que alegría, todo fue un sueño…

Dijo en un suspiro aun abrazado a ella

- ¿Un sueño?

- No, mejor dicho una pesadilla – Frunciendo el ceño continuo - ¿Podrías creer que me había casado con Meiling?

- Claro, llevamos años casados – dijo la joven que al volverla a mirar se había transformado en Meiling…

Sakura se alarmo bastante aquella tarde al ver que por ningún modo conseguía despertarlo, por el semblante de Syaoran se notaba un gran sufrimiento

Tomando el termómetro de su brazo miro que la temperatura había subido aun más, casi treinta y nueve grados

Sakura estaba terriblemente preocupada por él, jamás en su vida le había visto tan enfermo e indefenso como aquella tarde, y odiaba verlo asi

En el caso de Syaoran las enfermedades casi nunca le daban, era un joven muy sano, pero cuando lo hacían era de forma peligrosa

- Syaoran por favor despierta – Insistió ella pasando una mano sobre su frente, recargándose momentáneamente sobre su pecho abrazándolo levemente – Por favor despierta…

Syaoran no supo exactamente como, pero podía recordar aquella voz de esa persona tratando de jalarlo a la realidad, tratando de que no desistiera de luchar

Aun, pese a haber pasado un año de todo aquello, podía recordarla perfectamente

El joven mismo, en aquel momento, al lado de la cama de hospital de su novia tomo su mano con fuerza y recostó momentáneamente su cabeza sobre su regazo

- Por favor despierta… - murmuro levemente intentando el mismo traerla de vuelta consigo, como ella había hecho tiempo atrás, sin soltar su mano de la suya, apretándola con cariño

Sakura, un año atrás, asustada y confusa fue a buscar agua fresca para poder bajar su fiebre, algo era mejor que nada y no podía correr riesgos

Los caballos se detuvieron al filo de la colina

Los ocho jinetes que cabalgaban miraron la zona de desastre con pesadumbre

Habían llegado muy tarde, pese a que habían sido advertidos de que aquello iba a pasar, el mensaje llego… tarde

El hombre de ojos negros apretó los puños con ira y sin decir palabra acelero el paso para acercarse al sitio, acto seguido los otros le siguieron

Como los caballos no podían ingresar al lugar por el humo, los dejaron cercanos al sitio, caminando a pie para ver la zona devastada

- Es la tercera colonia que atacan… - dijo un joven alto y apuesto de ojos azules y cabellos rubios – Y al parecer no han dejado vivo a nadie tampoco

Y era verdad, los restos calcinados de seres humanos estaban esparcidos por doquier, nada había podido sobrevivir a esa carnicería humana que solo hacia dos horas se había efectuado…

- No hay que fiarnos, alguien podría haber quedado vivo y es nuestro deber ayudarles – dijo un hombre apuesto que usaba gafas, vestido con un traje azul marino con bordado dorado, mientras avanzaba entre los escombros

- Ese hombre debe estar loco – dijo uno de los jóvenes que aun seguían montados, con sus ojos rojos sorprendidos ante lo que su compañero decía – Nadie podría sobrevivir entre el humo y los escombros de gente y casas

El chico de ojos azules suspiro un poco, su compañero era muy pesimista e impulsivo, aquello seguramente debido a su corta edad, pero por fortuna no era su líder, asi que bajando de su caballo siguió a los otros

El panorama no era nada alentador, el hedor a muerte era algo casi insoportable, pese a ser cadáveres recientes, la mayoría habían sido calcinados en un tipo de hoguera

Rastros de sangre por todos lados, nada quedaba a la vista del paso de los hombres, quienes sentían pena al ver tanta desgracia junta

- Demonios… - dijo el mayor en edad de ellos – Esos malditos lo han vuelto a hacer

Sus puños se cerraron con coraje y rencor, al recordar la causa de aquella masacre cruel

Los buscaban a ellos, y habían acabado con gran parte de su gente…

- Es imposible… - dijo el más apresurado de ellos, un alto hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, quien corrió para averiguar lo que había pasado con una casa en especifico

Sin poder evitar el dolor cayó de rodillas al ver su hogar destruido completamente

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros al divisar la zona de desastre

- Debimos haber llegado antes – Dijo con voz temblorosa lleno de tristeza e ira – ¡¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!!…

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante el inminente dolor que pesaba en su alma, golpeando el suelo delante de ese escenario, mientras sus ojos dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas de la rabia y el dolor

Su mejor amigo se encontró hay en ese momento, lo suficientemente alejado para no molestar al doliente hombre, y aunque sabia que debían retirarse en aquel momento, le dejo unos minutos para que asimilara el golpe

El hombre de gafas circulares se acerco entonces a su lado tratando de darle apoyo a su amigo

- Será mejor irnos… - le dijo – Nada ha quedado aquí…

El hombre limpio los rastros de lagrimas de sus ojos sin borrar su expresión de odio hacia las acciones de esos repulsivos seres…

Aceptando la ayuda de su mejor amigo tomo su mano para incorporarse, alejándose del sitio con paso lento y un vació enorme en sus almas

Pero, un extraño chillido de un ser llamo su atención

El joven de ojos azules miro a su compañero con duda

- ¿Has escuchado eso?

El joven japonés pareció dudar

- Parecía el llanto de un niño…

Su conversación fue nuevamente interrumpida por un llanto aun más fuerte y entonces ambos jóvenes fueron al sitio, donde debajo de un cuerpo acribillado de una mujer joven se encontraba un bebe envuelto con celo en los brazos de la difunta

- ¡Debemos estar alucinando! – Dijo con una expresión feliz Lead Clow – Es un bebe…

Su compañero tardo aun más en reaccionar, mientras Lead Clow retiraba el pequeño ser de los brazos de su difunta madre

Pero el bebe siguió llorando con mayor fuerza

- Hay que sacarlo pronto de aquí – dijo Lead – No sobrevivirá mucho tiempo entre el humo

Su compañero asintió y salieron del sitio envolviendo al bebé en la túnica de Clow, seguramente los otros no creerían lo que se habían encontrado…

- En un momento iré para allá – contesto el medico desde la otra línea

- Muchas gracias – contesto Sakura tratando de calmar sus nervios, colocando la bocina otra vez sobre su sitio

Syaoran no daba muestra de mejora, y como ultimo recurso, Sakura decidió llamar al medico del consejo, pese a las protestas futuras que obtendría seguramente de Syaoran

Después de todo, aun, pese a haber pasado ya muchos años, él seguía siendo tan orgulloso que cuando niño

Una débil sonrisa se vislumbro en sus labios al recordar su infancia junto a él, y Ryoken que miraba todo desde un sitio cercano, de manera analítica le saco de sus pensamientos

- Es inevitable, ese Li causa bastantes problemas ¿no?

Sakura en el acto defendió a su convaleciente novio

- Todos somos susceptibles de enfermarnos de vez en cuando

Si, eso lo sabía bien el chico de ojos azules, pero no le importaba fingir demencia en aquel momento ignorando el comentario

- En todo caso, tiene a su novia para defenderle, que suerte

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero súbitamente Ryoken le aventó algo

Ella lo miro sorprendida, era una bebida energética

- Lo necesitaras, se que desde temprano estuvo enfermo y te has pasado bastante tiempo cuidándolo – Desviando la mirada hacia una ventana continuo – Si no es probable que tu misma vallas a enfermar

Sakura sonrió ante el gesto

- Muchas gracias

Ryoken suspiro levemente, esos dos eran caso perdido, y él de paso, por estar en medio del triangulo amoroso

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿Un bebe?! – Exclamo el más joven de ellos, un chico de ojos rojizos

Lead Clow asintió mostrando a la criatura que no paraba de llorar

- ¿Pero como sobrevivió?... – pregunto el mayor

- Su madre le protegió con su cuerpo, acribillaron a la mujer, pero él parece estar bien

- ¿Entonces porque no para de llorar? – Dijo el joven de ojos rojizos tapándose los oídos – Parece como si le estuvieran matando ahora

- Acaba de vivir una situación muy difícil, no es para menos, mira que tan pequeño y quedar huérfano…

Dijo Lead Clow mirando al bebe que sostenía en brazos con ternura y compasión

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Pregunto un hombre alto de ojos verdes

- Uno de nosotros tendrá que volver al pueblo que pasamos y dejar al bebe con alguna persona que lo atienda

Todos asintieron, y de pronto el serio hombre de ojos negros pregunto

- ¿Quién lo hará?

Ninguno estaba muy seguro, o dispuesto a aquello, dado que seria perdida de tiempo, y la mayoría de ellos no habían cargado un bebe en su vida

- Lo haré yo

Dijo Lead Clow con una sonrisa confundiendo a su amigo de ojos negros

- Es mi deber por haberlo encontrado

- Entonces mi deber será ir contigo amigo – respondió el con seriedad

- De acuerdo, entonces les esperaremos tras las montañas – dijo el hombre de mayor edad

Y asi, despidiéndose temporalmente, Lead Clow, y Mazahiro Suga partieron de regreso…

El medico quedo bastante impresionado al hacer el chequeo de Syaoran Li

Había sido rápido por las circunstancias, pero no se equivocaba en pensar, que pese a estar enfermo de gripe, jamás había mirado a una persona con características tan peculiares

No había una justificación al cien por ciento razonable para lo que sus pupilas mostraban

Sus orbitas estaban desbordadas y aquello no era por la fiebre

Después de inyectarle una sustancia directo a una vena aseguro a su novia que no estaba en peligro de muerte, al menos ahora…

- Es un caso delicado, pero tiene que bajar su temperatura con lo que le he puesto

- Muchísimas gracias doctor

El hombre asintió mirando a Syaoran una vez más para comprobar, que el joven no solamente estaba en ese estado por la fiebre, si no por una especie de trance

Ese mismo día, Lead Clow y su amigo intentaron instalar al pequeño ser en alguna otra familia, pero tenían la suerte de un vendedor de puerta en puerta, nadie en su sano juicio, con una guerra, hambre y dificultades deseaba adoptar a una criatura más que tuvieran que alimentar y vestir…

- Lo siento, soy una mujer vieja y enferma, no puedo dedicarme a criar a un niño en mi condición – dijo una mujer a la cual habían ido a tocar su puerta cerrando con rapidez luego de decir aquello…

Lead Clow miro a su amigo entonces y dijo

- Esta oscureciendo, será mejor continuar mañana

- Tienes razón – dijo el joven mirando al bebé que Clow cargaba en brazos, y que hacia poco había quedado dormida de tanto llorar - ¿Quién se quedara con ella?

- Descuida, yo la atenderé esta noche – dijo Clow con su típica sonrisa – Tenemos que cuidar a esta pequeña criaturita mientras alguien la recibe – dijo mirándole con la ternura y emoción de un padre – Deberíamos ponerle un nombre, y pensar que creímos que era un niño

Definitivamente la sorpresa para ambos hombres había sido mayor al atender a un bebé por primera vez en sus vidas y ver que el pequeño, había resultado ser pequeña, aunque Lead Clow era el que se había encargado realmente, Mazahiro se hubiera desmayado de la impresión de tener que hacerlo

Su amigo lo miro de hito en hito con gran sorpresa…

- ¿Un nombre?, no nos la quedaremos tanto tiempo, somos prófugos – le recordó su compañero al ver despertar en su amigo una ilusión imposible – Hay que dejársela a Sun, pidámosle que la cuide por hoy

- ¡¿Estas loco?! – Exclamo Clow con enojo – Sun es una cualquiera, no es del tipo de mujeres que cuidan niños

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo cuidar a un niño? – pregunto con curiosidad su amigo tratando de hacerle comprender

- Y crees que Sun lo sabe más que yo¡¡¡ja!!!… - exclamo llevándosela a la criatura en brazos – Ahora, respecto al nombre…

- No te encariñes – dijo con seriedad alcanzando a su compañero – Somos prófugos, no podemos ofrecerle familia a nadie, siempre estamos escondiéndonos y traemos problemas, un bebé con nosotros moriría en poco tiempo…

Ajeno a los comentarios de su camarada Lead Clow miro caer un pequeño pétalo sobre el rostro del bebé…

Levantando los ojos al cielo, miro entonces aquello…

Un frondoso y bello árbol de cerezo que estaba cubierto de flores y que con aquella luna llena lucia aun más impactante

- ¿Me estas escuchando siquiera? – Exclamo su amigo molesto

- Ying Tiao… - dijo ensimismado mirando el imponente y bello cerezo y luego a la niña – Ese será su nombre

- ¿Syaoran? – Volvió a preguntar Sakura alarmada, pues la fiebre no cedía con facilidad

Ryoken miro a Sakura al lado del lecho donde Syaoran estaba con expresión de dolor, y la joven volviéndose a verlo pidió

- Por favor cuida de Syaoran un minuto, iré por más agua fresca

Sakura salio rápidamente por la puerta, y Ryoken serio se acerco a Syaoran

La mente del joven de ojos azules cavilo la posibilidad de asfixiarlo con su propia almohada, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, pues deseaba verlo sufrir, y su mirada denotaba sufrimiento…

- Ying… - Musito Syaoran débilmente y Ryoken se sorprendió un poco, no entendiendo nada

- ¿Ying¿Quien será?

Dos minutos después Sakura volvió con más agua fresca para bajar su fiebre, dado que el joven seguía aun con bastante calentura pese a las medicinas que el medico le había puesto

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas más incluso, para que aquello cediera de un modo ya no tan preocupante, y Sakura lo pudo comprobar al ver que su temperatura se había estabilizado

Para su fortuna Ryoken le había ayudado un poco, aunque el mismo se negara a aceptarlo, pues había traído varias veces agua por ella y le había preparado un rico café para la desvelada

Incluso en aquel momento, se había ofrecido a traer la cena a Sakura, y se había retirado cuando se aseguro que su novio no le daría más dolores de cabeza a la chica

Sakura sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor, auque muy cansada, pero el susto que ese bello hombre le había dado no se le quitaría tan fácil

- La próxima vez tendré que obligarte a usar sombrilla – murmuro para si misma mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido

Fue entonces que Syaoran comenzó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse aturdido y con gran dolor de cabeza, aun acostado en su cama

Estaba exhausto, y no entendía bien el porque, al principio le costo trabajo identificar donde estaba

Enfocando la vista hacia un lado, miro como Sakura mantenía una sonrisa débil y que unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento

- Sakura… ¿Qué?...

No tuvo tiempo, ni posibilidad de seguir hablando, rápidamente Sakura poso sus labios en él dándole un beso posesivo y desesperado

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Exclamo aferrada a su adolorido cuerpo con fuerza – Temí tanto por ti… - Su voz se quebró y Syaoran sintió las calidas lagrimas caer sobre su camisa

El la abrazo con debilidad debido a su estado, tratando de confortarla le acaricio su cabello y lo beso con ternura

- Gracias amor, no se que haría sin ti

- Estas temblando… - dijo ella preocupada - ¿Te sientes bien?

Syaoran asintió para tranquilizarla¿de que habría servido preocuparla?, su estado emocional era el que había sido con mayor fuerza sacudido, aquel sueño, aquellos hombres, y sobre todo el bebe…

**Un bebe que tenia el mismo nombre de Sakura…**

**Año 2009**

Syaoran estaba observando el rostro de Sakura cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos

- Adelante – Concedió él, sin voltear la mirada a la puerta, teniéndola aun fija sobre Sakura

Un pequeño pegazo de alas lilas entro entonces volando, hasta que toco la cama de su dueña y descendió cerca para mirar el rostro de ella

Un gesto de sincero dolor se dibujo en su semblante, pero se encargo de evitarlo lo más que pudo, dejando paso solo a su seriedad

Después de unos segundos de silencio dijo

- He venido a despedirme

Syaoran mantuvo un gesto serio cuando dijo

- Comprendo…

No era necesario realmente hablar sobre el tema, él reconocía que, sin Sakura, las cartas y Zen eran los más vulnerables a desaparecer de ese mundo, ya que su magia estaba completamente ligadas a la de ella

La guardiana de la Luna volteo su mirada hacia él y entonces dijo

- Yo no me he rendido, no quiero que piense eso – Sus ojos grises brillaron tratando de retener las lagrimas – Algún día, mi ama despertará de su sueño y será entonces cuando yo volveré…

Syaoran le miro en silencio hasta que ella volvió a agregar

- Pero en dado caso que no lo hiciera, aun asi, despertaré…

El joven abrió los ojos un poco impresionado

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy dispuesta a pelear en la guerra que esta por venirse encima – dijo con seguridad – Defenderé las cosas que eran y son importantes para mi dueña siempre que pueda hacerlo

Syaoran no pudo evitar el gesto de incredulidad sincera cuando el guardián continuo firme diciendo

- Es por ello que he decidido sellarme en este momento, para guardar las pocas energías que me quedan aun, hasta que mi dueña despierte, o en su defecto – dijo encogiéndose un poco de hombros – Hasta que la hora final de la pelea llegue…

- Supongo que las cartas irán contigo – dijo él

Zen asintió y dijo

- Lo hemos decidido juntas, como ella hubiera deseado – Acercándose un poco más al rostro de Sakura le dio un pequeño beso sobre su frente y dijo – Animo Sakura, demuéstrales que esto aun no ha terminado…

Acto seguido, el libro de las cartas Sakura que se encontraba en ese lugar empezó a brillar estruendosamente al momento en que Zen lo cubría con sus inmensas alas plateadas y desaparecía en el acto

Sellándose asi ella misma junto con las cartas, para caer entonces en una de las manos enguantadas de Syaoran Li

- Esto no ha terminado… ¿verdad?

Pregunto para si mismo y a la vez para Sakura, recuperando un poco de esperanza y decidiendo intrínsecamente que Zen tenia razón…

A Sakura le hubiera afectado verlo asi, y a sus amigos, tenían que pelear y pronto lo harían

Syaoran decidió en aquel momento volver a tomar su papel como líder del consejo, un mucho por ella, un poco por sus amigos y otro por sus futuros

Después de todo, aun había esperanza… ¿o no?

**Fin del Episodio**

**Glosario:**

**Tatami:** Alfombrita japonesa

**Ying Tiao:** En chino mandarin Arbol de Cerezo

**Canción utilizada:** Cool **de:** Gwen Stefany

Jaja, otra vez he dicho demasiado, y a la vez tan poco, en fin ya saben los k me frecuentan como me gusta eso!!!

Es mentira técnica que **Ying Tiao** significa **Sakura**, de hecho es el árbol de cerezo, pero me gusto mas asi nn

Me sorprendió enormemente que algunas personas mencionaran el hecho de que no fuera a dejar el fic votado, que lo continuara porque era muy bueno, y gracias, les agradezco la observación que es mejor aclararla en este momento

De tiempo real este fanfic debería tener 4 años, dos de planeación y los demás de tiempo de escritura (digo me ha costado mi trabajo, y mis kebradas de cabeza) asi k les garantizo k solo muerta lo dejo de escribir (o lisiada etc) pero en todo caso, esto no acaba hasta que acaba, esta trilogía (k debió ser silogia) es para mi como un hijo que me ha dado muchas razones para sentir orgullo, y fue debido al apoyo de ustedes GRACIAS

Pero no todo es miel sobre miel como quisiera, de hecho ahora que estoy a punto de graduarme de mi carrera tengo muy poco tiempo, entre ver lo de titularme, conseguirme trabajo y atender proyectos escolares complicados, por ello estaré tardando más, e incluso me tiene estresada un concurso de escritura, al cual quizás entre si me doy prisa con una historia inédita titulada "Solo de noche", en la cual también debo trabajar, asi k espero su comprension nn


	4. La carrera

La mujer fue aventada hacia la cama por su acompañante, quien cayó con sumo cuidado, y sin dejar de abrazarla, sobre ella

Este no dejaba de tocar con ansiedad sus hombros, sus brazos, aferrandola después por su cintura mientras se encargaba de mimar con la misma pasión sus labios al besarla

Ya atrás había quedado la ropa de ella, tirada por el piso y el pasillo, él era el único que conservaba aun prendas que cubrían su bien trabajado cuerpo

Habían olvidado todo estando juntos, los muebles, las cosas y cualquier persona, sufrimiento o idea, excepto ellos en ese momento.

¿Porque se sentía tan bien ella entre sus brazos?, realmente se sentía feliz

El ansioso hombre de largo cabello negro dejo de besar sus labios para descender por el cuello de su joven amante

Aquel gesto no tenia nada de inocente, era una fiera y apasionada invitación al acto sexual

La mujer gemía ante sus caricias y su presencia, aquella que le parecía tan real y tan fantástica

Una ventana abierta al balcón dejaba filtrar la única luz que iluminaba parte de las facciones masculinas de forma perturbadora, porque no podía descifrar lo que deseaba

Un rostro de un joven de unos veintidós años de largo cabello oscuro y tentadores labios era lo que tenia en frente de si

Pero no podía ver sus ojos…

El hombre volvió a acercarse para seguir deleitando a su amante con sus caricias, deteniéndose estratégicamente cerca de su oído para susurrar aquellas palabras

"_Quiero tener un hijo contigo, es lo que más deseo…"_

La mujer se levanto al instante de aquello de su cama, respiraba agitadamente empapada en sudor por aquel sueño que le hacia despertar desesperada y con ganas de gritar de la frustración

Frotando su rostro se obligo a recordar que solo era un estupido mal sueño, y que el hombre que parecía conocer tan maravillosamente en su mundo solo era una fantasía, nada real

Miro al lado derecho de su cama, tomando su reloj despertador se fijo en la hora y el día

Solo eran las cuatro de la mañana, de un día 17 de abril del 2009, aun era muy temprano

Pero resignada a no poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño salio de su cama cambiándose de ropa para quedar en un cómodo traje deportivo en color negro y salir a despejarse un poco

Afuera en el jardín, la mujer comenzó a practicar sus movimientos con su katana, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, de distraer su mente y su propio cuerpo de aquellos pecaminosos sueños que tenia con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía

Pero aun, tratando de evadir su problema, reconocía que era tan grave que hacia ya mucho tiempo lo tenía

Demasiado para que la poca capa de cordura que le quedaba estuviera haciendo estragos en su carácter y su conducta normal

- ¿Ashura sama?

La mujer abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, tan absorta había estado que no se percato de su presencia cercana

Recuperando su habitual estado de seriedad volteo la mirada a su interlocutor, quien le saco de sus sórdidos pensamientos

- No crees que deberías estar dormida pequeña – dijo volviendo otra vez a trabajar con su katana – Se supone que las niñas buenas se duermen a las diez

La joven sonrió un poco ante el sarcasmo de su amiga, tan solo le llevaba cuatro años de edad, pero eran suficientes para que su compañera y maestra se sintiera todo una mujer mucho más experimentada y preparada que ella

Sentándose en una jardinera del sitio respondió entonces

- ¡Valla!, pues para ser una anciana decrepita como usted y estar despierta a esta hora yo no estoy tan perdida

Ashura no dijo nada, simplemente dejo de blandir el aire con su arma

- Hay algo que le preocupa – volvió a agregar la joven que vestía en colores rojo y negro, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca y se recargaba sobre un árbol para mirar el cielo estrellado – La conozco demasiado bien para que pueda negármelo Ashura sama

Era cierto, no podía negárselo, pero tampoco podía compartir algo tan íntimo con ella, aun cuando fuera de su plena confianza y tuviera cierto tipo de afecto por ella

- ¿Y a ti Ari chan¿Qué te preocupa?

- Tratando de evitar el tema como siempre… - Dijo con tranquilidad la chica que seguía recargada sobre el árbol

- ¿Me vas a decir o no? – Respondió Ashura cruzándose de brazos y su alumna sonrió brevemente, encantada de hacerle rabiar aunque fuera un poquito

La chica siguió mirando las estrellas con desmesurada atención

- Mi padre quiere que encávese el próximo ataque, pero no se si estoy lista, es todo…

- Nervios de principiante – Aseguro la mujer de largo cabello azabache

- No – Negó la chica frunciendo levemente el ceño – Nervios de una futura líder…

- ¿A que viene todo eso?, no se supone que tu padre es…

- No se por cuanto tiempo más Ashura sama, pero si se que mi padre quiere que me empiece a hacer cargo de esta batalla, porque me esta preparando para el final, para lo que hemos luchado desde hace siglos, desde nuestros antepasados y…

- Si, si, si¡oye no me lo tienes que recordar! – Dijo Ashura suspirando un poco – De cualquier modo sabes que estaré hay para apoyarte cuando eso pase, no podría dejarte sola niña

- Lo se, y se lo agradezco infinitamente Ashura sama – dijo levantándose de su sitio y haciendo una leve reverencia para marcharse después

Ashura sonrió levemente al verla marcharse, aquella joven de ojos verdes le daba grandes dolores de cabeza, pero a su vez reconocía, que un día de estos iba a darle motivos grandes de orgullo, aun mayores de los que ya en aquel momento sentía.

**Episodio III**

**La carrera**

Toki pasaba por los pasillos del hospital haciendo la ronda de rutina, llevando como siempre su impecable traje de enfermera y su cabello recogido.

Al pasar por la habitación 206 se detuvo, pensando tocar la puerta, se quedo indecisa en hacer aquello, ya que su jefa, la enfermera Cadogan le había advertido alguna vez

- Después de lo que paso con su prometida el joven Li no volvió a ser el mismo, al menos eso dice la gente que mejor lo conoce

- Debe haber sufrido mucho – Musito débilmente Toki

- Si, como no hacerlo cuando estaban a días de su boda, y con eso de que la familia de la chica le hecha la culpa de lo ocurrido

- Pero ¿Por qué lo hacen¿realmente él es el culpable?

La mujer de edad cavilo la pregunta unos momentos, para luego responder con gran seriedad

- Son cosas que de verdad no nos incumben, mejor déjalo asi, solamente ocúpate de atender esta instrucción

-¿Cuál es? –Había preguntado ella curiosa

- Cuando este con ella trata de no molestarlo, no le gusta mucho la gente, sobre todo las enfermeras

- ¿Es peligroso?

La mujer de edad negó con la cabeza

- Por supuesto que no, simplemente el señor Li es una persona… - buscando coordinar sus palabras agrego – "muy especial", no le gusta que lo molesten cuando esta con ella de no ser absolutamente necesario

Toki pensó en el atractivo hombre que iba tan a menudo y sintió algo de pena por él, muy a penas le conocía, pero siempre le veía muy serio, seguramente para ocultar su dolor

Definitivamente luego iría hay, no se sentía preparada esa tarde

Dentro de la habitación el joven de ojos castaños seguía su lectura a Sakura acerca de un libro de filosofía llamado ¿Dónde esta mi queso?, no era que a Sakura le gustara demasiado, pero al menos le había dado risa cuando estuvo conciente, hacia ya mucho tiempo

Terminando de leer el libro lo iba a depositar dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda de al lado donde estaba, cuando se topo con una cajita negra

De ella, Syaoran tomo los pequeños anteojos que Sakura había usado hasta ese día

Y era difícil olvidar algunos detalles de Sakura, como lo mucho que odiaba usarlos

Al menos ahora ya no tendría que hacerlo

**Realidad normal, año 2008….**

Cuando estas enamorada es sin lugar a dudas notorio…

Sakura comprendía aquello al ir caminando feliz de la vida por las calles de Tokio…

No era un día especial, no era una mañana más alegre a las normales, incluso llovía y hacia mucho frió para ser primavera ya, pero eso no importaba…

Llevaba un gran abrigo verde pálido para cubrirse del frió, y una sombrilla a juego, pero aunque el viento fuera frió, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad esa mañana

Estaba enamorada y era correspondida y era muy, muy feliz…

Y lo mejor, su Syaoran se iba a quedar unos cuantos días más de los contemplados…

Pero la sonrisa se borro pronto de su rostro al recordar una de las tristes razones por las cuales se quedaba…

El joven había sido invitado por la asociación de motociclismo Japonés a formar parte de una carrera a beneficio de la caridad

Y Sakura se había sorprendido un poco cuando el se lo dijo…

**Flash Back**

Una tarde cualquiera Syaoran había llegado a la tercera clase que Sakura impartía en la universidad

Miro entonces desde una de las ventanas a Su Sakura mientras daba la clase, dado que había llegado unos minutos más temprano

La joven, que no se había percatado de su presencia siguió impartiendo su clase con normalidad, mientras leía de un libro el mito de la Caverna de la teoría de Platón…

- Platón describió en su mito de la caverna una gruta cavernosa, en la cual permanecen desde el nacimiento unos hombres hechos prisioneros por cadenas…

Syaoran miro con una sonrisa a su atractiva novia…

Con aquel atuendo se veía diferente a la Sakura que había sido en la universidad, o a cualquier otra que el hubiera conocido

La larga melena castaña estaba recogida en un moño formal, pero que dejaba esparcidos sobre sus sienes algunos cabellos con elegancia, unos lentes con marco negro en forma cuadrada cubrían sus ojos verdes y un tenue labial rojo daba más realce a sus finos labios

Además estaba el detalle de ese traje…

Era un traje recatado, algo curioso por las tonalidades contrastantes, pero en ella lucia bien, sobre todo, porque desde su sitio Syaoran podía observar con mejor ángulo las bien torneadas y largas piernas de Sakura

El joven se sonrojo levemente ante el pensamiento, pero la voz de un joven alumno de Sakura le saco de ellos…

- El pensamiento es una tontería, como creer que eso es posible

Dijo con energía el joven y Sakura sonrió ante su entusiasmo y agrego dejando el libro sobre su escritorio

- Muy bien, escuchemos su opinión al respecto

Syaoran se sintió intrigado, pese a ser Sakura casi de la edad del joven que hablaba, ella siempre se dirigía hacia sus alumnos de "usted", una cualidad singular pero profesional

- Mi manera de pensar se basa en lo científico – explico el joven – Platón era un sujeto que solía creer en la existencia del alma y bla, bla, bla… ¿Cómo poder comprobar eso?

Sakura sonrió aun más abiertamente y dijo

- No se puede, como tu tampoco puedes rechazar o arremeter la teoría del mito de la caverna

El joven se quedo callado unos segundos, mientras los alumnos dirigían la mirada a ambos

- Yo respeto su opinión, pero no la acepto y mucho menos la pongo en practica – Objeto el joven

- Bueno, es que no todas las cosas se ven de la misma manera siempre, para prueba de ello les doy un ejemplo:

Si yo digo miento, estoy mintiendo, pero, si digo que miento entonces digo la verdad…

¿Cuál es la correcta?

Todos se quedaron callados analizando la pregunta unos segundos, pero el timbre sonó y Sakura frunció levemente el ceño

- Bueno, creo que las clases se acortan cada vez más, o alguien adelanta el reloj a propósito – Dijo cambiando su rostro a una sonrisa y agrego – Les dejo el razonamiento de tarea, y no olviden ver el capitulo de hoy de los Simpson – Sakura se acerco a su escritorio y comenzó a meter su laptop en su portafolios mientras decía – Mañana razonaremos el sistema de educación de March y Homero

Los jóvenes asintieron mientras salían del salón y Syaoran entro tras la salida del último

Cuando Sakura le vio se sorprendió un poco, quitándose los lentes con velocidad inusitada y cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca lo beso en los labios

Syaoran recibió con el mismo entusiasmo y afecto el beso de su novia, percatándose del pequeño detalle que ella intentaba ocultarle

- ¿No necesitas acaso volver a colocarte los lentes?

Pregunto intrigado, puesto que ya había notado en varias ocasiones anteriores cuando ella no notaba que la miraba, que tendía a quitarse los lentes al sentirlo cerca

- No… - dijo algo apenada y nerviosa – Solo los uso para leer

- No es cierto Sakura – dijo el tomando sus manos – Siempre los llevas puestos, pero cada vez que me acerco a ti tratas de ocultarlo¿Por qué?

Sakura se sintió intimidada¿Cómo decirle a tu novio lo molesto que es sentirte una cuatro ojos?, a Sakura jamás le había gustado usar lentes, y trataba de usarlos lo menos posible

Lo cierto era, que pese a que nadie le había dicho que se veía mal con ellos, si había vivido de cerca la experiencia de tener amigas que usaban lentes y eran llamadas cuatro ojos

Además, el pequeño detalle de que amaba a Syaoran y quería verse bien para él, le dificultaba el poder usar esos armatostes…

Aunque sin ellos, Sakura distinguía siluetas, pero no veía muchos detalles como con sus lentes.

Como ella le miro un poco a la defensiva mientras pensaba, tomo su barbilla para acercarla más a él y volvió a preguntar con suavidad

- ¿Te han dicho algo malo cuando usas los lentes?

Ese no era el punto, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que si sabia lo que sentía

- Son feos – dijo apartándose de él un poco y volviéndose para no mirarlo – Me siento ridícula usándolos, me veo fea y rara con ellos

"Y eso sin mencionar lo del uniforme", pensó tristemente Sakura

Syaoran sonrió un poco y la abrazo por la espalda, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- Tu no eres fea Sakura – dijo apretándola más fuerte – Eres una mujer preciosa, la más hermosa de todas

Sakura se sonrojo de sobre manera, pero el no espero respuesta, girándola para verla a los ojos, tomo del escritorio las gafas y se las coloco sobre los ojos

- Te sigues viendo igual de hermosa con ellos, eso no cambia nada en ti, de hecho de te vez más intelectual

Sakura sonrió un poco hasta que escucho la palabra intelectual…

- ¿Intelectual¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Syaoran miro su reticencia a creerle y de pronto tubo una buena idea

El la condujo hasta una ventana cercana donde se podía apreciar su propio reflejo y le obligo a mirarse

- Luces interesante, como una mujer inteligente que sabe lo que quiere, algo misteriosa, de un modo intrigante y sensual

Sakura se sonrojo bastante ante su descripción y por primera vez en su vida se volvió para besarlo sin quitarse los lentes, abrazándolo de su cuello, como el hizo del mismo modo con su cintura

Pero el momento no pudo durar lo que ambos hubieran deseado, Sakura se obligo a recordar que estaban en su trabajo y que hay cualquiera que pasara podría verlos

Y sobre todo por cuidar su imagen profesional y la de su padre no podía descuidar ese detalle, pese a que solo se estuvieran besando

- Será mejor irnos – dijo ella cortando el beso de pronto y tomando su mano para salir del sitio, Syaoran no lucio muy contento en aquel instante, pero la sonrisa de Sakura le hizo olvidar lo ocurrido

Esa tarde Syaoran llevo a Sakura a un precioso restaurante que pese a no ser ostentoso ni muy grande, tenia un aire hogareño y una buena comida, cosa que Sakura prefería mil veces a esos lugares donde no les permitían entrar si no llevaban traje los hombres o vestidos de cóctel en el caso de las mujeres

Nada se comparaba a la comida de Kaery Sagara, una dulce y entusiasta joven, amiga de ambos desde hace poco, y pariente cercano de Rika Sasaki, de la cual tenían entendido ambos jóvenes, aun vivía en Tomoeda y había contraído nupcias hacia siete años con el profesor Terada

Kaery era prima hermana de Rika por parte de sus madres, y aunque ahora mantenían poco contacto porque Kaery no solía visitar Tomoeda, eran muy parecidas físicamente como para que alguien pudiera negar el parentesco, pues al igual que Rika, Kaery tenia los mismos ojos castaños, con diferencia en el largo cabello de un tono más claro que la esposa de Terada, pero de una similar complexión física

Kaery a diferencia de Rika, tenía un carácter fuerte y poca paciencia, y haciendo excepción en el caso de la comida, no gustaba de hacer labores domesticas ni era buena con las manualidades

Sin embargo, la joven era muy popular entre los chicos de su edad y era fácil hacer amistad con ella, ya que era una persona optimista y siempre buscaba el lado bueno de todo

- Sakura, Syaoran hace tiempo que no los veía juntos, que bueno que vinieron

Declaro la chica que traía un mandil amarillo

- Hola Kaery¿Cómo has estado?

Saludo jovialmente Sakura y la joven respondió fingiendo enojo

- ¡Muy abandonada¿donde han estado?, pensé que ya no les gustaba mi comida

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron nerviosos, Kaery era muy sarcástica, pero al menos ya le conocían el modo

- Syaoran ha estado de viaje, y considerando tus fuentes de información, ya deberías saberlo – Respondió Sakura

- ¿La señora Madeline? hace bastante que no viene por acá…

A Sakura aquello le extraño mucho, Madeline solía salir varias veces al mes sin ninguna necesidad de comprar algo y sola, mencionando que iba con Kaery o que tenia deseos de caminar.

Normalmente Sakura le hubiera acompañado, pero últimamente Madeline prefería estar sola

- Bueno, no te preocupes tanto, me quedare un tiempo más y prometo traerte a Sakura más seguido – Respondió Syaoran sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

- ¿En serio? – Dijeron ambas al unísono como si aquello fuera imposible, y es que últimamente Syaoran casi no estaba solo en un lugar

- Si, de eso quería hablarte Sakura, estaré una temporada aquí por algunos asuntos

Mientras Kaery brincaba de la felicidad, Sakura se quedo estática con un mal presentimiento

- ¿Que asuntos?...

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquello, Sakura considero esa pregunta fuera de lugar en sentido literario, ya que no estaban solos, si no con una humana normal, y el 99.9 por ciento de los casos que le permitían ver a su novio eran a causa del consejo de magia

Pero para su propia sorpresa, Syaoran sonrió tranquilamente y dijo

- Una competencia de motociclismo

- ¿Competencia?...

Sakura sintió de pronto como si alguien atrás le hubiera arrojado una jarra de agua fría , que motivo mas deprimente, y no es que estuviera celosa de que no hubiera dicho por ti, bueno, no solo eso, si no que estaba el pequeño detalle de que ¡¡ODIABA EL MOTOCICLISMO!!

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Acaso existía un deporte más arriesgado, estupido y sin sentido que el motociclismo?, solamente quizás las corridas de toros que tanto odiaba, aunque en una eran ¡bárbaros!, en la otra eran ¡estupidos!, arriesgar sus vidas sin ninguna necesidad era como tirar un millón de dólares por el retrete

El comparativo de la joven podría parecer a simple vista gracioso, pero estaba molesta, y estaba molesta porque estaba muy preocupada por la salud física de su novio

Lo peor del caso, es que intervenir con las decisiones de él seria un error muy grande, pues bien sabia que ese "deporte" le encantaba a Syaoran, y tratar de impedir que participara iba ser como quitarle un dulce a un niño, casi imposible, y nada bueno podía salir de ello

Pero…

Sakura se detuvo de súbito meditando las posibilidades

Tomoyo seguía en Japón, Meiling también, y si hacia labor de convencimiento con ellas quizás entre las tres pudieran convencerlo de no entrar en la carrera, y bueno, la culpa entre tres de verlo triste no era tan grande y al menos estaría vivo, sano y salvo

Más animada Sakura llego a su departamento, donde se encontraban temporalmente instaladas de visita Meiling y Tomoyo, la primera acostada sobre la alfombra naranja, mientras que la segunda estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón lila, ambas comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco mientras miraban en la tele la película de letra y música

Sakura a modo de saludo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en su closet dijo

- Creo que seguirá lloviendo toda la tarde

- ¡Claro!, de otro modo no estaría aquí desperdiciando mi juventud – Respondió Meiling fastidiada con el clima, pues ella prefería salir a estar encerrada en casa todo el día

- Al menos la película esta muy buena – Repuso Tomoyo para animar a su amiga

Sakura se acerco sentándose en otro sillón quitándole las palomitas de las manos a Meiling, mientras decía

- Si, y el estar en China en este momento pudiera ser peor, ya vez que el pronostico del tiempo en Hong Kong no ha sido alentador y con eso de las inundaciones y esas cosas

Meiling tembló intrínsecamente a la mención de su lugar de origen

Definitivamente no tenia de que quejarse¡Odiaba China!, no por el clima si no por otras cosas que tampoco podía controlar…

Como un miembro de su familia que le causaba bastantes dolores de cabeza

Para su fortuna, con el perfecto pretexto de estar bajo el cuidado de su primo, su madre le había permitido prolongar su estancia allá mientras Syaoran se quedara en Japón, pero luego…

Tendría que volver con su familia dictadora que imponía reglas bastante pesadas para alguien de su edad, y con una madre que no hacia más que tratar de conseguirle un esposo de la categoría del clan Li

Y al paso que iban, seria muy probable que la próxima vez que volviera a China no pudiera salir de ella sin estar casada.

Casada sin amor, que horrible debía ser eso

- ¿Ya saben que Syaoran se quedara más tiempo? – Pregunto Sakura sacando a Meiling de sus pensamientos

- Si, es a causa de la carrera anual de motociclismo – Respondió Meiling como si nada, cosa que Sakura no esperaba

Para ver sus posibilidades de ser apoyada por sus amigas, Sakura dijo

- ¿Y no creen que es un poco peligroso que participe?, han sucedido tantos accidentes en esas carreras que…

- No, mi primo es cuidadoso, sabes que es el mejor en esto, no habrá problema

Tomoyo añadió

- Además lo hace muy feliz, no deja de hablar de eso desde que llego, aunque me tiene un poco preocupada su principal rival

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, al igual que Meiling que volteo a ver a su amiga

- Es Keiichi Morisato, la nueva estrella del motociclismo, dicen que tiene un record intacto, todas las carreras en las que ha participado las ha ganado él, llevándose incluso el privilegio de ser patrocinado por varias empresas del rango, como Toyota, Philips, y otras tantas

- ¡Debe ser impresionante! – Exclamo Sakura y continuo – Más razón para que Syaoran no participe en la carrera, saben tan bien como yo lo terco que es y si pierde se sentirá muy mal

Todas se quedaron calladas de repente por unos segundos, siendo Meiling quien rompiera con este al estallar en carcajadas

- Sakura no te portes como su mamá, no te queda ese papel, ni a él de ser sobreprotegido por su novia

- Si tanto te preocupa que participe deberías hablar claramente con él y no con nosotras – Dijo Tomoyo en el mismo tono neutro de siempre

Sakura suspiro algo exasperada y dijo

- Tu no entiendes, prohibirle eso a él sería como decirle a un ingeniero en sistemas que dejara a un lado su computadora¡sería inconcebible!, lo más seguro es que me tirará a loca

- Pero es tu novio Sakura y desde hace mucho, acaso no conocen la palabra COMUNICACIÓN!!! – Exclamo Meiling con su sincera forma de ser mientras Sakura únicamente le miraba sin estar muy convencida, para acabar cualquier duda que se reflejaba en ella, la joven de ojos marrones resalto – De cualquier modo, no tienes nada que perder al decirle…

Sakura tomo aire al llegar al departamento de Syaoran, no era que estuviera cansada por la distancia, estaba en frente del de ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo a la expectativa, a su desilusión, y a la carrera en sí…

Finalmente, decidió tocar el timbre, pero fue innecesario, un alto y apuesto joven de ojos azules, como sabiendo que estaba afuera abrió la puerta de pronto

- Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí¿vienes a verlo verdad?

Respondió frunciendo el ceño en una actitud totalmente irracional al no tratarse de su novia, si no su ex novia, y al encontrarse en el departamento de su novio…

- Ryoken no digas tonterías, ya hemos hablado de eso – respondió con firmeza Sakura entrando sin pedir permiso yendo directamente al punto – Necesito hablar con Syaoran

- Acabas de trazar un "largo recorrido" para nada, salio hace una hora rumbo a la pista de motociclismo - Dijo mientras se recargaba cómodamente en el marco de la puerta aun abierta del departamento

- Ah…. Bueno, gracias

Respondió con rapidez por la puerta, donde, ni tarde ni perezoso, el joven la acorralo entre el marco de la puerta y sus brazos

- ¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato más?, preparo unas margaritas excelentes

El rostro sensual y varonil de aquel joven estaba a escasos centímetros del de su presa, que se encontraba tan retirada de él como podía en aquella posición, aun sin mostrar nada más que sorpresa y algo de incomodidad

- Cof, cof….

Ambos jóvenes volvieron la mirada separándose en el acto, ante la mirada desconfiada de la joven de cabello corto y ojos marrones

- Sakura, se te hará tarde, será mejor que te vallas – Destaco Meiling sin quitar la mirada inquisitiva de Ryoken

- S.. Si, hasta luego – Farfullo débilmente con algo de pudor por haber sido captada por Meiling en esa situación, ya que no quería volver a tener problemas con ella, cuando finalmente y después de mucho habían hecho las pases

Pero no, a diferencia de los pensamientos de Sakura, Meiling enfocaba su atención en el joven de ojos azules, a quien miraba con bastante recelo sin dejar de cruzar los brazos

- ¿No crees que ya hiciste en el pasado suficiente daño a ambos¿hasta cuando pretendes estar tras una chica que ni siquiera te mira como hombre?

Ryoken frunció el ceño y respondió de inmediato

- Eso no te incumbe, Li no tiene derecho a reclamar nada ya que no es su esposa y Sakura ya esta bastante grandecita como para saber lo que hace

A penas iba a protestar algo la joven cuando Ryoken cerró la puerta del departamento con un portazo, dejando a la chica bastante molesta

- ¡Quien demonios se ha creído! –Dijo por lo bajo cerrando sus puños con impotencia – Esto no va quedarse asi¡Te estaré vigilando Kurosawa!, más vale que te comportes…

Dentro de la pista de motociclismo, algunos miembros del club se reunían para ver un notable espectáculo, pues un joven de aproximados veinticinco años, junto con una chica más joven conducían una motocicleta experimental a gran velocidad

El mismo Syaoran Li había quedado estupefacto al ver aquello, ya que este vehiculo era sumamente especial, sin contar si quiera con un buen equilibrio, este era adquirido por el movimiento en cuestión del copiloto, una joven con casco blanco de la cual destacaban sus largos cabellos rubios…

- Deben ir a 160 kilómetros…

Dijo un espectador al lado derecho de Syaoran

- Si, pero lo impresionante es que aumentaron la velocidad con una rapidez inusitada, jamás en la vida había visto algo similar

Destaco otro que estaba también cercano, como todos impresionado ante ambos motociclistas…

Una última vuelta se dejo efectuar por el equipo, deteniéndose finalmente, para mostrar al conductor, quien se quito primero su casco negro de motociclismo, dejando a la vista sus facciones japonesas, con cabello negro y ojos castaño oscuro

- El debe ser Keiichi Morisato

La joven fue la siguiente en quitarse su casco blanco, siendo mostrado su rostro dulce y angelical, donde resaltaban unos preciosos ojos celestes

- ¡Wow, que suerte tiene ese chico!, mira que conducir al lado de semejante belleza…

Exclamo uno de los miembros a Syaoran, quien como si hubiese quedado hipnotizado no movió un solo músculo al ver el rostro de la joven frente a él

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto el hombre obeso al ver que de pronto había palidecido, más sin decir nada, Syaoran camino rumbo a la chica

La chica con una amable sonrisa hablaba con su compañero cuando sintió cercana la presencia de él, quien sin decir palabra llego hasta el sitio mirándola como si aquellas delicadas facciones fueran a rebelarle un gran secreto de mucho valor para él…

Ella tampoco hablo al principio, quien interrumpió aquel momento fue su compañero

- Usted debe ser Syaoran Li¿no es verdad?

Syaoran reacciono finalmente a la voz del joven y saludando cortésmente a ambos con una reverencia dijo

- Si es un placer, su demostración fue impresionante

Ambos jóvenes hicieron también una leve reverencia, y la chica de ojos celestes volvió su mirada jovial a ambos, mientras Keiichi decía

- Si, pero todo esto se debe realmente a mi novia, señor Li, le presento a Belldandy, ella es realmente la que se encarga de virar la moto con el peso de su cuerpo, yo solo conduzco

- No deberías ser tan modesto, tu trabajo es también muy importante – Dijo la chica alegremente siendo interrumpida por un mecánico de su equipo

- Señorita Belldandy¿podría venir un momento?, tiene una llamada de parte de su tío

- Si, gracias – Dijo la joven y haciendo una leve reverencia y con una sonrisa agrego – Fue un placer conocerlo señor Li, espero un espectáculo ejemplar de su parte en la carrera, mucha suerte

La joven se alejo siendo seguida por la mirada curiosa de Syaoran, y la feliz de su novio Keiichi

- ¿No es acaso una belleza?, Belldandy ha sido mi copiloto desde hace tres años, cuando íbamos a la universidad, desde entonces no me he separado de ella

- Es extraño, hace mucho que no conozco a alguien que no mencione su apellido y solo diga su nombre – Dijo Syaoran analizando a la chica

- No podría decírselo, ella es huérfana, nunca fue adoptada por ninguna familia y por lo que se, jamás conoció a sus padres, como única familia solo tubo el orfanato y un monje budista en Korea al que le dice tío…

- Lo siento en verdad, fue indiscreto de mi parte…

- Descuide – Dijo Keiichi jovialmente cuando el sonido de unos pasos les hizo volver sus miradas a una joven que acababa de llegar

- Hola, buenas tardes – Dijo saludando tímidamente la chica de ojos verdes

- Señor Morisato, permítame presentarle a mi novia, Sakura Kinomoto

- Buenas tardes señorita – Saludo igualmente gentil el chico – Veo que tiene tanta suerte como yo al tener una chica tan hermosa

Sakura y Syaoran se ruborizaron levemente, siendo Sakura quien agrego

- ¿Disculpa podemos hablar en privado un momento?

- Si claro, disculpe, nos vemos luego, mucha suerte – Dijo estrechando su mano y despidiéndose finalmente….

Dentro de una pequeña oficina, la joven de ojos celestes tomaba la llamada de su tío

- Si, hoy lo conocí, tal y como mencionaste, concuerda con tu predicción, quizás es hora de que comience a preocuparme de verdad…

Un deje de preocupación se vislumbro en los ojos azules, siendo en ese momento que su novio ingreso al sitio

- Bueno, te llamare más tarde, cuídate mucho tío

Colgando el teléfono, volvió su sonrisa habitual, que al joven no convenció al principio

- ¿Le paso algo a tu tío? – Interrogo curioso

- No, solo deseaba saludarme, hace tiempo que no lo veo – Mirando su reloj de mano agrego – Será mejor que vallamos a descansar, dentro de pronto será la carrera y debes ahorrar energías

Antes de que la chica saliera del cuarto, Keiichi la tomo suavemente de su brazo y mirándole a los ojos pregunto

- Belldandy, prométeme que si algo anduviera mal me lo dirías…

Sorprendida brevemente, sonrió con dulzura abrazándolo del cuello

- A veces olvido lo transparente que puedo ser, al menos contigo

Keiichi correspondió el abrazo y susurro sobre su oído

- Se que hay algo que te preocupa, no puedes ocultármelo ya que te amo, asi que cuando estés lista para hablar dímelo

Belldandy asintió con la cabeza, nada más necesitaría en aquel momento que el resguardo y comprensión de su pareja, sobre todo porque reconocía que por su singular vida no cualquier persona podría querer estar con ella…

El no había tenido suerte al encontrarla a ella, pero ella si, al encontrarlo a él…

En una cafetería cercana, mientras tanto…

Syaoran hablaba y hablaba acerca de lo emocionante que era poder competir contra competidores tan preparados, acerca de motores, ruedas, y las mejores marcas para competir

- Aun no decido cual de las motos llevar, pero lo más probable es que use una de la Harley Davidson

- Ah… ya veo – Dijo débilmente Sakura mirando desmesuradamente su jugo de naranja, bastante preocupada por lo entusiasmado que estaba Syaoran con eso

- Y bien¿de que quieres hablarme? – Indago el recordando que Sakura quería hablar con él

- ¿Yo?, a bueno, no es tan importante en realidad

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Syaoran levantando una ceja, sin creerle realmente nada – Parecía importante para ti, de otro modo dudo que hubieras venido ahora cuando habíamos quedado de vernos después

- Bueno¿es que una novia no puede extrañar a su novio?

- Si, pero eso no amerita que vengas corriendo quince minutos después de que te dejo en tu casa – Dijo de forma sarcástica ya que se tardo más - ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

La chica dudo un segundo, pero al tiempo, era mejor hablar con la verdad, pese a que se sentía acorralada, bajando la mirada dijo débilmente

- Me preocupa un poco la carrera que vas a tener…

Syaoran sonrió ante la timidez de su novia, entendía que probablemente por el carácter gentil y dulce de Sakura, una confesión asi le hubiera costado mucho, ya que sabia lo que significaba para él, pero a su vez debía estar muy preocupada

- ¿Te preocupa tanto que algo me pase?

La joven levanto la vista molesta para encontrarse con el rostro apuesto de él, aun sonriendo

- Sabes que si, aunque quizás no debería ya que te causa tanta gracia mi sufrimiento…

Syaoran rompió a reír, y pese a que Sakura se enojo, también reconocía que riendo se veía muy apuesto, y aquello le molestaba aun más porque sabia que no podía estar enfadada mucho tiempo…

- ¡No te burles es cosa seria! – Estallo la joven en voz alta – ¿Y si cayeras de la moto¿sabes acaso cuanta gente se ha matado por hacer tonterías innecesarias?, podrías quedar parapléjico, o minusválido o incluso ¡morir!…

Sakura se callo de golpe, porque todos alrededor miraban estupefactos la escena, y hasta el mismo Syaoran había mirado a su novia algo incrédulo, aunque finalmente con una sonrisa calida le dijo

- Será mejor hablar en otro lugar…

Ambos jóvenes se marcharon cerca de un parque pequeño, similar al parque pingüino, donde caminaron un rato, hasta llegar a un lado del lago artificial del sitio, donde miraban sin hablar una fuente con delfines, hasta que Syaoran rompió el silencio

- Te agradezco de verdad que te preocupes por mi Sakura

La chica no entendió nada, Syaoran parecía algo pensativo en aquel momento, tenia la mirada fija en el agua

- Mi familia jamás se preocupo tanto por lo que me pudiera pasar, por ello me pareció increíble todo lo que dijiste aya…

Sakura le miro preocupada agregando con rapidez

- Pero ellos te quieren Syaoran, el que casi no convivan contigo no quiere decir que…

- No, ellos me quieren como líder, como cabeza, para que solucione sus vidas y las haga más fáciles, eso es MUY distinto de tu forma de preocuparte

Sakura cavilo la situación un momento, sentía como si con todo aquel discurso Syaoran le intentara decir algo que con palabras, para una persona tan seria y orgullosa como lo era él, debía ser complicado

- ¿Por qué te gusta el motociclismo Syaoran?

- No lo se realmente, supongo que me hace sentir libre

- ¿De tus responsabilidades y de tu familia?

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo volteo la mirada hacia Sakura, que con su expresión calida y dulce le dio a entender que comprendía un poco, lo difícil que había sido una gran parte de su vida, y lo mucho que le había costado como joven que era

Sakura tomo con sus manos las de Syaoran, en gesto que trataba de ser empatico, le sonrió un poco al joven y dijo

- Si eso te hace tan feliz, solamente te suplico que tengas cuidado, y que pese a que no acepto del todo que compitas, tampoco voy a dejarte solo, estaré apoyándote mañana

Syaoran sonrió conmovido por el amor que Sakura le tenia, que era tanto que lograba hacerla comprenderlo un poco mejor, ya que sabia que por tratarse de él, ella intentaba leer entre líneas, esos pequeños detalles que por lo despistada que era le eran difíciles de ver

Syaoran tomo de la barbilla a Sakura acercando su rostro al de ella, y a escasos centímetros agrego

- Voy a tener mucho cuidado mañana preciosa, después de todo tengo muchos deseos de vivir para estar contigo

Sakura como siempre se sonrojo ante las palabras de su novio, antes de terminar fundidos en un beso que profesaba el gran amor que ambos se tenían…

Un amor, que pese al tiempo, no podría borrarse con facilidad

**18 de abril del 2009****, época actual….**

Syaoran despertó bastante exhausto, había dormido de un modo muy incomodo en un sofá al lado derecho de Sakura, quien seguía en coma

Frotándose la cara miro el reloj, se había hecho muy tarde ya, pues eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y seguramente como muchas noches anteriores a esa, se había quedado a cuidarla más tiempo del debido por sus obligaciones

Levantándose de su sitio contemplo el rostro falto de vida de su novia, y los aparatos que alrededor le seguían ayudando a estar con vida

En sus sueños y recuerdos se veía tan diferente, tan llena de vida, que el contemplarla de aquel modo, solo aumentaba la pena de pensar en la terrible posibilidad de perderla para siempre

Pero automáticamente, sin darse oportunidad de profundizar el tema toco su rostro, alejando unos mechones que estaban sobre su frente, le beso la mejilla y salio del sitio para fumarse un cigarrillo, que en momentos como ese, era lo único que lo calmaba

Un esplendoroso día comenzaba, un domingo de abril del 2008 se celebraría en cualquier momento una carrera bastante interesante, y faltaba poco ya para que esta comenzara

El tumulto de gente en las gradas no podía faltar, como la gran cantidad de competidores de diferentes nacionalidades afiliados a la "noble causa altruista" que implicaba la posible muerte de los miembros

O al menos, asi lo miraba Sakura, que junto a Meiling y Tomoyo estaban en primera fila mirando a los competidores prepararse

- Faltan unos minutos más para que la carrera empiece – Dijo Sakura más para si misma que para sus amigas

Tomoyo y Meiling no eran ingenuas, sabían que la bisnieta consentida de Logan Amamia tenía el alma en un hilo al saber que Syaoran estaba entre los competidores, asi que como buena prima Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura y colocando una mano en su hombro dijo

- Deberías ir a verlo para desearle suerte, seguro eso lo animara mucho

- Si – Agrego Meiling entusiasta guiñando un ojo – Hasta podrías entretenerlo si quieres para que hicieran algo más constructivo juntos

Como casi siempre, Sakura no entendió el porque de lo que Meiling dijo, pero de cualquier modo le hizo caso, sabia que no podía ser muy bueno lo que Meiling proponía y no quería indagar mucho en el tema y perder tiempo…

Dentro de una privada zona VIP, en el estadio, un caballero con traje blanco había llegado justamente a tiempo para tomar su asiento después de hacer una pequeña apuesta

Para su fortuna, el joven Flowright era tan poderoso y rico que se encontraba en un balcón especial donde podía admirar la magnitud de la pista con mayor comodidad

Su siempre fiel sirviente, Takami, le acompañaba y a la vez le servía su usual taza de té con "piquete"

- Hace un excelente día para una competencia, hay pocas nubes en el cielo y el clima es agradable aun¿no cree señor?

- Por supuesto – Reafirmo Fye tomando la taza y sonriendo jovial como un niño – Será interesante ver que tan bueno es en esto el más destacado miembro de la casa Li

Takami le miro interesado

- Pero usted aposto a favor del joven Morisato, si esta tan seguro del potencial de Li¿a que se debió aquello?

Fye sonrió dejando la taza sobre una pequeña mesa mientras cruzaba tranquilamente las manos detrás de su nuca

- Solo fue un poco de dinero suelto, además el que sea un prodigio no le asegura la victoria contra Morisato, el ha estado en muchos torneos de manera profesional invicto, mientras el joven Li es "principiante", el nunca ha ganado nada y pese a ser un destacado miembro de la sociedad de motociclismo japonés, le falta experiencia

- Quizás no debería subestimarlo tanto a sabiendas del poderoso hechicero que es¿no cree?

Revolviendo la mezcla de su té con una pequeña cuchara, el joven dijo algo serio para ser él

- No, la magia como la conocemos no aplica siempre en la vida cotidiana de los hombres comunes, aquí el joven Li tendrá que demostrar su capacidad como humano, no como hechicero

Takami asintió comprendiendo la veracidad de las palabras de su amo, pues jamás en su vida le había visto equivocarse

- ¡Syaoran!

Llamo ella para detenerlo en el momento en el que pensaba salir rumbo a la carrera, cerrando la puerta del sitio tras ella

Sakura debía admitir que con aquel traje gris y negro se veía guapísimo, pues Syaoran tenía muy buen cuerpo

Tratando de alejar sus sórdidos pensamientos, y un poco sonrojada se acerco unos pasos con timidez

- Solo quería desearte suerte

Ella sonrió y por consecuencia el también lo hizo, asi, sin importarle por un momento el tiempo ni nada se acerco a ella, a la vez que ella se acercaba a él para acortar distancias y fundirse en un abrazo lleno de amor

- Te amo – Dijo ella sobre su oído derecho

El aún abrazándola de la cintura, tomo con una mano su sonrojada mejilla y pegando su frente con la de ella le dijo

- Yo también te amo, siempre voy a estar contigo

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, no hubo manera de describir aquello, al menos por él, pues de repente el brillo en los ojos femeninos no fue el mismo, estaba algo opaco y aun sin poder evitarlo ella lo beso incitando al joven a responderle con el mismo amor por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que un miembro del equipo de Syaoran llamo a la puerta

- Están empezando a llamar a los participantes

Anuncio aun tras ella, y era conveniente para los novios ya que por casi nada se morían de vergüenza, aun más si los atrapaban cariñosos

- Por favor Sakura, cree en mí

Susurro el dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para salir luego del sitio

- Syaoran, quiero creer – Susurro Sakura al verlo marchar, aun un poco preocupada por él, sin que aquella sensación desapareciera del todo

En la pista, los competidores se preparaban ya para salir, algunos ultimaban detalles con sus equipos, y otros simplemente rezaban oraciones o saludaban al público

Syaoran simplemente miro a su mayor rival, Keiichi Morisato, quien a distancia saludaba a Belldandy con la mano, y a la cual Syaoran no podía dejar de mirar con desconfianza, aunque no entendía el porque, y sus amigas y Sakura le sacaron de sus pensamientos, después de saludarlas el chico de ojos castaños se coloco el casco de seguridad…

Un comentarista llamo a los competidores para que se prepararan, y dos segundos después de eso la carrera inicio

La pista era algo estrecha y tenía algunas curvas peligrosas, pero aun con esto ante el inicio de salida Syaoran y Ryoken aceleraron con rapidez frente a los otros cinco competidores

Keiichi iba apenas a la cabeza por unos centímetros que a simple visto podrían haberse confundido, pues Syaoran no iba a rendirse con facilidad y estaba realmente dando todo de si en el encuentro

"_Los competidores Li Syaoran y Morisato Keiichi van a la cabeza del grupo en la primera vuelta, pero__¿ podrán resistir ante la fuerza de Matsumoto Aki? que también comienza a ganar terreno en el tercer puesto"_

Decía el comentarista desde la cabina de sonido, ante la tremenda exposición que los competidores daban, pero en el vehiculo de Syaoran había un problema…

La primera curva fue bien manejada por ambos, entre Ryoken y Syaoran era difícil vislumbrar quien de los dos iba a ganar

Desde las gradas, Sakura sentía un muy mal presentimiento en su pecho al mirar como a cada vez más velocidad Syaoran y Keiichi se debatían en la competencia, y Meiling y Tomoyo que estaban con ella le veían muy pálida

- Tranquila pricuñada – Dijo Meiling – Syaoran es bastante bueno conduciendo, no habrá modo de que pierda o le pase algo

Pero Sakura parecía no escuchar, solamente miraba la pista con gran temor

- Sakura, quizás no debas mirar, estas muy pálida – Dijo Tomoyo preocupada

Sakura tomo con fuerza un relicario que Syaoran le había obsequiado hace mucho, aquel que tenia entrelazadas la dos S y que era la prueba viva de su amor

- Algo malo va a pasar…

Casi llevaban la vuelta completa cuando todo pasó…

La última curva era demasiado estrecha y debía disminuir la velocidad, que al parecer de pronto había dejado de funcionar sin explicación alguna, pues el equipo técnico la acababa de probar

La situación de Syaoran era más complicada aun, pues si no quería golpear a su contrincante delantero, debía forzosamente disminuir la velocidad y no podía hacerlo, era demasiado difícil a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora no alcanzar la colisión, y al tiempo lograr salir vivo de aquello

Asi que Syaoran hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento…

"¡Señoras y señores que atroz!, al parecer el vehiculo de Li Syaoran a perdido la ruta y ha ido a estrellarse junto a la valla de seguridad de la pista"

- ¡SYAORAN! – Grito Sakura angustiada ante el tremendo impacto que tubo la moto de su novio junto con él, a la vez que Meiling y Tomoyo también miraban horrorizadas la escena catastrófica

Algunos mecánicos en el acto bajaron pronto a la pista para auxiliar al joven que al parecer había caído casi inconciente, donde solo podía ver luces, figuras y voces, pero no las del sitio exactamente…

_- Te has quedado con ella más de lo debido…_

_- Lo se – dijo aquella voz familiar_

_- ¿Es que pretendes hacerte cargo de ella? – Exclamo exaltada la otra voz_

Finalmente Syaoran perdió el conocimiento ante el pánico de la gente en el estadio y la preocupación del equipo técnico…

Tres largos y preocupantes días después del accidente, el joven finalmente volvió en sí, encontrándose alrededor con algunos rostros preocupados…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto desconcertado y algo adolorido de su cuerpo

- ¡Como que donde! – Exclamo Meiling muy enojada – Has estado en este hospital inconciente tres malditos días Li Syaoran¿que paso contigo haya ese día?…

Syaoran finalmente comprendió, no había sido un sueño, aquello realmente había ocurrido…

El choque, entre otras cosas…

- Por suerte caíste de la moto antes de que esta te aplastara el cuerpo, pero tardaste tanto en despertar que creímos que te habías roto más que la pierna – Agrego Tomoyo preocupada

Solo hasta entonces Syaoran noto el yeso en su pierna izquierda y las múltiples vendas en su cuerpo

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Pregunto extrañado al no verla

- Se fue hace un rato a su casa, prácticamente la tuvimos que correr del sitio, esta exhausta – Dijo Ryoken molesto que llego en ese momento junto con Kaery – Y no te lo mereces

- Basta, no seas cruel, acaba de despertar y ya comienzas a reprenderlo, creo que Syaoran tubo bastante para una semana – Pidió Tomoyo siendo conciliadora, a lo cual Ryoken solo torno los ojos molesto, ya que nunca podía decir todo lo que quería…

- Pero bueno, lo importante es que te mejores pronto, y para ello te he traído mis mejores y más saludables guisos – Dijo Kaery quien dejo una canasta con comida en una pequeña cómoda

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte, no tengo hambre – Dijo Syaoran

- ¡Nadie puede despreciar mi comida Li Syaoran, ni siquiera tu!

Todos empezaron a reír excepto Ryoken, la tensión se empezaba a tranquilizar ahora que Syaoran estaba conciente

- ¿Disculpen podemos pasar?

Dijo la voz de Keiichi Morisato quien se asomaba al cuarto, y tras una leve invitación entraba acompañado de su novia con una gran canasta de fruta en la mano

- Li, tuviste un accidente espantoso, espero que te sientas bien, has tenido suerte de salir con vida – Dijo Keiichi

- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien, aparte del dolor intenso en mi cuerpo no siento nada

- Es señal de que debes dejar las pistas para los pilotos con experiencia – Agrego Meiling molesta y Tomoyo le tuvo que sacar casi a rastras del sitio para que ya no siguiera con sus sutiles comentarios

Unos minutos antes de que la pareja de motociclistas se marcharan, sorpresivamente Syaoran pidió hablar en privado con Belldandy, quien con una sutil sonrisa acepto hablar con él…

Pero a penas salieron todos, la joven de ojos azules se topo con la mirada desconfiada y molesta de Syaoran Li

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién soy? – Repitió la joven, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios - ¿A que se debe la pregunta?, creí que lo sabía

- Ya no estoy tan seguro, hay algo en usted, "especial"…

Belldandy estaba preocupada, temía muy dentro de sí que el joven estuviera tan atento a su persona en tan poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, eso no era buena señal, algo malo estaba pasando, y sabia que había sido su culpa

Sin embargo, fuera de aquel pensamiento, su semblante manifestaba toda paz y amabilidad

- Le aseguro señor Li, que no soy más especial ni menos que usted, no entiendo de que me habla, créame

Pero Syaoran no podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que decía, ella solo seguía sonriendo tan dulcemente como si nada pudiera perturbarla, acercándose un poco al joven puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho y dijo

- Hay cosas que la gente no esta preparada a conocer, mejor déjelo asi, tiene su vida perfecta

Syaoran miro de reojo cuando la chica de ojos azules se marchaba que había cambiado tenue, y casi imperceptiblemente su semblante a uno triste, pero él si lo noto, había algo en él, que le hacia pensar aun más en la misteriosa joven¿Quién era¿Y que demonios había querido decir?...

Sobre todo por el hecho de haberla sentido casi imperceptiblemente usar magia en el momento de su choque…

**Época actual año 2009…**

El paisaje alrededor era hermoso, la puesta de sol estaba ya cercana y pese al frió que hacia, no podía sentir la brisa helada

A decir verdad, ni el ruido del barco, ni el del agua, ni ningún paisaje por más bello que fuera tenía relevancia en aquel instante

Porque se encontraba cerca, y podía observar ya a la distancia la costa japonesa

Había sido aprisionada injustamente y llevada rumbo a Korea donde todo prometía estar en su contra pues ese hombre había ordenado su muerte

Pero ahora, por fin después de mucho trabajo había logrado escapar para regresar por su venganza y ni el largo camino que había trazado era ahora impedimento para que lo llevara a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias

Solo seria cuestión de un tiempo para conseguir su objetivo, aquel por el cual había nacido, y el cual no solo era de suma importancia para ella misma, si no para todos.

Miro entonces lo que colgaba de su cuello, con cuidado especial tomo aquello contemplándolo con desmesurada atención, y la siempre mirada seria

- Se que estas aquí hermana, voy a encontrarte…

Pensó intrínsecamente la joven de ojos verdes que sostenía en su mano derecha un pequeño dije en color blanco, un obsequio muy querido y especial para ella…

Porque, después de todo, aquel era un obsequio que le había dado su hermana mayor, mucho tiempo atrás…

**Fin del Episodio**

¡¡Hola!!, tanto tiempo sin leernos, y por fin, después de muchos meses el episodio 3.

Espero que el público en general me disculpe, la verdad es que pese a que si estuve algo ocupada no fue esa la razón real de que los haya dejado sin más episodios por tanto tiempo, quizás más que cualquier cosa necesitaba motivación para seguir con esto (y debo admitir que por mucho tiempo no la tuve TT) y en fin, espero no tardarme tanto de ahora en adelante.

En este capitulo han comenzado a salir personajes nuevos MUY importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, y que seguramente como la misma, serán sumamente controversiales, en tanto a la extraña combinación entre personajes de ¡Oh mi diosa!, solo elegí sacar estos que no son de Clamp para la historia, aunque saldrán muy poco, les di un papel porque me gusta mucho esa pareja.

¡Lo siento!, pero he decidido sacar provecho a la clasificación M y habrá algunas escenas lemon, claro, de buen gusto y a don con la historia, no buscando sexo solo para ganar raiting, eso no me interesa, pero quiero que se entienda que si existe y no se me vayan a traumar XD

Hace algunos días encontré algo también triste y algo muy bueno, lo triste es que NHK solo sacara dos OVAS más de TRC y ya fin, por no apegarse a la historia real del grupo CLAMP y sobre todo quizás por poner muchos mundos de relleno (quien podría culparlas por enojarse ¬¬u), la buena es que encontré una serie japonesa que a los conocedores dramáticos les puede interesar, su nombre es SEKACHU (Gritando por amor en el fin del mundo) y un alma caritativa la ha estado subiendo a Youtube, muy, muy buena la serie, más triste que la tumba de la luciérnaga según he leído (todavía no la termino de ver) y que de forma increíble es muy parecida a la historia de Carnage en un sentido doloroso y romántico, y aclaro, yo no conocía de Sekachu hasta hace apenas unos días, solo fue una gran coincidencia, pero si les gusta el drama véanla, les doy el link, de hecho en los primeros 5 minutos si son muy sensibles lloraran tanto a lo de la pagina de Internet para las historias, esta en proceso de creación (si, ósea que no lleva nada XD) pero ya que conseguí mi laptop trabajare en ello, chicos no se desesperen n

No es condicionado, pero si no me dan 55 reviews en 24 horas YA NO VOY A PUBLICAR NADA (jajajaja, no, no es cierto p odio cuando algunos... autores hacen ese tipo de cosas ¬-¬) pero si les pido del modo más atento, que si les gusta la historia me dejen por hay un mensajillo, en este momento no soy tan exigente y hasta el mínimo ¡Conti pliss! Me motiva para publicarlo más rápido y mejor, siempre hay que recordar que a nosotros, los autores amateur no nos pagan nada por escribir historias, y que la única paga es el querer contar una historia para que la gente la lea y les guste, y como no soy adivina, si no me dicen que les parece pues no se :S (aunque claro, también se aceptan las típicas criticas constructivas que no tengan lenguaje soez y que vallan al punto de forma objetiva)

Gracias a todos aquellos que estuvieron pendientes mientras no publicaba nada, sobre todo a aquellas personas que me mandaban su buena vibra en cuestión de mi graduación y esas cosas, todo salio muy bien y ahora curso una de las etapas más bonitas de mi vida, pero reconozco sobre todo el apoyo de personas como Yuuko, Melanie, Harukase Tamiya, mi gran amiga Megami Yuki, en fin, gracias, no tengo como pagarles (de verdad, soy pobre :p) pero me esfuerzo por personas como ustedes, me ayudaron mucho anímicamente nn

**Avances del próximo episodio….**

Hay cosas sin resolver aun, sentimientos escondidos, y mensajes guardados en secreto, pero como reaccionara Syaoran cuando se entere que todo fue culpa de su prima ¿?…


	5. Pensando en ti

**Año 2009 época actual…**

"_**No tengo ninguna duda de que él haya llegado a amarla, pero estoy seguro de que yo la amo tanto como la ama él…"**_ – Pensaba para si mismo mirando a ambos dentro del cuarto

Afuera de la habitación del hospital, un joven alto de ojos azules contemplaba la escena frente a si

Su semblante normalmente feliz había cambiado hace tiempo, su vida en general lo había hecho por ella

Su mirada se dirigía como siempre a aquella victima de nombre Sakura, quien como casi siempre estaba acompañada de Li Syaoran, su prometido

- Ryoken…

El joven de cabello rubio volteo la mirada para ver a Meiling Li, quien lo contemplaba con algo de curiosidad

- Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí – Dijo ella de repente

- Es lo más conveniente para ambos, recuerda que aun somos rivales – Respondió sin dejar de mirar a la pareja – Syaoran podrá amarla toda su vida, pero eso no impide que yo también lo haga, por eso estoy aquí….

Meiling se acerco un poco y también miro a su querido primo junto a ella…

- Sakura se gano el corazón de mi primo inevitablemente, se amaban desde que eran pequeños, incluso he llegado a pensar que jamás dejaron de quererse pese al pasado…

- Bonita manera de demostrarlo – Entono algo molesto y serio – Se de buena fuente que ni siquiera la pudo esperar cuando se fue a vivir a Europa

- Si lo hizo…

Ryoken miro algo sorprendido a la chica de ojos rojizos, mientras ella seguía contemplando a sus amigos desde la ventana, con un leve dolor en el pecho a causa de un secreto que a ambos les había causado en su tiempo mucho daño

- A su modo, lo hizo….

**Capitulo IV**

**Pensando en ti**

**25 de abril, año 2009… época actual **

- Eres lenta

Dijo con tono serio la alta figura de Ashura sama, mientras su oponente con la respiración agitada seguía en pose de defensa con su espada

- Hago lo que puedo – Dijo como pudo la chica contra la que peleaba

- Pues no es suficiente…

Ashura se abalanzo entonces sobre la joven con gran velocidad, blandiendo su espada como si no pesara nada, a lo cual, la otra chica la esquivo con más dificultad que las otras veces anteriores, y es que un entrenamiento de tres horas sin descansar se estaba volviendo sumamente complicado

Pese a sus habilidades, su destreza, su linaje y todo lo que hubiera podido decirle su padre o cualquier persona…

Un hilito de sangre sobresalió en su brazo derecho, pese al esfuerzo, su oponente había logrado herirle y como resultado la joven tiro accidentalmente su espada

La mujer de largos cabellos negros blandió su espada contra la joven que yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados esperando la estocada final

Uno, dos, tres segundos después sin que nada pasara abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la severa mirada de su maestra

- Te falta muchísimo para alcanzar el nivel necesario

La joven maestra no dijo nada, agachando la cabeza se limito a pensar en lo dicho por su mentor, mientras esta guardaba su espada y quitaba con un movimiento de su mano derecha el sello de las puertas del jardín donde entrenaban

Cuando la mujer de cabello negro se disponía a salir por la puerta la otra dijo

- Sigamos entrenando

- Estas muy agotada, no podrías ni derrotar a un gatito, déjalo asi

A una señal de su mano, la joven cerró nuevamente las puertas, colocándose en posición de defensa y con su mirada verde más decidida que nunca agrego

- Dije sigamos entrenando…

Ashura sonrió levemente

- Eres tan terca como tu padre pequeña, pero te falta tanto por aprender

Ignorando a la chica Ashura salio del sitio, ante la frustración de la joven que termino clavando su espada en el suelo para luego alejarse del sitio

**15 de Junio, año 2008…**

La joven entro sigilosamente al departamento para no despertar a sus compañeras, era ya bastante tarde para hablar con ellas y además quería estar sola para poder leer cómodamente la carta que llevaba en la mano, una carta que esa persona especial le había enviado esa tarde

Por ello, cerró la puerta muy despacio y se quito los zapatos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, desplazándose hasta la cocina y prendiendo la luz de su celular para enfocar el objeto deseado

- ¡Aja! – Exclamo una recién llegada con pijama y el cabello algo revuelto por haber estado acostada hace tiempo, encendiendo a su paso la luz de la cocina

- Meiling… son casi las tres de la mañana¿porque el alboroto? – Dijo Tomoyo entrando también al sitio con una bata de color lila e intentando despabilarse por completo

- ¡Que horas son estas de llegar jovencita! – Dijo Meiling cruzando los brazos con gesto sombrío - ¿Dónde demonios has estado ¡he!?, no puede ser nada bueno cuando tratas de ocultar tu hora de llegada quitándote hasta los zapatos al entrar

Tomoyo al lado derecho de Meiling rió débilmente ante la actitud sobre protectora de su amiga hacia Sakura, mientras que la mencionada solo suspiro resignada

- Tengo tres buenas respuestas para eso – Dijo Sakura algo seria y despreocupada – Número uno, no eres mi mamá y no tengo que darte explicaciones, dos, soy mayor de edad aquí y en China y tres¡no puedo usar zapatos dentro de la casa!, va en contra de las reglas de higiene y respeto japonesas

Ante la última observación Tomoyo rompió a reír a carcajadas, aunque no duro mucho porque Meiling la miro feo y siguió diciendo

- ¡Eres una desconsiderada Sakura Kinomoto!, me tenias tan preocupada y a ti no te importan más que tus cosas, si Syaoran se enterara de que andas por hay a estas horas y….

- Tranquila, estaba con mi padre – Interrumpió Sakura ante la evidente regañiza que se le avecinaba – Últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo de calidad juntos por el trabajo y salimos a cenar, se nos fue el tiempo de más, es todo

- ¡Claro!, y ahora me dirás que la carta que traes en la mano no es de algún admirador secreto ¿verdad?

- No, es de Syaoran…

En menos de cinco segundos Meiling arrebato la carta de las manos de su dueña y exclamo muy entusiasmada

- ¡Una carta de mi primo!, que maravilla, hace tiempo que no sabemos de él…

Sakura quedo algo pasmada ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, mientras Tomoyo pensando en voz alta dijo

- Qué extraño que usen cartas para comunicarse, porque no usar mejor el e-mail, es mucho más sencillo

- Si, pero más impersonal – Declaro Sakura – Ambos convenimos que si no podíamos tener una relación como cualquiera, al menos tendríamos algo "más especial" que lo común…

- Eso es lo más ¡ROMANTICO! que he escuchado en mi vida – Dijo Meiling con los ojos muy brillantes abrazando a Sakura muy fuerte

- Meiling tiene razón, no creo que muchas parejas se dediquen el tiempo de hacer esos detalles aun, y tu y Syaoran se ven tan pocas veces, desde su recuperación por lo de la carrera no se han visto, y de hecho ni siquiera se quedo el tiempo debido para que sus lesiones sanaran por su trabajo

- Si, ese hombre necesita vacaciones – Agrego Meiling – Bueno, abre la carta ya Sakura

Sakura con una cara suplicante miro a Tomoyo, quien entendió de inmediato el lenguaje mudo de "ayúdame por favor y quítamela de encima" llevándose casi a rastras a Meiling para dejarla leer a gusto y a solas su carta…

Sin más interrupciones, Sakura abrió rápidamente la carta para leer en ella lo siguiente

"_Hola preciosa_

_Lamento mucho la demora, he tardado en escribirte esta vez, (bueno, quizás las últimas cinco veces) pero sabes que no lo hago a propósito, hubiera querido agradecerte tu carta pasada y darte contestación pronta, pero no tenia asegurado nada hasta este momento, es seguro que este fin de semana iré a verte, espero que no estés muy ocupada y que podamos estar juntos, estaba pensando en hacer algo "especial", pero eso dependerá de ti._

_Espero que estén bien todos por allá, los extraño mucho, (excepto a Ryoken) mándales mis saludos y cuida por favor de Meiling, su madre ha estado algo preocupada porque quiere que vuelva a China, aunque Meiling parece estar en desacuerdo, no se llevan muy bien y supongo que esto se debe a que Meiling aun no quiere casarse y su madre se ha dedicado los últimos meses exclusivamente a buscarle pretendientes._

_Entiendo a Meiling, pero creo que le falta madurar un poco y ver que su madre solo se preocupa por su bienestar, con todo lo que esta pasando en el consejo, la gente no esta muy tranquila, al menos los que saben que la situación es delicada._

_Cuídate mucho amor, y no olvides lo mucho que te amo_

_Siempre tuyo Syaoran"…._

- Vendrá pronto, que felicidad… - Decía para si misma la joven de ojos verdes abrazando la carta que tenia en las manos

Pero por otro lado, el mismo Syaoran Li tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar que en el fin de semana

**Taiwán, año 2008…**

- Es un loco señor Li, no creo que importe

- No, es una persona que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática y necesita atención, déjeme verlo….

Dijo avanzando hacia la habitación acompañado de dos médicos y su asesor

- Podemos despertarlo, pero será solo por un momento, si dura demasiado no aguantara el dolor sin estar sedado – Advirtió el medico mientras introducía un liquido en una de las sondas

El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de ubicar el sitio donde estaba, haciéndose presente de inmediato el terrible dolor que estaba en gran parte de su cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él…

- No… puedo

El dolor era insoportable, el hombre había sido herido mortalmente

- Señor……… necesitamos su ayuda, necesitamos saber quien y porque le hicieron esto – Dijo Syaoran mostrándose serio e indiferente al dolor de esa persona

- Fue el… quería el arma para él solo…. Quería el poder…. Todos lo querían

- ¿De que arma esta hablando¿Usted la tiene?

- No podrán encontrarlo… nunca lo harán porque….

El hombre comenzó a desfallecer, de pronto sus signos vitales dejaron de aparecer en el monitor

- ¡Dígame el secreto!

Ordeno Syaoran zarandeándolo pero era inútil, el monitor ya no daba muestra de signos vitales, aquel hombre había muerto

El joven no podía estar más confundido¿Quién era el asesino?, y porque buscaba gente tan extraña para realizar sus crímenes

Mirando por la ventanilla de su avión privado siguió cuestionándose lo sucedido aquel día

La gente que hasta el momento conocía habían sufrido un altercado, eran personas humildes, hechiceros al fin y al cabo, pero personas tan insignificantes que no poseían grandes cualidades mágicas, o linajes puros, eran gente común, del montón…

Pero era la tercera vez que pasaba algo así, ya no era común, ni una simple coincidencia

Syaoran fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, lo vivido hacia horas había sido bastante agotador, pues además de hablar con los médicos, estaba también su asesor y los cercanos del difunto que lo tenían exhausto dejándose vencer por la fatiga y el sueño, que venia acumulando ya de varios días atrás…

Al fin y al cabo, cuando despertara su avión privado abría llegado finalmente a Japón, pronto vería a su Sakura…

**Un hombre alto y de cabellos negros al aire se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la pequeña taberna, tomando con su mano derecha un tarro de cerveza que parecía ser su único acompañante y consuelo, y se dice "parecía", porque no era del todo asi…**

**Sentado al lado de la barra con su propio tarro, un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y cabellos dorados le miraba de reojo como adivinando su pensamiento**

**- Acabamos de llegar - Dijo el ojiazul - ¿Es que acaso no piensas ir a verlo?**

**El hombre de mirada sombría no respondió en lo absoluto, pues parecía muy entretenido en mirar su cerveza, o quizás en otras cosas…**

**- Es tu mejor amigo – Volvió a decir el hombre**

**- Era mi mejor amigo… - Respondió finalmente**

**- ¿Qué acaso ya se murió¿O es que lo cambiaste por alguien más simpático como yo?**

**El ojiazul empezaba a tener una sonrisa burlona, en parte porque le gustaba hacerle enojar, y en otra porque ya estaba poniéndose ebrio. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos azabaches por otro lado, no parecía encontrar gracia alguna en el comentario**

**- ¡Ese hombre ha cometido la más grande locura del mundo!**

**Replico tirando su tarro con fuerza y enojo frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en el sitio, mientras los demás le miraban con algo de sorpresa, pues no era normal verlo actuar de ese modo**

**- Hemos perdido mucho más de lo que el ha ganado – Musito débilmente, más para si mismo que para el otro**

**- No hables tan a la ligera, Lead Clow realmente pensó en su decisión cuando nos dejo al grupo **

**¡Claro!, nadie podría entenderlo realmente, todos los que aun seguían vivos solo lo hacían para pasar a la historia y ser recordados, pero el en cambio… el no era nada porque…**

**- Maldita chiquilla ella fue la causante de la muerte de nuestro compañero, ella es la culpable Draven**

**Grito frustrado golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados en señal de enojo, ante la mirada tranquila de Draven**

**- Solo tiene cinco años Suga, no deberías decir eso, ella no tubo la culpa de nacer en aquellas condiciones, además sabes cuanto la adora Clow, ni siquiera la niña sabe que no es su hija**

**El hombre tomo un trago de su bebida e indiferente y frió dijo con sarcasmo**

**- ¡Que conveniente!, Criar a una bastarda debe haber sido mucho mejor que estar peleando por nuestros ideales y libertad**

**- No es una bastarda…**

**Los hombres que se encontraban en la taberna voltearon la mirada a la voz del recién llegado Lead Clow, quien ante el comentario de su mejor amigo no pudo más que fruncir el ceño**

**- Clow… - Exclamo sorprendido un chico de ojos rojizos, el más joven del grupo**

**Sin poner atención a los otros, Lead Clow se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba aun muy tranquilo y dándole la espalda Suga Mazahiro**

**De pronto y de la nada, Suga comenzó a reírse estruendosamente y sin motivo alguno **

**- ¿Dices que no lo es?, entonces respóndeme algo¿con que prostituta te acostaste para tener una hija he?, porque he escuchado el rumor de que la niña no ha heredado ninguna facción de ti…**

**Con la furia de un padre ofendido, Lead Clow tomo del cuello de la camisa a su "amigo" y cerrando el puño se aventuro a darle un golpe en la cara, sin importarle el mandarlo a volar hacia una de las mesas del sitio y delante de todos**

**Suga muy molesto escupió un chorro de sangre que le había ocasionado al abrirle una herida en la encía**

**- ¡Que demonios pasa contigo! – Replico el hombre de cabello negro y mirada glacial –¡ Dejaste a los que dijiste éramos TU familia por esa maldita niña!, Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos!, los amigos que dieron sus vidas por la causa… y la gente inocente que murió… todo, todo lo dejaste por esa….**

**Los ojos de Lead Clow también despidieron llamas al escuchar la manera en que se refería a su hija, porque una niña inocente y fuera de toda culpa frente a su situación, y sobre todo SU HIJA, no merecía ser mencionada de aquella forma**

**Por eso había optado por decir que la niña era propia, para que nada ni nadie pudieran hacerle daño en su autoestima o su físico, ya que normalmente las niñas sin padres no contaban con más futuro que el de prostitutas…**

**Sin embargo, estaba también el detalle que comprendía la situación de Suga… el había sufrido demasiado en la guerra… él era el que más había perdido de todos**

**Conteniendo sus impulsos de padre ofendido miro con ceño fruncido a su "mejor amigo" dirigiendo sus palabras con el mayor cuidado **

**- No quiero que vuelvas a referirte asi de Ying Tiáo, ella es MI hija y quieras o no vas a aprender a respetarla **

**Los hombres que hasta el momento se habían quedado callados observando el espectáculo miraron a Lead Clow alejarse rápido del sitio dando un portazo al salir, continuando con sus asuntos, mientras algunos cuchicheaban cosas sobre el altercado**

**- No debiste hablar asi Suga – Dijo Draven con la misma tranquilidad pese al ceño fruncido del hombre borracho – No se como sea en tu país, pero aquí debes respetar a los hijos de tus amigos, si no podrías meterte en ENORMES problemas¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?, incluso yo que también soy extranjero podría darte unas lecciones de "buenos modales" si quieres**

**Sin responder al comentario Suga volvió a tomar un gran trago de licor directamente de una botella sobre la barra**

**¿Qué si comprendía lo delicado de llamar asi al hijo de un hombre?, solo si fuera legitimo, y en todo caso sería más viable si fuera varón, pero de una niña y además… ¡una bastarda sin razón de procedencia!…**

**No lo entendía, no podría jamás entender las razones que ataban a un hombre con aquel potencial mágico a una niña de la que desconocía toda procedencia, que bien podría pagarle algún día largándose con algún forastero o que en el peor de los casos incluso podía traer enfermedades que hubiera adquirido de sus padres o su linaje…**

**No, solo podría comprender aquel día una cosa… había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre**

**- ¡Maldita la hora en que encontramos a esa bastarda!**

**Grito con rabia y frustración, ya que aquella pequeña que no conocía se había convertido en el objeto de su dolor…**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, como si sus pupilas hubieran estado muy pesadas y todavía costándole trabajo reconocer en donde estaba

Estaba en su casa, acostado en su cama, hacia horas que había llegado de Taiwán, nada había cambiado… pero lloraba

Unas lagrimas surcaban los ojos de Syaoran Li al despertar de aquel sueño que sin comprender el porque le partía el alma, como si el mismo sintiera el dolor de aquel hombre llamado Suga Mazahiro

Pero no lo entendía… ¿Quién era Suga Mazahiro? Y porque odiaba con tanto ahínco a esa niña… y Lead Clow¿todo era real o solo estaba cansado por el trabajo?

Syaoran se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño mojándose la cara para poder despertar del todo, apoyando sus manos en el lavabo miro al frente en el espejo del baño su reflejo

- No es real… nada de eso puede ser real, Lead Clow esta muerto… Lead Clow no tuvo hijos…

Dijo frente a si mismo para tratar de convencerse de que esos sueños eran falsos, causados por el alto estrés al que estaba sometido con su misión de encontrar al culpable de los asesinatos y los asuntos correspondientes al consejo

Pero para su desgracia, en lo más hondo de su alma, algo decía a gritos que todo aquello era real, y eso le angustiaba

**Japón, año 2008, 5:00 am realidad normal…**

- Acampar en el bosque fue una gran idea de tu parte Sakura

- Lo se, pero todavía más increíble que eso es que Syaoran vaya a poder venir, hace tiempo que no lo vemos, más de un mes

Mientras Meiling empacaba sus cosas en una mochila miro de reojo a Sakura, una pregunta curiosa se escapo de su boca de pronto

- ¿Lo extrañas mucho?

- ¿Lo dudas acaso?, estamos enamorados Meiling, estar sin él es como estar sin agua en un desierto

Meiling medito unos segundos, en apariencia Sakura siempre había tomado muy bien el difícil trabajo de su novio, nunca se había quejado de estar demasiado tiempo sin el, de su relación en si, siempre lo había apoyado mucho, todo sin pedir nada a cambio

Una sonrisa de admiración se dibujo en Meiling, estimaba muchísimo a Sakura por la manera en que amaba a Syaoran

- Eres demasiado comprensiva

- No lo creo – dijo Sakura con mucha seguridad mientras ella misma empacaba sus cosas – Cuando estas verdaderamente enamorado de una persona haces lo que puedes para verlo feliz, porque parte de su felicidad es la tuya

- Supongo que debo creerte, aunque solo una vez estuve enamorada…

Sakura miro algo sorprendida a Meiling, aunque en su mirada había algo más aparte de sorpresa, un temor…

- No, hable sin pensar – Dijo Meiling de repente comprendiendo que acababa de decirle que Syaoran había sido el único hombre al que había querido – Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que ya casi ni puedo recordarlo

Sakura sonrió un poco, sin darse cuenta Meiling estaba haciendo precisamente lo que ella decía, a veces por amor, había que omitir detalles

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

- Yo voy – Dijo Tomoyo desde la cocina, ya que se había encontrando preparando un pastel

- Hola preciosa ¿se encuentra tu hermana mayor en casa¿o es que acaso todas las preciosas chicas que habitan aquí tienen que ser tan jóvenes?

- Ese tiene que ser Ryoken… - Dijo Sakura tornando los ojos

- Si, pero al menos debes admitir que tiene mucha "labia" – Agrego Meiling, a la vez que Tomoyo entraba con el joven de ojos azules

- ¿Están listas para pasar un fin de semana "excepcional"? – Pregunto con énfasis el chico mirando a Sakura

- Claro, puedes llevar mi mochila – Interrumpió de inmediato Meiling aventando su pesada bolsa para que esta entretuviera su intento de acercarse a Sakura

Tomoyo y Sakura vieron con sorpresa como el joven caía al piso impulsado por la bolsa, a la vez que alguien más entraba a la habitación, siendo evidentemente Syaoran

- Claro, será mejor subir todas las cosas al auto antes de que salga el sol, si esto sigue asi nos tocara estar en carretera de día mucho tiempo

Todos se ocuparon de ir colocando las cosas en uno de los autos deportivos de Syaoran, pero Sakura pensó en algo fuera de lo habitual en sus costumbres

¿Qué pasa si pasaba algún accidente estando fuera de su casa¿y si algo les pasaba y morían?

El sórdido pensamiento se esfumo de repente, pero "por si acaso", Sakura tomo las cartas que Syaoran le había escrito, junto con su viejo oso gris (Syaoran), al menos teniendo sus tesoros consigo se sentiría más segura

El recorrido en carro fue de tres horas, en las cuales ni Ryoken ni Meiling dejaban de pelear sutilmente con comentarios sobre el noviazgo y las relaciones a distancia, todo con el fin por parte del joven de hacer enojar a Syaoran, y de Meiling de solucionarlo, mientras Tomoyo y Sakura cambiaban ocasionalmente el tema principal y Syaoran conducía más estresado de lo habitual, y es que el estar con su rival en amores era peor de lo que había pensado, aunque finalmente y con mucho trabajo llegaron a la cabaña que habían alquilado para pasar el fin de semana

Sakura miro maravillada el sitio cuando bajaron del auto, el lugar estaba cubierto completamente por altos pinos, mucha vegetación y un lago al lado de su cabaña, siendo esta evidentemente la mejor del sitio

- ¿Creen que haya animales salvajes aquí? – Pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad en voz alta

- Existen algunos osos, lobos y animales silvestres, pero no te preocupes Tomoyo, a parte de Kurosawa todos los demás son inofensivos si no te les acercas demasiado, además tengo entendido que no suelen acercarse a esta área

- Jajaja… muy gracioso tu comentario – Dijo Ryoken con sarcasmo echando casi literalmente chispas por sus ojos, siendo Tomoyo quien esta vez intervino aventando a Ryoken rumbo a la cabaña

- Oigan que tal si desempacamos y vamos a nadar un rato, hace un calor insoportable

Meiling y Sakura sonrieron ante la escena, aunque Syaoran seguía molesto con aquel tipo, y "tipo", era la manera más suave de llamarlo…

Una vez todo desempacado, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling fueron a nadar al lago, mientras Ryoken trataba de pescar algo y Syaoran lo vigilaba desde el agua, a pesar de uno que otro arranque de celos y comentarios sarcásticos, los jóvenes en general se divirtieron mucho aquel día, nadaron, comieron y finalmente de noche encendieron una fogata para asar malvaviscos y contar las típicas historias de terror

- La mujer que había sido velada por diez días y diez noches no daba razones de vida, su padre comenzaba a creer que no todos sus familiares habían sido enterrados vivos, pues la joven tenia llena la boca de moscas y su hedor era inhumano, pero como en tiempos anteriores no podían asegurar la muerte catatónica aquel hombre decidió esperar, hasta que harto tomo su enorme cuchillo y corto con fuerza las piernas de su hija, que al sentir aquel dolor despertó de golpe muriéndose desangrada

Meiling estaba contando la historia (haciendo uso de una lámpara para dar un toque más terrorífico), a la cual todos estaban atentos, excepto Sakura que trataba de controlar su temor cubierta casi por completo con un cobertor, mientras temblaba como gelatina

- La historia dice que finalmente lograron enterrar el cuerpo de la hija, pero que en venganza por la estupidez de su padre nunca pudo descansar en paz y su alma sigue rondando estos alrededores, sedienta de sangre para abastecer la que había perdido

Para agregar un sentido peor de temor Meiling hacia gestos que a la vista de sus espectadores no eran más que cómicos, excepto por Sakura

- Creo que no deberías seguir contando la historia, Sakura parece muy afectada – Dijo Ryoken de repente

- Prosigue Meiling – Dijo Syaoran tomando de la cintura a su novia en gesto protector – Si es necesario yo pasare la noche entera con Sakura, no hay necesidad que excluyas al resto del final

El joven ojiazul se levanto de inmediato ante la propuesta de Syaoran, con ojos de asesino le dijo con frialdad

- ¡Eres un degenerado¡Ni creas que dejare a MI Sakura pasar la noche contigo mientras viva!

- ¡Tu Sakura! – Exclamo el otro también muy molesto levantándose de su sitio casi aventando a Sakura en el proceso - ¡Estas hablando de mi novia¡Ni siquiera eres digno de llamarle por su apellido!

- Muchachos será mejor volver adentro, esta comenzando a hacer frió – Dijo Tomoyo para dar por terminada la conversación, llevándose del brazo a Ryoken, junto con Meiling además seguida por ambos

- Eres muy celoso… - Recrimino con un gesto molesto Sakura, gesto que se borro a los dos segundos – Aunque eso me hace sentir querida, no deberías dar tanto espectáculo ni seguirle la corriente

- Ese tipo va estar toda su vida detrás de ti Sakura, y yo no puedo permitir que otro tipo que no sea yo te mire como mujer

La chica se sonrojo levemente, pero igual lo abrazo con fuerza

- Te amo aunque seas el hombre más celoso del mundo – Dijo ella cerca de su oído

- Y yo te amo más que el hombre que más pueda amar a una mujer en el mundo

Ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa, algo sonrojada por el halagador comentario, y es que viniendo de Syaoran Li, las palabras parecían mucho más dulces y con más significados, lo eran todo para ella

Lentamente Syaoran fue acercando el rostro de Sakura al suyo, para terminar su unión con un beso tierno, y que solo duro unos segundos por todo el ruido que tenían dentro de la cabaña, se notaba que Ryoken les estaba dando problemas a las chicas

- Será mejor volver dentro, pero a este paso, no te aseguro que todos saldrán vivos mañana – Dijo Syaoran con mirada sombría, ante lo cual Sakura sonrió nerviosa¿Qué jamás iban a llevarse bien esos dos?...

Para variar, la noche estaba siendo muy pacifica en si, ya que una vez que Tomoyo había convencido al chico de ojos azules de ir por víveres a un pueblo cercano, todos podían descansar por completo, aunque esa seria una de las noches más difíciles para esos tres amigos…

Los tres jóvenes se dedicaban a jugar cartas dentro de la casa, cuando la luz se esfumo

- ¡Hay!, nos hemos quedado sin luz… - Exclamo Meiling, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos

- No me digas que te da miedo Meiling – Dijo Syaoran tratando de ir a la puerta de salida para ver si había luz en los alrededores

- No, pero no podría decir lo mismo de tu novia – Respondió ella mirando su brazo derecho donde estaba aferrada Sakura

- No tendría miedo si ALGUIEN no hubiese contado historias de terror, sabes que es mi punto débil – Dijo Sakura alarmada con los ojos cerrados para no ver cosas que no quisiera

Y aunque lo hubiese deseado, el temor no le permitía ver, que sin la luz de cualquier modo todo estaría oscuro…

Como pudo Syaoran se acerco a ambas jóvenes, abrazando a Sakura para reconfortarla

- Descuida, iré afuera a ver que tan grave fue e intentare solucionarlo

- Soy Meiling… tu novia esta a mi lado – Dijo la joven de ojos rojizos, y es que era difícil identificarlas teniendo más o menos la misma complexión

- Bueno, no hay que perder el tiempo chicas, quédense juntas y estarán bien

Syaoran salio del sitio, ante una chica muerta de miedo y Meiling que trataba de distraerla

Quince minutos pasaron y Syaoran finalmente volvió a la cabaña con una linterna

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Sakura aun con algo de temor

- Encontré un guardia de la zona, venia a avisarnos que hubo un apagón masivo en la región, estaremos sin electricidad seguramente toda la noche

- ¿Toda la noche? – Dijo Sakura tapándose con una frazada rosa que había traído

- Descuida amor, no será tan malo considerando que estamos juntos

- Eso lo dices tu porque no te da miedo… - En un momento Sakura recordó algo, asomando su cabeza de la frazada dijo suplicante – Al menos podrías traerme a Syaoran

- ¿Tu oso¿Quién sale de su casa a una cabaña en el bosque cargando un viejo osito de peluche?

- Ya sabes la respuesta… por favor – Volvió a insistir Sakura

- De acuerdo, si eso te hace sentir mejor… - Respondió el joven algo pasmado por el temor de su novia

- Gracias, se encuentra en una caja debajo de mi cama – Dijo volviendo a meterse entre su frazada

Syaoran se dirigió a la habitación donde pasarían la noche las chicas, de hecho en la cabaña únicamente contaban con dos habitaciones, un baño, la sala y una pequeña cocina, asi que sin mayor dificultad llego hasta el sitio y busco debajo de la cama la caja

Una vez la encontró, Syaoran no pudo más que sacar el oso y ver que dentro habían además del oso las cartas que el le enviaba a Sakura

Había casi diez cartas, pero una en especial llamo su atención

El sobre era en color rosa, uno de los favoritos de Sakura, pero estaba sellado…

Que el recordara, no le había mandado nunca una carta con aquella descripción, no, es más estaba completamente seguro

Sin importarle invadir la intimidad de Sakura abrió la carta, abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa al contemplar aquello

Esa carta, si la había escrito él¡¡cuando tenia doce años!!

Era imposible, completa y totalmente imposible, Sakura le había dicho que jamás había recibido carta suya, entonces ¿porque tenia ESA precisamente?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y olvidando de inmediato el detalle del oso, Syaoran fue hacia la salita donde se encontraban ambas chicas, encontrándolas fácilmente con la luz de su lámpara

- ¿Dónde esta el oso? – Pregunto Sakura sin poder mirar la expresión en los ojos de su novio

Syaoran no respondió la pregunta, en su lugar se limito a aventar sobre la mesita la carta

- ¿Qué significa esto Sakura? – Dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal, temiendo lo peor

La chica se sorprendió de encontrar eso hay, ella sabia lo que significaba a la perfección…

**Flash Back**

- Sakura, quería darte las gracias

La chica miro con desconfianza a Meiling, y dijo muy seca

- ¿Por qué tendrías que darlas?, solo olvídalo

- Sé que me porte mal contigo, pero estaba muy celosa...

Dijo esto ultimo entre dientes, pues le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero aun así continuo

- Syaoran hablaba tanto de ti, cuando nos fuimos, y cuando regreso y yo... no podía ayudarlo, Sakura él sufrió mucho, por eso quería que te alejaras, pero veo que me equivoque... esto tampoco fue tu culpa, ambos fueron victimas

Sakura se levanto del pasto y sin mirarla dijo

- Eso no importa, no quiero que pienses que lo que hice fue por ti, si no porque quiero estar bien con el consejo y la familia Li, pero no me interesa para nada tu seguridad, y por otro lado no creas que voy a confiar en ti con facilidad, a mi no me traicionan dos veces

Dijo mirándola muy seria y Meiling se sintió un poco triste, pero sabia que era su culpa...

- Bien, tienes razón en desconfiar, pero aun así te entrego esto

Dijo extendiéndole la caja donde se encontraba el video y las cartas que Sakura y Syaoran se habían escrito, y Sakura quedo confundida, pero Meiling dijo...

- Esto te pertenece a ti y a él, y sinceramente espero que algún día puedan compartirlo

**Fin del flash back**

¡Como demonios había olvidado que tenia aquello!, todavía podía recordar casi con horror como una sensación de nostalgia y curiosidad habían invadido su ser incitándola a dejar muestra de la terrible equivocación de Meiling, pero lo peor era que el no lo sabia…

- Te has puesto muy pálida Sakura – Siguió diciendo Syaoran al ver que ella se había quedado callada en su sitio mirando la carta - ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que cuando teníamos quince años dijeras que no te había llegado ninguna carta mía?

- Lo siento es que yo… yo la tenia… - Empezó a decir torpemente Sakura

Meiling comprendió todo de golpe, finalmente había podido atar cabos con las palabras de Syaoran, su sorpresa no había sido menor que la de Sakura, pero en todo caso su reacción si fue distinta

- Es mi culpa… - Dijo la joven de ojos rojizos

- ¿Tu culpa? – Pregunto Syaoran más confundido y algo molesto

Con algo de evidente temor jamás visto de Meiling hacia Syaoran, la joven comenzó a decir muy seria

- Cuando éramos niños, oculte… las cartas que Sakura y tu se enviaban

Aquella pequeña, y simple explicación, había sido para Syaoran como un balde de agua fría sobre si, Meiling, su prima, su amiga de toda su vida le había traicionado, de la peor forma posible

-¿Hiciste que?... – Dijo el aun sin poder creerlo del todo mientras su gesto comenzaba a mostrar más desconcierto y enojo

- Syaoran por favor, cálmate – Pidió Sakura viendo su reacción, pero el joven ni siquiera la miraba, parecía ser una conversación solo entre Meiling y el

- Estabas muy triste Syaoran, siempre estabas pensando en ella, yo solo trataba de ayudarte, se que hice mal pero…

- ¡Tu no sabes absolutamente nada! – Grito muy molesto, tanto como jamás le hubiera visto Meiling estar con nadie

De pronto, todo la farsa de Meiling se había derrumbado, Syaoran no podía más que pensar en todos aquellos días, los años y el sentimiento de dolor y rencor injustificado hacia Sakura, cuantos días, cuanto tiempo desperdiciado…

Si él hubiese recibido todas aquellas cartas donde Sakura le reafirmaba sus sentimientos y su amor, la confianza se abría establecido de tal forma que jamás hubiesen querido separarse, pero su prima, la que pretendía ser su aliada y que tenia en el concepto de una amiga, el único familiar que podía decir que quería, le traicionaba del modo más ruin y despreciable que pudiera haber, con Sakura

- Sabias a la perfección lo mucho que extrañaba a Sakura, sabias que la amaba y que todos los días esperaba una sola carta, alguna señal de que me seguía queriendo y no te importo en lo absoluto

- Syaoran, yo lo siento no quise de verdad…

Syaoran interrumpió a su prima únicamente con su mirada, esta estaba tan llena de rencor, que mostraba el resentimiento de años de tristeza sin fundamentos, porque después de todo, Sakura nunca lo había dejado de querer y ¡existían pruebas!…

- Mañana volverás a China – Dijo tajantemente el joven de ojos castaños – Atenderás tus obligaciones como miembro del clan Li y te casaras con quien haya elegido tu madre, no volverás a visitarnos ni a Sakura ni a mi y por supuesto, JAMAS vas a regresar a Japón

Meiling se puso muy pálida ante la inapelable orden de Syaoran, no solo por el contenido en si de su mandato, si no porque sabia que el jamás iba a volver a confiar en ella, había perdido a una persona muy especial e importante para siempre

Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Meiling

- Entiendo… - Respondió después de unos segundos con voz apenas audible, ante la mirada asustada de Sakura y la severa de Syaoran, que había optado por dejar de mirarle

- Sakura, de verdad quiero que sepas que… lo siento mucho – Dijo Meiling haciendo una reverencia para después salir corriendo del sitio como pudo, pese a la oscuridad, o cualquier obstáculo que existiera alrededor

En cambio, Sakura, pese a todo si pudo notar sus lágrimas, casi imperceptibles por la poca luz que iluminaba la sala

- ¡Meiling espera! – Grito Sakura tratando inútilmente de detenerla, mientras que Syaoran seguía sin decir nada

- ¿Vas a dejar que se valla¿acaso estas loco? – Pregunto Sakura preocupada y molesta por la reacción de Syaoran

- Ella sabe MUY bien lo que hace Sakura, no es una niña pequeña – Respondió Syaoran sin atreverse a mirar siquiera a su novia

- Estamos hablando de tu prima Syaoran – Dijo Sakura molesta ante la indiferencia de el

- ¡Pero como es posible que la apoyes¿no fue acaso suficiente justificar su error todo este tiempo? – De pronto, una gran duda vino a su mente martirizada - Respóndeme algo Sakura¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Ibas a casarte con Ayumi, no pensaba decirte nada… nunca – Respondió firme agarrando fuerzas de la reacción de Syaoran hacia Meiling - No tenias derecho a decir lo que dijiste, fueron cosas muy hirientes…

- ¿Y ella si tenia derecho a destruir nuestra relación?, dime algo Sakura ¿porque la apoyas después de todo lo que nos hizo?

- Porque lo hizo por amor… - Respondió tranquilamente Sakura saliendo de la cabaña, decidida a encontrar como fuese a Meiling

El joven suspiro muy molesto, con su prima, con Sakura y también con él, pese a todo lo que ella le había hecho tampoco podía dejarla vagar por el bosque a media noche¿verdad?...

Le tomo unos segundos más decidirse, pero independientemente de su prima, Sakura también estaba afuera asi que sin pensarlo más salio en su búsqueda…

Por su lado, Sakura se sintió fatal, debía encontrar a Meiling, debía hacerlo, tenía que hablar con ella de lo sucedido…

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía recordar aquella vez frente al barranco cuando Meiling le confeso todo

_**- Fui yo!!! Me entiendes!!! Yo fui quien oculto las cartas que mandabas a Syaoran cuando éramos niños y volvimos a Hong Kong y también me encargue de que nunca te llegara una carta suya... yo si merezco esto suéltame!!...**_

Meiling había obrado por celos y no por maldad, había actuado asi porque celaba a su primo, era como su hermano y lo había visto sufrir, no era del todo su culpa

Ajenos a todo aquello, Ryoken y Tomoyo volvieron a la cabaña que seguía a oscuras

- ¿Hola¡¡chicos¿Donde están?- Grito Tomoyo aun desde la puerta, al ver todo dentro a oscuras

- Parece ser que aquí tampoco hay electricidad – Dijo Ryoken colocando las bolsas de los víveres en la cocina, para después prender su propia linterna

- ¡Que precavido eres!, la traías contigo por si algo pasaba

- Por supuesto, Tomoyo estamos en un bosque, hay que estar preparados – Dijo el joven como si nada buscando alrededor a alguien – Tengo un mal presentimiento…

- Si, yo también, pero no nos queda de otra que esperar – Tomoyo miro su celular – No hay línea por aquí, seria inútil intentar localizarlos

- Podríamos buscarlos por medio de sus presencias – Sugirió el joven de ojos azules

- Si no están usando magia, que es lo obvio, es casi imposible localizar a una persona, a menos de que esta se encuentre demasiado cerca como tú o yo

- De acuerdo –Dijo Ryoken lanzándole la linterna a Tomoyo sin que ella comprendiera el porque – Iré a buscarlos, tu quédate aquí

- ¿Solo?, en el bosque¿de noche?

- Si, acaso no es obvio… - Respondió ya algo exasperado saliendo de la cabaña, mientras Tomoyo se quedaba hay, a esperar…

Por otro lado, dentro del bosque Sakura que ya se había adentrado demasiado en el comenzaba a tener miedo

Había sido tan estupidamente impulsiva que se había olvidado siquiera de tomar una linterna, navaja o lo que fuera que pudiera ayudar, simplemente había corrido detrás de su amiga y de no ser por la luna llena, en aquel momento todo abría sido oscuridad

Y si, tenía mucho miedo, pero de cualquier modo no pensaba volver atrás sin encontrar su objetivo

- ¡Meiling! – Grito por enésima vez, pero nadie respondía, lo peor del bosque de noche es que a cualquier hora abría ruidos, muchos animales e insectos habitaban hay y no lo cambiaria el hecho de que ellos estuvieran merodeando

- ¡Meiling se que estas aquí¡Necesitamos hablar, por favor sal pronto! – Repetía Sakura gritando en los alrededores, donde solo habían árboles y muchos arbustos – ¡No puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo¡es muy peligroso!

Nadie respondía, pero Sakura sin siquiera enterarse estaba atrayendo a un depredador con tanto ruido, detrás de ella, sigilosamente un lobo le seguía muy cerca

Sakura se detuvo al escuchar extraños ruidos detrás suyo, asustada con la historia y con lo desconocido de la zona comenzó a correr, siendo seguida de inmediato por el veloz animal, que estando ya muy cerca de la joven se abalanzo sobre ella

Pero por fortuna alguien llego antes de que pudiese morderla

Meiling con una rama golpeo al animal antes de que pudiera hacerle daño, pero lo que ella ignoraba en ese momento, es que los lobos no cazan solos…

Tres animales más comenzaron a salir de entre la maleza, ambas jóvenes estaban atrapadas

- Meiling¿estas bien? – Pregunto Sakura preocupada al verla, pese a los lobos hambrientos que tenían delante de ellas

- Descuida, hay cosas más importantes que eso ahora

Sakura tomo con cuidado una de las ramas que estaban a su lado, colocándose con cautela cerca de Meiling, ante las feroces bestias

- Meiling, si llega a pasarnos algo, debes saber que el no te odia…

- De verdad, este no es momento… - Recalco firme ella, tan asustada quizás como Sakura

Uno de los lobos comenzó a acercarse más hacia las chicas,

- Syaoran te aprecia más de lo que puedes imaginarte, siempre que me escribe no olvida mencionarte

El comentario llamo la atención de Meiling, pero no hubo tiempo para contestaciones, ya que el líder de la manada se aventuro a atacar a Sakura cuando de pronto, un rayo cayó del cielo haciendo un estruendo tal que los lobos corrieron asustados

- Por todos los cielos¿Están bien? – Dijo Syaoran adelantándose para verlas

- Eras tu, pero… usaste magia, pensé que estaba terminantemente prohibido – Dijo Sakura cuando al fin se acerco más, hasta abrazarla con fuerza

- Que importancia puede tener eso en un caso de vida o muerte Sakura, hay que ser congruentes

Una vez que Syaoran se cercioro de que Sakura estuviera bien se acerco a Meiling, que parecía mucho más arrepentida que cuando escapo por lo de las cartas

- Lo siento Meiling – Dijo finalmente Syaoran, lo que hizo que esta levantara la vista para mirarlo – No justifico lo que has hecho, pero voy a tratar de olvidar lo que hiciste, esta vez, ten en cuenta que será tu única oportunidad….

No hubo tiempo para que el joven siguiera hablando, antes de que pudiera de terminar de decir lo que hubiera querido decirle, Meiling se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza, realmente su prima estaba muy agradecida por la comprensión que Syaoran intentaba tener, porque después de todo sabia que para el joven no era menos sencillo que para ella, el superar ese error del pasado…

Desde su distancia, Sakura simplemente sonrió agradecida de que su novio por lo menos tuviera una persona de su familia que le quisiera de aquel modo…

**Año 2009 época actual….**

Meiling abrió la puerta de la azotea del hospital, sus ojos rojizos buscaron por los alrededores su objetivo, sonriendo un poco al encontrarlo

A unos metros de distancia y recargando sus manos en el barandal se encontraba Ryoken, que miraba la puesta de sol próxima a convertirse en noche

Meiling avanzo hacia el, extendiendo en una de sus manos un vaso con café que había tomado de una de las maquinas

- Toma, esta comenzando a oscurecer y has estado mucho tiempo aquí, debes estar cansado

El joven se limito a sonreír débilmente en agradecimiento, fijando nuevamente su vista en el atardecer

- Por lo que me has contado tienes un aprecio "muy especial" por tu primo¿no es asi? – Dijo Ryoken de repente

- Es alguien muy cercano a mi, uno de mis familiares más queridos – Respondió Meiling de inmediato – No dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa por verlo feliz,

- Quisiera saber que se siente querer a una persona de ese modo tan especial…

Meiling se sorprendió de lo que el joven había dicho, y este volvió a preguntar

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hija única, me crié con la tía Ieran, con mis primas y sobre todo al lado de Syaoran, pero ellos se convirtieron como en mis hermanos

- Ya veo

- ¿Y tu Ryoken¿Tienes hermanos?

El joven sonrió débilmente al recordar

- Si, tengo una hermana menor

- ¡En serio! – Dijo Meiling sin esconder su sorpresa – Jamás imagine que tuvieras hermanos, no se como sean las sociedades ocultas de hechicería pero pensé que solo podían tener un hijo en las familias

- Mi familia es poderosa, en todo caso, todos lo son menos yo

Meiling comprendió que no le gustaba mucho hablar de su familia en si, pues su semblante se había vuelto frió al mencionar aquello, sin embargo, parecía ser la excepción que rompe la regla el caso de su hermana

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Va a cumplir veintidós, ahora debe ser una mujer muy bonita – Dijo haciendo una pausa para beber café – Sabes, hace años que no la veo, desde que tenia cinco años ella…

- Pero¿Por qué? – Musito Meiling viendo el rostro de su amigo

- Nuestro padre nos separo sin más un día, su excusa era que yo era mala influencia para ella, no estaba a la altura de su nivel mágico y por tanto no debíamos estar juntos, a ella la enviaron una noche sin decirme nada con una maestra hechicera, para tener el entrenamiento adecuado, después de eso jamás le he vuelto a ver

- Debió dolerte mucho, lo siento – Dijo Meiling comprendiendo el dolor de perder a un ser querido

- A decir verdad casi no la recuerdo, solo recuerdo sus ojos verdes, eran tan parecidos a los de Sakura…

- Quizás por eso te gusta tanto – Argumento Meiling pero el joven negó con la cabeza

- No lo creo, mi hermana y yo no nos llevamos tan bien para haberla estimado tanto y Sakura es una persona bastante diferente y especial para mi

El joven estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Meiling pregunto con curiosidad

- ¿Y cual era el nombre de tu hermana?

- Aria has dicho…

Dentro de una gran habitación decorada con el más fino gusto, un hombre hablaba con una hermosa mujer de ojos negros

- No esta lista mi señor, aun le falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel

- ¿Los entrenamientos no han dado acaso resultados?

- Ha mejorado un poco – Dijo la mujer tratando de no menospreciarlo tanto

- Pero no es suficiente, lo entiendo por tu mirada

La mujer no dijo nada, asi que el anciano agrego

- No esta lista para asumir la responsabilidad

- Si lo estoy…

Ambas personas voltearon la mirada a la joven que acababa de llegar, una hermosa chica que usaba un largo y hermoso vestido negro con encajes rojos

- Ashura me ha dicho lo de los entrenamientos

- Lo se padre, pero….

- ¡No hay pero que valga! – Grito el hombre golpeando su escritorio y levantándose de su sitio – Esto no es un juego, nuestra gente depende de ti

La chica bajo la mirada apenada, para posteriormente arrodillarse

- Por favor padre, déjeme intentarlo le aseguro que podré cumplir con la misión, se que esta molesto pero he mejorado y….

- Y yo ya te lo dije a ti, no participaras en el próximo ataque, aun te falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de un verdadero hechicero

Los ojos verdes de la chica temblaron de rabia porque sabia que no podía oponerse a los lineamientos y mandatos de su padre, el jefe de todos los hechiceros reales, el hombre más importante en la hechicería negra

Su padre y su maestra salieron de la habitación dejándola sola, aun de rodillas y con el rencor e impotencia vigentes en sus ojos esmeralda y sus puños cerrados

_**- Algún día padre, te demostrare que puedo hacerlo, algún día…**_

Murmuro la joven para si misma retirándose del lugar

Una vez que Meiling se despidiera del joven de ojos azules, se dirigió al cuarto de hospital donde tenían a Sakura, pero al tocar un par de veces noto que nadie respondía y se aventuro a entrar

La escena delante de ella, la conmovió en si…

Syaoran se había quedado dormido en un sofá al lado de Sakura, como muchas veces aun tenia un libro en su mano, que como bien conocía Meiling, solía leerle a Sakura

No queriendo del todo molestarlo, pero conociendo lo cansado que estaba y lo incomodo de dormir en el hospital (ya que ella misma lo había vivido en ocasiones anteriores) toco levemente el hombro de su primo

- Vamos Syaoran, despierta

- ¿Sakura? – Pregunto somnoliento aun, abriendo un poco los ojos para ver que aun se encontraba en el hospital, al lado de su novia y con Meiling del suyo

- Deberías irte a tu casa a dormir, has estado aquí todo el día y mañana tienes junta en el consejo

- Sabes mejor mi agenda que yo mismo – Recapacito el joven levantándose de su sitio con el semblante serio – Pero no voy a dejarla sola

- Yo me quedare con ella, hazme caso, Touya no tardara en llegar y de cualquier modo… - El semblante de Meiling era un poco más triste de lo normal, y preocupado – Syaoran tu comprendes, es mejor que te vallas para no tener problemas con el…

- Tienes razón Meiling, solo te pido que no te separes de ella, cualquier cosa…,

- Te llamaría si comenzara a parpadear – Término la joven por su primo – Confía en mí, ve a tu casa a descansar

El joven se despidió finalmente de su prima, y después de besar una de las manos de su novia salio del lugar, ante la mirada preocupada de Meiling

**Realidad normal año 2008…**

- Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado entre ustedes Meiling

- Todo fue gracias a ti Sakura – Dijo la joven cuando ya todos habían vuelto a la cabaña – Yo no debí haber huido asi, pero pensé que Syaoran jamás iba a perdonarme

- Le tomara tiempo comprender, pero tienes que ser muy paciente con el, se lo debes – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – Meiling, no te mentí cuando te dije que me escribe mucho sobre ti, el se preocupa por lo que te pase

- Lo se… ahora lo se – Dijo ella, aun cabizbaja, algo incomoda por todo lo que había pasado ese día

- Entiendo que estas huyendo de tu casa¿no es asi? – Pregunto Sakura

- La situación se esta tornando complicada con mi madre Sakura, ella quiere que me case por mi voluntad, o por la fuerza…

Sakura le sonrió tristemente, ignoraba mucha parte de la situación familiar de Syaoran, pero entendía el que una persona no se quisiera casar sin amor

- Al menos sabes que te apoyamos – Dijo ella tomando una de las manos de Meiling con la suya – Apóyate en Syaoran Meiling, el también te necesita tanto como tu a él…

_**Año 2009….**_

Casi un año después de todo eso, Meiling Li sabía que las palabras de Sakura no habían podido ser más acertadas, ahora era Syaoran, su primo, quien necesitaba más del apoyo y comprensión de todos los que le querían

Syaoran llego finalmente a su solitario departamento, donde solo podía continuar su vida en torno al consejo y los sucesos que pasaran con su prometida

El joven se tiro sobre su cama unos segundos, hasta que recordó del regalo que Tomoyo le había hecho en una ocasión, hace ya tiempo

Sacando de una caja especial debajo de su cama, tomo el dvd y prendió la televisión

Pero por un largo momento, pareció dudar, peleaba contra su voluntad porque parte de él querían ver esas imágenes, pero por otro lado, no quería hacerlo, ya bastante doloroso era sin tener que mirar aquello…

La angustia del presente, aunada a la del pasado, y sobre todo, el terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad

_**Yo soñé que te olvide **_

_**Porque al fin no te lloraba,**_

_**yo creí que escaparía de tu piel,  
**_

Al final, no muy seguro de lo que hacia puso el cd y empezó a mirar el video, sentándose frente al aparato de televisión

_**Yo logre más de una vez **_

_**Olvidarte por un tiempo**_

_**Y sentí que poco a poco me cure**  
_

Las primeras imágenes eran de Sakura en clases, de pequeña a la edad de diez años, mientras Tomoyo la filmaba sin que esta se diera cuenta evidentemente, pues estaba muy concentrada en un problema de matemáticas

**Luche con el alma y con el corazón**

**Di mi sentimiento y mi emoción,**

**Todo lo que estoy para olvidarte  
**

Las siguientes escenas fueron de la misma edad, con Sakura persiguiendo una carta Clow con uno de sus tantos extraños trajes confeccionados por Tomoyo

Le siguió una de su cumpleaños, evidentemente por las velas del pastel el catorce (meses antes de volverla a ver en Tokio), con su padre, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya hay mientras ella soplaba a las velitas del pastel 

_**Pero no, sigues estando aquí **_

_**En lo mas hondo de mi vida **_

_**Sin hallar una salida, sigo aquí, sin ti  
**_

- Pide un deseo Sakura

Le dijo Tomoyo agarrando la cámara para filmarla más de cerca mientras una sonrojada Sakura soplaba las velitas

_**Yo sentí que naufragué**_

_**Cuando me dejaste solo,**_

_**Pero pude mantener viva mi fe,**_

_**Aun sin ti yo imagine que algo bueno me esperaba**_

_**y busque la forma de ir dejándote  
**_

- Ojala que el deseo no haya tenido nada que ver con cierta persona de apellido Li…

**Luche con el alma y con el corazón**

**Di mi sentimiento y mi emoción,**

**Todo lo que estoy para olvidarte**  


El rostro de Sakura se torno de pronto sonrojado y preocupado, evidentemente en el video a ella le había molestado la pregunta

- No digas tonterías Tomoyo – Dijo Touya agarrando la cámara, evidentemente apagándola pues el video se vio oscuro después

_  
**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti, **_

_**Por mas que intente no consigo **_

_**Dormir de noche sin tu abrigo,  
**_

Una escena más reciente se miro finalmente en el filme, era Sakura otra vez al lado del mar junto a él, ambos platicando amenamente por sus sonrisas, mientras miraban el oleaje del agua de mar

Ese video había sido filmado cuando habían viajado a Miami por los diseños de Tomoyo hacia como dos años

_**Pero no, sigues estando aquí **_

_**En lo mas hondo de mi vida **_

_**Sin hallar una salida, sigo aquí, sin ti**  
_

En el siguiente video Syaoran se puso mortalmente pálido

Era una escena aun más reciente, tanto asi que dolía, sobre todo por lo que no había podido ser

Syaoran estaba junto a Sakura en un día muy especial y…

Sin poder resistir más detuvo entonces la cinta, los ojos de Syaoran estaban bastante rojos, parecía perturbado por lo que había visto

_  
**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti **_

_**Por mas que intente no consigo **_

_**Dormir de noche sin tu abrigo  
**_

Tomando la cinta del reproductor se dispuso a romperla, quería borrar todos esos recuerdos porque ya no aguantaba su dolor, el remordimiento y lo injusto que había sido todo con Sakura

_**Pero no, sigues estando aquí**_

_**En lo mas hondo de mi vida **_

_**Sin hallar una salida sigo aquí, sin ti**_

Pero no pudo, las manos le temblaban demasiado y una parte de él mismo no quería hacerlo, quería tener aquello porque si no lo tenia… y si Sakura fallecía…

Aquello en el fondo, podía ser todo lo que tuviera para saber que había sido real, que no era un sueño

Desesperado por su propio dolor y su situación con ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde sin pensarlo tomo la botella de tequila que alguna vez le había obsequiado una amiga de Sakura

Era cierto, como el había sido alcohólico no debía tener ni una mínima cantidad de alcohol en su casa, pero la gente que desconocía esto no tenia porque no regalarle una buena botella de tequila

Aunque sabia que las consecuencias podían ser tan malas o peores que las veces anteriores cuando se ponía ebrio, no le importo, por un minuto Syaoran se dio el lujo de no ser tan perfecto como todos creían, ni tan valiente o correcto

Aquel día, él, por decisión propia solo sería una persona que trataba de olvidar sus penas con alcohol, con una gran resaca, o lo que fuera, no importaba ya

Nada importaba sin ella…

Tomando la botella volvió a sentarse frente al televisor en un amplio sofá, colocando previamente en el dvd la cinta de sus buenos recuerdos, a la vez que alzando la botella brindo mentalmente por Sakura, su único amor, la persona más importante en su vida

Llevando la botella a su boca dio un gran trago, pareciendo que su cuerpo no había olvidado del todo su antigua adicción, ya que empezó a beber de esta como si se tratara de agua

Pero aquello, parecía ser solo el principio del nuevo **"modus vivendi"** de Syaoran Li

**Fin del Capitulo**

Notas de la autora:

Auch… doloroso auch…

¡¡¡Perdón!!!!, se que otra vez para variar me he retrasado mucho en publicar este capitulo (que a lo mejor ni dio la suficiente satisfacción a la mayoría) pero como siempre algo me lo impidió, la remodelación de mi habitación y donde tengo mi computadora (aguántenme hasta k tenga el inter inalámbrico por favor XD)

Y bien!!! Me imagino que más de uno se espero otra cosa de este episodio pero NO!!!, esto a penas empieza a calentarse tantito y ya vemos k existen cosas que se ven claras pero k no encajan unas con otras, por lo pronto la mas importante de todas Lead Clow y SU hija jojojo….

Hay algunos detallitos que no mencione en el capitulo, detalles algo interesantes que se podrán ver en el siguiente, asi que no se desesperen tanto.

Que tal la hermanita menor de Ryoken he!!! Apuesto a que no esperaban que se tratara de ella, pero esta dentro de mi top 5 de favoritos de Carnage, junto con su hermano nn

Y bueno, les pido aun mil disculpas, ya que he tenido uno k otro problema sentimental del tipo C (el peor tipo) andamos cerrando ciclos y eso duele a veces, como esta, pero a cambio y porque el tiempo se nos viene encima, tendremos más capítulos de Carnage.

Pasando a punto y aparte, tenemos la tristizima noticia de que Sin Bandera (mi grupo ultra súper favorito) se separa TT quien sabe si sea por siempre o indefinido, eso depende de nuestros muchachos Leonel y Noel, a quien claro apoyare en sus carreras de solistas, por cierto que Leonel ya saco tres sencillos y Noel dos (que estan very good), animo chikos!!!, por ello este capitulo tenia que contener obligatoriamente la última canción que hicieron para una recopilación en dvd de videos que realizaron en su trayectoria, todavía no sale, pero agradezco de ante mano al club de fans de sin bandera regiomontano que siempre nos mantuvo por acá al margen de cada paso que han dado estos dos talentosos chicos

La canción usada se titula "Pero no", una canción más de ellos en las que me inspire para escribir toda la trilogía, recordemos que también Magia tubo mucha inspiración de sin bandera, y canciones como "te vi venir", "magia", "contigo","bien", "tócame", "maldita suerte", entre otras, son y seguirán siendo razones para que siga escribiendo esta trilogía y la termine TT

Me entere además x hay k hicieron tres o cuatro canciones para Luis Miguel, que espero haya tomado en cuenta y no tire a la basura (sin bandera+Luis miguel Sugoiii nn)

Espero que hayan disfrutado Hallowen a los que lo celebran, que hayan asistido a fiestas y esas cosas, y a quienes gustan de festejar día de muertos, pues k hayan visitado a sus difuntos y esas cosas, se acercan las épocas en que las personas gustamos más de estar cerca de nuestras familias, y es importante hacerles saber lo necesarios que son para nosotros (lo siento, les digo que ando mal ¬¬u)

En fin cuídense y ahora si vamos a **los avances**….

Todo era oscuro, solamente podía vislumbrar esas escenas tan extrañas

De repente, la joven que tenia en brazos comenzó a transparentarse, estaba desapareciendo de sus manos, hasta que finalmente lo hizo

La otra chica encima del árbol, a la cual no podía mirar con claridad exceptuando su silueta y sus labios, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, para después también empezar a desaparecer

Syaoran quedo estupefacto ante tal suceso, tenia miedo, por primera vez en su vida podía comprender lo que era perderlo todo…

**Capitulo V: Sin Cargo de Conciencia**


	6. Sin cargo de conciencia

_**Ai mei rang ren shou jin wei qu…………….. **__**La ambigüedad hace a la gente equivocarse  
**_

- ¡Por favor reacciona! – Dijo desesperado zarandeando a la joven para que despertara

_**Zhao bu dao xiang ai de zheng ju…………. Sin poder encontrar la evidencia del amor entre unos y otros  
**_

Arriba de aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo, a la distancia del sitio donde se encontraba con ella, una joven de largos cabellos castaños seguía con una melodía familiar

_**He shi gai qian jin he shi gai fang qi………. **__**¿Cuándo seguir adelante?, y ¿Cuándo desistir?  
**_

La joven encima del árbol parecía ajena a la escena dramática frente a sí, ella solo seguía cantando sentada sobre una rama del árbol, mientras la joven que tenia en brazos tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, con la mirada perdida en otro sitio

_**Lian yong bao dou mei you yong qi…………. **__**Si no tienes el valor de seguir**_

Todo era oscuro, solamente podía vislumbrar esas escenas tan extrañas

De repente, la joven que tenia en brazos comenzó a transparentarse, estaba desapareciendo de sus manos, hasta que finalmente lo hizo

La otra chica encima del árbol, a la cual no podía mirar con claridad exceptuando su silueta y sus labios, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, para después también empezar a desaparecer

Syaoran quedo estupefacto ante tal suceso, tenia miedo, por primera vez en su vida podía comprender lo que era perderlo todo…

**Episodio V**

**Sin cargo de conciencia**

Tomoyo volvió a tocar la puerta esta vez con mayor fuerza

- ¿Syaoran?, en serio, más te vale que estés hay porque…

Sin éxito alguno, Tomoyo siguió tocando la puerta del departamento de Syaoran, y aunque no podía estar segura de que se encontrara hay debía seguir intentando

Y no era la única, ya que también Meiling y hasta Ryoken se habían unido a la búsqueda

El teléfono de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar de pronto y la joven contesto al instante, con la esperanza de tener buenas noticias

- Meiling, ¿lo has encontrado?

- No, nadie lo ha visto, no esta con Sakura, ni en ningún sitio conocido, ahora voy rumbo a su departamento, Ryoken me presto su llave

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero

Dijo Tomoyo colgando el teléfono e insistiendo con la puerta

- Syaoran, por favor, si me escuchas abre la puerta…

Diez minutos después Tomoyo se dio por vencida paseándose nerviosa por el pasillo del edificio, hasta que Meiling llego con prisa dirigiéndose a ella

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Meiling angustiada

- Lo mismo que con todos, absolutamente nada, no se nada de él

Meling no disimulo su angustia al correr rumbo a la puerta del departamento y entrar corriendo seguida de Tomoyo

- ¿Syaoran?

Llamo Meiling entrando a la cocina, la sala, la habitación de su primo… donde finalmente lo encontró

- Syaoran… - Murmuro la joven de ojos marrón con sorpresa

El joven mencionado no estaba en la mejor condición para escuchar ni siquiera el aleteo de una mosca, le dolía la cabeza tanto, que bien podía sentir que se la estaban taladrando, estaba demasiado crudo incluso para poder incorporarse de su cama, donde seguía acostado con la misma ropa del día anterior y una botella de tequila en su mano, una botella totalmente vacía

Meiling no podía creer lo que veía, no era la primera vez que lo había visto asi, pero hacia mucho tiempo que, se suponía, se había rehabilitado

- Mei, ¿que pasa?

Cuestiono Tomoyo llegando segundos después y entrando al sitio para ver la escena

- Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido… - Dijo con dificultad el joven, pues incluso a el le dolía escucharse, mientras con dificultad se sentaba en la cama

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Tomoyo sin poder contenerse soltó una bofetada contra el joven, sin poder evitar que sus ojos azules se humedecieran con serias intenciones de llorar, pero con el rostro lleno de rabia

- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, tenias una junta importante en el consejo y nunca llegaste, y todo por estar aquí ¡bebiendo!

- ¡Déjame en paz Tomoyo! – Dijo Syaoran levantándose del sitio molesto y mareado – No tienes idea de cómo me siento, ni mucho menos tienes derecho a reclamarme nada

- Si, si tengo derecho – Dijo ella aun conteniendo los terribles deseos de llorar – Soy la única persona de mi familia que nunca te juzgo por lo que paso con Sakura, la que te apoyo desde el principio en que supo quien eras realmente tu y quien tubo que convencer a Touya de permitirte seguir viendo a Sakura a pesar de todo, y para que, ve el estado en el que estas, me estas fallando… tal y como le fallaste a ella

Syaoran se quedo helado ante las palabras de Tomoyo, pero no pudo responderle nada, Tomoyo salio en ese instante dejando al joven demasiado pensativo, de cualquier modo, ¿Qué hubiera podido decir?

- ¿Syaoran?

- Déjame solo Meiling, necesito estar solo

Meiling asintió sin decir nada más, entendía las razones de Tomoyo porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad, como comprendía que Syaoran era la su mejor amigo, su primo, y la persona por la que más se debía preocupar en ese momento

Mientras tanto, Syaoran se había quedado solo, con un dolor aun más fuerte que el de su cabeza, su alma…

………………………………………………………….

- Hola hermosa, ¿podrías decirme donde esta la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto?

Toki alzo la mirada de la computadora donde hacia el inventario para mirar un apuesto hombre de traje blanco, demasiado sonriente para ver a la paciente con el historial más trágico de todo el sitio

- ¿Disculpe es usted pariente de la señorita?, tengo ordenes precisas de no dejar entrar a ningún extraño

En respuesta, y leyendo la desconfianza en los ojos grises de Toki, se recargo cómodamente en el escritorio diciendo

_**- Yo soy alguien TAN cercano a Sakura que bien habría podido ser su segundo padre…**_

Toki le miro aun más confundida, pero no hubo tiempo de más plática, pues una mujer llegaba al sitio con sorpresa y una sonrisa en los labios

- ¡Señor Flowright!, ¡que gusto verlo!

- Señorita Cadogan – Interrumpió el alto joven tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola en señal de galantería – Hace bastante tiempo que no la veo, me alegro ver que usted no se ha olvidado de mí

La robusta enfermera se sonrojo riendo estruendosamente mientras Toki miraba la escena como espectadora

Finalmente minutos después de parlotear con la enfermera Cadogan el hombre se fue rumbo a la habitación de Sakura para dar paso al interrogatorio de Toki

- ¿Quién es el?, ¿Por qué le permitió entrar asi de fácil?

- Tranquila… - Dijo Cadogan molesta por ser interrumpida aun en su ensoñación – El no podría matar ni a un gatito, además es uno de los mejores amigos del señor Li, solo que hace tanto que no venia por aquí que no has tenido el tiempo que yo para conocerlo

- Ya veo… - Dijo pensativamente – Quizás a eso se refería con que el había podido ser un segundo padre para ella

La enfermera Cadogan volteo la mirada hacia Toki con desagrado ante su comentario

- ¡Ojala que no!, además es tan joven como la señorita Kinomoto, no tendrá mas de seis años arriba de ella y aunque es un hombre culto y experimentado es demasiado joven para tener una hija de esa edad, seguramente eso solo te lo dijo por el cariño que le tiene

- Quizás tienes razón – Dijo Toki volviendo a atender sus fastidiosos asuntos con la computadora

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió con lentitud para dar paso al joven Fye, que miro a la chica en cama y luego a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa

- Señora Kinomoto, me da gusto volver a verla

- Señor Flowright, hace tiempo que no venia a verla, pensamos que había desaparecido después de lo ocurrido con Li…

- No pude – Dijo el con semblante preocupado que Nakuru no pudo ver pues se volteo para cerrar la puerta – La conciencia, no me lo habría permitido…

Nakuru no dijo nada, no podía comprender el grado de culpabilidad que el joven sentía en sus hombros, aunque si entendía la situación que lo había ligado tan fuertemente a Sakura

Incorporándose de pronto dejo de lado su silla

- Iré a traer un poco de café, ¿quiere que le traiga una taza?

- Claro, que sea negro por favor

Nakuru asintió levemente saliendo del sitio, Fye por su parte, se acerco más a la paciente tocando con su mano su frente

Sus ojos azules usualmente alegres mostraron preocupación al mirar a la chica, y no era para menos, ya que el conocía bastante bien su historia

De todos los modos

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos llegaron a Fye como de costumbre…

- ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos!

Expreso el hombre de gafas circulares abrazando a su gran amigo

- ¡Draven Heisenberg!, ¡Que gusto tenerte de vuelta!, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Draven con su siempre amable sonrisa respondió pasando al jardín de la humilde casa de Clow

- Dispersos en la zona, hemos decidido establecernos por aquí cuando no estemos en guerra o debamos escondernos

Lead Clow que iba caminando junto a su amigo se puso algo serio ante la mención de la batalla

- Todos… ¿están bien?

Draven se detuvo de pronto, volteando la mirada a su interlocutor dijo más serio de lo habitual

- Perdimos a Jun Jie….

El semblante de Lead Clow se ensombreció ante la mención de uno de sus compañeros, cerrando sus puños con impotencia al entender que el… no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada por ayudar

Aquellos aguerridos y solitarios hechiceros siempre habían sido como su familia, la única que realmente conocía, pero luego, había llegado su hija y la situación fue difícil para él

La vida le había obligado a decidir prácticamente entre sus compañeros, sus ideales, o la vida de una pequeña

- No existía nada que hubiéramos podido hacer por Jie, sabía las consecuencias de nuestros actos y murió como un valiente, como los grandes de nuestro rango ansiamos hacer

- Debí estar hay…

Dijo Clow pensativamente con el semblante ensombrecido

- Pero, de cualquier modo no existe el hubiera…

Draven sonrió levemente, conocía bien los motivos de Lead Clow, y contrario a otros el no consideraba juzgarlo sin conocer las dos versiones de la historia, en conclusión, aquel hombre había ido para conocer a la niña

- Y... ¿donde esta tu hija? – Pregunto el ojiazul cambiando la conversación

- Debe estar jugando… y si la conozco bien, estará donde le he prohibido jugar – Dijo Lead Clow con una enorme sonrisa, sin que Draven comprendiera del todo a su amigo

Por otra parte, cerca de un arrollo cercano, al otro lado del pequeño pueblo, una niña pequeña corría lo más rápidamente que sus cinco años le permitían, mientras no dejaba de perder de vista su objetivo, la puesta de sol

- Se que papá no pudo venir hoy Kero, y se que estoy haciendo mal al venir aquí sola, asi que ya cállate

La gente que le veía correr por el sendero no podía comprender a quien le hablaba, pero a la niña no le interesaba que su mejor amigo no pudiera hablar con ellos

Kero era especial, su mejor y único amigo, un ser creado por y para estar con ella, un amigo imaginario

- ¡Vamos Kero, date prisa o esta noche no cenaras nada!, si papá se da cuenta que venimos aquí sin su permiso… - El semblante de la pequeña fue de miedo – No quiero ni pensarlo

Viendo de reojo su costado derecho, donde se encontraba su… "amigo", bufo una vez más mientras decía

- ¿Cómo que debí pensarlo primero?, ¡Pero si tu insististe en querer seguirme, podías haberte quedado en casa – Le reprendió ella a la criatura imaginaria – No es momento para tener miedo…

La chica se detuvo al contemplar un enorme árbol de cerezo frente a si, el árbol era tan grande y viejo, que la niña no podía mirar el final de este cuando estaba tan cerca

- Bien… aquí vamos

Quitándose sus sandalias nuevas, la niña se dispuso a trepar el árbol con el mayor cuidado posible, tratando de no caer en el intento, hasta llegar a una de las ramas en lo más alto, para mirar en el tallo de la planta un corazón con tres iniciales dentro

- Mamá, hoy vine a visitarte – Dijo la niña sentándose en la rama y abrazando al árbol – Hace ya cuatro años que te fuiste – Dijo acariciando las letras talladas en aquel corazón con un amor inmenso – Papá no pudo venir hoy, pero yo si, jamás me olvido de ti y que debajo de este gran árbol esta sepultado tu cuerpo

Según conocía la pequeña, hacía mucho tiempo sus padres Lead Clow y su madre se habían enamorado, consumando su unión con un matrimonio que duro poco, pues su madre era una mujer de cuerpo débil y había muerto un año después de su nacimiento

Toda su vida había estado sola con su padre, no recordaba nada de ella, pero a través de los relatos de su él, la niña había aprendido a quererla

- ¡Ying Tiao Clow!, baja de ese árbol inmediatamente antes de que…

La niña de la sorpresa casi cae de la rama, para volver luego la mirada al hombre que estaba al pie del árbol

- ¡Papa!... – Dijo sorprendida y con temor - ¡Me alegro que hayas podido venir!

La expresión de la niña y el padre cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa, cosa que confundió a Draven, el amigo que estaba acompañando a Lead Clow

Como si el hechicero hubiera recordado la presencia de su amigo, grito nuevamente a su hija

- Ying, baja de hay con cuidado, quiero presentarte a alguien

La niña asintió y con el mayor cuidado posible trato de bajar del árbol, pero una rama débil le hizo resbalar cayendo ante el horror de su padre

- ¡Te tengo!

La niña abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar como un alto y apuesto hombre rubio la sujetaba, habiéndole evitado de paso una fuerte caída

- Gra… gracias… - Dijo algo apenada pero aun con una sonrisa

- ¡Lead Clow! – Dijo Draven volviéndose a el para mirarlo con el rostro enfadado - ¡No puedo creer que esta criatura sea tuya!

Lead Clow puso su semblante muy serio, temiendo las intenciones de su amigo, pero este volvió a sonreír para agregar

- Es demasiado bonita para serlo, debe haber sacado todos los rasgos de su madre

La niña aun en brazos del hombre se sonrojo levemente, ella nunca se había considerado bonita realmente, asi que el comentario además de sorprenderle le agrado mucho, aquel hombre le era simpático después de todo

Esa noche Draven se quedo en la casa de su amigo, para platicar más tiempo sobre sus vidas actuales, los cambios y lo que haría el grupo

Ying Tiao no entendía la mayor parte de las cosas que habían platicado en la cena, la niña era demasiado ingenua para poder entender como se dirigían en claves al decir cosas sobre sus vidas, las de otros y planes, sin embargo trataba de esforzarse en comprender

Y tenía muy buenas razones, como que su padre nunca le había presentado ningún familiar o amigo que hubiese tenido anteriormente

Ambos eran casi ermitaños…

- Eres muy amigo de papá ¿cierto?

Cuestiono la niña en un momento en que se quedaron solos Draven y ella, mientras iban a la orilla de un rió a recolectar agua

- Mmm, podríamos decir que… si – Dijo dubitativamente, pero la niña no lo noto

- ¿Y me puedes decir como era mi padre antes?

- ¿A que se debe la pregunta? – Volvió a preguntar el con mucha curiosidad mientras cargaba dos recipientes con agua

- Mi papá casi nunca habla de él, ni de su pasado, me es casi increíble que tenga un amigo como tu, todo lo que se es acerca de mi madre y como se conocieron

"Quizás, es mejor asi" Pensó Draven para el mismo sin borrar su sonrisa

- Tu padre era una persona muy decidida, pero siempre solía mantener la calma en cualquier situación, por más difícil que esta fuera, el era un hombre muy fuerte y valiente

- ¿Valiente? – Cuestiono ella extrañada - ¿Cuánto valor tiene que necesitar un arriero de cabras?

Draven se detuvo abruptamente, con mucha dificultad el hombre aguanto las ganas de soltarse a carcajadas ante las mentiras de Clow, se notaba que no había cambiado en nada

- Todos los trabajos pequeña, por más simples que parezcan tienen sus momentos difíciles

Dijo como única respuesta el hombre, sin que la niña acabara de entender….

- Siempre fuiste una niña muy curiosa - Dijo Fye mirando uno de los libros de filosofía que tenia en una mesita – No me extraña que te gustara tanto estas cosas

- Cierto – Dijo Nakuru ingresando en el cuarto y extendiendo su mano con el café para el joven

- Gracias – Dijo como siempre con su sonrisa saliendo de sus pensamientos – Pero creo que será mejor irme

- No todos pensamos como Touya, asi que quédese, por mi no hay problema y el no podrá venir hoy

- ¿Aun piensa que tuvimos la culpa?

- No exactamente – Dijo ella mirando a su cuñada sobre la cama – Más bien piensa que todos pueden lastimarla, y no puedo culparlo porque ha sufrido demasiado viéndola asi

- Es verdad, pero créame señora Kinomoto, yo no podría hacerle más daño del que ya se le ha hecho

- Pero si le puede hacer daño a Touya al decir eso, o a Syaoran o a todos, porque habla como si Sakura ya no fuera a despertar….

- No lo se a estas alturas, pero pienso que quizás sería lo mejor…

De pronto el teléfono celular de Nakuru comenzó a sonar y tubo que interrumpir la platica unos momentos

- Lo siento – Dijo una vez que corto la llamada – Era del psicólogo de mi hija, tengo que ir a recogerla, ¿te importaría mucho quedarte hasta que venga Syaoran?

- No, al contrario será un placer

- Gracias – Dijo tomando su bolso y a punto de salir de la habitación cuando volteando a verlo dijo – No se que es lo mejor para ella, pero espero que eso pase…

Nakuru salio del sitio dejando pensativo a Fye, ya que su comentario se podía tomar en doble sentido

……………………………………………………

**Diciembre, año 2008 realidad normal… **

- Syaoran…

Le llamo Sakura antes de dejarlo marcharse de su casa, aquel día lluvioso, acortando la distancia entre ellos para poder verlo a la cara

- Se que estas muy presionado por el consejo, y que eso te tiene estresado, pero…

Sakura se limito a mirarlo unos instantes a los ojos para ordenar sus ideas

- Si algo anduviera mal, y tuvieras que decirme cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes hacerlo ¿verdad?

- Si, lo se…

Respondió él de manera casi autómata, como dándole por su lado a Sakura, cosa que no convenció mucho a ella, ya que había un sutil deje de preocupación en la mirada masculina

Una idea paso por la cabeza de Sakura, felizmente la chica de ojos verdes extendió su mano cerrando su puño para mostrar su dedo meñique

- Hazme la promesa

Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura con la suya, sin poder evitarlo un gesto de molestia se reflejo en los ojos de Syaoran

- Esas son cosas de niños Sakura

El rostro de la chica se torno bastante sorprendido por su reacción, Syaoran nunca antes le había negado algo tan sencillo…

Con esfuerzo, Sakura se limito a sonreír levemente

- Lo siento, tienes razón… - Dijo tímidamente – A veces me dejo llevar

- No lo tomes a mal Sakura – Respondió él tratando de arreglar el asunto – Solo que no estoy cómodo con esas actitudes infantiles

"_¿Actitudes infantiles?, me pregunte yo…_

_Nunca antes me había negado algo tan pequeño pero significativo, todo lo que quería de él en ese momento era un poco de empatia, seguridad de que todo estaba bien._

_¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo?, es que realmente mi acción le molesto por lo que se ve, o por lo que significa…_

_Curiosamente, me preocuparía más acertar en lo segundo, porque eso me daría a entender que nos estamos alejando_

_No quiero perderlo, pero hoy siento que hay una parte de él que no esta dispuesto a compartir conmigo, y eso me duele."_

"**Duele mucho…"**

Una lagrima más cayo sobre el viejo diario de Sakura

- ¿Por qué te sigues torturando de este modo? – Pregunto Meiling entrando en la habitación de su primo cuando este leía el viejo diario de Sakura, mientras el limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con su mano

- Syaoran… - Dijo acercándose lentamente y colocando una taza de café en la mesita de al lado y sentándose a la derecha de su primo – Deja de hacerte daño por favor – Dijo tratando de quitarle el diario

- No lo entiendes – Grito molesto abrazando el objeto posesivamente – Necesito comprenderla, necesito hacerlo porque se lo debo

Syaoran sabia que mientras más información tuviera sobre Sakura más dolor sentiría, pero entonces ¿Por qué seguir leyendo?, quizás porque en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de conocer el lado de Sakura que jamás había podido entender, era su manera personal de pedirle perdón

- Pero te duele, te afecta demasiado porque habla de los sentimientos de Sakura cuando estuvo más enferma – Volvió a repetir tratando de hacerle entender - ¿De que te sirve a ti esto ahora?, no por leer más o menos vas a arreglar nada, y temo decirlo pero Tomoyo tiene razón, Syaoran, la que esta enferma es Sakura, no tu

- Pero no puedo… no puedo olvidar lo que paso, todo lo que le dije – Sin poder resistir comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba el diario de Sakura

**20 de junio año 2008, realidad normal…**

- Asi que mañana te iras…

Dijo Sakura a Syaoran cuando conversaban desde un mirador en Tokio, recargados sobre una pared desde donde se podía apreciar la ciudad de noche

- Lo siento, se que esperabas que me quedara más tiempo esta vez – Dijo el tratando de mirar el rostro de Sakura que seguía con vista fija en la ciudad y expresión seria

Por unos segundos Sakura pareció no dar señal de vida, se veía demasiado absorta en el horizonte

- ¿Sakura?...

Finalmente la joven suspiro hondamente

- No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando

- ¿En que? – Pregunto intrigado

- En que sales más a menudo que antes de viaje, no es que moleste del todo, sino que todo es tan extraño ahora… nadie puede usar sus poderes, ¿Por qué?

Syaoran se quedo pensativo en aquel momento, desde luego, había cosas que no podría decirle jamás a su novia acerca del consejo y sus asuntos, pero seguramente no era la única que se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien

Sucesos extraños ocurrían sin justificación alguna, gente inocente moría y los hechiceros no sabían el porque

- Temo mucho que estés poniendo tu vida en peligro…

Dijo mirándolo al fin con preocupación

- Sakura, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí – Dijo tomando su mentón con cariño - Sabes que hay gente que me protege, además como líder del consejo es mi deber arreglar esta situación

- Entonces es cierto, algo anda en verdad mal para que te manden a constantes viajes, es algo muy grave ¿cierto?

Syaoran frunció el ceño levemente y dijo con voz suave

- Sabes las reglas amor, no puedo hablarte de esto

- Entiendo… – Dijo débilmente bajando la mirada, aunque mentía, sabía que de cualquier modo no podía obligarlo a decirle nada

- No te enojes conmigo, lo menos que quisiera ahora es irme sabiendo que estas molesta – Dijo el colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más a el

- Lo siento, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, sabes que te amo

Sin impotable nada en aquel momento, Syaoran beso los labios de Sakura con suavidad y pasión, no deseaba irse nunca solo para poder estar con ella, para poder tenerla entre sus brazos, y compartir todo con ella, el sabia bien lo que deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo

Estar con ella para siempre…

Después de unos segundos Sakura detuvo las manos de Syaoran para alejarse un poco, gesto que sorprendió y molesto un poco al joven, hasta que Sakura dijo

- Creo que es hora de aclarar algunas cosas

- ¿A que te refieres?...

- A lo de la carta

Syaoran comprendió al instante de lo que hablaba, en el fondo desde la confesión de Meiling, el había comprendido muchas cosas, las había comprendido y sanado finalmente, ahora estaba totalmente seguro del amor de Sakura, y por ello, pese a la intriga había decidido no tocar el tema si ella no lo hacia

- ¿No tienes curiosidad acerca del porque no leí esa carta?

- Supongo que habrás tenido tus razones – Dijo como única respuesta

Sakura sonrió levemente

- Y aunque te mate la curiosidad no vas a preguntar, ¿cierto?

¿Aquella mujer podía leer la mente?...

- Creo que es tu decisión hacerlo, de cierto modo soy responsable de mucho de lo que paso, nunca debí darle alas a Meiling

- Eras un niño Syaoran, si todos tuviéramos que medir nuestras acciones de pequeños como aprenderíamos de los errores, además quizás en el fondo, cuando eras pequeño consideraste la opción de casarte con Meiling

- No te lo voy a negar, pero solo fue para que dejara de molestarme…

Sakura comenzó a reír contagiando a Syaoran con su vitalidad, el amaba verla feliz y le hacia sonreír

Poniéndose un poco más seria, Sakura saco de su bolso verde dos cartas, una rosa y una verde

- Yo también considere injusto por mucho tiempo el ser la única que supiera sobre la existencia de esto, quizás por esa razón me resistí a leerla, y también para no hacerme más daño

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho de lo que decía, acaso…

- Esta fue la ultima carta que enviaste, era especial y por eso tenia un color rosa, mi favorito – Dijo mirándola desmesuradamente un momento – Pase muchas horas sin proponérmelo pensando en ello, hasta que llegue a una conclusión, ibas a romper conmigo

- Pero como…

- ¿Como lo supe? – Dijo interrumpiéndolo, mientras el se sorprendía cada vez más – Ya te lo dije, simplemente observe la carta, era totalmente diferente, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que tratabas de hacerlo menos difícil en caso de que me afectara, por eso era rosa, ese color no te gusta a ti y no eres del tipo de persona que escribe cartas de amor tan apasionadas…

Repentinamente Syaoran la abrazo con fuerza, sin que Sakura entendiera del todo el porque de su reacción

- Lo siento tanto, tuviste que cargar mucho tiempo con todo esto…

Sakura fue quien lo abrazo entonces con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino

- Tenia que entender, pero tampoco podía leerlas… por eso las queme, te ibas a casar y sabia que de cualquier forma lo que leyera no iba a ayudarme en nada, muy en el fondo sabia que seguía sintiendo algo por ti y que si leía algo sobre nosotros, con lo que habría podido ser, no podría resistir el verte con ella…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos solo se siguieron abrazando, quizás porque la confesión era muy fuerte y necesitaban ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos

Finalmente algo sonrojada Sakura se separo entregándole algo en su mano

- Esta también fue la ultima carta que yo escribí para ti, quería que la tuvieras, la guarde todo este tiempo por si en dado caso la ocasión se prestaba para entregártela, y creo que llego el momento, y me alegro, ya no quería seguir teniendo este carga en mi conciencia

- Sakura, no quiero que tomes lo de Ayumi a mal, ella fue mi pasado, pero tu eres mi presente, de hecho eres lo más importante para mi, por eso quiero pedirte…

Por unos momentos Syaoran se quedo mirándola fijamente algo sonrojado y nervioso

- ¿Te ocurre algo Syaoran?

- Necesito pedirte algo importante Sakura…

Syaoran le miro con un brillo inusual a Sakura, pero estaba tan nervioso que parecía que se trataba de algo malo

- Puedes decirme lo que sea… - Dijo ella temiendo lo peor

El joven tomo las manos de Sakura con las suyas, ante la mirada preocupada y algo ansiosa de ella

- Sakura yo quiero… pedirte

- ¡¡¡Hooolllaaa!!!! – Exclamo Tomoyo apareciendo de la nada detrás de la pareja y sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes

- ¡¿Tomoyo que haces aquí!? 

Pregunto Syaoran bastante molesto, sin que por ello la chica de ojos azules borrara su traviesa sonrisa

- Hola a todos, ¡yo también vine! – Exclamo segundos después Ryoken, acercándose lo suficiente para ponerse en medio de la pareja y abrazarlos del cuello con sus brazos – ¿Nos perdimos de algo interesante?

Ahora si Syaoran estaba completamente molesto y frustrado, porque, de todas las personas en el mundo que tuvieran que interrumpir su proposición matrimonial a Sakura, tenia que ser precisamente su rival de amores…

Cruel, cruel destino…

- Estábamos de paseo por la zona, los extrañábamos y como habíamos oído que vendrían aquí se nos hizo injusto que no nos invitaran – Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa desconcertando a Sakura

- ¡Asi es! – Exclamo Ryoken tan feliz como Tomoyo – Lastima que Meiling no haya podido venir, asi estaríamos completos… ¡jojojo!

- ¡Tomoyo… esto no es una reunión social precisamente, es una CITA! – Dijo Syaoran con ojos fulminantes y apartándose del abrazo del chico de ojos azules, que también lo miraba feo

- ¡Ups!, sentimos haber interrumpido Syaoran, pero ahora que ya estamos aquí, ¿porque no van a comprar Sakura y Ryoken unos helados?

- Claro, con mucho gusto Tommy – Dijo el chico sin esperar respuesta de nadie y llevándose a Sakura casi literalmente volando

- ¡Oye maldito tipo! – Dijo Syaoran dispuesto a seguirlos e iniciar una de sus usuales peleas de celos por Sakura, hasta que Tomoyo se interpuso aun con su sonrisa traviesa en su camino

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Inquirió Tomoyo ante la mirada molesta de Syaoran

- Si, y por tu sonrisa traviesa, supongo que lo sabias

- Lo siento – Respondió la chica de ojos azules un poco apenada – No quería arruinar el momento, pero tampoco quería que lo hicieras de este modo

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo con sorpresa, ante lo cual frustrada Tomoyo torno los ojos algo molesta

- Ibas a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura ¿cierto?

- Bueno… yo… momento, ¿como lo supiste?

- Casualmente, Ryoken encontró dentro de tu maleta una sortija de compromiso, pero fue casualmente…

- ¡Pero que demonios!, entonces te has puesto del lado de ese tipo y…

- Jajaja, no seas tan paranoico… - Dijo un poco más seria – Solo quería ver si la escena de la proposición matrimonial era lo suficientemente adecuada para mi prima favorita

- ¿Adecuada?...

- ¡Uf!… hombre al fin y al cabo – Respondió Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos – Estamos hablando de unir sus vidas para SIEMPRE, no la estas invitando al cine ni a un evento social, este será el momento más importante de su vida sentimental y lo quieres hacer asi, tan simple, tan insípidamente, creí que tu mismo habías dicho hace tiempo que Sakura se merecía lo mejor

Syaoran se detuvo a meditar unos instantes, sabia que Sakura era la mujer de su vida, la persona que querría ver cada mañana al despertar a su lado, y la que le acompañara en toda su vida, pero no se había detenido a pensar hasta entonces lo especial que seria pedirle matrimonio, lo que significaría para ambos, sobre todo para ella, que era una persona tan especial

Había estado a punto de cometer un error por su falta de atención en los detalles

- Tienes razón Tomoyo, no lo pensé realmente asi, todo lo que quería era casarme con ella cuanto antes, no me detuve a pensar en lo que Sakura necesitaba para que fuera lo suficientemente especial

Viendo el remordimiento en los ojos masculinos Tomoyo bajo la guardia e intento animar a su mejor amigo

- Tranquilo, tampoco es para tanto, ni tarde para remediarlo

- ¿Qué me recomiendas entonces?

- Bueno, se que pronto te tendrás que volver a marchar, asi que tendremos más tiempo para organizar todo como debe ser, entre tu y yo pensaremos en cada detalle para hacer de esa fecha el día más especial para Sakura

**Año 2009, realidad alterada…**

En una lujosa casa, sentada sobre un amplio sofá en una amplia y cómoda habitación, una hermosa mujer mayor hablaba por teléfono

- ¿No se presento dice?, ¿saben la razón de que no haya llegado?

- Como le he dicho Madame, lo han estado buscando gente del consejo y su familia, no se específicamente nada, es lo único que puedo informar

- Ya veo… - Dijo la mujer algo abatida, pese a que en su voz no se notara – Por favor, le suplico me mantenga informada, es importante para mi saber que sucede con el joven Li

- Estamos en contacto Madame

Dijo el hombre cortando la conversación, mientras la anciana en silla de ruedas colgaba la bocina

En el fondo, ella sabía bien la situación, y estaba preocupada de lo que fuera a suceder, porque si Syaoran Li fallaba, la persona más importante para ella podría morir…

- Sigue convencida de que ese tipo puede ayudar, ¿no es cierto? – Dijo una vocecilla peculiar y bastante familiar para la dama

- Desde luego mi estimado Golden Sun, todavía creo que el amor puede mover hasta montañas, sobre todo uno tan especial

La criatura mágica por fin se dejo ver por la mujer entrando a la sala y sentándose sobre un escritorio, al lado del teléfono

- Ese tipo… es nuestro enemigo

- Golden sun, ¿de que sirve ahora estar enojados?, eso no mejorara su salud, ni hará que cambie el pasado, ni el presente…

El guardián se encogió de hombros furioso, tenia sus opiniones bien fundadas sobre el asunto, pero a fin de cuentas de que servia si nadie quería escucharlo

- Se lo preocupado que estas, por eso te quedaste pese a la decisión de las cartas y Zen, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

El guardián por primera vez dijo modestamente

- Zen se habría quedado de tener el poder para hacerlo, al igual que las cartas Sakura, si su vinculo mágico no estuviera ligado a la magia de ella, ellos estarían aquí, yo solo cumplo con mi deber de guardián

Dicho esto el pequeño ser mágico se marcho con el seño fruncido ante la mirada preocupada de la anciana

"Quizá la guerra psicológica que estamos viviendo ahora será mucho peor que las heridas en la batalla"… - Pensó tristemente

Dos horas después, muy frustrada y molesta Tomoyo llego a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de si y recargándose en ella

- No puedo creer lo bajo que esta cayendo Syaoran… - Musito ensimismada sin darse cuenta de la presencia cercana del hombre con el que vivía

Al lado derecho de la joven, una voz varonil hizo aparición

- ¿Qué paso con el?

De inmediato algo sobresaltada la joven de ojos azules miro a su interlocutor tranquilizándose un poco

- Me asustaste

- Estas dispersa – Dijo el seriamente – Los problemas que hay en tu familia te han tenido muy afectada últimamente

- Lo se, y lo siento, no he podido cumplir con mis obligaciones…

Antes de poder continuar con lo que decía, ambos jóvenes escucharon el llanto de un bebe

- Creo que Logan me necesita, será mejor que valla a atenderlo – Dijo Tomoyo avanzando hacia un cuarto de bebe, donde un pequeño lloraba sobre una cuna

Tomoyo al instante sonrió al verlo, y con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos con todo su amor

- Tranquilo Logan, mamá esta aquí – Dijo al pequeño que de inmediato calmo su llanto, haciéndolo más leve

La pareja de Tomoyo llego segundos después mirando la escena frente a si con ternura y algo de celos

- Sabes, Logan no es tan complaciente conmigo como lo es contigo, tu solamente lo cargas y deja de llorar…

- Reconoce a su madre, es todo, no tienes porque sentirte celoso – Dijo la joven mientras tomaba un biberón preparado de su bolso – Además tiene hambre como podrás ver, no es tan complicado nuestro pequeño

El hombre se acerco a ver la pequeña criatura mientras succionaba su biberón, aun en brazos de Tomoyo

- Es increíble lo frágil que es aun, no quisiera que tener que separarme de el nunca – Dijo Tomoyo con pesar recordando el difícil embarazo y el bebe prematuro que había tenido en consecuencia

- Logan es solo aparentemente débil, en el fondo, es tan fuerte como su madre

Tomoyo sonrió dando razón intrínsecamente al comentario, en el fondo, ella tenia una razón de gran peso por la cual luchar, su hijo de tres meses…

Dentro de un conocido hospital, una joven de ojos grises se dedicaba a su trabajo en la sala de recepción de la "habitación especial", cuando el sonido de unos pasos le hizo levantar la mirada de sus deberes administrativos

- Buenas tardes… - Dijo una joven de cabello oscuro ingresando al sitio y mirando a Toki y la enfermera Cadogan con suma seriedad

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?, la hora de visita termino hace rato – Dijo Toki

- Vine a ver a Sakura Kinomoto – Dijo ella interrumpiendo a la enfermera Cadogan que la miraba con duda

- La señorita Kinomoto no puede ser vista por nadie, más que familiares y el jefe del clan Li

- Precisamente – Agrego la chica que vestía un traje de miko – Yo soy su hermana

Ambas mujeres se miraron con duda, obviamente por sus reacciones ninguna conocía que Sakura tuviera una hermana…

Un hombre llego entonces hasta el sitio, mirando a la joven de ojos verdes muy de cerca

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Pero eres tu pequeña!, pensé que estabas en Korea…

- Dejémonos de saludos inútiles Draven – Dijo la miko extendiendo sus brazos para evitar el seguro abrazo del chico de ojos azules - ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Ahora si que ni Toki ni la enfermera Cadogan entendían nada, ¿realmente Sakura Kinomoto tenia una hermana?

El chico como siempre sonriente mostró un puchero por el rechazo de la chica, asiendo caso omiso de la pregunta

- Veo que no te gusto tanto como… otras personas

La chica con seriedad ignoro el comentario del joven avanzando por el pasillo del cual el había llegado

- No tengo tiempo Heisenberg, debo encontrar a mi hermana

- Mmm, que niña tan cruel… - Dijo el chico con el mismo semblante sonriente – ¡Aun asi que hermosa es! – Exclamo emocionado

- ¡Oiga no puede entrar! – Grito la enfermera Cadogan tratando de seguirla siendo interrumpida por el chico

- Descuide, es su hermana, en mejores manos no podría estar

- ¿Realmente son hermanas? – Pregunto pensativamente en voz alta Toki, recordando otra gran duda que tenia

- ¿Por qué le llamo Draven Heisenberg?, ¿que no es usted Fye D. Flowright?

El chico comenzó a silbar ignorando las preguntas, de cualquier modo, nadie le creería…

La joven de cabellos negros entro finalmente a la habitación de Sakura, cerrando tras de si

Sus ojos verdes reflejaron dolor al mirar la escena frente a si

- Anne san…

Sin ser conciente, la joven de ojos verdes llevo su mano derecha cerca de su pecho, donde aun tenia colgado aquel dije que alguien especial le había dado hacia mucho tiempo…

Con paso lento la chica avanzo hacia la cama de hospital, terminando de rodillas casi a la altura de la cama, mientras entrelazaba una mano con la de Sakura

- Lo lamento tanto anne san… cuanto sufrimiento te han causado

Unos segundos en silencio bastaron para que la chica soltara su mano y dirigiera la propia hacia su busto vendado, de donde saco un pequeño frasco con un extraño líquido

- Pero descuida anne san, todo pasara en unos minutos…

El reflejo de sus ojos verdes no mentía, había regresado a Japón con un propósito en el corazón y en la cabeza que cumpliría

**Fin del Episodio**

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza, creo que cada vez voy peor, y me disculpo por los traumas que esto les ocasione a algunos

La canción utilizada al inicio de el episodio se titula Aimei (Ambigüedad), una canción que veremos en otros episodios, ya k es una canción muy importante en Carnage… JO! La cantante es Rainie Yang, una joven china con una muy hermosa voz, y de una vez aprovecho para agradecer a Megami Yuki, encargada de algunas canciones que aparecen en Carnage XD

Creo que he dicho más que en cualquier episodio anterior, pero es que ya vamos calentando motores y muchas cosas más serán reveladas en los siguientes episodios.

Se que la primera impresión es importante, y reconozco que después de lo que se leyó no a todos les va a caer muy bien nuestro nuevo personaje, pero recuerden que en Carnage la regla de oro nos dice que nada es cien por ciento bueno ni nada cien por ciento malo.

**En el siguiente capitulo de Carnage…**

- Enciérrenla, luego decidiré que haré con ella

Antes de que los guardias se llevaran a la joven, esta grito con ímpetu

- ¡¡¡Yo no fui quien la mate!!! La habías sentenciado a muerte mucho antes de conocerme maldito!!, ¡¡Toda la vida estaré detrás de ti Li Syaoran!!

**Episodio VI: KUNAI**


	7. Kunai

- ¡¡Atrapenla

**Korea, ****año 1991**

A las afueras de un humilde templo Koreano, una mujer cubierta por una manta negra llamaba a la puerta

- Rápido… por favor abran rápido…

La mujer no dejaba de dar golpes desesperados, implorando que alguien llegara en su auxilio, siendo que además, un bulto pequeño estaba en su brazo derecho

Dentro del templo, un anciano sacerdote budista caminaba sin ninguna prisa por el jardín

Era un martes trece de noviembre del año 1991, y el era el encargado ese día de limpiar el enorme jardín que el lugar poseía, muy a su pesar, ya que el día no podía ser más frió, sorpresivamente la noche anterior había nevado y ahora aquel jardín tan lleno de vida era un congelador de plantas secas

La mujer fuera del sitio tenía los ojos abiertos con horror, no podía ser, no podía jamás decírselo a nadie, necesitaba ayuda y la última persona que quizás pudiera ayudarle era un sacerdote

- ¡¡Auxilio!! – Grito la joven mujer con mucha más fuerza, y entonces aquel sacerdote si escucho los tremendos golpes en la puerta principal, corriendo hacia el sitio para ayudar a la persona

El sacerdote no demoro en llegar hasta la enorme puerta de madera, pero no pudo abrirla al instante

Sus hundidos ojos negros miraron entonces con horror como una afilada daga se clavaba en la puerta, logrando atravesar unos cuantos centímetros, y luego desaparecer mientras que un tumulto de sangre se esparcía en el suelo

Sin pensar en su propia seguridad el hombre abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una mujer tirada en el suelo, a quien no pudo calcularle más de veintidós años, una mujer joven que estaba perforada del estomago hasta la garganta, todo en menos de un minuto en que el anciano había demorado en abrir la puerta

Pero era demasiado tarde, la mujer que segundos antes había estado pidiendo ayuda, ahora estaba muerta

Viseras, sangre y lágrimas era lo único que había en el sitio, el olor a muerte en carne propia…

El sacerdote no podía salir aun del shock emocional, cuando el llanto de una criatura que yacía en el piso le hizo regresar a la realidad

Una criatura peculiar, casi mutante, pues una niña normal, no podía tener en lugar de su brazo derecho una daga llena de sangre…

**Episodio VI**

**KUNAI**

Época actual

Año 2009

Una joven de ojos verdes que usaba ropa de miko se arrodillo frente a la cama de Sakura Kinomoto para estar a la altura de esta y poder tomar su mano con la suya, mientras la llevaba hasta su frente y cerraba sus ojos

- Anne san… - dijo en tono a penas audible – Lo siento tanto

Paso unos segundos en silencio, pero no demasiado, si no actuaba de inmediato sabia bien que… no lo haría, así que llevando su mano hacia su busto vendado tomo un pequeño frasquito, sujetando luego, cuidadosamente a Sakura de su nuca – Es la cicuta, una muerte dichosa para una profesora de filosofía, recuerdas… Sócrates murió asi… - Menciono la joven con seriedad mientras dirigía el frasco hasta la altura de la boca de Sakura Kinomoto

Pero su hora de morir no había llegado, ya que Toki no confiaba demasiado en la joven chica, y al abrir la puerta y observar la extraña situación en que se encontraba con Sakura, se dio cuenta de que sus dudas eran justificadas, pues al parecer, quien decía ser la hermana menor de Sakura… estaba intentando asesinarla!

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

La chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, mientras Toki comenzó a gritar muy alarmada

- ¡¡Auxilio, guardias!! – Grito Toki y un montón de gente armada del consejo llegaron con velocidad para atrapar a quien hubiera osado en irrumpir en la habitación de Sakura

Pero la joven de cabello negro era veloz, ni siquiera había terminado de hablar Toki cuando ella desapareció por la ventana

La joven en vez de bajar había subido por el techo del hospital con la habilidad de un felino, desapareciendo su presencia para que no pudieran seguirle, pero al llegar al techo, alguien le esperaba

- Kunai… - dijo Syaoran con expresión seria

Ella le miro con gran odio en sus ojos verdes

- Espero que estés listo para morir Syaoran Li… - dijo mientras su brazo derecho se transformaba en una filosa daga y se colocaba en posición de ataque

Abalanzándose con velocidad hacia él, dio una estocada que él joven evito con la misma agilidad

- Basta – Advirtió el joven chino con evidente molestia – Estoy cansado de tu actitud

- No lo entiendes… - Dijo sin perder de vista sus movimientos, mirándolo con celo y odio – ¡¡Jamás voy a perdonarte!! ¡¡Maldito asesino tu eres el responsable del estado de mi hermana!!

En su segundo intento de matar a su oponente, este detuvo la daga con ambas manos, pese a que del filo del arma empezó a caer un hilo de sangre, Syaoran Li la seguía deteniendo con fuerza

- No me interesa lo que pienses mientras respetes la vida de Sakura!…

Dijo avanzando ante el odio en los ojos de Kunai que por obvias razones no era tan fuerte físicamente como el y esa era una gran desventaja ante su adversario

- Tengo que matarla… - Dijo con firmeza, pero en los ojos de Syaoran Li había encendido una llama, más que de odio, de un gran temor que tenia demasiado arraigado en su alma

- Te mataría yo primero si llegas a volver a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos Kunai, no me retes

La joven apretó los dientes con mucho odio, pero los guardias del consejo llegaron al sitio, y la chica se vio rodeada por más de sesenta hombres que sabía bien que no podría vencer

Y hay supo que la batalla estaba perdida, hubiera deseado escapar, pero habría sido una estupidez estando rodeada de tanta gente y sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Syaoran Li la tenia sujeta de su arma, que pese a estar lastimando su mano izquierda, no dejaba de sostener

Sin más los guardias le atraparon ante su reticencia y el líder del consejo hechicero ordeno

- Enciérrenla, luego decidiré que haré con ella

Antes de que los guardias se llevaran a la joven, esta grito con ímpetu

- ¡¡Yo no fui quien la mate!!, ¡¡La habías sentenciado a muerte mucho antes de conocerme maldito!!, ¡¡Toda la vida estaré detrás de ti Syaoran Li!!

Él joven sabia que en cierta forma era cierto, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas con ella…

- ¡Kunai ha vuelto! – Dijo Tomoyo con gran sorpresa ante lo que Meiling le contaba por teléfono

- La situación es delicada Tomoyo, al parecer ella trato de asesinar a Sakura

La presión de Tomoyo bajo con velocidad haciéndola palidecer ante lo que escuchaba

Para ella, Kunai no era una mala persona, la conocía desde hacia casi un año y sabia bien lo mucho que ella admiraba a Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura esta bien?, ¿cierto? – Dijo de inmediato pensando en el bienestar de su prima – Por favor dime que no logro hacerlo

- Descuida Tomoyo, afortunadamente una de las enfermeras estaba en el sitio y logro impedir que la tocara, luego llegamos Syaoran y yo y no se exactamente como paso pero… - Dijo Meiling temblando intrínsecamente - Syaoran esta muy molesto

- Muy comprensible – Acepto ella pese a que estimaba a la joven – Meiling, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kunai?...

Dos horas después,Tomoyo llego a la celda, donde después de una audiencia con Syaoran este le dio la oportunidad de ver a la joven de ojos verdes

- Kunai…

Dijo ella ingresando al sitio ante la mirada triste de la joven

- Tomoyo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto intrigada

- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo, no es un sitio muy recomendable para una persona tan joven

Kunai a la fecha tenia diecisiete años, pero a ella eso le importaba muy poco

- ¿Intentaste matar a Sakura… Kunai?, ¿Por qué?

- Hubiera preferido eliminarlo a él, merecía morir…

- Kunai!…

- Pero prefiero verlo sufrir como el maldito animal rastrero que se atrevió a causar el estado de mi hermana

Tomoyo suspiro sentándose a su lado en la pequeña y oscura celda, mirando las facciones molestas y dolidas de la joven de ojos verdes, unos ojos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los de Sakura Kinomoto

- Estoy de acuerdo en que Syaoran hizo mal al enviarte de regreso a Korea, pero por otro lado… - Dijo mirándola severamente – Se que tubo razones muy justificables, como la de esta mañana por ejemplo

Kunai frunció el ceño, estaba harta de tener que dar explicaciones, pero sabía que el problema apenas empezaba y nadie estaría de acuerdo con ella

Estaba sola, como antes de conocer a Sakura, asi que debía acostumbrarse, ella no iba a volver…

**Año 1991, 13 de noviembre…**

Fuera del templo Koreano, el anciano sacerdote Gü Yin hablaba con la policía local de lo ocurrido con la mujer que media hora atrás había tocado desesperadamente la puerta

- Es impresionante la manera en que esta mujer fue agredida, esta seguro de que no vio nada en tan poco tiempo?

- Por supuesto que no – Repuso el hombre de edad con seriedad - Simplemente estaba esa mujer hay tirada sobre el suelo llena de sangre, si hubiera escuchado unos cuantos segundos antes

- Va decirme ahora que una persona agrede a una mujer joven y escapa en cuestión de segundos? – Pregunto levantando una ceja el oficial en señal de desconfianza, pues no le creía nada

- No se que cosa la mato – Reafirmo el sacerdote – Eso fue todo lo que dije

- Escúcheme bien anciano – Dijo el oficial con aires de superioridad – La autopsia arrojara resultados sobre el material con que esta mujer fue asesinada, el sitio y hasta quizás muestras de adn, pero si usted accede a colaborar podríamos hacer las cosas menos complicadas para…

- ¡Sacerdote Gü Jin!, ¡que alegría verlo! – Dijo un segundo oficial acercándose al sitio – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Pregunto algo preocupado

- Si oficial, descuide, quien haya echo esto no venia obviamente por mi

Sin dejarle más oportunidad al primer oficial, este segundo se encargo de todas las averiguaciones y demás, siendo que el conocía al anciano y muy querido sacerdote por todos en el pueblo, no había dudado nunca de su palabra ni podría discutirla, todos hay sabían que Gü Jin era la persona más respetable.

Cuando todo el operativo parecía haber terminado, y el ultimo hombre se iba a marchar del sitio, un llanto de bebe se dejo escuchar

Un llanto muy inoportuno

- ¿Escucho bien?, suena como el llanto de una criatura

Gü Jin no se inmuto si quiera cuando dijo con tranquilidad

- Estamos cuidando ahora a uno de los sobrinos de un recién ingresado sacerdote, solo será por unos días

- Ya veo, bien muchas gracias otra vez y disculpe las molestias

El hombre finalmente se marcho y Gü Jin cerro la puerta principal con rapidez dirigiéndose hasta la sala principal del templo, donde siete hombres tenían en el centro del sitio al pequeño bebe… ¿aparentemente normal?

- La daga desapareció unos minutos después de que la encontró y esta se transformo en su mano – Anuncio un joven aprendiz con evidente miedo hacia la criatura que estaba sobre un futon en el piso – Pero maestro, ¿porque no les dijo nada de este ser?

- Porque no les corresponde a la policía hacerse cargo – Dijo con seriedad avanzando hacia el bebe y tomándolo en brazos ante el asombro y temor de todos – Este ser vino a nosotros por alguna poderosa razón y es nuestra responsabilidad hacernos cargo

- Tenga cuidado… - Dijo uno de sus compañeros mirando con desconfianza – Podría atacarlo como hizo con su madre

- No estamos seguros de lo que paso hay – Repuso Gü Jin, - Así que ninguno de ustedes se haga ideas raras en la cabeza, esta criatura es humana, y tan indefensa como cualquier niño de su edad, así que dejen de comportarse de ese modo

No muy convencidos, pero obedientemente los sacerdotes asintieron, ya que la palabra de Gü Jin pesaba demasiado, y todos confiaban en su buen criterio, en quien no confiaban realmente era en la niña, que Gü Jin con una sonrisa en los labios sostenía casi cariñosamente

- De ahora en adelante te quedaras con nosotros, tu nombre será Kunai

**Año 2009, época actual**

En Japón, las cosas no iban mejorando para Li Syaoran

Había comprendido que las cosas más insólitas y difíciles habrían de pasarle en la vida, y aun así lo había aceptado porque sabía que lo merecía

Pero, por otro lado, que Sakura Kinomoto siguiera pagando por sus propios errores no estaba a discusión, y ahora en vez de tenerse que preocupar solo por la salud de Sakura, también tendría que preocuparse más por quien quisiera acercarse a ella con mal intencionados propósitos

Y Syaoran, para su maldición, conocía de buena fuente que no solo se remitían a Kunai, la vida de Sakura siempre había estado en latente peligro, pero nunca como ahora

Un joven de ojos azules entro estrepitosamente a la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto sacándolo de sus pensamientos y arrebatándole de sus manos su pelota antiestrés…

- Necesitamos hablar

- Eres un idiota – Respondió impulsado por su dolor y algo molesto por la resaca

Fye con falsa sonrisa se sentó al lado izquierdo de Sakura, mientras el jefe del clan Li permanecía sentado al lado derecho de la joven, cuando Fye apretó la pequeña pelota de Syaoran en sus manos con una mirada bastante seria…

- Lamento lo ocurrido con Kunai…

- ¿En serio?, no lo parece, de hecho se de buena fuente que te importa un bledo lo de Sakura y su salud… - Dijo con mirada severa, pero Fye no se molesto en lo absoluto, su mirada solo tenia pesar y tristeza

- Te recuerdo que fue en parte tu culpa el que decidiera irme, y cuando volví… Sakura ya estaba así, no pude hacer mucho luego de eso

- Debiste quedarte – Repuso Syaoran furioso – Prometiste ante la tumba de Lead Clow que la protegerías de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle y huiste sin decir nada, cuando más te necesitaba…

Fye reacciono por fin ante el hiriente comentario exaltándose y dejando su asiento para decir con furia

- Fuiste tu el que me prohibió decirle la verdad cuando podíamos salvarla, advertirla de que su destino ya estaba marcado, si me hubieras permitido hablar con ella…

Syaoran se dirigió hacia el alto hombre mirándolo con toda la intención de golpearlo, e incluso atreviéndose a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa

- ¡Maldita sea! Estaba sufriendo, sufría demasiado y tu solo ibas a empeorar la situación si hablabas

Fye sostuvo la mirada furiosa de Syaoran con una seria, la verdad, es que ante las circunstancias habían olvidado que aun estaban dentro del hospital donde estaba internada Sakura, hasta que Fye se obligo a recordarlo al escuchar uno de los aparatos que median los latidos del corazón de la joven

- Esto ya no arreglara nada, aunque empecemos a pelear, la situación de Sakura no cambiara…

Pero Syaoran estaba tan tentado a golpearle, que con dificultad y con temblor en las manos lo soltó lentamente, tratando de enfocarse en que Fye en verdad tenia razón, aunque ambos se pusieran a pelear como dos niños nada de eso cambiaria los hechos

Fye los había abandonado tiempo antes de que Sakura quedara en coma, había desaparecido sin despedirse de nadie, y con la última persona que había entablado conversación había sido con Syaoran

Luego de lo ocurrido con Sakura, Fye había regresado, pero todo ya era inútil, cuando debía haberla protegido había escapado, porque en el fondo, no podía soportar ver el dolor en los ojos de Sakura y sin que ella supiera el porque.

Ahora la culpa tanto para Syaoran como para Fye era demasiada, pero no podían cambiar lo sucedido y ninguno de los dos podía saber quien había tenido la razón

Ambos volvieron a tomar sus asientos respectivos, y Syaoran dijo con tono neutro

- Pensé que no volveríamos a verte después de la última vez, tu mismo dijiste que el caso estaba perdido sin Sakura

. Quizás me equivoque, quiero pensar que así fue, y no pienso marcharme hasta que ella despierte o…

Fye no termino la frase, aunque era obvia la repuesta

- Gracias – Musito débilmente el joven de ojos castaños teniendo su mirada fija en la chica - Se que Sakura apreciaría mucho esto si estuviera conciente, no sabes cuanto te quería

- Sakura siempre fue una persona muy noble, tanto como para quedarse con la custodia de una chica desconocida – Dijo Fye pensando en Kunai – No puedo creer que allá intentado matarla

- Esa niña fue desde siempre un gran dolor de cabeza – Decía Syaoran con el ceño fruncido – Nunca dejare de lamentarme el haberla traído a vivir a Japón

- Desde siempre te llevaste mal con ella, aunque no puedes negar que quiere mucho a Sakura, son prácticamente hermanas

Syaoran suspiro molesto pasándose una mano por su cabello, mientras Fye lo observaba con curiosidad

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kunai?...

- No lo se, lo único que se, es que no volverá a acercarse a ella… - Termino de decir mientras veía el rostro pálido de Sakura

**Año 2008, ****25 de junio…**

Un joven apuesto de ojos azules terminaba de arreglar unas cosas por teléfono mientras un hombre de edad avanzada ingresaba en la sala trayendo consigo una bandeja de te caliente y galletas

El chico termino aprobando lo dicho por teléfono y colgando para llevarse entonces una galletita en forma de estrella a la boca

- Mmm, deliciosas como de costumbre – Dijo sentándose en su amplio sofá delante del escritorio y subiendo los pies en este mientras Takami lo miraba con curiosidad

- Al parecer no ha desistido sobre su idea rara de quedarse viviendo en Japón, ¿cierto?

- Debo encontrar… respuestas sobre mi pasado – Dijo como única respuesta

- Pero señor Fye, ¿Por qué hasta este momento ha concertado una cita con Syaoran Li?

- Es un tipo bastante ocupado, incluso no esta en la ciudad, al parecer llegara en dos días, tubo algo importante que hacer según me dijeron

- Imagino que si, después de todo no por nada le gano al señor Sumeragi en la contienda, por cierto, ¿sabia que dentro de esta también se encontró por un leve tiempo Sakura Kinomoto?

Comento Takami, dejando algo sorprendido a Fye

- ¿Quién es Sakura Kinomoto?

- La nueva dueña de las cartas de Clow, bisnieta de Logan Amamia, hija de Nadeshko Kinomoto

- Bisnieta de Logan Amamia, ¡increíble!, ese hombre es toda una leyenda para la magia, parece una chica muy singular por lo que me has contado

- Esta en boca de todo el consejo – Repuso Takimi muy bien informado – Se ha vuelto prácticamente una autoridad importante gracias a su trabajo con lo de la captura de las cartas oscuras, y por lo que se comenta, es novia de Syaoran Li

- Tenia que ser demasiado bueno para que fuera real – Dijo Fye con mucha seriedad llevándose una mano a su mentón

- ¿Qué cosa? – Indago Takami curioso

- ¡Que fuera todo eso y no fuera soltera!… - Dijo recuperando el animo – Empezaba a creer que mi destino era encontrar a una bellísima joven a la cual debiera amar y proteger

- Si… claro – Dijo Takami con gotitas de sudor sobre su nuca, aunque conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo al señor D. Flowright, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo con comentarios como ese

**Época**** actual, año 2009**

Tomoyo y Kunai seguían aun en la celda en silencio incomodo, pues Tomoyo esperaba aun la explicación que Kunai pudiera darle acerca de lo ocurrido con Sakura

- Tomoyo, lo sabes bien, ¿no? – Dijo finalmente la chica de ojos verdes

La joven de ojos azules medito unos segundos

- Preferiría escucharlo de tus labios

- Porque quieren seguirla teniendo así, esta sufriendo – Exclamo ella triste y molesta – Era preferible que muriera, yo solo deseo lo mejor para ella

Tomoyo miro la gran preocupación por su amiga, todos estaban preocupados por Sakura, pero cada uno lo expresaba de diferente forma

- Si mataba a Sakura, podría liberar a su cuerpo y su alma del sufrimiento de tener que enfrentar su realidad, yo misma que no he tenido una vida muy buena, admito que ha sido mejor que la de ella, y eso es ¡demasiado!…

Tomoyo esbozo una sonrisa y luego dijo

- ¿Y que hay de la voluntad de Sakura?

- ¿Su voluntad?

Tomoyo asintió y siguió diciendo

- Es verdad, a Sakura le han pasado de las peores cosas en la vida que un ser humano pueda vivir, pero sigue viva… - dijo observando con desmesurada atención una pequeña cajita que tenia en su mano y sacando un pequeño borrador de ella – Me gusta pensar que esta aun aquí por una razón Kunai, una razón importante más que para nosotros, para ella…

Kunai miro sorprendida a Tomoyo y ella continuo

- Me gusta pensar que Sakura es como un pequeño haz de luz, que expande calor a los que rodea, pero no solo es eso, ella también es humana, tiene que enfrentar sus miedos y su situación, como todos nosotros…

Kunai bajo el rostro de repente

- Pero esta sufriendo… - Dijo apretando los puños con ira, e impotencia – Es preferible verla muerta a que esto continué así Tomoyo

- En determinado momento de nuestras vidas todos vamos a sufrir Kunai, unos más que otros, pero así será, de cualquier modo si no existieran estas adversidades la vida seria muy aburrida

Kunai bajo la mirada sin atreverse a ver a Tomoyo pues tenía mucho pesar y odiaba admitir que era sensible a la situación

- Hablas muy a la ligera Tomoyo, parece que se te olvida lo que ha pasado aquí, no estamos hablando de una enfermedad, ni de la muerte de su ser mas querido, estamos hablando de la maldición…

- Por supuesto que no lo olvido, ¡¿como hacerlo?!, conozco a Sakura desde que tenia ocho años y no me causa gracias que la mitad de su vida haya sufrido

Respondió alzando la voz más de lo necesario, con el puño cerrado Tomoyo apretó aun mas la cajita que tenia frente a si, Kunai comprendía como se sentía, como todos, impotente…

- De no haberlo visto no lo hubiera creído así Kunai, todos esperábamos que Sakura no tuviera tantos problemas, y verla sufrir de ese modo a causa de…

- Lo siento – dijo Kunai sin verla aun – Te he hecho pasar un mal momento a ti y a tu familia Tomoyo

Tomoyo miro a su amiga, limpiando sus propias lagrimas, escucho que ella decía

- Pero si tengo oportunidad de hacerlo, no dudare en matarla…

Tomoyo se puso muy seria, levantándose del sitio dijo

- Entonces no esperes que nadie interceda por ti ante Syaoran – Endureciendo su semblante agrego – Deberías saber de ante mano que es capaz de matar por Sakura

Tomoyo salio del sitio muy molesta, mientras el guardia se quedo volteado de espalda a la joven de cabello negro, quien sentándose una vez más con la cabeza agachada dijo para si

- Yo también seria capaz de matar por ella, pero en todo caso, a quien tendré que matar es a Li…

La chica aun con el semblante serio sentada en el piso de aquel calabozo, extendió su mano derecha mientras miraba como esta se convertía en un arma… una daga

Si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía escuchar la voz de ella misma, hace tiempo diciendo

- Abuelo… ¿porque debo ir a Japón?, ¿acaso no puedo quedarme contigo?

La joven de cabello negro cumplía con su labor diaria mientras limpiaba los pisos del templo, acompañada por su inseparable abuelo, y sacerdote del lugar, quien se encontraba meditando cerca de un estanque artificial

La chica que vestía traje de miko tenia mirada exasperada, mientras aquel bondadoso y viejo sacerdote, con seriedad y aun intentando meditar respondió

- Kunai, hemos hablado antes de esto, todos tenemos un destino

La chica bufo molesta

- Abuelo, solo tengo dieciséis años, porque es necesaria tanta preparación, tantos estudios, ¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda si nunca me has dicho la razón?

El anciano sonrió comprensivo mientras volteaba su mirada a la joven y exasperada chica

- Kunai, eres demasiado impaciente, debes aprender a esperar – Dijo tranquilamente volviendo a su posición inicial ante el rostro molesto y desconcertado de la chica de ojos verdes, que continuo limpiando el piso

- Sería más fácil si supiera de que destino hablamos…. – Refunfuño en voz baja aun molesta

El anciano sacerdote sonrió intrínsecamente, Kunai era una persona impulsiva y con poca paciencia, y contrario a ella, su abuelo tenia toda la paciencia necesaria para poder consecuentar a una joven con sus cualidades, para poder explotarlas, pues el destino de Kunai no seria sencillo y para su desgracia mayor, iba a necesitar toda la paciencia del mundo.

- ¿Has practicado tus dones naturales hija? – Pregunto el hombre relajado y aun intentando continuar con la meditación

- Querrás decir mi maldición, pero si, creo que cada vez la domino mejor

El hombre sonrió una vez más dando por terminado su ejercicio

- Necesito pedirte un último favor Kunai – Dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven mientras le miraba con gran ternura

Algo en Kunai le decía en el fondo que era algo importante, mucho, y que aquello seria decisivo en su vida

- Dime…

- Quiero que hagas las compras de los víveres de la semana, ya se esta acabando el ramen y tu sabes cuanto me gusta

Ante el comentario Kunai casi se cae de espaldas, esperaba ciertamente algo más… profundo que ir de compras

- De acuerdo, pero a cambio terminaras de hacer mis tareas por hoy

- Eres una ruda negociante, pero esta bien, acepto el trato

Kunai se cambio rápidamente de ropas colocándose su uniforme escolar, pues debido a que eran muy humildes en el templo donde vivía, la chica apenas tenia algunas ropas de civil, su uniforme consistía en una falda azul marino y blusa blanca, disponiéndose a salir con una bolsa para traer las cosas de las compras

Sorpresivamente, antes de partir su abuelo apareció detrás suyo mirándola de manera un poco diferente, cosa que le sorprendió mucho

- ¿Pasa algo?

- En lo absoluto, anda, vete ya niña – Dijo sin más y a Kunai no le quedo más remedio que marcharse, aunque se sentía extraña

Pasada hora y media de las compras, la chica regresaba tranquilamente por las hermosas calles de Korea, a primera instancia extrañándose del hecho de que la puerta principal estuviera aun abierta a esas horas, ya que hacia un rato que debían haber cerrado la entrada al público en general

- Que extraño – Dijo para si misma pasando por los pasillos del jardín un tanto distraída, hasta llegar a uno de los salones principales, donde se detuvo abruptamente

"_**No hay más vida, no hay  
No hay más vida, no hay  
No hay más lluvia, no hay  
No hay más brisa, no hay"  
**_

Con los ojos abiertos del horror, tiro las bolsas de los víveres e ingreso al sitio, incluso olvidándose de quitarse las sandalias al entrar, o del hecho de respirar, así, avanzando por inercia hasta poder procesar aquel horrible suceso, y ver a todas las personas que había conocido alguna vez… muertas en el piso

- ¿Abuelo? – Dijo avanzando con paso lento hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo hasta el fondo del salón – ¿Abuelo?… - Con un nudo en la garganta la chica de dieciséis años volteo el cuerpo inerte de su abuelo para ver si acaso, había quedado con vida

- ¿Abuelo? – Volvió a preguntar teniéndolo en sus brazos

"_**No hay más risa, no hay  
No hay más llanto, no hay  
No hay más miedo, no hay  
No hay más canto, no hay"**_

- Kunai… - Dijo este como pudo, pues aun le quedaba un aliento de vida – Nunca… olvides lo que te en… señe

Sin saber de donde las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer de pronto, cubriendo parte del cuerpo difunto de su tutor, su maestro y el único padre que ella había conocido

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡No te mueras abuelo!! ¡¡Por favor no te mueras!!...

"_**Llévame dónde estés, llévame  
Llévame dónde estés, llévame  
Cuando alguien se va,  
él que se queda sufre más  
Cuando alguien se va,  
él que se queda sufre más"  
**_

Esa tarde había aprendido una lección muy importante, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido, y ahora en soledad, en aquel calabozo se daba cuenta de lo triste que era estar sola, completamente sola

"_**Sufre más"…..**_

Kunai abrazo sus rodillas sentada sobre aquel frió suelo mientras cerrando los ojos con dolor intentaba olvidar lo que había sucedido luego de aquello

- Trágico, muy trágico… - Dijo un inspector del consejo hechicero mientras veía los cuerpos inertes de los sacerdotes esparcidos en el piso

Mientras el hombre seguía avanzando a las habitaciones contiguas, el inminente rastro de sangre esparcida se dejaba ver, como si hubieran arrastrado una persona ensangrentada hacia otro sitio, en una habitación en específico, donde una joven se encontraba hincada con una persona, aparentemente muerta en sus brazos

La escena no había podido ser mas escalofriante, la chica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con claros indicios de lagrimas recientes, se mecía con el cadáver diciendo palabras imperceptibles al oído

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – Dijo el hombre intentando ser lo más sutil que pudo

Kunai reacciono entonces ante la voz de un desconocido, al instante su mano derecha comenzó a tomar forma de daga y la chica dejo al lado el cuerpo de su abuelo para atacar sin dudar al guardia que salio corriendo del sitio seguido de la chica

- ¡Asesinos!, ¡Asesinos los matare a todos!

Lo único cierto, es que la joven ya no estaba en sus cabales, no estaba razonando que la persona hay era una persona ajena a la tragedia que solo intentaba ayudar, ella solo podía recordar que todas las personas que la querían y la habían cuidado estaban esparcidas en el piso muertas.

- ¡Auxilio! – Grito el asustado hombre con la chica detrás de él

hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban todos los demás hombres que investigaban, y los cadáveres cubiertos con mantas blancas

- ¡Asesinos! – Volvió a gritar corriendo a matar al primero que viera, ya que en ninguno podría confiar, todos eran malos, todos eran asesinos, todos tenían en sus manos la sangre de su abuelo y de los sacerdotes, todos eran culpables

Una de las mujeres que iban en la escolta de la investigación se adelanto antes de que alcanzara a un pobre hombre rodeándola mágicamente en un campo de fuerza invisible y encerrándola momentáneamente hay

Kunai parecía un animal enjaulado tratando de salir con el uso de su daga, mientras que la mujer que la aprisionaba y los diez guardias del consejo que estaban en el sitio miraban escépticos a la chica

- ¿Qué demonios tiene en lugar de su brazo? – Pregunto uno

- Es un cuchillo… - Contesto quien la aprisionaba

Pero no cualquiera, pues en menos de cinco minutos la chica logro librarse del campo de fuerza rompiéndolo y atacando finalmente en el brazo a quien le había capturado

Una persona detrás de Kunai finalmente logro acercarse lo suficiente para inyectarle en el cuello un tranquilizante poderoso que hizo que la joven se desplomara como fardo en el suelo, mientras la otra pobre mujer gritaba del dolor y los otros se acercaban a ayudar

Esa tarde, Kunai habría de conocer a su peor enemigo

- Es inminente que esto es el colmo ya de la situación – Repuso el jefe de la investigación mientras caminaba al lado de Syaoran Li, quien acababa de llegar en un lujoso vehiculo – Asesinaron a ocho personas, todos eran miembros de este templo y murieron instantáneamente según lo que arrojan las investigaciones

- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Igual que siempre – Dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros – Aunque esta vez, hubo una excepción, dejaron vivo a alguien

- ¿Un sobreviviente? – Pregunto muy interesado

- Una chica de dieciséis años, según lo que averigüe su nombre es Kunai Aikawa, aunque en verdad… no pudimos hablar con ella, la encontramos en un muy mal estado anímico, casi se ha vuelto loca, ataco a uno de nosotros con algo raro que tenia en lugar de su brazo

- ¿Qué cosa específicamente era?

- Una daga

Termino diciendo el hombre al llegar a un cuarto donde la tenían aun sedada a la chica que tenia semblante pálido

- Ha sufrido mucho, como quedo en shock emocional no pudimos quitarle la anestesia

- Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que despertar, así que mejor quítenle lo que la tiene dormida – Repuso Syaoran tratando de ser lo más objetivo que podía, ya que de verdad le daba mucha pena la situación de una chica tan joven

El hombre obedeció las ordenes del jefe del clan y un medico llego para quitarle una sonda con un suero que la tenia sedada

- Quiero estar solo con ella, así que mejor salgan – Dijo Syaoran viendo la incertidumbre en los ojos de los dos hombres, y reafirmándolo cuando el medico dijo – Debería tomar en cuenta que es una persona peligrosa, no se deje llevar por su cara inocente, nos fue muy difícil detenerla

- Tomare el riesgo – Dijo Syaoran acompañando a los hombres a la puerta y cerrándola tras del ultimo, para tomar asiento al lado de la cama donde tenían a la chica que quince minutos después de que la anestesia fuera quitada comenzaba a despertar

Kunai no pudo ubicar en principio que había ocurrido, ni donde estaba, solo sabia que estaba muy cansada y poco a poco los recuerdos de lo ocurrido inundaron su mente con dolor y sufrimiento

La chica empezó a llorar intentando levantarse de su sitio, pero estaba atada a la cama y aquello le seria muy difícil

- Abuelo… - Dijo con debilidad rogando por que todo fuera un mal sueño y que pronto despertara

Pero no iba a pasar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia compañía, a su lado derecho un hombre alto, de piel morena clara y muy apuesto le miraba con seriedad

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con su familia señorita Aikawa

- ¿Quién diablos es usted? – Dijo intentando liberarse inútilmente pues estaba aun bajo el letargo de las medicinas

- Soy Li Syaoran, he venido porque me entere de lo sucedido con su familia, mi equipo y yo estamos encargados de resolver el caso

- ¿Resolverlo? – Dijo apretando la mandíbula conciente de que si había ocurrido aquello e intentando reprimir con poco éxito las ganas de llorar – Mi abuelo y mi familia han muerto y usted pierde el tiempo teniéndome como su prisionera sin que pueda hacer nada por buscar a los culpables

- Créame que nosotros también queremos encontrarlos, pero necesitamos su ayuda señorita Aikawa, se que lo que ha pasado ha sido un golpe muy duro de superar para usted, pero….

- Usted no sabe nada – Dijo molestándose y tratando de levantarse con desesperación – Yo soy aquí la única que ha perdido a su familia y que tienen atada injustamente mientras el asesino escapa…

Syaoran sabia que ella tenía razón, era comprensible que estuviera tan enojada, cualquier persona estaría igual o peor, pero el también necesitaba que entrara en razón, y que no cometiera una estupidez.

Sin más, el joven se acerco a la cama soltando ante el asombro del personal medico que observaban la situación desde la seguridad de una ventana afuera de la habitación a la chica, que tampoco entendió el porque la soltaba, pero que de igual forma intento levantarse de inmediato, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo ante el esfuerzo

- Puede ir a buscar al asesino de su familia, es libre de hacerlo – Dijo extendiendo su mano e intentando ayudarle a levantarse, ayuda que Kunai rechazo abruptamente, asiendo que Syaoran se arrodillara a su lado y dijera – Oh puede ser inteligente y quedarse con gente preparada para hacerles pagar a el o los responsables de estos actos

Kunai se quedo sentada en el piso meditando sus opciones y pensando que en verdad tenia muy pocas, así que luego de unos minutos la chica asintió apoyándose en la cama en la que había estado recostada para levantarse con dificultad aun

- Quiero ver a mi abuelo… - Dijo cruzándose de brazos tratando de evitar un temblor por el dolor que sentía

- Entiendo – Dijo con seriedad y algo de compasión en su voz – La llevare con el si promete no seguir entorpeciendo esta investigación

- Lo prometo – Dijo la chica con los ojos ya muy rojos de tanto llorar

Syaoran cumplió su palabra y acompaño a la débil chica al lugar donde tenían los cuerpos inertes de los hombres que la habían acompañado toda su vida, tendidos en planchas metálicas frías, tan frías como quienes las ocupaban.

La chica que Syaoran sostenía con cuidado llego hasta un hombre en específico y de inmediato su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas, aquel hombre… era el único padre que Kunai había conocido

Dos días pasaron con tanta lentitud que Kunai pudo sentir que habían durado una eternidad, pues entre las autopsias, las numerosas preguntas que le habían hecho acerca de su familia y los tramites y el entierro de su gente, había sido la experiencia mas agotadora anímica y físicamente que había tenido en toda su existencia, pero al fin había terminado y ahora seguía la obligada pregunta

- ¿Qué sigue?

Dijo Kunai a Syaoran Li que caminaba a su lado luego del entierro del último hombre

- Hemos terminado aquí las investigaciones necesarias, pero no es suficiente, necesita seguridad especial pues su vida puede estar en grave peligro

- Es poco probable, ya le he dicho que mi abuelo no tenía enemigos – Dijo seriamente

- Aun así, he pensado en algunas opciones viables, como dejarla viviendo de incógnita en alguna casa aquí en Korea, o que ingrese a un internado mágico en Inglaterra

- Quiero ir a Japón

- No es la mejor idea conociendo que la mayor cantidad de gente con magia radica hay – Dijo Syaoran con suavidad

- No me interesa, tengo que hacerlo es importante para mi

- ¿Por qué?, no tiene ningún familiar haya y obviamente nunca ha viajado a ese país, ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo viajando a Japón?

Kunai no dijo nada, esa parte de las investigaciones había decidido omitirla completamente, era demasiado personal para compartirlo con gente extraña

- Quiero seguir entrenando, de verdad quiero ir a Japón

- De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, si te quedas conmigo será mas fácil cuidarte y te ayudare a entrenar, después de todo tienes un gran poder dentro de ti

Kunai asintió, aunque no estaba muy segura a que se refería del todo, ya que una cuestión era conocer que tenía magia, otra, saber que más existía en ese mundo tan complejo…

Unos días habían pasado recién de que Syaoran se hubiese marchado a Korea por encargo del consejo y Sakura se sentía muy feliz de saber que vendría por unos días, ya que al parecer debía cumplir con otra de sus tan misteriosas obligaciones que lo tenían tan atareado últimamente

Sakura esperaba impaciente la llegada de Syaoran al aeropuerto, sabia que debía verlo en algún sitio, ya que acababa de escuchar el aviso de llegada del avión

Entre la concurrida multitud de gente que llegaba a Japón debido al inicio de las vacaciones, Sakura pudo sentir finalmente la presencia de su novio acercarse a ella y volteo la mirada para ver que este venia con una gran sonrisa a su lado derecho

- ¡Syaoran! – Grito feliz la chica corriendo a recibirlo, mientras el mismo joven soltaba las maletas y la recibía con un gran abrazo y sucesivamente después un beso tierno

Aparentemente cualquier persona que pasaba y los veía podía pensar que hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían aquellos enamorados, pero esa no era la razón de tal recibimiento, sino que efectivamente estaban muy, muy enamorados

- Me alegra que hallas podido venir – Dijo la chica muy contenta

- Yo también, estaba deseoso de verte – Dijo el chico en voz baja pegado al oído de ella, haciendo ruborizar un poco a Sakura

La pobre joven que acompañaba a Syaoran se sintió levemente incomoda al mirar la escena, no solo porque hacia mal tercio, si no por una rara sensación de que eso estaba mal, esa pareja en especifico...

- Syaoran… ¿Quién es ella?

Dijo Sakura notando finalmente que su novio no había llegado solo, y no solo eso, si no que iba acompañado por una bellísima miko

De inmediato y haciendo uso de todo el arsenal de mentiras elaboradas el joven respondió

- Ella,… su abuelo, y única familia acaba de morir hace unos días, asi que se quedara en Japón con nosotros

- Oh… lo siento mucho – Dijo Sakura con sincero pesar y abrazando a la chica sin pensarlo y ante la propia sorpresa de Syaoran

Ante tal gesto inesperado Kunai se sobresalto, no solo porque estaba muy poco acostumbrada a demostraciones afectivas, si no por ese calido y extraño sentimiento que Sakura le transmitía

Sentimiento que hizo que no se molestara ante el gesto de la joven

- Lo siento – Dijo Sakura separándose de ella un poco apenada – No me presente, soy Sakura Kinomoto

- Y yo soy Kunai Aikawa mucho gusto señorita – Respondió la chica con suma seriedad

- Y dime, ¿Dónde específicamente piensas quedarte?

Antes de que la joven pudiera decir nada, Syaoran respondió

- Conmigo

- ¿Contigo?... no creo que sea conveniente que una chica se quede contigo, y más cuando estas… "acompañado" – Destaco Sakura con sutileza esto ultimo, recordándole a Syaoran la presencia de Ryoken, pues aunque el joven era buen chico, no dejaba de ser hombre al fin y alcabo

- Solo será por un tiempo en lo que podemos reubicarla

- Entonces creo que seria mejor si se queda conmigo

- ¿Contigo?... – Cuestiono Syaoran algo sorprendido

- Si, podría quedarse en el departamento con Tomoyo y conmigo, desde que las chicas se fueron nos sobra mucho espacio

- No creo que sea la mejor idea

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sakura un poco molesta mientras Kunai solo estaba como espectadora

Obviamente Syaoran no podía contestar ¡Oh!, es porque Kunai es testigo protegido del consejo hechicero, acaban de masacras a toda su familia y tal vez los asesinos estén tras de ella, ¡no!, eso no podía decírselo nunca

- De acuerdo, pero solo será por unos días, no quiero que te cause problemas

Kunai se ofendió de sobremanera, pero Sakura respondió al instante

- Claro que no, al contrario, se que Tomoyo se sentirá feliz y… es extraño pero siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo

Syaoran no dijo nada, pero el también sentía lo mismo con respecto a la joven, existía algo demasiado familiar para ignorarlo…

Esa tarde Kunai conoció a Tomoyo, y Meiling, esta ultima, quien aun a expensas de su madre, había decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo para ayudar a Sakura y Syaoran en su relación

- Es bastante seria, ¿no lo creen? – Pregunto Meiling a Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras lavaba los platos que habían quedado de la cena

Kunai hacia quince minutos se había retirado a dormir después de un largo viaje y una larga platica con los amigos de Sakura

- Su familia acaba de morir, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de salir y divertirse o de hablar con alguien – Dijo Tomoyo comprensivamente mientras secaba los platos

- ¿Cómo habrán muerto? – Se pregunto Meiling en voz alta

- No nos incumbe hablar de eso – Dijo Sakura de inmediato mientras acomodaba en algunos estantes los platos – Cuando ella quiera y este lista para hablar de lo ocurrido lo hará, recuerda lo que nos dijo Syaoran, ella ha pasado por un golpe emocional muy fuerte

- Si, no imagino como debe ser estar completamente sola a la edad de dieciséis años, es decir, en aquel entonces todavía vives en casa de tus padres, todavía te reprenden cuando sacas malas notas escolares y a penas empiezas a ilusionarte con los chicos – Comento Meiling sintiendo tristeza por la chica

- Si, es cierto… - Asintió pensativamente Tomoyo, mientras Sakura tenía una idea

- Saben, siempre quise tener una hermana, y Kunai no tiene una familia – Una idea no muy buena, según veían Tomoyo y Meiling

- ¿Estas diciendo que quieres hacerte cargo de ella?

- Seria genial, ¿no creen?

- Dudo mucho que a Syaoran le agrade la idea – Comento Mailing

- No tendría porque oponerse porque es mi decisión, además de la decisión de Kunai

- No la conoces tanto como para saber como tratarla, una chica con una educación distinta a la nuestra puede traerte problemas, además de venir de un país con costumbres e ideas distintas – Dijo Tomoyo intentando hacerla recapacitar

- Aprenderemos de ella, y ella también aprenderá de nosotros, tenemos ventajas a nuestro favor, como que ella habla perfectamente bien el japonés – Dijo Sakura ilusionada con la idea

- ¡Estas loca!... – Exclamo Meiling sorprendida – Aunque debo de admitir que tienes un corazón de pollo

- No deberías encariñarte con ella – Siguió diciendo Tomoyo – No la conoces realmente

- Tienes razón Tomoyo – Dijo Sakura pensativamente – Y no te pediré que lo entiendas ni que me justifiquen, pero… hay algo tan familiar en ella que podría jurar que la conozco de hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

Dentro de su habitación provisional, Kunai por su parte dormía profundamente, y en sus sueños podía ver una pequeña aldea, un lago, y la silueta de una pequeña niña subida sobre un enorme árbol de cerezo

- Hola… - Decía una niña de la misma edad desde abajo del árbol

La niña volteo la mirada para ver, por primera vez en su vida a una niña de su edad hablarle con dulzura y casi amistosamente, pero pese a todo, la niña no podía salir de su estado de shock, y la pequeña que miro su semblante impresionado se acerco aun más y volvió a decir

- Me llamo Shui, Shui Chan – Dijo moviendo su manita en señal de saludo

- Mi nombre es… Ying Tiao Clow – Respondió bastante nerviosa la pequeña

- Que hermoso nombre – Dijo más animada Shui – Parece que seremos vecinas, señalo la pequeña mirando hacia ambas casas - Espero que algún día podamos ser buenas amigas

- ¿Amigas? – Dijo sorprendida ahora si – ¿De verdad podríamos serlo?

Ante tal reacción de felicidad, Shui se extraño, pareciéndole demasiado graciosa su nueva vecina, asi que sonriendo dijo

- Por supuesto, seamos amigas sugirió la niña - Ying Tiao no tardo en bajar del árbol para saludar afectivamente a su nueva amiga… su única amiga

Un sentimiento de calidez inundo a Kunai al vislumbrar aquella tierna escena, no podía distinguir bien los rostros de aquellas niñas ni sus facciones, lo que si podía ver era el inicio de una bonita y especial relación amistosa

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kunai tenía un sueño hermoso, lo suficiente para dejarla descansar apropiadamente después de lo ocurrido con su familia

A la mañana siguiente Kunai despertó al escuchar unos toques en su puerta

- Kunai, el desayuno esta listo!

Dijo la voz de la novia del jefe del clan Li, y Kunai recordó súbitamente parte de su sueño

Pero… todo había parecido tan real

- Voy en un momento – Dijo la chica desde su habitación con esa extraña sensación sobre el sueño que había tenido

El desayuno había sido tranquilo y natural, Kunai había estado contenta de que las primeras personas que conocía de Japón fueran buenas, aunque aun se preguntaba por su porvenir, ya que si donde ella viviría ¿no era así?, que seria de ella…

- Te ocurre algo Kunai? – Pregunto Meiling observándola distraída

- No nada – Mintió la chica, aunque no convencía a ninguna de las presentes, y entonces Sakura entusiasmada empezó a decir

- Kunai, se que nos conocemos muy poco, pero… - Sakura trato de pensar el modo mas idóneo de expresar su idea - ¿No te gustaría quedarte a vivir con nosotras?

- Con… ¿ustedes?

- ¡Con nosotras! – Dijeron al unísono Meiling y Tomoyo muy sorprendidas

- Si – Expreso Sakura – En el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos te tenemos mucho cariño, y creo que seria mas fácil tu transición a otro país si estas con personas que no te traten como si fueras su hija, si no mas bien, como hermanas

- ¿Her… manas? – Inquirió nuevamente asombrada la chica de ojos verdes

Tomoyo y Meiling estaban igual de asombradas, ¿de donde diablos le había salido a Sakura tanta familiaridad de repente?

- Es un ofrecimiento muy halagador señorita Kinomoto – Dijo Kunai seriamente – Pero no seria correcto aceptar, no se ofenda

- Dime una razón valida – Contra ataco la card captor

- No quiero dar molestias, ni tampoco quiero su compasión – Dijo sinceramente Kunai – No necesito de una nueva familia, ya tuve una y… - La chica se detuvo tratando de no recordar pensamientos dolorosos – De cualquier modo, no es la mejor idea – Dijo levantándose de la mesa algo frustrada

- Va aceptar – Repuso Sakura con seguridad mientras comía sus pan queques – Es inevitable

Y lo era, porque el destino tanto de Kunai, como el de Sakura ya estaban marcados…

**Notas del autor:**

Cancion utilizada: Despedida por Shakira

Estamos de fiesta en Carnage!!

Celebramos que es nuestro primer aniversario (en tiempo real vamos a la mitad, pero no vamos a la mitad de Carnage, faltan algo asi como 19 episodios TT), con este capitulo especial con introducción a un nuevo personaje, uno medio clicheado, pero con mucho estilo, además Kunai hasta este momento, es mi personaje fav inventado, trabaje con esta niña por más de siete meses para que fuera lo ideal para mi historia y me gusto el resultado TT

Estamos entrando en terreno conocido en Carnage, para este punto de nuestra historia ya se sabe un 50 de que se trata, pero, como todo me encanta dejar un 50 de misterio para el lector.

No se que tan efectiva este siendo, pero me alegra saber que aun a pesar de no cumplir con las fechas de entrega de mis historias siga existiendo gente que se cuestione por mi o más importante, por mis historias, sobre todo esta, que ustedes me han ayudado tanto a continuarla con sus porras, y sus mensajes de aliento.

Estoy un poco desanimada por mi falta de tiempo, pues necesito mucho para escribir un solo episodio y me esta costando cada vez más hacerlo, así que por favor sean pacientes, a estas alturas de mi vida no puedo prometerles una fecha fija para publicación de los capítulos porque se que es probable que no las cumpla, y tengo además 3 proyectos de historia en puerta, uno de ellos Valdjean, una publicación especial de 5 capítulos acerca de las aventuras de Sakura cuando se fue a estudiar al internado mágico en Inglaterra (si, se que dirán que es copia de Harry Potter, quizás va por hay mas o menos XD)

Referente a la historia espero que les este gustando el giro que toma, sus dudas y comentarios me los pueden enviar a , o pueden hablar en vivo conmigo los viernes en la tarde (hora México) en msn en mi otro correo

Gracias estimado lector: Atte Lady Clamp

**Avances:**

- Has cambiado mucho desde que eres el jefe del consejo…

- Sabia que alguna vez me lo ibas a referir – Dijo el molesto cosa que hizo que ella se sorprendiera mucho – No tienes idea de lo complicado que es mi trabajo

- ¡Tu eres el que ha decidido apartarse, no yo!… - Termino diciendo Sakura molesta

**Episodio VII **

**Miedos**


	8. Miedos

¿Cómo?... Como se había dejado convencer de quedarse con la extraña familia de Sakura Kinomoto…

Kunai ni cabía en su asombro cuando, ante la insistencia de Sakura, ella había aceptado quedarse con ellas

Pero en el fondo, quería quedarse con Sakura, ella le transmitía un sentimiento de paz, sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que si tenia que confiar en alguien, seria en ella

Ahora estaba hay, frente a su nueva escuela preparatoria y aquello no le gustaba nada

Comenzando con su uniforme, que consistía en una falda tableada roja y blusa negra en conjunto con calcetones y zapatos negros

Se sentía demasiado femenina, y aquella sensación jamás le había gustado en su vida, algo comprensible siendo criada únicamente por hombres ancianos que además eran sacerdotes

Tomando su mochila con mas fuerza de la necesaria se limito a entrar en el amplio sitio donde Sakura le había dejado hacia apenas unos minutos

En su corta vida, Kunai se había enfrentado a la muerte, al desprecio injustificado de algunas personas del templo y a malos tratos de algunos de ellos, pero nunca le había afectado tanto aquello porque se sentía segura al lado de su abuelo, así que una cosa podía compensar otra

Pero en una escuela nueva, con gente de su misma edad se sentía… completamente indefensa

Pese a sus grandes poderes mágicos, la chica era tan indefensa como cualquier otro adolescente dentro de una escuela

Kunai se adentro en las instalaciones del instituto, donde según le habían contado, Tomoyo había estudiado luego de que Sakura partiera a Inglaterra, y aunque Tomoyo le había animado diciéndole que era un lugar muy lindo, no podía creerlo al cien por ciento, ya que había notado que Tomoyo Daidouji era la dulzura andando, el tipo de chica carismática que todo el mundo acepta sin pensar y a comparación de ella… bueno, Kunai era… semejante a un patito feo

Después de una breve entrevista el día anterior con la psicóloga escolar, esta le había enseñado el aula de clases y los sitios más indispensables que tenia que conocer, al final de su recorrido la amable mujer le había dado una tarjeta para que, en dado caso de necesitarse pudiera llamarle

"Debo estar realmente mal si esa mujer quiere mantenerse cerca de mi" – Pensó tristemente Kunai, que aun no podía creer como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo

Kunai tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tomar valor antes de entrar a su nuevo salón de clases, entrando luego para mirar con horror disimulado las miradas curiosas de sus nuevos compañeros de clase volverse hacia ella

Kunai sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante el temor, pero la voz de su abuelo en su mente le hizo saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto

- "Kunai chan"

Le había llamado aquel dulce y exigente hombre, su abuelo, mientras ambos entrenaban debajo de aquella cascada

- ¿Kunai chan?

La adolescente de doce años había abierto los ojos para mirar de reojo y con el ceño fruncido a su abuelo

- Sabes abuelo…. – Dijo medio molesta – Esto es más difícil de lo que parece en los animes – Dijo refiriéndose al gran chorro de agua que caía sobre las cabezas de ambos, ya que tanto su abuelo, como ella mantenían un nivel de meditación debajo de aquella cascada, que en el caso de Kunai, resultaba ser sumamente complicado – Demasiado como para que todavía me este desconcentrando – Termino de decir la chica

El anciano sonrío levemente, pero aun tenia sus ojos cerrados concentrado en lo que hacia

- Kunai, todos tenemos un propósito en la vida pequeña, algunos más definidos, y otros más ocultos

Recordó con claridad la voz de su abuelo, mientras el agua de la cascada caía sobre ambos, y ella le miraba su gesto sumamente serio, mucho más de lo habitual, y aunque Kunai sabia a la perfección, que su abuelo solía ser serio ante el publico en general y en las actividades del templo, con ella siempre se había mostrado como un hombre despreocupado que admiraba la belleza de las cosas y disfrutaba de la sencillez de estas, casi siempre con una sonrisa tierna que pocas veces borraba al estar con Kunai

Pero esta, parecía ser una ocasión diferente…

- Debes ir a Japón, hay esta tu destino Kunai…

Kunai abrió sus ojos verdes con gran sorpresa, olvidándose incluso del hecho de estar debajo de la poderosa cascada

- Mi… ¿destino? – Repitió ella sin creerlo – Se trata… acaso, ¿de mis padres?

Pregunto con voz queda, pues sabia bien que aquel hombre jamás le había hablado de su familia real, no entendía bien el porque, pero debía resignarse, pues su abuelo no parecía querer hablar de ello y solo decía que con el tiempo, ella entendería el porque

- Se trata de algo que tú misma has buscado sin entender – Dijo abriendo finalmente los ojos para ver el preocupado rostro de su nieta – Pero la misión que se avecina no será fácil, y debes estar preparada

Recordó ella haberle escuchado decir a su abuelo, pero ella seguía sin entender

- Siempre se cuidadosa, solo así pobras sobrevivir, porque si llegan a enterarse de quien eres…

Ni ella misma sabia quien era, había sido criada por un anciano sacerdote budista en un templo lejano, ni siquiera de Japón…

La joven no sabía su nacionalidad, pero había vivido toda su vida en Korea del norte, criada por el anciano japonés, quien le enseño todo lo que debía saber acerca de Japón, su trabajo y la magia

Pero de su misión real, su propósito de seguir viva, sus propios padres… de eso nada

- Cuando el momento adecuado llegue… tendrás que ser muy fuerte

Termino de recordar ella apretando un puño y haciendo una leve reverencia con el rostro serio

- Mucho gusto, soy Kunai Aikawa

**Episodio VII**

**Miedos**

Dentro de la Universidad de Tokio, una mujer miraba por la ventana hacia los jardines, con los codos sobre el mueble, mientras que su mano derecha golpeaba sobre los papeles de su escritorio con notable impaciencia, aunque eso le relajaba un poco

- Vas a acabar con esos papeles si sigues así – Dijo una voz masculina sacándola de su ensimismado estado

- ¡Ryoken! – Exclamo sorprendida, sonriendo al verlo – Que sorpresa verte por aquí

El apuesto joven de ojos azules sonrío de manera tan cautivadora que Sakura tubo que recordar que tenia novio, y sobre todo que no era el

- Quería verte – Dijo justificando su visita y mirando alrededor – Solo hasta este momento me he dado cuenta de que no conocía el lugar donde trabajabas, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sakura miro al chico con curiosidad y sin poder quedarse con la duda dijo

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de…?

- Índole personal – Termino de decir aquel prospecto del Adonis humano sin borrar su sonrisa – Adelante

- Bien, solo me preguntaba… como es que si no trabajas y dejaste los estudios… puedes estar tan tranquilo económicamente hablando

El chico rompió en fuertes carcajadas ante la sorpresa de Sakura, que no entendía que había dicho que fuera tan gracioso

- Has de pensar que soy un holgazán hijo de papi que solo vive la vida para pasar el rato bien, ¿no? – Pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa

Sakura se ruborizo levemente y dijo algo seria

- Evidentemente… no de papi – Dijo con el mayor tacto que pudo, aunque por el rostro masculino pudo ver que dio en un punto débil

Ryoken borro su sonrisa traviesa, pero de cualquier modo, siguió con una sonrisa un poco misteriosa

- Aunque lo dudes no soy el príncipe de la soledad ni nada por el estilo, yo también tuve gente que me quiso, alguna vez… - Recordó un poco triste, cosa que Sakura si noto, pero lo dejo continuar

- El dinero que tengo, es una herencia de mi abuela materna – Dijo Ryoken sonriendo al recordar a la dulce mujer mayor – Cuando tenia que escapar de casa, o cuando mi padre no toleraba mi actitud mediocre sabia que siempre podía ir con ella y robarle unas cuantas galletas caseras

- Debió ser el prototipo de abuela perfecta – Dijo Sakura muy interesada en el tema

- Lo era, hasta que murió cuando yo tenia casi quince años – Dijo Ryoken recordando la triste perdida de la persona que mas había amado – A causa de que perdí a mi madre hacia mucho, ella fue la única figura materna que conocí, era toda una dama y siempre se expresaba bien de todos, no importaba lo malos que fueran

- Pero ahora tienes mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a el – No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de tu actitud últimamente, cambiaste mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, y fue para bien

Ryoken le lanzo una mirada intensa y Sakura un poco sonrojada se coloco nuevamente tras su escritorio, usándolo a su vez de parapeto de seguridad mientras recogía los papeles de su escritorio y los metía a su portafolio

- Y dime, ¿que te tenia tan preocupada cuando llegue? – Dijo el chico cambiando la conversación – Parece que algo te tiene muy distraída

- Estoy algo ansiosa, me preocupa que Kunai no se sienta cómoda en su primer día de clases – Dijo suspirando profundamente – Yo misma recuerdo que mi adolescencia fue una etapa muy difícil de mi vida, y por lo menos, desearía que la de ella no fuera mas complicada de lo que ha sido

- ¿Te ha dicho ya que le ocurrió a su familia? – Cuestiono Ryoken con curiosidad

- No… y creo que no lo hará

- Y porque no se lo preguntas a tu novio – Dijo Ryoken con algo de recelo – Después de todo el la trajo a Japón

- Ese… es el otro detalle que me preocupa

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Syaoran no sabe que Kunai se quedara a vivir conmigo

Ryoken sonrío, tenia la esperanza de que aquello fuera un punto de conflicto entre la relación, así que el, ni tarde ni perezoso, se metería en medio para defender a la dama en apuros, quedando como el héroe del cuento y ganándose el amor de Sakura

- Haría mal en juzgarte por algo así, es una acción demasiado noble de tu parte el querer hacerte responsable por esa criatura

- Su nombre es Kunai – Dijo Sakura un poco molesta por el calificativo que el joven le había dado

- Como sea – Respondió con indiferencia - Considero que de cualquier modo es tu decisión

- Cierto – Dijo con poca seguridad, provocando una sonrisa en Ryoken, si las cosas salían bien esta vez, el tendría su oportunidad…

Mientras tanto, aquel mismo día, a puerta cerrada en el consejo oriental de Japón, Syaoran y sus consejeros hablaban acerca de lo ocurrido con Kunai

- La situación se complica cada vez más, no aparece el culpable y lo peor es que no hay factor común en la gente que ha atacado

- Cierto – Secundo Joe Takamo uno de los más nuevos consejeros – Es como si se le ocurriera de la nada atacar a quien quisiera sin motivo alguno

- ¿Y que noticias tienen del consejo occidental de magia? – Pregunto Syaoran al secretario de relaciones exteriores

- En este momento no se han suscitado hechos extraños como los nuestros, es decir, parece que el o los asesinos tienen preferencias en el oriente, aunque les he pedido que se mantengan alerta

- Maestro Li, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, los hechiceros están empezando a hablar, muchos ya tienen sospecha de que algo serio esta ocurriendo

- Si, lo se – Dijo Syaoran pensando en lo que Sakura le había comentado sobre su preocupación – Pero no tenemos más alternativa que tomar medidas más drásticas

- ¿Medidas drásticas? – Repitió uno de los siete hombres que acompañaban a Syaoran

- Quiero un informe completo de quien entra y sale de Japón y China principalmente, además he planeado quedarme un tiempo más para tener una reunión con el jefe del consejo hechicero de magia negra

Todos los hombres se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que algún jefe del consejo intentaba un acercamiento tan marcado con el otro consejo, y había muchas razones por las cuales Syaoran Li no debía hacerlo

Como que hubieran sido enemigos hacia algunos años aun, que hubiese cortado la mano del líder del clan más poderoso y el jefe del consejo, o que Ryoken su hijo mayor se hubiera cambiado de bando y ahora fuera a pertenecer del lado de Syaoran Li

Toda lógica marcaba que el señor Kurosawa debía estar muy molesto con Syaoran Li, pero no, hacia un tiempo, desde que Syaoran había asumido el cargo del líder de los hechiceros, que las relaciones entre ambos consejos se había reestablecido

Pero nadie confiaba en los que practicaban la magia negra, nadie, ni en el sorpresivo cambio de actitud por parte del consejo de magia negra, ni la solemne promesa que le había hecho al consejo de que nadie dentro de su jurisdicción usaría su magia

Se suponía que con esto, encontrarían ambos consejos al responsable de la matanza de hechiceros más sádica de las últimas décadas, pero no, no sabían nada de nada y los hechiceros del consejo cuchicheaban rumores de que todo aquello era culpa de los maestros de la magia negra.

- Si me permite decirlo maestro Li, no debería entablar una relación tan cercana con ellos, hace muy poco que todavía no podíamos entendernos y de pronto han cambiado de actitud, demasiado pronto… - Expreso Joe Hisahisi, pero los demás hechiceros lo apoyaron

- Lo se – Dijo Syaoran que ya estaba cansado de escuchar cada vez que había una reunión lo mismo, y claro, antes de que lo dijeran el ya lo sabia, aunque tenia un plan – Pero es necesario que todos colaboremos para atrapar a los culpables

Nadie dijo nada, todo lo había dicho el líder y sabían que no podrían hacerle cambiar de parecer…

Tomoyo trabajaba en su último diseño en su laptop mientras Meiling jugaba con el Wii cuando Sakura abrió la puerta del departamento

- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien – Dijo mirando alrededor en busca de alguien - ¿Aun no ha vuelto Kunai?

- No, ¿debía volver antes que tu? – Cuestiono Tomoyo

- No realmente, pero estoy preocupada por ella, creo que será mejor que valla a buscarla a la escuela

- Dale su espacio – Dijo Meiling tranquilamente mientras jugaba carreras con uno de los transformers – Tienes que dejarla sola para que pueda hacer amigos

- No se si tenga ganas de eso – Dijo pensativamente Sakura acomodándose las gafas y sentándose al lado de Meiling en un sillón rojo – Solo han pasado unos días desde que su familia murió

- Le será difícil adaptarse, pero entre todas le ayudaremos – Dijo Tomoyo con mucha confianza – Es una suerte que Syaoran permitiera que te quedes con su custodia

- Bueno, el no lo sabe aun – Dijo mordiéndose las uñas - ¿Será muy necesario decírselo?

Tomoyo intercambio una mirada con Meiling, y esta ultima contesto

- Has lo que yo haría, prepara una cena romántica, deja que la pasen "muy bien" y cuando este mas relajado y alegre suéltale la noticia

- No es mala idea… - Dijo Sakura pensativamente mirando su reloj de mano – Creo que ha demorado mucho, iré a buscarla

- De acuerdo, buena suerte – Dijo Tomoyo mientras Sakura salía con prisa del apartamento, Meiling miro nuevamente a la joven de ojos azules y dijo

- No se si es solo mi imaginación, pero creo que Sakura ha estado muy ansiosa últimamente

- Lo se, pero no ha sido para menos, han sido muchas emociones fuertes en unos días

- Si, tienes razón – Meiling sonrío volviendo su atención al juego, aunque su comentario había despertado una preocupación en Tomoyo por su prima, después de todo, jamás en la vida había visto a Sakura morder sus uñas

El timbre de la escuela sonó y Kunai suspiro agradecida de que las clases terminaran, había sido un día muy largo, sobre todo porque las miradas curiosas de los jóvenes le habían acompañado todo el día, y aunque todos eran amables con ella, no tenían nada en común con la chica de ojos verdes

Kunai no podía terminar de adaptarse, ella no podía hablar de vacaciones, de sus hermanos, de sus padres o de cualquier asunto de interés general para los chicos de su edad

Ningún chico de su escuela tampoco entendería lo que significaba tener un raro poder sobrenatural que siempre que estaba asustada o enfadada hacia que su brazo derecho se transformara en un arma filosa

Kunai estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, en su anterior escuela solo había tenido que excusarse en que era una joven sacerdotisa enteramente dedicada a sus labores en el templo, y como tal, nadie le había molestado ni se habían intentado acercar demasiado a ella

Sin el templo como parapeto de seguridad, y sin poder decir nada sobre la muerte de su singular familia, Kunai se mostraba ante los jóvenes de su edad como una chica introvertida y antisocial o con los sumos muy subidos como para tener amistad con todos.

Kunai se dirigió con velocidad a la salida donde el rostro familiar de la señorita Kinomoto se dejo ver con una sonrisa

- ¿Estaba esperándome señorita Kinomoto?

- Ya te dije que me llames de tu

- Lo siento – Fue lo único que dijo Kunai y Sakura noto la incomodidad de su invitada

- Ya abra tiempo de sobra para que te acostumbres – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

Kunai asintió con poca seguridad, definitivamente Sakura le agradaba mucho, pero no era suficiente motivo para quedarse a vivir con ella, no podía confiar en nadie realmente y temía mucho la reacción del jefe del consejo

- Señor Flowright, soy Syaoran Li, mucho gusto

El alto joven de traje blanco correspondió el saludo de mano del jefe del consejo y ambos se dirigieron a la sección privada del concurrido restaurante donde se habían citado, ambos dejando de lado sus hombres de confianza que se habían separado de ellos ingresando al bar del lugar

Luego de que ambos jóvenes fueron instalados en su sitio, Fye hablo

- Señor Li, llamo mucho mi atención que supiera exactamente quien era yo, es decir, considerando que el restaurante estaba lleno – Dijo Fye cuando el mesero se marcho

- Hay dos buenas razones para que sepa quien es usted – Dijo Syaoran acomodando su saco y sentándose en su lugar – Una, usted tiene magia, otra, ya nos conocíamos

- No eso es imposible – Dijo Fye extrañado – Yo vengo de España, jamás había estado antes en Japón

Syaoran sabia que seria difícil de explicar, Fye era otro, como el mismo Kurogane era otra persona y como el mismo era diferente al Shaoran que acompañaba a la princesa Sakura en su viaje, pero había un factor común, sus vidas se habían cruzado por alguna razón y el tendría que encontrar el porque

- En verdad, ¿puede asegurarme que esta es la primera vez que me ve señor Flowright?

Fye parpadeo confundido y dijo

- Definitivamente si, quizás nos hallamos visto en alguna fiesta o reunión social pero no nos conocíamos en persona

El mesero llego nuevamente y sirvió con rapidez las bebidas dejándolas en la mesa, cuando se marcho Syaoran cambio la conversación

- Y bien, ¿a que se debe su visita a Japón?

Fye sonrío confiadamente dando un sorbo a su bebida

- He decido pasar una larga temporada en Japón, y por tal motivo quisiera ser bienvenido en el consejo oriental

- Me sorprende – Dijo Syaoran con sinceridad – No pensé que fuera tan directo

- En negocios como el nuestro la gente tiende a ser demasiado hipócrita y medir cada cosa que dicen – Dijo Fye sin ocultar el desagrado hacia esas personas - Pero yo no soy como ellos, créame señor Li, no tengo porque hacer las cosas mas complicadas porque no lo son

- Pero señor Flowright, específicamente ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?

Fye dejo de lado su copa sonriendo misteriosamente

- Eso, señor Li… no se lo puedo decir

Syaoran frunció el ceño, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar mostrarlo en su rostro

- No me mal interprete – Empezó a decir Fye pues había notado su expresión – Es una cuestión tan personal que me resultaría incomodo discutirla con una persona desconocida

Syaoran sonrío con desconfianza bien disimulada

- Entiendo señor Flowright, y será un placer tenerlo con nosotros en las reuniones

**A****ño 2009, realidad alterada**

Kunai caminaba como gato enjaulado dentro de su celda en que la habían encerrado

Era un lugar lúgubre, oscuro tanto de día como de noche, donde solo se encontraba un pequeño baño y una rustica cama, además de una ventana que se encontraba a casi dos metros de altura, difícil de alcanzar y demasiado pequeña para escapar por ella

Tres guardias del consejo se encontraban fuera de su celda, y por las presencias que sentía fuera, sabia que al menos estaban otros ocho rondando la zona

Kunai se tumbo en el suelo frustrada, le seria imposible escapar con esos hombres a su alrededor vigilando su celda día y noche, eso sin mencionar un sello mágico que habían puesto en su mano para que no pudiera usar su poder

Cabizbaja no noto que una presencia conocida se acercaba a su celda hasta que el ruido de la puerta le hizo mirar al frente, donde un alto joven con traje blanco sonreía al verla

- Eres tu – Dijo con indiferencia - ¿Qué demonios quieres Draven?

Fye D. Flowright continuo sonriendo, estaba mas que habituado a que Kunai le llamara con el nombre que había tenido en su vida pasada, donde todos se habían conocido por primera vez

El, Syaoran, ella y Sakura Kinomoto…

- Me hiciste quedar mal el otro día – Dijo a modo de saludo avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado – Pensé que eras la hermana de Sakura y mira como le pagas

Kunai frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, así que Fye siguió diciendo

- Se perfectamente que ella te amparo en su casa y tomo tu custodia, aun sin saber quien eras realmente, quizás es como dice ese adagio… "la sangre llama", aunque su querida hermanita la trato de matar

Kunai se levanto súbitamente de su sitio, estaba tan molesta que sabia de buena fuente que de no tener aquel sello en su mano, esta ya se habría transformado en un arma

- No vengas a darme un sermón por lo que hice, lo volvería a hacer con toda la seguridad del mundo y lo are en cuanto salga de aquí – Dijo Kunai con mucha determinación – Y tu no eres nadie para juzgarme cuando la abandonaste, yo siempre estuve a su lado aunque no pude hacer nada, nadie mejor que yo sabe como se sentía Sakura, y si tuvieras un poco de sangre en tus venas me ayudarías a terminar con esta maldita farsa

Fye palideció ante lo que Kunai había dicho, aquello le había afectado porque de cierta forma era cierto

- Esta no es la primera vez que dejas que esto pase – Dijo Kunai llorando por la ira y mirándolo con odio – Ambos dijeron que seria diferente esta vez, si, la única diferencia que hubo es que la hicieron sufrir mucho más

Fye lo sabia, el mismo se había reprochado enormemente cuando se había enterado del coma de Sakura, y era aun peor, había sentido el momento justo en que aquello había pasado, aquel día que el debía haber estado con ella

- Lo prometiste delante de la tumba de su padre – Siguió gritando ella sin poder contener su ira por mas tiempo provocando que el sello mágico comenzara a brillar casi quemándole la mano, que poco a poco fue tomando su otra forma hasta lograr romper el hechizo que pesaba sobre ella, transformando su brazo en una filosa arma que Kunai llevo hasta el cuello de Fye, quien no hizo nada

- Hazlo – Pidió Fye cuando ella se detuvo antes de llegar a una parte vital en su cuello – Solo hazlo

Kunai perdió súbitamente el deseo de matarlo, es decir, ella aun lo deseaba, pero sabía que no iba servir de nada

Eso no iba a regresarle a su hermana…

Y todo lo contrario, le haría un gran favor al hacerlo y sabía que por eso Fye no había usado su don natural contra ella

Ambos estaban hechos para el mismo fin, y siendo unos años mayor que ella y con mas experiencia no le habría costado trabajo detenerla, pero quería que lo matara

- No – Dijo ella recobrando la calma y logrando transformar aquella arma en un brazo nuevamente – No te será tan sencillo escaparte de esto, y como se de buena fuente que no puedes suicidarte, pues no creas que yo voy a ayudarte

La mirada de Fye fue de total decepción cuando ella se detuvo, había estado muy cerca…

- ¿También lo intentaste? – Cuestiono el con una mirada muy seria, ella recobro una calma total sentándose nuevamente sobre el suelo

- No, pero lo supe cuando no intentaste detenerme, siempre has sido mas fuerte que yo, y también se que tu culpa es mas fuerte que la mía – Dijo Kunai mirándolo con indiferencia

Fye sonrío nuevamente y agrego antes de irse

- Cuídate, aunque sea hazlo por Sakura

- Me robaste las palabras de la boca Heisenberg, no se te olvide que tu mismo truncaste tu destino, ahora no te quejes

Fye se marcho y Kunai sujeto con fuerza el dije que colgaba en su cuello

"_**De ahora en adelante seremos hermanas"….**_

Recordó Kunai las palabras que Sakura Kinomoto le había dicho al obsequiarle aquel tesoro, ese había sido el día en que ambas habían tomado una decisión importante en sus vidas, ambas eran hermanas, eran hermanas en esa y en aquella vida porque así lo habían decidido

Había sido en una madruga, hacia casi un año…

**Realidad normal año 2008**

No podía dormir, no importaba cuanto lo intentara

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Kunai había intentado no pensar en nada y dormir lo más pronto posible, así habían pasado horas sin ningún resultado, por lo cual había decidido ir a tomar leche tibia, eso siempre le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño cuando vivía con su…

Kunai tuvo un agudo dolor en el pecho, una sensación de vacío que últimamente se había apoderado de ella y que no había podido compartir con nadie

Camino descalza hacia la cocina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie en el departamento, abriendo luego el refrigerador y sacando un cartón de leche

Pero los recuerdos volvieron a Kunai

"_Las niñas bien educadas se sirven en un vaso niña traviesa"_

Kunai sonrío levemente ante el recuerdo de su abuelo regañándola por beber directo del bote, pues su abuelo solía hacer rabietas tan graciosas que siempre habían conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa en el rostro

Pero su abuelo… estaba muerto

Kunai bebió rápidamente la leche anhelando la rabieta de su abuelo, deseaba con todo el corazón que aquel dulce y cariñoso hombre entrara por la puerta y se enojara con ella como cuando vivía con el

Pero eso nunca iba a volver a pasar

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir incontenibles de los ojos verdes de Kunai, sin que pudiera seguir sosteniendo el cartón de leche que inevitablemente callo al suelo derramándose

- Abuelo… - Susurro casi inaudiblemente recordando el triste funeral, y es que Kunai ni siquiera había podido llorar en ese sitio rodeado de muchas personas que le intimidaban y que le hacían sentir mucho mas incomoda llorando

Ninguno de los presentes al triste evento le habían dicho palabra, pero Kunai sabia que la habían juzgado como una malagradecida, porque todos esperaban encontrarla en un mar de llanto ante el catastrófico suceso, después de todo, la única familia que Kunai había conocido, había sido masacrada completamente

Ella solo se había mantenido apartada del mundo y había cumplido con los funerales con gran seriedad, pero nadie le había visto en aquel momento derramar una sola lágrima

Solo hasta ese momento Kunai había podido llorar, y había aguantado demasiado tiempo

Sabía que de estar con alguien no estaría llorando, y pese a que no lo había hecho en los funerales, nadie, por más tristeza que tuviera, jamás podría entender el dolor de perder a su familia mejor que ella, sobre todo a su amado abuelo

Kunai cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para tratar de calmarse y no sollozar muy fuerte para no despertar a nadie en el sitio

- Kunai…

Pero le había salido mal su intento, pues Sakura tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño y le había seguido, hasta llegar para ver el triste estado de Kunai, que se encontraba hincada en el suelo a sus espaldas

La situación para Kunai súbitamente había sido muy difícil…

Con paso lento Sakura se acerco hasta donde Kunai se encontraba llorando, abrazándola por la espalda sin decirle nada por unos momentos

Sakura sentía mucha pena por Kunai, a su vista ella era solo una niña asustada, y casi podía mirarse en aquel espejo años atrás, cuando su bisabuelo y Yukito habían fallecido y ella se había encontrado tan sola

Pero era incomodo para Kunai aquello, nunca en su vida le había gustado que nadie la viera llorar y de pronto, alguien ajeno a su vida llegaba y la sostenía con preocupación y cariño

Aquello era nuevo… y asustaba

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kunai?

No sabía de donde, pero no podía parar de llorar pese a la vergüenza y lo incomodo que aquello le resultaba, necesitaba llorar, lo necesitaba tanto

- Es por lo que… ¿paso con tu familia?

La chica de ojos verdes asintió levemente mientras Sakura acariciaba su cabello consolándola

- ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

- No… no quiero – Negó con poca convicción, segura de que si hablaba, Syaoran Li se enfadaría muchísimo y hay si se quedaría por completo sola

Sakura se coloco frente a la joven tomando su barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada triste, viéndola con extrema compasión

- Kunai, no te sientas mal, no estas sola, ahora me tienes a mi

"Por cuanto tiempo"… Fue lo único que pudo pensar Kunai, pues estaba acostumbrada a desconfiar de casi todo el mundo, de todos, excepto su abuelo

Sakura sonrío comprensivamente tomando las manos de ella

- Kunai, he decidido tomar tu custodia si estas de acuerdo

- ¿Mi custodia?

- Quiero que de hoy en adelante vivas conmigo, y aunque se que nunca podré reemplazar a la familia que has perdido, quiero que entre tu y yo encontremos el modo de hacer una nueva

La joven de cabello negro abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirando a Sakura como si no creyera lo que decía, es que, en toda su vida, nadie a excepción de su abuelo le había tratado tan bien

Sakura sonrío mientras retiraba con sus manos las lágrimas de la chica y decía

- Una niña tan bonita como tú no debería llorar tanto, aunque créeme que lo entiendo, más de lo que te imaginas

Kunai no podía comprender como una rica señorita de sociedad podía decir eso, una chica bien, que tenía mucho dinero, muchos amigos y una familia que muy seguramente, por lo poco que había visto en aquellos días la adoraba

Sakura recordó algo con emoción

- Tengo un regalo para ti

Kunai arqueo una ceja con duda

- ¿Un regalo?

- Bueno, no es nada ostentoso – Dijo Sakura sacando del bolsillo de su pijama una cajita blanca con un lazo rosa que extendió frente a Kunai - Pero espero que te guste

Kunai tomo el regalo con poca convicción, pero la sonrisa de Sakura le hizo tomar la decisión de abrirla en ese momento para ver que dentro de la caja se encontraba un pequeño dije blanco

- Espero que no te decepcione, no tiene ningún valor económico, pero si contiene mucho valor sentimental e historia

- ¿Una historia? – Repitió Kunai mirándolo con atención

- Si – Dijo Sakura recordando con una sonrisa – Lo encontré en una caja de cereal el mismo día que conocí al guardián de las cartas Clow, siempre pensé que ese dije me había traído mucha suerte

Kunai miro aquel pequeño collar con admiración, era cierto, no tenía ningún valor económico, pero no era desconocido para ella lo mucho que Sakura amaba a sus guardianes y esas cartas

Eran la familia de ella, no la suya

- No puedo aceptarlo – Dijo cerrando la cajita alejándola de ella como si se tratara de un explosivo – Esto es muy importante para usted y yo…

- Claro que puedes aceptarlo – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – Esto no es una obra de caridad Kunai, yo en verdad deseo dártelo, ¿es tan difícil de entender para ti?

Sakura parecía molesta pero rápidamente cambio su rostro al ver que Kunai bajaba la mirada y tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, los ojos verdes de Kunai brillaban tratando de retener un enorme deseo de llorar

Sakura levanto nuevamente su rostro y con mucho cariño dijo

"_**De ahora en adelante seremos hermanas"….**_

Kunai dentro de su celda apretó con su mano derecha el pequeño dije, cerrando los ojos añorando una de las épocas más felices y dolorosas de su vida

Cuando había conocido a su hermana, su hermana de aquella remota y lejana vida, que en esta la había acogido en su casa sin siquiera imaginarse quien era Kunai

A veces la joven se preguntaba si Sakura había sentido empatía hacia ella por el pasado, si en realidad había logrado sentir ese sentimiento que se dan de las grandes amistades, de los más grandes, dulces y puros sentimientos que puede tener una persona hacia otra

Ese había sido el obsequio mas valioso que había tenido en su vida, porque su hermana se lo había dado, y ella se había convertido en su razón de vivir

Ahora que Sakura estaba a un paso de la muerte….

Kunai no resistía pensar en aquello, pero era mejor para Sakura así, deseaba tanto que su hermana descansara en paz, sin el dolor que la había embargado por tanto tiempo, y sin el injusto mundo en el que le había tocado nacer

Si ella era cruel por eso no le importaba, ella solo deseaba lo mejor para su hermana

**Año 2008 realidad normal…**

Tomoyo se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con sus amigas preparando galletas

Hacia tiempo que Tomoyo no cocinaba dulces, y ya Sunny le había reclamado la falta de estos en su vida, así que, con un poco de tiempo disponible, la joven se había puesto a cocinar

Meiling había salido de compras y Sakura había llevado a Kunai a la mansión donde se encontraba Madeline, así que se había quedado sola con la responsabilidad de hacer la cena, lo cual extrañaba hacer

De hecho extrañaba muchas cosas del pasado…

La tetera donde preparaba te comenzó a chillar sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ya no quería tener sombras de su pasado en su presente, se lo había prometido hacia tiempo, cuando había roto las fotos de Eriol y ella juntos

Lo había amado muy tarde y Eriol se había ido, no sabia si estaba muerto o vivo, pero si sabia que de cualquier modo el no hubiera querido que lo encontraran y había decidido aceptar su voluntad porque ella también tenia que pensar en si misma, era hora de continuar con su vida real

Hacia tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a Eriol, había despedido a los investigadores privados que había contratado para ello, y estaba más que lista para seguir con sus sueños e ilusiones

Una de ellas, la mas actual e importante era preparar la propuesta de matrimonio de Syaoran con Sakura y confeccionarle su vestido, aunque claro, Sakura aun no sabia nada de esto, todo seria una enorme sorpresa si las cosas salían como las estaba planeando ella en conjunto con Syaoran

Si, esos dos terminarían casándose pronto y ella colaboraría ayudando a Syaoran, ya que estaba mas que visto que la mayor parte de los hombres no saben hacer una propuesta matrimonial decente.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Tomoyo fue a abrir, encontrándose muy sorprendida con el rostro serio de Kurogane

- ¿Estas buscando a Syaoran cierto? – Pregunto bastante confundida – El no vive aquí, vive en frente

Kurogane estaba tenso, extraño, Tomoyo no entendía que pasaba hay, pero el no reacciono en un principio

- ¿Paso algo malo?

- En realidad quería verte…

Verla, a ella, ¿porque?, Tomoyo se hacia mil preguntas a la vez sin entender nada de lo que pasaba hay, ella que siempre era la primera en darse cuenta de las cosas, en ese momento no entendía nada…

- Supongo que no querrás discutir conmigo sobre algún otro tema polémico en el cual diferimos ¿cierto? – Pregunto midiendo el terreno pero luego se dio cuenta de que aun seguía en la puerta – Oh, disculpa, ¿quieres pasar?

Kurogane asintió, aunque se veía aun muy nervioso, preocupado por una razón que hasta ese momento Tomoyo desconocía, mientras que ella misma miraba de reojo a Kurogane mientras servia unos dulces y te en la mesita de la sala, por su parte el joven seguía serio, de cierto modo, preocupado.

Una vez que Tomoyo sirvió una taza para Kurogane y se sentó frente a el en un sillón naranja dijo

- Y bien, ¿que ocurre?

- No tiene lógica…

Dijo el sin saber como empezar el tema, una vez más había caminado hasta su casa como autómata, pero ahora se había atrevido a tocar y no sabia que hacer mientras ella lo miraba aun con más duda

- ¿Qué no la tiene?, ¿el que me quiera ver? – Cuestiono todavía sin entender hasta que ella misma proceso lo que había dicho, el asombro de Tomoyo no se pudo disimular y ciertamente fue una suerte que no estuviera comiendo nada pues se abría ahogado de la sorpresa

¡No!… ¿podría ser eso?

- Por extraño que parezca… no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de "situaciones"

Eso Tomoyo lo podría haber averiguado por si misma, el tipo era un huraño, era verdad que era un joven muy apuesto, con dinero, pero su carácter fuerte, obstinado y seco no podrían atraer a una mujer para tener una relación con el

- Dígame Kurogane, antes de que me empiece a hacer ideas erróneas – Dijo Tomoyo mirando el ceño fruncido de el - Podemos hablar claramente sin rodeos, ¿que es lo que específicamente quiere de mi?

- Yo… - Kurogane comenzó a dudar, su voz estaba más baja de lo normal, claro que considerando que el siempre solía gritar mientras discutía con Tomoyo, pero esta no era la ocasión – Yo, quería pedirle permiso para estar cerca de usted, ¡como amigos!

Dijo apresuradamente lo ultimo, pero para Tomoyo era mas que evidente que a el le gustaba ella, y dado su agrio carácter con el resto del mundo, debía de quererla mucho para estar en ese suplicio

No había nada peor para un hombre orgulloso y prepotente que tener que admitir que necesitaba algo, y por si le quedaban dudas, su mirada lo decía todo

Estaba enamorado de ella

Tomoyo por primera vez miro a Kurogane como algo más que su contendiente de peleas verbales, o el amigo latoso de Syaoran, no, por primera vez ella lo miraba como hombre, aunque por otro lado… se conocían tan poco

Finalmente ella sonrío y extendió su mano en señal de saludo

- Me Daria gusto ser su amiga

Kurogane miro el rostro de ella e instintivamente sonrío, era la primera vez que ella lo veía sonreír en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, y tenía que admitir que la sonrisa le sentaba bastante bien para ser alguien huraño

El estrecho su mano y Tomoyo no pudo evitar un pensamiento hacia Eriol, si el hubiera sido en aquel momento, seguramente hubiese besado su mano con su habitual galantería, pero no, debía de concentrarse, Eriol y Kurogane eran muy distintos uno del otro

Pero aun así, Kurogane era algo especial y lo sabia

Nada perdía con intentar tener una amistad con el… o quizás, si la situación se deba…

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

La joven de ojos verdes levanto la vista de su cuaderno, donde segundos atrás había estado tratando de resolver un problema de matemáticas bastante complicado como para que todavía la voz seca de Syaoran Li la sorprendiera de ese modo

- ¿Me esta hablando a mi? – Pregunto seriamente al ver que no había nadie más en la habitación

- Sakura te estima mucho, ha decidido quedarse a cargo de ti y no finjas que no es verdad, se que ya incluso entraste a la preparatoria donde Tomoyo estudio – Dijo Syaoran ignorando la pregunta de Kunai – Pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible

Kunai bajo la mirada para que no notara su expresión molesta, pero en verdad lo estaba, Syaoran Li nunca le terminaba de agradar, pese a estar "ayudándola" prefería que no se metiera en sus asuntos

Pero por otra parte, era verdad, no podía poner en peligro la vida de personas inocentes

- Lo se – Dijo y alzo la mirada para verlo – Pero no pude negarme

- Tendrás que hacerlo, mañana te llevare a otro lugar, ¿queda claro?

La joven no tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquello, Syaoran parecía molesto, así que sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar, dejando a Kunai aun mas molesta

Ella sabia bien los riesgos que traía vivir con ella, habían matado a su familia de manera sanguinaria, y era probable que otra vez ocurriera lo mismo con quienes estuvieran a su alrededor

La próxima vez ella se había prometido estar preparada, pasara lo que pasara ella enfrentaría algún día a los responsables y se vengaría

Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba cómoda viviendo en aquel sitio y Sakura la quería de verdad, entonces, ¿Por qué tenia que irse?

No podía soportar la idea, quizás por la bienvenida tan acogedora que Sakura le había dado, o quizás por el hecho de que aun deseaba estar cerca de esa chica.

Ella también quería tener una hermana, una como Sakura Kinomoto

Sin pensar un segundo más, la joven de ojos verdes salio corriendo en busca de él, hasta alcanzarlo en el pasillo del lugar

- ¡No me voy a ir! – Grito con ímpetu mirando al joven que aun estaba de espaldas a ella

Syaoran volteo sorprendido de escuchar lo que Kunai había gritado, aun sin creerlo

- ¿Disculpa, acaso dijiste que no te irías?

Kunai apretó los puños, con la mirada firme y el ceño fruncido asintió

- No me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí

- No es una opción – Contesto Syaoran acercándose a la chica – No tienes elección alguna, ni siquiera deberías pensar que puedes decidir tu eso

Kunai sintió impotencia, era cierto, pero, de cualquier modo, con lo transparente que ella era, no podía evitar decir lo que sentía

- Se equivoca señor Li, yo no tome esa decisión sola… lo hice junto con mi hermana – Dijo con un extraño orgullo en su voz, que cualquier persona que desconociera la situación, podía creer que Sakura y ella se conocían de muchos años atrás

Pero aquello era imposible como por mil razones

- ¿Tu hermana?! – Repitió sin entender Syaoran - ¿y quien es tu hermana?

- Soy yo… - Dijo una voz que provenía de las escaleras, y que había estado callada todo ese tiempo escuchando lo que Syaoran y Kunai discutían

- Sakura… - Musito débilmente Kunai y la chica de anteojos sonrío con orgullo por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar – Será mejor que te vallas, aun no has terminado la tarea

Kunai no sabia que decir o hacer, solo sabia que no quería meter en graves problemas a Sakura

- De acuerdo… - Dijo al fin débilmente marchándose para dejar solos a la pareja

Syaoran siguió con la mirada molesta a la chica de cabello negro hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, posando luego sus ojos castaños en Sakura, aun más molesto

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Dijo acercándose más a ella

- Necesitamos hablar a solas de esto – Dijo Sakura agarrando de la mano a su novio hasta conducirlo a la biblioteca, donde luego de que entraran cerro

- Parece muy serio… - Dijo Syaoran imaginando por donde iba el rumbo de la conversación

- Lo es… - Dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos – He decidido que…

Sakura quería agarrar fuerza para decir aquello, la mirada de Syaoran era de advertencia y lo que menos quería era pelear nuevamente con el, pero quizás era inevitable

- Quiero que Kunai se quede conmigo

- Lo sabia… - Dijo molesto – Desde que vi tu cara al verla aquella vez en el aeropuerto supe que no era buena idea traerla conmigo, era como si estuvieras viendo a un cachorrito desamparado

- No puedes hacer semejante comparación, es una chica…

Syaoran acorralo a Sakura en la pared, parecía demasiado molesto para poder contener sus impulsos

- Pero tu tampoco sabes lo que ella es, o el porque esta aquí, no sabes nada de ella es una completa desconocida hasta para mi mismo – Exclamo dejando a Sakura muda por unos momentos, jamás en la vida la había tratado de aquel modo, y eso le asustaba - ¿Por qué quieres hacerte TU cargo de ella?

Aun, a pesar de que los brazos de Syaoran le lastimaban un poco, ella no lo sintió, solo sentía una extraña desesperación por parte de su novio, algo que no había visto nunca en el, no de ese modo

Pero a pesar de ello, trato de suavizar su voz al decir

- Kunai necesita a una familia – Sus ojos verdes brillaron tenuemente – Ella no tiene a nadie Syaoran, no tenia a nadie, pero ahora seré yo su familia

- No me contestaste, ¿porque te interesa tanto?

- No lo se – Admitió ella – Pero no puedo ignorar este sentimiento, es mas fuerte que yo… quizás – Dijo Sakura sonriendo con tristeza y desviando la mirada de la de el – Es porque alguna vez también me encontré en una situación parecida

Syaoran sintió un extraño dolor, algo que no entendía muy bien, pues aunque no le gustaba el rumbo que la conversación empezaba a tener, no podía ignorarlo

- Ella me necesita… - Continuo Sakura aun sin verlo

Syaoran fue soltándola poco a poco

- De verdad lo siento Sakura, pero esto no puedo permitirlo…

Sakura ahora si volteo a verlo, con la desesperación y enojo plasmadas en el rostro

- No te la vas a llevar… - Insistió más que molesta desesperada – Ella se queda

- Escúchame bien Sakura – Contesto Syaoran cansado de la discusión, pero tratando de controlarse usando un tono solemne que solo utilizaba con la gente del consejo – No lo estoy diciendo como tu novio, te lo estoy diciendo como el líder de la organización hechicera a la cual tu misma y tu familia están afiliados

Sakura no pudo contenerse más y unas lagrimas de coraje e impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas, sin que Syaoran pudiera creerlo, aquello estaba llegando muy lejos

- Entonces dime eso en una de tus distinguidas reuniones, no en mi casa, no así

- Sakura estas exagerando… - Dijo el tratando de ser conciliador, pero al acercarse a ella, esta solo retrocedió evitando su contacto

- Últimamente, has estado mucho tiempo de viaje – Dijo Sakura intentando con poco éxito no deprimirse, pero había resultado poco convincente, Syaoran había notado el tono lastimoso de Sakura al decir esto, se notaba lo afectada que estaba – Temo mucho que hayas olvidado las cosas que realmente valen la pena, que el consejo, tus seguidores y todas esas cosas se te hayan subido a la cabeza

Syaoran tenía un nudo en la garganta de verla así, no sabía que hacer o decir, era cierto, en parte. Pero las explicaciones que habría podido dar, no podía darlas, eran asuntos secretos y además, siendo sincero, solo las sentía como excusas

Sakura no dijo nada más, pero el tampoco, un incomodo silencio apareció hasta que Sakura se animo a decir

- Siento… que nos estamos separando

- ¿Separarnos? – Repitió el sin creer como había girado el rumbo de la conversación, ¿de cuando acá Sakura se sentía tan mal por sus deberes como líder?

- Yo te amo... – Dijo ella volteando a mirarlo al rostro con duda – Te… amo tanto Syaoran, y sin embargo - Musito bajando la cabeza

Syaoran se acerco poco a poco, de pronto, toda aquella conversación, las cosas que habían pasado, y quizás el estrés le estaban haciendo sentir muy raro, cansado, algo mareado, pero no importaba

Tenia que hacerla entender, que precisamente, si hacia lo que hacia, era por la gente que ambos querían

- Sakura…

La chica que seguía sin verlo comenzó a decir rápidamente

- Creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo, para pensar, quizás… quizás nos apresuramos y tomamos una mala decisión al empezar a salir

- Sakura…

Dijo el sintiéndose peor pero ella no parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraba de hablar sin prestar atención en su pálido estado

- Para que habríamos de arruinar una gran amistad con una mala relación – Dijo atropelladamente – Todos, todos lo dicen en anuncios y esas cosas, pero nunca lo creí tan cierto como…

Sakura no pudo decir nada más, cuando volteo la mirada finalmente vio que el joven que estaba a su lado, no era el mismo

Syaoran estaba muy pálido y unas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente

- ¡Syaoran! – Grito ella acortando los pasos que los separaban justo a tiempo, antes de que su novio cayera inconciente al piso

- ¡Syaoran! – Grito ella tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

"Sada"…

- Syaoran!! – Repitió ella con más fuerza, pero Syaoran estaba perdiendo visibilidad y su voz, la voz de otra mujer le llamaba con otro nombre

"Sada"…

Finalmente, Syaoran no pudo más…

Dentro de lo más profundo de su memoria, unas imágenes familiares venían a la mente del joven chino

Un apuesto hombre de ojos y largos cabellos negros cabalgaba sobre un animal tan negro como el ébano, que parecía ser perfecto para su dueño, un hombre con un animal tan salvaje y solitario como el mismo

No tenia pensado jamás volver a ver al desertor de Lead Clow, jamás podría perdonarle el que hubiese abandonado la causa más justa por la cual muchos antes y después de el morirían, mientras el tranquilamente se dedicaba a tener una vida con una bastarda, una niña que ni siquiera debía haber continuado con vida

Estaba conciente de que no tendría mucho tiempo para quedarse en aquella aldea, no podría hacerlo aunque así lo hubiera deseado porque los seguían, a el, a Draven, y a otros seis de sus compañeros que aun seguían vivos

Todos en aquella fraternidad eran como hermanos, se protegían y cuidaban uno del otro, e incluso hacia algunos años, todos habían jurado seguir con la causa hasta sus ultimas consecuencias

Porque la gente deseaba seguir tras de ellos, y sus enemigos eran sumamente poderosos

El jinete finalmente decidió que era hora de dejar descansar a su animal, y viendo un precioso lago cercano decidió llegar hasta el, de modo que el caballo pudiera tomar agua y tener fuerzas suficientes para continuar con el camino que aun les quedaba

No era que Porthos no estuviera acostumbrado a cabalgar durante horas, pero Suga Mazahiro solía cuidar más de aquel animal que de cualquier amigo suyo, después de todo, nadie podría comprenderlo nunca como aquel hermoso jamelgo.

Bajando del animal, Mazahiro lo jalo de las riendas hasta llegar al estanque, donde, para descanso del animal, le quito la montura, a la vez que el hermoso corcel relinchaba satisfecho de estar libre aunque fuese solo por un rato

- ¡Que hermoso caballo!

Exclamo con cara ilusionada una niña que se dirigió hacia el para ver a Porthos de cerca

Mazahiro parpadeo un par de veces confundido, mientras la niña ignorando al alto hombre miraba al caballo con emoción

La niña se acerco poco a poco, dejando ver sus largos cabellos negros levemente ondulados en las puntas, su pálida piel blanca, un par de enormes ojos color miel con unas espesas y rizadas pestañas, así como la sonrisa tímida en su rostro

- ¿Es tu caballo? – Dijo la niña dirigiendo por primera vez un poco de atención al hombre y tuteándolo

- Si, ¿te gusta? – Dijo Mazahiro con seriedad, aunque la niña le conmovía un poco, no acostumbraba a tratar con niños

- Si, es muy bonito – Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa - ¿Puedo tocarlo?

- Claro – Dijo el tocando al caballo para que la pequeña perdiera el miedo

La pequeña de cinco años avanzo con sigilo unos cuantos pasos hasta el animal, su manita algo insegura avanzo buscando tocar a la hermosa bestia pero esta relincho haciendo que la pequeña retrocediera casi instintivamente

- No te preocupes, nunca te haría daño – Repuso Mazahiro más relajado – Dame tu mano – Dijo pensando en un modo mas sencillo de darle confianza a la niña

Ella extendió su manita y el la alcanzo, inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Muto, pero continuo actuando con naturalidad mientras conducía la pequeña mano sobre el suave pelaje del lomo de Porthos

- ¡Que hermoso es! – Dijo la niña con una calida sonrisa, al poco tiempo de estarlo acariciando y perdiendo todo miedo al animal

- Parece que le simpatizas – Agrego Mazahiro bajando un poco la guardia - ¿Vives por aquí?

- Si – Dijo la niña animadamente – Mi papá y yo vivimos muy cerca – De pronto la pequeña recordó algo – Olvide presentarme, papá dice que debo tener cuidado con mis modales – Recalco como si fuese una joven mayor, ante lo cual Suga sonrío – Yo soy Ying Tiao Clow

Al instante de escuchar aquello Mazahiro dejo de sonreír, no podía creerlo

- ¿Eres la hija de Lead Clow?

Ying Tiao comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, no solo aquel hombre conocía de su padre, también había sido el señor Draven Heisenberg y quien sabe cuantos más

- Conoce a mi papá – Afirmo, no pregunto, ya que el mismo le había dado su primer nombre

- Algo así… - Fue lo único que dijo Suga, ya que no podía hablarle de nada más, y de cualquier modo no tendría sentido, una niña pequeña no tenia idea de cosas de adultos

- Hace poco también vino el tío Draven, también lo conoce como tu

- ¿Qué clase de persona es tu padre? – Pregunto súbitamente el hombre de ojos y largos cabellos negros

- El… el es una gran persona, me quiere mucho y yo a el – Contesto la niña alegrándose al recordar a su padre – Aunque suele regañarme a veces – Término de decir frunciendo levemente el ceño

Suga no podía creerlo, le parecía imposible imaginar al mejor hechicero que había conocido como un buen padre, como un buen ciudadano o como alguien estable, Lead Clow ¡no era así!, el lo había conocido mejor que nadie en ese mundo y sabia que Clow había quedado huérfano desde muy joven, y que luego de eso no había existido más familia para el que un grupo de forajidos que peleaban por una causa en común.

La niña miro a Mazahiro una vez más con más atención aun

- ¿De verdad, eres amigo de papa?

Suga no respondió, pero su semblante se tenso ante la pregunta

- Es mejor que me valla, Phortos ha descansado suficiente

Dicho esto el hombre preparo a su caballo y subió en el, alejándose a galope con mucha velocidad mirando de reojo al marcharse, la expresión confundida de la pequeña

El joven castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos confundido, no recordaba donde estaba, ni que había pasado con exactitud, solo recordaba el dulce rostro de aquella pequeña niña de cinco años que era la hija… la hija de Lead Clow

Pero no, a su lado, en lugar de aquella pequeña criatura estaba Sakura que lo miraba con preocupación y duda

Logrando enfocar mejor Syaoran vio a Madeline al lado de Sakura

- Esta despertando – Dijo Madeline al mirar que trataba de levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera

- Necesitas descansar, acabamos de llamar al medico no tardara en llegar

Syaoran miro a Sakura perplejo, era como si la mirara por primera vez en su vida, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero su presencia… su presencia era la misma que la de esa niña

Madeline intercambio una mirada preocupada con Sakura ante el semblante sorprendido y confuso de Syaoran, y entonces se apresuro a decir

- Iré a ver si ya llego el medico… - Y salio de la habitación de Sakura donde lo habían puesto provisionalmente, una vez que la mujer de edad salio Sakura se apresuro a preguntar

- Syaoran!, ¿que ocurrió?

- Yo… no lo se – Contesto sinceramente bastante confundido sin saber que decir o hacer

- ¿Syaoran?... ¿Te sientes bien? – Cuestiono ella asustada

No… no se sentía bien, ni un poco al comparar, que las presencias de aquella niña y las de Sakura eran idénticas

- Estas temblando… - Dijo Sakura preocupada mientras tocaba su frente – Pero al parecer no tienes temperatura

La impresión de Syaoran había sido demasiada, tanto como para manifestarse en su salud, pues de pronto se había puesto bastante pálido y su presión había bajado notablemente, pero todo era a causa de aquello, es que no podía creerlo… Sakura era Ying Tiao, era ella…. La hija de Clow de aquella vida, todo tenia tanto sentido, por eso ella era la dueña de las cartas, porque su padre era Clow

- ¿Syaoran?, contéstame por favor – Dijo Sakura tratando de sacarlo de su estado de shock

De pronto, sin ninguna razón, el chico la atrajo hacia si, para besarla de modo casi desesperado

Sakura no entendió nada, aunque correspondió su beso, sintiéndose confundida, ese beso era diferente, algo que le hizo sentir una nostalgia inexplicable…

- Te amo Sakura – Dijo sobre su oído de forma que solo ella pudiera escuchar – Nunca olvides que te amo…

- Yo también – Dijo ella dejando descansar a Syaoran sobre su hombro sin comprender que le había ocurrido – Necesitas descansar, iré a ver porque tarda tanto el doctor

- No… no te vallas – Dijo aprisionándola en su abrazo – Quédate conmigo

Pese a que le había preocupado aquello, Sakura obedeció a Syaoran sin preguntar nada, simplemente lo abrazo acariciando su cabello con ternura, mientras se preguntaba que le había afectado tanto para que de pronto actuara de ese modo

Toda discusión quedo olvidada de momento, Sakura no podía siquiera recordar de que habían hablado antes de que desmayara, estaba demasiado preocupada como para pensar en otra cosa, mientras por el lado de Syaoran no podía dejar de pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento

La verdadera heredera de Clow, de sus cartas, de su legado era Sakura Kinomoto, la reencarnación de su hija.

**Realidad alterada, año 2009**

En otro lugar, en ese mismo momento y tiempo, una joven de ojos verdes miraba por la ventana de una habitación, sentada sobre un espacioso sofá, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de coñac

- Tu padre te mataría si te viera bebiendo eso…

Dijo una persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación, mientras la chica seguía en su misma posición, sentada en aquel sofá con las piernas cruzadas

- No, te mataría a ti… - Termino diciendo mientras bebía un trago del licor – Después de todo, eres mi niñera ¿no es así?

- Aria… - Refunfuño con mucha molestia Ashura, mientras la chica con labios carmesí solo reía bajito y daba otro sorbo a la bebida

- Descuida mi querida Ashura, solo estoy brindando, aun no estoy del todo ebria, aunque quien sabe, la noche es joven, y estoy tentada a superar el record del maestro Trentan

Ashura se acerco hasta ella quitándole la copa de la mano, la chica de ojos verdes hizo un mohín de molestia y trato de agarrar la copa con torpeza

- Aria, estas molesta por lo del otro día ¿cierto?

Ella se puso aun más seria y con el ceño fruncido aun

- No, no tendría porque estarlo, mi padre solo trata de "protegerme", supongo

- Tu eres la esperanza de nuestra organización Aria, lo que te pase a ti nos afecta directamente a todos, ¿recuerdas?

- La profecía… si ya se, estoy harta de haber nacido con la certeza de que mi destino es demasiado grande para entenderlo, y a la vez demasiado débil para poder con la responsabilidad

Dijo bastante deprimida y Ashura sintió algo de pena por la joven, después de todo, Aria Kurosawa era como su hermana menor, prácticamente la conocía de toda su vida, no solo era su maestra, también era su amiga

- Ven, será mejor que te lleve a recostar

Aria acepto sin objeción y Ashura le ayudo a caminar para que esta no cayera por lo ebria que estaba

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la habitación de Aria, Ashura se aseguro de recostarla en su cama, quitándole de paso sus zapatillas rojas y ayudándole a recostarse para que no cayera de la cama

- Ashura… - Dijo Aria aun ebria y medio dormida – No le digas nada a papa, no puedo decepcionarlo

Ashura sonrió levemente orgullosa en el fondo de su alumna, había cosas en ella que no podría cambiar, como su rebeldía, sus gustos excéntricos en usar siempre ropa en color negro y rojo, su fanatismo por Koda Kumi, su amor por la magia y el que nunca se daba por vencida, pero todo eso la hacia Aria Kurosawa, heredera de su clan, una líder nata y la joven que dirigiría a los hechiceros a una nueva era

Definitivamente, no tenia dudas de ello…

Mientras que en ese momento, en un conocido hospital

Toc, toc…

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron a Syaoran la llegada de alguien al sitio, sintiéndose realmente exhausto y algo adormecido se levanto del sofá para mirar el rostro de Tomoyo asomarse por la puerta

- Hola, pensé que estabas en tu casa – Dijo algo confundida

- No podría después de la imprudencia de Kunai – Le recordó Syaoran con preocupación – No me separare de ella de ahora en adelante

Termino de decir mirando a Sakura, que estaba sobre su cama inexpresiva, aun en coma

- Deberías irte ahora, Touya llego hace unos minutos y…

- ¡No puede impedirme que la vea! – Exclamo sumamente molesto Syaoran – ¡Es mi prometida!

- Pero no tu esposa – Trato de razonar Tomoyo con el, ya que se veía muy molesto – Syaoran, al mundo no le interesa lo mucho que quieres a una persona, le interesa la relación legal que tienes con ella

- Entonces hablare con Touya

- ¡No!, definitivamente ¡no! – Exclamo Tomoyo preocupada – Déjalo que este con su hermana un rato, sabes que no tiene tanto tiempo libre como para verla, además nunca llegan a un acuerdo, temo que la próxima vez que se vean se agarren a golpes, necesita más tiempo para procesar lo que ha pasado

Syaoran sabia bien que ni en mil años Touya Kinomoto lo perdonaría, se había ganado el enemigo más poderoso de todos, aquel que contaba con la custodia permanente de Sakura, quien podría quitársela con solo despertar su furia un poco más

Tomoyo también sabia esto, no es que estuviera del todo del lado de Touya, como tampoco podía aprobar todas las formas de proceder de Syaoran

Tomoyo trataba de ser congruente, aunque a veces no se podía, ella quería demasiado a Touya y a Syaoran

Syaoran tomo por los hombros a Tomoyo, mirándola seriamente

- Entonces prométeme que me llamaras si pasa cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sabes que lo haré, no me moveré de este lugar por nada – Dijo ella con una calida sonrisa que se desvaneció al mirar partir a Syaoran

Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Sakura, en el sofá donde se había encontrado Syaoran minutos atrás, tomando la mano de Sakura con las suyas

- Sakura, si pudieras ver todo lo que esta pasando… quizás es lo mejor así, sufrirías más al ver la actitud de Syaoran y tu hermano

Tomoyo iba a soltar la mano de Sakura cuando sintió un leve movimiento de esta, como si hubiese querido que Tomoyo comprendiera que le estaba escuchando

- ¿Sa… Sakura?

De inmediato Tomoyo salio corriendo de la habitación a buscar un medico, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una pequeña esperanza

En el departamento de Syaoran el viento de la ventana hizo que el cuaderno rojo carmesí se abriera en una página, donde se podían leer las siguientes líneas:

"_Es obvio que son momentos difíciles para todos nosotros"_

"_Algunos preocupados del pasado, tratando de olvidarlo para poder seguir con el presente, otros preocupados por el futuro que les espera, y algunos como Syaoran con temores que aun no puedo comprender, pero de cierta forma, me preocupa bastante, quizás en el fondo yo también tenga miedo"…_

**Fin del ****Episodio**

Una disculpa a todos mis estimados lectores, este capitulo debió salir hace mucho, no dejo mucho que comentar, espero apresurarme con el siguiente episodio, tengo algo de prisa y además ya casi lo tengo listo el que sigue

Como comente en mi nueva historia, voy a empezar a contestar (en lo posible) sus dudas en mi perfil, cualquier duda o aclaración puede ser por ese medio o en mis correos electrónicos: , ¡gracias por todo!

**En el siguiente ****episodio de Carnage…**

- Debe ser importante si decidiste llamarme – Dijo de modo cortante la persona que contesto del otro lado de la línea, mientras Syaoran seguía preocupado

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, muy importante – Dijo Syaoran únicamente – Tienes que volver

- Te dije que nunca volvería – Fue lo único que respondió la voz en el teléfono – No insistas, no podría volver de cualquier modo

- Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso! – Grito en voz alta, con más energía de la necesaria – Eriol, tu no fuiste el culpable!

**Episodio VIII Aroma a muerte**

**En el siguiente capitulo de Valdjean…**

- Yo… estoy enamorada de Syaoran Li

Anabel escupió de inmediato el café que bebía y Sakura sorprendida pregunto

- ¿Estas bien?

- Li… ¡Syaoran Li! – Dijo muy impresionada – Tu noviecito ese que extrañas tanto es el heredero de la familia hechicera más importante de China?

**Capitulo #2 El teléfono**


	9. Aroma a muerte

Dentro de un conocido hospital de Tokio un joven en muletas deambulaba por los pasillos, mientras tres enfermeras que lo miraron pasar cuchicheaban entre si

- Dicen que esta en fase terminal…

- Es una pena, es tan joven – Dijo otra enfermera más regordeta

- Se te olvido lo de guapo... – Dijo la tercera en tono bajito como las otras

El chico no volteo su mirada, aunque las había escuchado perfectamente, ya sabia lo que todos comentaban de él, y el mismo sabia lo que le esperaba antes de haber necesitado entrar en el hospital.

Había estado tanto tiempo callado, que su única distracción en su vida había sido escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, así que prácticamente había aprendido a leer los labios.

Siempre había sido un chico de salud frágil, su vida en si nunca había sido lo suficientemente sencilla como para poder pretender ser normal, y estaba llegando a sus últimos días.

Una vida que habría sido un desperdicio total de no ser por que en ella, pudo conocer a su verdadero amor.

Aunque quizás no, no había sido en esa vida…

Cerro sus ojos grises para recordar la imagen de la mujer amada, aquella que solo podía haber conocido en un sueño lejano y a la cual, no había podido salvar.

Hokuto Sumeragi – Dijo casi en un suspiro su nombre sintiéndose satisfecho con solo mencionarlo, puesto que nunca la había conocido en persona, nunca había podido apreciar su aroma, y nunca había podido tener un roce de sus manos

Pero la amaba

De pronto sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear y le fue imposible mantenerse de pie aun más tiempo, a pesar de que las muletas le ayudaban a caminar, cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el pecho mientras intentaba seguir con vida.

Todavía no… - Pensó con una expresión de dolor en su rostro – Aun no puedo morir…

**Episodio VIII**

**Aroma a muerte**

**Año 2009, época actual, realidad alterada**

- ¡Falsa alarma!… - Repitió Tomoyo totalmente decepcionada, al ver que los médicos habían revisado a Sakura Kinomoto minuciosamente para ver si había mejoría en ella, pero los resultados eran los mismos

- Señora, es obvio que se haya confundido, a veces los reflejos de las personas se pueden confundir con avances, pero no es así, son solo eso, reflejos…

El medico de cabecera encargado del caso de Sakura le explicaba a Tomoyo que lo ocurrido era normal, tanto en un ser humano que esta bien, como uno que esta en coma

Tomoyo se sintió fatal, de verdad había tenido la esperanza de que Sakura fuera a despertar en cualquier momento y que de algún modo todo se arreglaría

Pero Sakura seguía en su cama, tiesa, inexpresiva y en coma

Tomoyo reprimió el deseo de llorar delante del medico, a quien agradeció que fuese tan rápido con ella, por su parte el medico salio de la habitación de Sakura despidiéndose de Tomoyo

- Lo siento mucho, pero hizo bien en llamarme en cuanto vio aquello, no dude en hacerlo de nuevo por cualquier causa, estamos para servirle

Tomoyo agradeció al doctor con bastante pena, sentía aquel comentario casi como si fuera sarcasmo, aunque sabia que el doctor era un profesional, pero aun así se sentía estúpida

Una vez que Tomoyo se quedo sola con Sakura una vez más se sentó a su lado pensando que había sido una suerte que Touya aun no hubiera llegado y que no hubiera llamado a nadie, ¿y para que hacerlo?, si no estaba segura

En aquel momento, en otro sitio…

Meiling entro sin permiso al departamento de Syaoran, con cautela se adentro al oscuro sitio que se mantenía sin mucha atención desde hacia meses, era factible que el estado anímico de su primo ya no le permitía poner atención en nada más que en Sakura y su salud

Había faltado a una importante junta del consejo el día anterior, pero había evitado que Kunai le hiciera daño a Sakura

Quizás no estaba tan paranoico como todos suponían, tenia sus razones para actuar tan sobre protector con Sakura, o al menos eso pensaba Meiling

Al final del pasillo en un sillón encontró a Syaoran, para variar tomando una botella de whisky, lo cual causo una gran decepción y tristeza en la joven de ojos marrones

No sabía realmente cuando había vuelto a beber, pero le preocupaba mucho aquello, sobre todo si Sakura no se recuperaba, hay si sabia con certeza que su primo se dejaría morir

Pero no quería pensar en eso, ella estaba decidida a hacer todo en lo posible para ayudar a Syaoran y sacarlo de ese estado

El joven que obviamente se encontraba en "pésimas condiciones" no se inmuto al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse, bien podría ser un vulgar ladrón o la madre Teresa de Calcuta, no importaba, ninguno de los dos seria Sakura

Meiling se acerco hasta quitarle la botella casi vacía de su mano izquierda, (que como siempre llevaba enguantada) y aquello capto finalmente su atención

- Te vas a matar si sigues así – Dijo suavemente Meiling colocándose a la altura del joven – Necesitas ayuda

- Lo único que necesito es que me dejes solo – Carraspeo molesto y algo adolorido de la cabeza – Es una contradicción que todos se preocupen tanto por mi y que nadie ponga la debida atención en Sakura

Dijo molesto golpeando el sillón con el puño cerrado

Meiling sabia que no era el momento más adecuado para contradecirlo o ponerse a discutir, así que trato de hacerle razonar con voz pausada y dulce, como haría una madre con su hijo

- ¿Pero tu crees que a Sakura le gustaría verte mal cuando despierte?

El joven levanto la mirada para encontrar a una Meiling comprensiva y dulce, una que ya no era la de hacia un año atrás, y que a causa de "motivos del corazón", entendía a Syaoran

- Ella te necesita al cien por ciento Syaoran, pero te necesita bien, si tú decaes, ¿Quién se ocupara de regañar a los médicos, al consejo, o a nosotros mismos en el trato con ella?

Syaoran recapacito un momento, aquello de cierto modo, doloroso y egoísta, era cierto, no importaba cuanto empeño pusieran los demás en la salud y bienestar de Sakura, nadie, nunca nadie, se iba a preocupar tanto por ella como el mismo

Meiling tomo su mano con la de Syaoran y dijo

- Tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por ella

En eso se resumía todo – Pensó Syaoran con un poco esperanza, pero con una tristeza infinita en su corazón

Acto seguido Meiling le ayudo a incorporarse y como pudo le ayudo a llegar hasta su cama, metiéndolo en esta al final y diciendo

- Iré a preparar café, te va doler mucho después si no lo hago…

La joven salio del sitio y Syaoran no pudo mas que pensar en el pasado, un año atrás, cuando todo parecía ir tan bien…

**Año 2008, realidad normal…**

- ¿Dónde están?...

Grito corriendo por todo el sitio, buscando a alguien, una sola persona que hubiese quedado con vida

- ¡Por favor! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?! – Grito asustada caminando entre las montañas de cadáveres frente a si, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que había echado inútilmente buscando sobrevivientes

El cielo era rojo carmesí, del mismo color que la sangre que estaba derramada en el piso y que provenía de aquellos cadáveres

Se abrazo a si misma sintiendo un frio terrible penetrar en sus huesos, aquello no podía estar pasando, pero era real

Toda la gente en Tokio había muerto… solo quedaban cadáveres, pilas y pilas de cadáveres alrededor, tantos cadáveres que bien podrían opacar el tamaño de Tokyo Tawa

Además de aquel familiar hedor a sangre y muerte

¿Familiar?... si, aquello no era nuevo, ya lo había percibido tiempo atrás…

La chica dejo de abrazarse en el momento en que sintió que sus brazos tenían un liquido viscoso y se miro con horror los brazos al ver de que se trataba

Era sangre… tenia los brazos llenos de sangre

- ¡NOOOOOO!... – Grito con gran fuerza sentándose en su cama de golpe mientras respiraba con dificultad y un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo

- No… - Volvió a repetir en un susurro con un gemido de dolor, pero, ¿que fue eso?… ¿acaso solo un sueño?

- ¡Sakura! – Entro a la habitación un pequeño peluche volador - ¡¿Qué sucede?!

- No… nada – Negó Sakura rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de borrar los recuerdos de un muy mal sueño, después de todo, solo era eso – Solo fue un mal sueño…

Repitió en voz alta para si misma, más que para Sunny, ya que era a ella misma a la que quería convencer de eso

- ¡Sabes el susto que me diste! – Grito Sunny molesto – Si Zen hubiese estado aquí se hubiese puesto ¡histérica!

Sakura salió de su cama todavía pasmada y sin prestar atención a Sunny, estaba bastante alterada aun y no le apetecía en aquel momento escuchar regaños de alguien

- Lo siento – Dijo de modo autómata corriendo al baño y encerrándose en el

Abriendo el grifo del agua del lavabo se mojo de inmediato la cara para tratar de calmarse, mirándose luego en el espejo

- Todo esta bien… todo saldrá bien – Lo dijo, aunque no supo porque

Dentro de su oficina privada en el consejo, Syaoran seguía sentado en un amplio y cómodo sofá negro detrás de su escritorio, mientras miraba por la ventana a la gente de Tokio que empezaba con sus rutinas, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, mientras el amanecer estaba cercano ya

Había pocas personas aun, dentro de media hora serian más del triple en la ciudad, los que fuesen a llegar a tiempo, y los que se les hubiera hecho tarde para llegar a sus destinos.

Pero Syaoran solo podía pensar en dos cosas…

Una muy importante de momento, ¿Quién de ellos seria el siguiente?

Si los o el asesino seleccionaba a la gente común, con un porcentaje casi mínimo de magia, ¿como iban a atraparlo?

No podían proteger a tanta población de gente de manera particular para que no les hicieran nada, como tampoco podían saber cuando atacaría, ni a quien.

Los guardias del consejo estaban esparcidos entre la sociedad como espías, vigilando desde los principales puntos de actividad de muchas ciudades Japonesas, algunas de China, y otros países alrededor

Syaoran sabia que existían solo en Tokio veinticinco guardianes que trataban de cubrir los principales puntos de la ciudad, hechiceros capacitados, pero no era suficiente

No había podido dormir en toda la noche sin dejar de cavilar en aquello, como tampoco podía dejar de pensar en eso otro.

"Sakura… su Sakura, era realmente la reencarnación de la hija del difunto Lead Clow"…

Ahora podía entender muchas cosas, como el porque el libro de Clow hubiese estado en la casa de Sakura, como el que ella y solo ella lo hubiese podido encontrar y que lo hubiese podido liberar

Las cartas Clow desde siempre le habían pertenecido, como le pertenecían los guardianes de Clow y la carta especial vacio, ahora esperanza.

Pero ahora no sabia que sentir, es decir, amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, pero… en su vida pasada la había conocido también, y recordaba a la perfección aquel sentimiento de odio hacia ella

Lo que no entendía ahora era el porque, es decir, ¡solo era una niña en aquel entonces!, nunca le había hecho daño a el de ningún modo

Cuando Syaoran había vivido como Suga Mazahiro, el había sido un hombre mayor para cuando Ying Tiao apenas era una niña, no tenia razón en aquel entonces para haberse comportado el como un niño.

Aunque aun tenia mil dudas acerca de si mismo, ahora estaba seguro de que si había sido el, ese hombre raro y amargado… ex mejor amigo de Lead Clow y quien sabe que más…

Y lo peor del caso, ahora no sabia como debía mirar a Sakura, o como podía hacerlo… es decir, el asunto le hacia sentir incomodo y había estado despierto toda la noche mientras su mente debatía la idea de decirle lo que sabia a Sakura, o callarlo.

Pero… que debía decir, o como hacerlo

No podía llegar con ella y soltarle una noticia así de simple como decir "Eres la hija de Lead Clow, Sakura, su reencarnación, y en el pasado te odie mucho, mucho"

Pero, tampoco era hija de Clow a la vez, ella había sido adoptada por el

- Demonios… todo es tan complicado – Dijo para si mismo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos

- ¿Qué es tan complicado?... – Pregunto Meiling entrando de improviso en su despacho

- Meiling ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Trate de localizarte ayer en la noche en tu departamento pero no estabas, ¿pasaste toda la noche aquí? – Pregunto ella mirándolo cansado

- No hay problema, no habría podido conciliar el sueño de cualquier modo – Dijo con sinceridad levantándose de su sitio y avanzando hacia su prima – ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Bueno… - Meiling olvido por completo los problemas de su primo enfocándose en los propios – Mamá quiere que vuelva a China hoy

- Ya se había tardado en ejercer presión la tía – Expreso como si nada Syaoran, con una indiferencia que casi asustaba a Meiling

- Es por eso que vine, no quiero volver a China y…

- Necesitas mi ayuda – Termino de decir el algo agradecido de poder desviar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera lo de Sakura

- Si… - Dijo tímidamente – ¿Podrías?...

- No lo creo Meiling – Dijo Syaoran colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros – Estoy de acuerdo en esto con mi tía, creo que es hora de que te cases

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Repentinamente Meiling se puso muy pálida y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de ver en la expresión de Syaoran alguna señal de que lo que decía era broma, pero no había nada de eso

- Créeme, es lo mejor

- ¿Lo mejor? – Repitió alzando la voz entre confundida y molesta - ¿Lo mejor para quien Syaoran?, pensé que me apoyarías… es que, te estas desquitando por lo que hice verdad… ya te dije que lo siento

- No, no es eso Meiling – Dijo algo tenso – Es complicado de explicar

- Últimamente todo para ti es DEMASIADO complicado de explicar – Dijo ella con un deje de tristeza y enojo – Sakura tiene razón, has cambiado

- Entonces dime Meiling, ¿Por qué motivo quieres quedarte aquí?

El nombre de alguien vino de lleno a la mente de Meiling, haciendo que se sonrojara al pensar en ello

- No quiero casarme con alguien solo por obligación, quiero casarme con alguien al que ame de verdad

- No es suficiente… - Dijo Syaoran con suavidad – Esa no es una razón para que te quedes aquí

- Pero si me voy a China mi madre hará que me case con alguien al que ella elija, lo sabes perfectamente

- No puedes huir de tu madre toda la vida Meiling

- Entonces solo dame un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más para reunir el valor y decirle la verdad – Suplico angustiada ante la idea de volver a su casa – No podría enfrentarme ahora a ella, simplemente no aun

En el fondo Meiling tenia miedo de volver, pero también tenia una gran razón para quedarse, debía aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no podía decírselo a Syaoran, la pena de decirle aquello no le hubiese permitido hablar

- Será muy difícil hasta para mí de convencer a la tía de que te quedes, en dado caso quizás será un tiempo corto

- Lo que sea te lo agradeceré, por favor, solo llámala

Syaoran en el fondo, con todos los problemas del consejo hubiera preferido mantener alejada a su prima, temía que en Japón pasara algo malo y que no pudiera defenderla, pero Meiling tenia una mirada muy triste, que el mismo alguna vez había tenido, hacia muchos años cuando había regresado de Japón después de conocer al amor de su vida

A Sakura Kinomoto

- Esta bien, prometo llamarla, pero no te aseguro nada – Acepto finalmente y de inmediato Meiling se colgó en su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza llena de felicidad

- ¡Muchas gracias Xiao! ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo!

Un joven entro repentinamente de improviso en la habitación, apenándose levemente al mirar la escena

- Dis… disculpe jefe, volveré mas tarde…

Dijo el joven rubio con lentes de fondo de botella

- Descuida "Neko", Meiling estaba por irse – Dijo el lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva y ella capto el mensaje de inmediato

- Si, yo tengo otros asuntitos por hay – Dijo ella soltándolo y saliendo del sitio feliz y risueña – Cuídate Neko – Dijo despidiéndose antes de salir al chico que acompañaba a Syaoran

El joven no dijo nada de lo ocurrido, solo se acerco hasta el escritorio colocando unos papeles sobre este

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? – Pregunto Syaoran invitando al chico a sentarse del otro lado del escritorio

- He estado tratando de buscar la localización de varios miembros del otro consejo, pero no he podido localizarlos aun – Dijo el joven tomando asiento al igual que su jefe, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos – Esto es muy sospechoso, al principio tenia la pista de Astaroth pero la perdí cuando intentaba llegar hasta Yasha, al final pensé que tomarían el mismo vuelo pero no fue así

- ¿A dónde se dirigieron? – Cuestiono Syaoran

- Yasha fue hacia Paris, Astaroth tomo un vuelo a China…

Syaoran se quedo pensativo unos momentos

- Nada de eso encaja

- No señor – Agrego Neko con el ceño fruncido – Como tampoco encaja que los hallan perdido de vista mis agentes, ambos ingresaron en sus respectivos aviones pero ninguno bajo de ellos

- ¿Acaso insinúas que…?

El joven asintió seriamente

- Saben que los estamos siguiendo

Syaoran no se impresiono con el comentario, desde la primera reunión que habían celebrado en reconciliación con los otros hechiceros, Yasha Kurosawa, el hijo menor del jefe del clan se había mostrado serio y a la defensiva, a penas si había podido cruzar palabras con el poco significativas como sinceras, y ni hablar del guardián principal de la familia Kurosawa, el llamado hechicero del diablo "Astaroth" que lo había mirado con recelo sin siquiera saludarlo.

Ambos eran tipos de cuidado, porque poseían conocimientos en magia negra bastante similares a los catastróficos eventos ocurridos en días pasados, y perder de vista a los agentes del consejo no les seria tan difícil con tanto poder y dinero

Así que nadie podía acusarlos aun, puesto que faltaban muchas pruebas, y ni siquiera el mismo Syaoran podía asegurar que ellos hubiesen tenido que ver en todo eso

- Debo retirarme señor, solo vine a hablar de eso y a dejar mi informe – Continúo con un gesto de cansancio que no paso desapercibido para Syaoran – Mañana me voy a Sapporo, y espero traer mejores noticias…

Syaoran sonrió levemente y el joven haciendo una reverencia salió del sitio

Conocía bien a su agente personal, el famoso "Neko", a quien se le solía llamar así porque nadie en el sitio sabia su nombre real, su ocupación especifica o su relación con Syaoran Li para estar tan cerca de el.

Syaoran era una de las pocas personas (además de sus difuntos padres) en conocer el nombre del muchacho, pero siempre le había llamado Neko y al joven no le importaba, su nickname lo había ganado por cuestión de que adoraba los gatos mucho mas que a las personas ya que era un tipo muy antisocial y paradójicamente, el mejor actor que Syaoran había encontrado para una misión tan especial

El joven Neko podía meterse entre la sociedad como un inadaptado o el miembro mas activo de la "crema y nata", pues a pesar de todo era un joven bien parecido, con su metro ochenta de altura, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Syaoran Li, rubio, y dueño de unos peculiares ojos azules que en su mayor parte del tiempo eran cubiertos por unos horrendos armatostes

Pero no pasaba desapercibido para Syaoran Li que Neko prefería mil veces tratar con maquinas o libros que con personas, de igual modo, en aquel momento no podía ser de otro forma pues lo necesitaba para la misión, y aunque sabia que Neko nunca se quejaba ni ponía un pero, había un sutil desazón cuando hablaba de su trabajo de campo.

Syaoran tomo entonces los papeles que el joven le había llevado tratando de concentrarse en su primer objetivo, sin poder evitar mirar por un momento una foto de Sakura en su escritorio, que de momento prefirió voltear de lado para no pensar más en el asunto de sus pasados…….

Era un sábado con un clima inapropiado para salir a la calle, llovía mucho y un viento frio se dejaba sentir a pesar de ser verano

Acabadas sus horas clase de su maestría, Sakura regreso al departamento tentada de tocar la puerta de su "vecino" para hablar con el

Unos minutos afuera del sitio pasaron y se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener el valor de tocar la puerta, simplemente no podía…

Ingresando desanimadamente a su casa, Sakura suspiro sentándose frente a su escritorio y recostándose sobre sus brazos mientras fijaba su vista en un objeto, una fotografía, el retrato de Syaoran junto a ella cuando ambos eran niños y habían actuado en la obra que "vacio" había interrumpido en el festival del clavel, esta era una de sus fotos favoritas

De adolescente le había gustado pensar que siempre iba a ser así, que iban a crecer juntos para convertirse en uno de esos amores de época, que nada los iba a poder separar luego de la captura de la carta vacio

Que equivocada había estado… aquello solo había sido el comienzo del final entre ambos

Sakura sintió repentinamente deseos de llorar, aunque no entendía bien el porque, Syaoran la había estado evitando los últimos días, y aquello le tenia sumamente deprimida y preocupada

La ultima vez que ella le había visto, no podía calificarlo como el mejor momento de su relación, habían discutido por Kunai, luego el se había desmayado, y al finalizar aquel día, con el mal estado que el había mostrado de pronto, no habían tenido tiempo de estar solos y arreglar las cosas entre ambos

Aunque la había abrazado de un modo tan desesperado en un momento, los días posteriores no la había visto ni la había llamado, y siendo vecinos aquello era muy sospechoso

Sakura en un principio había estado molesta, más que por la discusión sobre Kunai, por el consejo

En la vida de Syaoran primero estaba el consejo, al final… también

Al menos eso había demostrado aquellos meses, aquel año difícil sentimentalmente para Sakura, ya que ella se había declarado a su mejor amigo, y aunque el correspondía sus sentimientos, pronto se había dado cuenta que no era el único amor en la vida de el

Estaba el consejo, a quien obedecería fielmente al asumir el cargo de jefe supremo, poco después de comenzado su noviazgo

Sakura tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir en su viejo diario carmesí…

"_Por meses he tenido que esperar, a que algo cambie, que su situación no fuera tan difícil y que me dijera que no era la segunda, o la tercera persona en su vida…  
_

_¿Seré muy egoísta?, lo más probable es que si, ¿y que?, ¿no tengo también derecho a exigir algo en esta relación?, no le he pedido nada desde el inicio de esta, hoy solo le pido, le suplico con palabras mudas que no me deje de amar por un puesto, por un cargo que, por más importante que sea, nunca, nunca va a amarlo como yo a el_

_El consejo parece empeñado en mandarlo cada vez mas frecuentemente de viaje, y yo solo puedo desearle suerte y decirle un "aquí estaré", "te estaré esperando", siempre, siempre lo mismo_

_Estoy harta…_

_Cansada de pelear por algo que al parecer, no tiene futuro_

_O no uno mayor que el que podría ser el de una mejor amiga que se convierte de pronto en la "noviecilla" y cuando todo esta aparentemente bien, el se da cuenta de que solo debían ser buenos amigos, que la amiga era mejor que la novia y que una a destruido a la otra…_

_Y si terminamos ahora, ¿ya no podremos ser ni amigos?_

_Como nos miraríamos a los ojos sin esa vergüenza, ese pesar, sin que el no descubriera en mi mirar lo que yo aun siento por el…_

_Odio esta situación, no se cuanto podre soportarla, no me gusta el juego que estamos jugando_

_Porque, en el fondo, siento que no soy solo yo la que pretende ser una novia buena_

_Siento, que muy a dentro, el se esta cansando de mi, que cada vez es más difícil y que si me quejo, eso solo aumentara la distancia entre nosotros_

_¿__No debo quejarme entonces?, ¿o me resigno a tener una amistad incomoda?_

_La verdad, ya no se que hacer"…_

Termino de escribir Sakura suspirando

Sabia que debía intentar hablar con el, aunque este se rehusara, tenían que aclarar "como iban a quedar" las cosas entre ellos

Pero eso también le daba miedo, de hecho, el pensar en que el se portara frio, indiferente o que aceptara el termino de su relación le destrozaba el corazón

Ella lo amaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que había pensado podría llegar a quererlo alguna vez

- ¿Sakura?…

La joven no contesto, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una chica de ojos marrones se asomo por la puerta y miro el decaído estado de su amiga

Meiling sonrió abiertamente comprendiendo la preocupación de Sakura, no ignoraba que habían reñido una vez mas ella y su primo, pero aun así, siempre había confiado en cuanto se amaban ambos

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, le hizo volver su mirada verde con sorpresa

- ¡Meiling!, que sorpresa, pensé que ibas a salir – Dijo sin entender que hacia hay aun, y algo incomoda con la situación

- Si, pero regrese más pronto de lo esperado – Dijo sentándose a su lado – Uno de los asistentes de Syaoran tenia asuntos que atender con el

A la sola mención del nombre de su "aun novio" Sakura puso aun mas atención

- Y… ¿Qué te dijo?

Meiling sonrió ante lo obvia que era Sakura con su reacción

- Le pedí ayuda con mi madre, tu sabes, quiere que ya me case

- ¿Y de que más hablaron?

Dijo algo ansiosa y Meiling sonrió con una malicia que paso desapercibida para la chica de ojos verdes

- Dijo que se iría unos meses a China, al parecer tiene mucho trabajo, partirá hoy mismo

Sakura abrió los ojos anonadada y dijo

- ¿Se va?...

- Si – Continuo mintiendo ella con evidencia, pero Sakura, después de lo ocurrido entre ambos, no pudo notar el sarcasmo en su amiga

Unas lágrimas amenazaron salir de los ojos verdes de Sakura y de inmediato Meiling noto que había metido la pata

- Lo siento Sakura, no… era broma, Syaoran esta en su oficina, no me dijo nada

Negó eufóricamente Meiling sin saber bien que hacer, o que decir para animarla, ya que nunca había aprendido muy bien que hacer con alguien que lloraba

Sakura oculto su rostro con sus manos sin poder retener las lagrimas más tiempo

- No me quiere… es obvio – Dijo Sakura de repente confundiendo aun mas a Meiling que no entendía porque razón Sakura hablaba así

- ¿Es muy serio su distanciamiento?, ¿te dijo algo el?

- No… - Musito reteniendo las lagrimas levemente – Pero es obvio, no me ha buscado, nunca esta en su casa, se la pasa únicamente atendiendo asuntos del consejo, sabes – Dijo con una mirada profundamente triste - No entiendo que pasa entre nosotros… no podemos estar bien y no podemos estar mal, esto es TAN desesperante

- ¿Y ya has tratado de hablar con el?, de decirle como te sientes – Cuestiono Meiling sentándose a su lado

- No puedo… - Dijo sin mirarla enjugando sus lagrimas – Intente hacerlo hace unos días, pero Syaoran se sintió mal y luego simplemente me beso y no se… no lo he visto desde entonces

Meiling no sabia que pasaba hay, la cuestión era que Syaoran se estaba empezando a comportar de una manera extraña, no podía negar que aunque quería estar con Sakura, no lo estaba y Meiling no entendía el porque, pero era evidente que la estaba ignorando

El la amaba a ella, pero últimamente…

¿Estaría en verdad su primo dejando de quererla?

- Hablare con Syaoran, el tiene que entender…

- No… déjalo así – Dijo Sakura interrumpiéndola – Esto es solo entre los dos, y si no podemos resolverlo solos, entonces no debemos… seguir juntos

Dijo con poco ánimo, pero aun así Meiling supo que hablaba en serio, si Syaoran quería en verdad a Sakura, mas valía que comenzara a demostrarlo

**Año 2009, ****época actual**

- ¿Lo sabias?....

Meiling levanto la mirada de la taza de café que servía para mirar a su primo, que parecía absorto en el líquido que ella depositaba en la taza

- ¿Como se sentía ella respecto a nosotros?

Meiling comprendió lo que quería decir de inmediato

- Era evidente que algo no andaba bien entre ambos, pero de eso a imaginar que "tenia un pasado en común" fuera de esta vida…. jamás paso por su cabeza

Syaoran volteo su mirada finalmente para ver a su prima

- A veces no estoy tan seguro que no lo supiera, Sakura supo ocultar bien en demasiadas ocasiones sus pensamientos respecto a lo nuestro

Meiling analizo el semblante serio e inexpresivo de su primo, sin poder imaginárselo como alguien malvado, como muchos habían juzgado debido a su pasado oculto con Sakura, no, más bien aquel era el rostro de un hombre destruido

- ¿Recuerdas todo? – Articulo en voz baja Meiling consiente de que era la primera vez que preguntaba sobre el tema – Sobre su pasado

Syaoran bajo la mirada unos segundos, sin contestar nada

- No….

Dijo finalmente dejando con muchas más dudas a Meiling

- Y la mayor parte de lo que recuerdo prefiero olvidarlo…. – Dijo consiente de que se refería a ella, aunque Meiling también lo imaginaba

- Me imagino que debe ser muy doloroso – Comento Meiling con un nudo en la garganta, al imaginarse lo difícil de amar a alguien que te había causado un daño irreparable en el pasado

- Te equivocas – Contesto mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo que llamo la atención de su prima - No olvidaría las acciones, si no a ella y lo que sentía por ella

Meiling estaba aun más confundida, hasta que Syaoran abrió sus ojos que mostraban un gran dolor

- No soy aquel hombre, y Sakura, mi Sakura, no es aquella mujer, y a pesar de que el pasado tenga consecuencias en nuestro presente, no significa que en nuestra relación sea igual – Continuo con una débil sonrisa – Yo me enamore de Sakura Kinomoto, no de la hija de Lead Clow…

Meiling asintió, tenia razón de cierta forma, aunque no quiso decir nada, pues una cosa era lo que el pensaba… pero… ¿Sakura?

**Año 2008 realidad normal…**

- Mira que hermosos pendientes – Comento animadamente Meiling a Kunai que la acompañaba a hacer compras, mientras ambas caminaban por un centro comercial

Había pasado una semana de la platica que Meiling había tenido con Sakura y las cosas seguían iguales, Sakura no había visto a Syaoran porque el parecía no dejarse ver, tampoco contestaba las llamadas y Sakura seguía confundida y en depresión que disimulaba

- ¿Sakura ha estado muy distraída últimamente no te parece?

Pregunto la chica de ojos verdes a Meiling, ella desvió la mirada para no mostrar su preocupación

- Creo que son ideas tuyas

- Pues yo no – Contesto Kunai con énfasis – Y empiezo a creer que tiene que ver con el señor Li

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Contesto mirando a Kunai con algo de suspicacia

- Porque no lo he visto rondando a mi hermana, ya lleva varios días y como dicen que viaja mucho, es extraño que no aproveche el tiempo con su novia

Meiling no dijo nada, pero se sorprendió un poco de lo intuitiva que era Kunai, pese a ser también algo despistada

- Tengo entendido que se conocieron desde niños, y que su amor fue creciendo poco a poco, o al menos algo así me dijo Tomoyo – Dijo Kunai pensativamente – Pero a pesar de eso, no me gusta ver a mi hermana con el

- Pero si el te ayudo y te trajo hasta aquí, de no ser por el no conocerías a Sakura, ¿Por qué guardas hostilidad contra mi primo? – pregunto Meiling creyendo a Kunai algo mal agradecida

- No lo se… solo no me gusta – Contesto la joven con sinceridad dejando más pensativa a Meiling

Esa tarde Tomoyo llegaba a su departamento después de una breve visita a casa de su madre

Adoraba a esa mujer, pero a veces podía ser tan asfixiante que pasar más de una hora con ella se volvía insoportable

Comentarios como "deberías buscarte un novio", "porque no sales con el amigo del joven Li", "Conoce otros hombres" le tenían ¡harta!, harta hasta el cansancio, y aunque no justificaba del todo a su madre, entendía que seguía preocupada por lo de Eriol

Pero no debía pensar así, Eriol era parte de su pasado y nada de lo que hiciera tenia importancia en su presente, el que no saliera con chicos no significaba más que no había tenido tiempo o ganas…

Excepto por Kurogane, quizás su madre no estaba tan equivocada y aquel misterioso joven valía la pena, y ya había decidido darle una oportunidad, solo que no podía decírselo a Sonomi… aun

Tomoyo iba a abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando miro que en frente en el departamento de Syaoran había luz

Sabía que no debía entrometerse en la relación de su prima, pero también sabia que ella tenía una gran influencia entre esos dos chicos, y que si alguien podía ayudar a su querida prima en su problema sentimental, esa debía ser ella

Tomoyo abrió la puerta lentamente

- ¿Syaoran?...

La joven se introdujo en el apartamento y noto que al fondo, una puerta hacia la terraza estaba entre abierta, Tomoyo se dirigió hasta ella…

Syaoran estaba exhorto mirando el horizonte pensando en mil cosas a la vez

Toda la semana había evitado a Sakura infructuosamente, porque cada vez que estaba cerca, un dolor extraño se apoderaba de él, algo muy profundo que le causaba una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor que nunca antes había sentido

No podía aun creer que Lead Clow hubiese tenido una hija, mucho menos que fuera Sakura Kinomoto su reencarnación, o algo por el estilo…

Pero tenía tantas dudas, había algo que no estaba bien y no encajaba en sus recuerdos, como el quien era el mismo, y que había pasado para tener semejante dolor en su alma

Cavilo las posibilidades toda la semana, solo quedaba una opción…

"Solo existe una manera de que pueda recordar", pensó para si mismo sacando de su bolsillo un celular y marcando un numero que tenia guardado en la memoria

Después de un par de timbres un joven contesto del otro lado de la línea

- Debe ser importante si decidiste llamarme – Dijo de modo cortante la persona que contesto del otro lado de la línea, mientras Syaoran seguía preocupado

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, muy importante – Dijo Syaoran únicamente – Tienes que volver

- Te dije que nunca volvería – Fue lo único que respondió la voz en el teléfono – No insistas, no podría volver de cualquier modo

- ¡Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso! – Grito en voz alta, con más energía de la necesaria – Eriol, ¡tu no fuiste el culpable!

El chico del otro lado del teléfono colgó de inmediato mirando con mucho coraje el teléfono móvil que Syaoran le había dado por si quería comunicarse con el

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron por el enojo, ni una pizca de duda se miraba en el, estaba decidido desde hacia mucho a olvidarse de su pasado, olvidar quien era o había sido, puesto que en ninguna de sus dos vidas podía existir ya.

Nunca había sido realmente Sephirot Sakurasukamori, pero tampoco era Eriol Hiragizawa

No era nadie.

Y la verdad ni siquiera se detenía a deprimirse ni a lamentarse por lo sucedido, todo había ocurrido con mucha velocidad y la situación se había presentado para recordarle que estaba viviendo una vida ajena, y que, como no merecía nada de lo que había tenido, no tenia derecho a pelear por eso ni a molestarse por perderlo.

Eriol cerró sus ojos recordando la breve escena, hace más de un año, cuando se vio obligado a decidir entre su vida o la de su hermano.

Lo había asesinado a sangre fría, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente había actuado como cuando era un niño, defendiendo su derecho a seguir vivo, siguiendo sus instintos más primitivos

Y tampoco había sentido nada cuando había efectuado el asesinato de su hermano, no sentía nada por aquel hombre que llevaba realmente su misma sangre, porque después de todo, realmente nunca lo había conocido y porque… probablemente

Quizás todos tenían razón en que era un monstruo, solo alguien tan miserable no sentiría dolor al matar a su propia sangre.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, había asesinado a su padre en un descuido que el había tenido, un asesinato cobarde.

Por lo menos esta vez, el agredido había tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, de enfrentarse en un duelo justo en el que ambos habían dado lo mejor de si mismos, y que sin embargo, en la cual, a veces habría preferido morir

Eriol miro que una tormenta se aproximaba, seria otra fría noche en aquel pequeño pueblo de Alemania

"Tengo que irme"…

Pensó para si mismo a sabiendas de que Syaoran Li no se conformaría con solo una llamada, probablemente en pocos días ya estaría hay para sacarle de quicio, como era su nueva costumbre.

Como habían cambiado los papeles en tan solo un año.

Mientras más aislado y sin comunicaciones fuese el sitio en el que estuviera, seria más difícil de encontrar, y dado que ya no necesitaba utilizar su magia, encontrarlo seria casi imposible.

- ¡Demonios maldito Eriol! – Grito molesto arrojando el celular al piso sin antes percibir que no estaba solo

Syaoran se espanto al mirar quien estaba hay, mucho más sorprendida que el mismo

- Eriol… dijiste… Eriol – Articulo sin creerlo Tomoyo Daidouji

- No… no es lo que tu crees – Dijo avanzando hacia ella, mientras en su mente trataba de cavilar alguna justificación o algo que pudiera decirle para salir de ese embrollo

¡Demonios!, solo a el se le podía ocurrir gritar de ese modo su nombre cuando todo mundo lo había buscado

Sin importarle lo que Syaoran pudiese decir Tomoyo se enfoco en recoger el celular, para mirar el numero y poder investigar por la lada el sitio exacto, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle donde estaba el.

- Tomoyo, dame eso – Dijo Syaoran arrebatándole de las manos el artefacto

- Sabias que Eriol estaba vivo y ¡nunca me lo dijiste! – Grito Tomoyo rompiendo en llanto – Sabias que lo amaba y que lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo y me dejaste creer que había muerto y tenia que resignarme

Syaoran tapo con velocidad su boca y dijo con seriedad

- Tranquilízate… no podemos hablar aquí, no es el lugar ni es el momento

Tomoyo trago saliva, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Eriol Hiragizawa aun estuviera vivo

Lagrimas de felicidad y de tristeza salieron de sus ojos y Syaoran la abrazo

- Lamento no haberte podido contar de esto Tomoyo – Dijo en su oído, mientras trataba de consolarla – Sabia lo importante que era para ti, pero… tenia mis razones

- ¡Esta vivo!... es lo único que importa – Dijo mientras sollozaba en el pecho de Syaoran, mientras sentía latir su propio corazón, como hacia mucho tiempo que no ocurría

Tomoyo alzo su mirada para ver a Syaoran analíticamente y decir

- Esta vivo y… ¿bien? – Pregunto aferrándose a la camisa del joven

- Si – Dijo con una débil sonrisa, sabiendo el daño y bien que aquella revelación podía causar en Tomoyo, a quien en verdad quería como una hermana

Tomoyo lo soltó finalmente, pero aun unas lágrimas habían quedado en sus ojos

"Esta vivo"… Fue lo único que pudo pensar sintiendo por fin como un enorme peso que cargaba en su alma desaparecía, dando gracias mentalmente por aquel maravilloso milagro.

- ¿Tomoyo?...

Sakura que acababa de llegar salió a la terraza para mirar con sorpresa aquella escena

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto mirando que Tomoyo lloraba en brazos de su novio - ¿Te paso algo malo Tomoyo?

Pregunto preocupadamente Sakura dirigiéndose en específico a su prima

- ¡Estas llorando!, ¿Qué paso? – Dijo sorprendida y preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Estoy perfecta! – Exclamo abrazándola con mucha felicidad para luego retirarse como si nada

- ¡Valla! – Exclamo Sakura sin comprender el cambio de actitud – No entiendo nada…

Syaoran frunció levemente el ceño, la situación se había salido de sus manos, esa también era otra de las razones por las cuales nunca había querido hablar sobre Eriol

Sakura volvió su mirada a su novio y este finalmente le encaro

Pero ver su expresión preocupada solo hizo que confundiera su rostro con el de otra persona… una chica de ojos almendrados

Solo pudo sentir una opresión en su pecho, no comprendía porque, pero le hacia daño verla…

Oportunamente para el joven su celular sonó en aquel momento

Disculpándose con su novia tomo la llamada en privado, regresando pocos minutos después

- Lo siento debo irme, te veré luego

Dijo sin prestar atención a lo que la joven de ojos verdes iba a decir

- Syaoran espera… - logro articular cuando paso su sorpresa justo antes de que el joven saliera por la puerta

El se detuvo pero no volteo su mirada

- Tenemos que hablar…

Dijo ella conteniendo los deseos de llorar

- En otro momento Sakura… tengo un asunto importante que atender – Dijo y se marcho sin esperar respuesta, Sakura quedo impactada, como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su cuerpo congelándola por completo

"_Algo importante… más importante que lo nuestro"…_

La chica frunció el ceño, se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil, pero ella tenia que hablar con el, o sus pobres nervios se destrozarían, salió decidida luego de procesar toda la información, iba a arreglar todo pasará lo que pasará…

En otro sitio, en aquel momento una alta figura masculina con impecable traje en color gris ratón llego a un triste y oculto hospital

- ¿Dónde esta?... – Grito furiosamente Yasha entrando en la oficina del medico encargado del caso del joven raro de cabello gris, ante la sorpresa del regordete medico que soltó su taza de café y retrocedió como un corderito asustado, Yasha lo sostuvo fácilmente por la camisa alzándolo unos centímetros

- No… nadie lo sabe, solamente desapareció

El joven de ojos negros soltó al medico arrojándolo al piso y antes de marcharse musito

- Tienes suerte de no haber muerto ahora mismo, pero te dejare solucionar tu estupidez, encuéntralo, antes de que cometa una tontería

El medico asintió, Yasha salió del lugar y de inmediato el asustado hombre hizo una llamada con su celular, estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban

- Ese maldito escapo.... ¡encuéntrenlo!

En la calle un joven de cabello gris caminaba con dificultad ayudándose por las paredes en el sitio, la gente en la calle le miraba con duda pero nadie se acercaba a ayudarle, a simple vista, el joven era un vagabundo borracho, pues se había asegurado de ocultar bien su rostro enfermo

Había escapado con suerte del hospital en el que estaba recluso como un delincuente por saber mucha más información de la debida de las actividades del líder del consejo de magia negra

Pero ahora que su enfermedad se había expandido por completo en su cuerpo, y solo le quedaba poco tiempo, debía cumplir una promesa a alguien muy querido, rebelando el secreto…

Por ello había llamado a Li Syaoran, el líder del otro consejo, porque era urgente contarle la verdad y que se fuera preparando

El joven llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para poder hablar con el, pero si seguía esperando algo inevitable podría pasar, algo aun peor que su muerte

Finalmente el joven logro llegar al sitio pactado, donde ya Syaoran Li lo esperaba

El chico de largos cabellos plateados sonrió, lo lograría…

Con dificultad oculto una mueca de dolor, pero su frágil cuerpo y su piel lo reflejaban todo

- ¿Es usted el señor Li cierto? – Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar y Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar que había claros indicios de piquetes de agujas en sus venas

- Usted debe ser Kakyo…

El chico asintió a punto del desmayo, pero Syaoran le ayudo a sostenerse y dijo

- Esta muy mal, tengo que llevarlo a un hospital

- No es importante… - Musito el hombre aunque a penas y gracias a Syaoran se sostenía en pie – Pero lo que vine a decirle si que lo es…

- Entonces concéntrese que siendo usted el único miembro del consejo de hechicería negra dispuesto a ayudarnos, nos sirve más vivo

Kakyo no respondió y de inmediato una elegante limosina se llevo a ambos jóvenes, llegando hasta las instalaciones de un discreto recinto japonés, oficina del jefe del consejo…

Luego de que los médicos del consejo hicieran su trabajo, el principal encargado de la salud del joven en ese momento dijo

- Esta sumamente delicado, no creo que sobreviva la noche…

Syaoran no entendía que podía ser tan importante para arriesgar la poca vida que le quedaba de ese modo

- El lo sabe… insistía en ponerle un sedante para el dolor, pero dijo que primero tenían que hablar

Syaoran asintió despidiendo a los médicos y dirigiéndose a la habitación del joven y cerrando detrás de él

Kakyo descansaba sobre una cama completamente pálido, pero con pesadez abrió sus ojos

- El jefe del otro consejo esta buscando el ser más importante de la creación mágica – Dijo seriamente con voz apagada a penas entro el joven en el sitio – Ese ser al que los unicornios envidian en belleza, y que hace temblar a la vez a las arpías

- ¡No existe una cosa así! – Dijo Syaoran incrédulo ante lo que el enfermo hombre decía

El otro sonrió débilmente y dijo

- Claro que existe, es tan real como usted y yo, y el lo esta buscando

- ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo? – Pregunto Syaoran con algo de duda, pues aun no podía creer que existiera algo como lo que decía aquel hombre

- Nadie lo sabe – Dijo con dificultad agarrando su pecho, mostrando lo difícil que le era ya respirar – Ni siquiera el lo sabe con seguridad… lo único que sabe es que ese ser es un faioli

- ¿Faioli?

El chico asintió y dijo

- Alguien escribió sobre ello…. Un ser mítico creado por fuerzas superiores a nuestro entendimiento

- Pero alguien más aparte de usted tendrá que saber, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar quien escribió eso?

- No puedes… murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo queda la poca información en este relato – Dijo sacando de su abrigo un pequeño papel escrito a mano con letra poco legible en el lenguaje del esperanto

- Esa información es secreta… nadie debía saberlo – El gesto de dolor se intensifico en su rostro al momento que decía – pero no puedo permitir que… alguien obtenga el control total… el equilibrio se destruiría

Syaoran miro el papel en su mano y luego al sujeto moribundo, no lo entendía, ¿que ganaba el al rebelarle esa información?

- ¿Cómo podría afectarle eso a usted?, ¿Por qué le importa?

Kakyo sonrió levemente pese a su dolor

- Le importa a ella… a la mujer que amo

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente consiente de que su vida estaba cercana a su fin

- Necesito… descansar un momento hay mucho de que hablar aun

Syaoran asintió y antes de retirarse de la habitación dijo

- Le prometí que estaría a salvo si nos ayudaba, y cumpliré mi palabra – El joven de ojos grises sonrió levemente y Syaoran se marcho finalmente

Kakyo suspiro hondamente ahogando un gemido de dolor, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el techo

- Ya nadie puede salvarme de cualquier modo…

Con mucha dificultad se levanto de la cama agarrando su pecho, sosteniéndose más con voluntad que con fuerza, mirando a su lado una ventana cercana cerrada, que como pudo abrió y salió por ella

Por el bien de todos, nadie debía saber que los había delatado, era muy pronto aun, y hasta que las cosas se nivelaran, nadie debía saber de su conversación con Syaoran Li

El pobre hombre solo logro caminar unas cuantas calles siendo interceptado por una alta y delgada figura femenina

La chica vestía un traje muy parecido al de kill bill, con la diferencia que era totalmente negro, como su largo cabello y sus ojos

- Nunca pensé que tú serias de entre todos los que me buscan, la que terminaría encontrándome…

- Kakyo… - Dijo la joven con un tono de voz desilusionado - ¿que hiciste?

El joven sonrió levemente

- Creo que fue justicia – Murmuro débilmente cansado – Que fueras tu, quien más podría comprender mis sentimientos

- Ningún sentimiento justifica la traición – Musito acercándose al joven hasta quedar a tres pasos del chico – Por ello comprendes que es mi deber eliminarte, pero antes debo saber que tanto hiciste…

El chico con rostro inexpresivo dijo

- De cualquier forma lo harás, cual es la diferencia

Ashura asintió, seriamente se acerco al joven cubriéndolo con sus brazos en lo que parecía un abrazo, pero que en realidad, no lo era

Unos segundos pasaron y del joven salió una gran cantidad de sangre y un grito de autentico sufrimiento

- Lo siento Kakyo… - Murmuro la joven con algo de lastima – Elegí la muerte más cruel para cualquiera de nuestra especie… un arma blanca – Musito dejando caer el puñal ensangrentado de sus manos, consiente de haberlo herido lo suficiente para que muriera en pocos minutos – Siempre fuiste un gran hechicero, pero tomabas pésimas decisiones…

La chica se separo del joven y este callo al suelo inevitablemente, solo lo miro una última vez, dando media vuelta para marcharse, cuando una débil voz la detuvo

- Y tu eres una farsante Ashura… eres la persona más enamorada que haya visto… harías cualquier cosa por el, como yo hice por ella

- Yo no vivo mi vida para un fantasma… que sentido tendría

Dijo cruelmente y Kakyo sonrió débilmente por la ironía, nadie sabia para quien trabajaba, pero en sueños… Kakyo había visto un poco más de lo que habría podido mencionar

La chica se fue finalmente y Kakyo supo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, y por un momento temió que en cierto modo, lo mencionado por Ashura fuese real

Haber luchado por algo que jamás seria real como el deseaba…

Desde lejos, una joven de ojos verdes había visto parte de lo ocurrido con el joven y ahora se aproximaba con pasos lentos, sin creer lo ocurrido, con cuidado lo volteo y pudo apreciar mejor su semblante, un hombre guapo, no mayor de treinta años de largo cabello gris, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza

Muy parecido a Yukito… Sakura pensó por un segundo que de haber logrado vivir unos años más hubiera sido así de apuesto

El pensamiento la entristeció, sobre todo porque podía mirar que el joven sufría mucho,

y Sakura lo sabia bien, pues había sostenido antes a un hombre moribundo como aquel, hacia años…

Sakura recordó a su mejor amigo, muriendo en sus brazos, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes

- Hokuto…

Musito débilmente el nombre sobresaltando a Sakura al tomar su mano con la suya, aun temblorosa por el dolor

- Eres tu… amor… - Musito abriendo sus ojos grises que estaban dilatados de tal forma que le era imposible ver

Sakura no pudo evitar apretar suavemente su mano, sentía tal empatía hacia el joven moribundo que no dudo en seguir la corriente

- Si soy yo….

El hombre derramo unas lágrimas al escuchar la respuesta

- No pude… cumplir mi promesa

Sakura dudo levemente, un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente al recordar algún par de conjuros secretos que ella había aprendido de Yuko, que exclusivamente estaban prohibidos

Pero no le importo

Susurrando casi inaudiblemente unas palabras en esperanto, Sakura cerró los ojos y entro en un tipo de trance, luego de unos segundos de concentración, Sakura abrió sus ojos con una mirada diferente

- Lo hiciste – Afirmo Sakura con seguridad – Créeme que has cumplido tu palabra

- Pero… Subaru

De pronto no era Sakura la que hablaba

- No podrías encontrarlo – Musito con tristeza – Mi hermano ha muerto

Un silencio pesado se sintió unos segundos, hasta que ella agrego acariciando con su mano libre su rostro

- Agradezco tanto, que cumplieras tu promesa…

Kakyo se sentía extremadamente feliz, pese al dolor

- Esta… es la primera vez que… siento el calor de tu mano

- No es verdad – Contesto ella segura – Ya antes había tomado tu mano, pero esta será la ultima vez que la suelte

Syaoran llego corriendo finalmente al sitio donde Kakyo se encontraba y lo que miro lo dejo bastante sorprendido

Sakura de rodillas en el piso sostenía la cabeza de Kakyo sobre su regazo, sus ojos dilatados miraban al joven con una sonrisa cálida, amable, como solo una mujer enamorada puede mirar a un hombre

Kakyo abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar y mirar a la mujer que amaba, solo sombras, y la silueta de una joven se dejo ver, mientras ella apretaba con más fuerza su mano

- Vuelve a mi – Musito con voz dulce, cargada de un sentimiento que Syaoran jamás había visto en Sakura – Vuelve…

Repitió y Kakyo sonrió, cerrando los ojos lentamente dejo que su destino lo alcanzara, sabiendo que ya nunca más estaría solo

Sakura quedo en aquella posición, llorando sin poder contenerse ante el asombro de Syaoran, quien se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a ella

- Sakura…

La chica levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de el por lo que pareció una eternidad, para luego desmayarse

Syaoran sostuvo a Sakura en sus brazos con sorpresa, ella había sabido exactamente que decirle, porque en aquel momento no era Sakura, la mujer con quien Kakyo había hablado era Hokuto…

**Fin del episodio**

Hola a todos mis estimados lectores, gracias por su preferencia, voy a los hechos…

Me he tardado una eternidad con este fanfic, y como ya no dispongo de mucho tiempo, he decidido finalmente acortar la historia, así que en vez de 25 episodios, esto se resumirá en 20 (o sea que casi llegamos a la mitad), no se preocupen, no omitiré los detalles más relevantes a mencionar ni la trama se perderá por esta decisión, hasta será más divertido porque ya voy a entrar en lo más interesante de esta fanfic

Quizás algunos de ustedes se decepcionaron con Carnage y soy responsable de ello, no porque la historia sea mala, si no porque me tardo demasiado en publicar y entiendo que la gente pierde el interés porque muchos autores deciden no acabar con sus historias y cuando las retoman se olvidan de lo que leyeron

Pero sigo reiterando, pese a mi situación personal y todo terminaré, muchas gracias a todos mis estimados lectores que me siguen dejando reviews, sobre todo a un angelito que anda por hay… jeje, me alegra saber que no me han olvidado y que pese a todos los por menores les gusta mi trilogía T_T porque me ha costado mi tiempo y esfuerzo

Los quiero mucho, ojala hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo!

Atte Lady_clamp

**Avances…**

- ¿Nunca… has pensado en volver? – Dijo dubitativamente, pues sabía que debía hacer esa pregunta pero a la vez le daba miedo

- Jamás voy a volver – Expreso con gesto molesto – Ni se te ocurra sugerirlo

- ¿Vas a echar por la borda todo? Así como así? – Dijo sin poder contenerse, sabia que no debía, no tenia ningún derecho a reclamar nada, porque tiempo antes de que todo lo del Sakurasukamori sucediera ellos ya no eran nada, pero finalmente ¡que importaba!, no había viajado tan lejos para aceptar con tanta facilidad un no por respuesta

- No tengo absolutamente nada por lo que desee volver, aquí estoy bien

**Episodio ****IX**

**En algún lugar de Amsterdam (advertencia: lemon)**


	10. En algún lugar de Ámsterdam

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas lemon**

**6 de febrero del 2006… realidad normal, (capitulo 3 de Magia)**

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos, por obvias razones se encontraban muy incómodos con aquella situación

Pero no era una situación nueva, hacia muchos años el había sentido ese mismo rechazo hacia ella, aunque ahora era la diferencia es que era mutuo

En el pasado ella era una niña dulce, sin malas intenciones o pensamientos hacia nadie, pero la vida le había hecho entender que cualquiera podía cambiar, incluso… Sakura Kinomoto, a quien tenía frente a si

No cavia duda, ahora era más hermosa físicamente, una dama por fuera, pero con un corazón de piedra similar a las mujeres del consejo

La habían hecho a la forma y semejanza de aquellas hechiceras y Syaoran entendía que era inevitable, era por ello que no había querido dejarla ir con ellos, por proteger a la Sakura dulce que tanto había amado alguna vez

Pero, como ella había decidido irse, y cambiar, no podía perdonarla, ella era la asesina de la mujer que mas había amado

- Vengo de parte del consejo, me pidieron que te ayudara acerca de las dudas que tuvieras con esta nueva misión acerca de las cartas

- ¿Y porque te lo pidieron a ti? – Contesto ella cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con recelo

- Porque yo las comencé a capturar junto con Eriol y Tomoyo – Respondió el joven tranquilamente, lo mas que le era posible en aquella circunstancia

- ¿Desde cuando comenzaron y cuantas tienen? – Dijo ella yendo directamente al grano

- Desde hace casi tres meses, llevamos veintidós – Respondió el haciendo lo mismo que ella, acortar en lo posible la incomoda entrevista

- ¿Es cierto que las cartas son indestructibles? – Cuestiono nuevamente ella

- Así es, como veraz si se destruyeran entonces no abría equilibrio por las otras cartas

- Entonces faltan de capturar 44 – Musito en voz alta pensativamente

Después de un breve silencio Syaoran continúo

- Sabes mucho de las cartas verdad

- Era necesario para mí abarcar el mayor conocimiento que pudiera en el internado, ya que también busco algo en específico

No dijo nada, no sabia que decir, aquel último comentario había sido casi un susurro, pero la expresión de ella había cambiado radicalmente…

Estaba pensativa, absorta en aquel pensamiento que había oscurecido su semblante

Misteriosa…

"_**Ya que también busco algo en especifico"…**_

Pero… ¿Qué demonios buscaba ella?

**Episodio ****IX**

**En algún lugar de Ámsterdam **

**Realidad normal, año 2008…**

- Esta en perfectas condiciones… - Termino de decir el medico del consejo a Syaoran Li, que seguía absorto en lo ocurrido momentos antes con lo de Kakyo

El cadáver había sido traslado minutos atrás y ahora Syaoran se ocupaba de ver como estaba Sakura, quien curiosamente se había encontrado junto a Kakyo antes de morir, diciendo unas cuantas e interesantes cosas para el joven chino

- Hace un momento despertó, comento no recordar lo que paso

El joven asintió en silencio… "que conveniente le era no recordar" pensó Syaoran entrando en la habitación donde ella se encontraba, la amable enfermera termino de sacar una pequeña muestra de su sangre, saliendo luego de terminar para dar privacidad a la pareja

- Sakura… ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?

- ¿A que te refieres?... – Dijo ella levantándose de su sitio – Yo fui a buscarte y no supe más…

- ¿En serio?… - Respondió el mirándola fríamente – Se te olvida el detalle de tu amigo moribundo… estabas hablando con el cuando yo llegue

- No fue nada… - Dijo ella sintiéndose como niña regañada, desviando su mirada hacia su brazo flexionado por la toma de sangre que la enfermera había efectuado – Simplemente me preocupe al ver a un hombre tirado en el piso lleno de sangre y…

- Sabes bien que no me réferi a eso – Interrumpió abruptamente sentándose frente a ella en una silla – Hiciste algo en ese momento, algo que no era normal

Sakura apretó su puño, tratando de mantener su rostro normal

- No hice nada, no recuerdo realmente lo que paso porque me desmaye

- Pues a mi no me pareció nada… - Dijo tomando su barbilla para que no evitara mirarlo – Y si no fuera una locura… me atrevería a decir, que por un momento… sabias perfectamente de lo que hablaba

Un silencio incomodo se dejo sentir por unos segundos… pero aquello le pareció a Sakura años

- No seas tonto, como podría yo…

- ¿Me vas a negar que lo que vi no paso?, ¿como justificas el que le dijeras que tu hermano estaba muerto?, ¿que supieras que era Subaru?, ¿eso solo lo podrías saber si fueras su hermana?, solo haciendo un tipo de conjuro…

Sakura cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de no escucharlo, empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Syaoran no se lo estaba poniendo fácil al lanzarle esas preguntas de una forma tosca y enojada

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Dime la verdad! - Grito el volviendo a llamarle la atención, tomándola fuertemente por sus muñecas mientras ella empezaba a sollozar

- La verdad… venia a buscar… a mi novio – Dijo enfrentando su mirada finalmente – Pero creo que... el ya no esta aquí…

El comentario fue tan sorpresivo para el joven que dio oportunidad a Sakura para soltarse y salir corriendo del sitio, y aunque sabia bien que debía correr tras de ella y arreglar las cosas, no lo hizo, porque… ella tenia razón, su novio no estaba hay

Sakura corrió por mucho tiempo, sintiéndose miserable, el ya no la amaba, ya lo había entendido finalmente, todo lo que le importaba era el consejo, eso era todo lo que el necesitaba

El dolor que sentía era tan grande, que sabia que no podría soportar llevarlo ella sola, no importándole la pena o cualquier otra cosa fue al único lugar donde ella se sentía segura

Sakura abrió la puerta de la gran mansión, cerrando tras de si, recargándose en ella y dejándose caer hasta abrazar sus rodillas con ambas manos, no pudiendo soportar otro segundo más comenzó a llorar escondiendo su rostro

De inmediato el sonido llamo la atención de Madeline que se encontraba en la cocina preparando galletas, yendo de inmediato hacia el lugar donde Sakura se encontraba aun

- ¡Mi niña!... – Exclamo mirándola con sorpresa corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Sakura correspondió el abrazo y entre sollozos logro decir

- Ya no me quiere… ya no me quiere Madeline

La anciana mujer suspiro de alivio, ya que había temido que algo peor le hubiese sucedido a su niña, pero ahora que comprendía la situación sonrió levemente acariciando el cabello de su… ama

- Tranquila, todo esta bien

En aquel lugar Madeline dejo que Sakura se desahogara largo rato, entendía que ella se sentía demasiado mal para hablar en aquel momento, pero de cualquier forma hablarían, y si algo malo se había atrevido a hacerle Syaoran Li a ella… necesitaría toda la protección divina

Por otro lado…

Tomoyo finalmente llego a su destino, cansada, muy cansada, pero con el corazón acelerado ante la expectativa de que estaba muy cerca de encontrar lo que buscaba

Eriol esta cerca, debe estar cerca - Pensaba en sus adentros mientras un hombre bajaba su pequeña maleta del trineo en el que había viajado con aquel hombre, desde hacia casi cuatro horas

- Esta muy retirado de todo lo interesante de Alemania, señorita, ¿esta segura que estará bien? – Cuestiono preocupadamente el hombre, pues Tomoyo le había simpatizado mucho y no quería que tuviera problemas, y precisamente, como el conocía, aquel era un pueblo prácticamente fantasma

- Se lo agradezco muchísimo señor Heischer, pero este es el único lugar en el que deseo estar de momento

- Sus razones son importantes – Dijo el hombre mientras miraba a sus perros jadear un poco – Pero aunque lo sean, se necesitará mucho mas que eso para lograr su objetivo

- Lo se, gracias por el consejo – Agradeció Tomoyo estrechando su mano con la de el hombre

- No fue un consejo, si no una advertencia – Recalco seriamente – Tenga cuidado

Termino de decir despidiéndose de la chica mientras los perros comenzaban su marcha a la señal del hombre

Más tranquila, Sakura había terminado de contar lo ocurrido con Syaoran mientras Madeline la escuchaba atentamente, ambas estaban en la cocina

- Mi niña, ¿estas segura que no estas exagerando?

- No lo se… - Contesto sinceramente Sakura – Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, confió mucho mas en tu juicio que en el mío

- No tendría porque ser así – Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa – Siempre has sido una joven muy inteligente

- Si, pero esa joven inteligente murió cuando se enamoro de su mejor amigo – Termino de decir suspirando abatidamente – Necesito que me ayudes Madeline, porque en el fondo… tu siempre has estado hay cuando te necesito, me conoces mejor que nadie

Madeline sonrió agradecida de la confianza de su ama, aquello significaba mucho más de lo que hubiera podido poner en palabras

- Creo que necesitas hablar con el, pero ser sincera, porque creo que has aguantado muchas cosas con tal de no molestarlo, pero te han afectado mucho a ti

- Tengo miedo a perderlo… - Dijo Sakura cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos – Tengo miedo a que crea que soy una novia exagerada y poco comprensiva…

- Si lo pierdes por eso no te merece – Comento Madeline algo divertida con la situación – Muchos jóvenes estarían felices de salir con alguien como tu, ya vez el joven Ryoken…

- Si, pero el cometió muchos errores… - Dijo Sakura recordando el pasado, pero de pronto una duda se vino a su cabeza – Madeline, ¿te agradaba que saliera con Ryoken?

- Sakura, yo solo he querido que seas feliz, no me interesa si es con el joven Syaoran o con el joven Ryoken, solo que estés bien, que lo que decidas lo hagas con todo tu corazón

Sakura miro con duda a Madeline por un momento

- Madeline… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Los ojos celestes de Madeline se abrieron con un deje de sorpresa, y una sonrisa acompaño su respuesta

- Si mi niña, una vez ame mucho a alguien…

- ¡Lo sabia! – Exclamo Sakura - ¿Y entonces que paso? ¿El te quería?

- En resumen… no me podía quedar con el, no éramos del mismo nivel social – Contesto sinceramente, aunque Sakura estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba

- Pero eres una mujer muy culta y además eres hermosa, que importancia tenia que no fueras millonaria o…

- El era un hechicero Sakura, uno de una clase social muy selecta

Aquel comentario callo por completo a la joven de ojos verdes…

Sakura sintió oprimido el pecho al escuchar a Madeline decir aquello, debía haber sufrido mucho por su amor, y nunca había comentado nada

- No hubiera funcionado de cualquier modo – Dijo Madeline restándole importancia al ver la mirada preocupada de su niña – Pero, lo que tu y el joven Syaoran tienen es algo que si lo vale

Sakura asintió, aunque estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos que en analizar lo dicho por aquella mujer

Repentinamente la joven recordó que tenía clases y mirando su reloj de mano se aterrorizo al ver la hora

- Disculpa Madeline, es muy tarde, te veré después – Dijo, y salió corriendo dos segundos después…

Madeline solo sonrió mientras unas gotitas de sudor surcaban su frente… de verdad, Sakura jamás dejaría de ser tan distraída

Otros segundos pasaron y Sakura asomo su cabeza solo para decir

- Por cierto, creo que tú vales más que toda la magia del mundo

Madeline miro a Sakura perpleja y esta le brindo una rápida sonrisa para volver a salir corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo

Ella sabia que aquellas no eran palabras creadas al azar, o solo por decir, aquello tenía mucho más significado del que hubiera escuchado de alguno de los miembros de la familia Amamia

- Valió la pena… - Musito para si misma con una sonrisa volviendo a sus labores

Una joven miraba hacia todos lados esperando encontrar lo que buscaba, hay sentada en el rincón más apartado que había podido encontrar para que nadie le viera

El cantinero, que era el único hombre que había notado lo hermosa de la joven debido a que había podido observarla más detenidamente pese al grueso y grande abrigo, sabia que no provenía de aquel lugar y le miraba con rostro curioso, pero la joven solo seguía hay, buscando con la mirada

El viejo hombre sirvió un whisky en un vaso extendiéndolo a su clienta, sin evitar echar una mirada lasciva a la chica

- Es raro ver a una joven tan hermosa como usted sola en este lugar, debería tener cuidado

La chica asintió y dijo

- Espero a alguien, gracias

Tomoyo comenzaba a entender el porque aquel hombre le había dicho que se cuidara, no estaba de más que hubiera traído a alguno de sus famosos guardaespaldas, pero ella misma los había despedido a todos luego de que dejara de ser Madison Taylor

Y tampoco podía decirle lo sucedido a Sakura, o alguien más para que la acompañara cuando el asunto en cuestión requería de discreción

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse y cuando temió algún otro comentario del viejo bribón, un joven con una larga gabardina negra entro en el sitio, y ella supo de quien se trataba con solo sentir su presencia

El joven se quito el abrigo colocándolo en una mesa cercana al piano del descuidado sitio, para luego sentarse en la silla frente al viejo piano como de costumbre desde hacia más de un año, y Tomoyo a su distancia pudo apreciar lo mucho que había cambiado en ese tiempo.

Eriol seguía siendo igual de alto y delgado que en aquel entonces, era evidente pese al grueso suéter azul marino que usaba, y los pantalones de pana beige que llevaba puestos, también por el frio.

El chico trono sus dedos como era su costumbre, y Tomoyo sonrió, cuantas veces no lo habían regañado sus maestros en la universidad de música por desgastarse las manos de aquel modo, pero a el nunca le había importado, y de hecho Tomoyo pensaba a veces que lo hacia a propósito para hacerlos rabiar

Tomoyo lo siguió observando en silencio, el joven entonces puso sus delgados y agiles dedos sobre las teclas del instrumento comenzando a tocar con agilidad una melodía que Tomoyo conocía muy bien gracias a el

Esa melodía era "Gaspard de la nuit", una de las favoritas de Eriol, pero Tomoyo conocía de buena fuente que nunca había logrado tocarla sin tener un error

Casi lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer

**Flash back**

Dentro de la universidad a la que asistía Eriol, Tomoyo observaba en uno de los salones de práctica en silencio a su novio mientras este miraba las partituras una y otra vez con demasiado interés

A Tomoyo le resultaba imposible poder leerlas pero Eriol las comprendía muy bien, gracias a todos sus años de estudio, pese a que esta melodía en particular resultaba ser una rara y difícil para la mayor parte de los pianistas

- Tu maestro dijo que te esforzabas demasiado – Dijo Tomoyo luego de estar un rato en total silencio observando al joven de gafas – ¿Porque no lo dejas por la paz?, estoy segura que puedes encontrar alguna otra melodía que te guste y sea más sencilla

Eriol salió de sus pensamientos que estaban muy concentrados en las partituras para mirar a Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Debes estar cansada – Dijo el levantándose de su sitio – Agradezco que hayas querido acompañarme hoy pero llevamos varias horas aquí, ¿no prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- Ese no es el punto – Objeto Tomoyo incorporándose también – Tu eres el que debe estar exhausto, aunque lo has intentado ya muchas veces ni siquiera puedes llegar a la mitad, ¿porque no mejor pruebas con otra composición?

- Sabes que llevo ensayando meses – Repuso Eriol sin dejar de sonreír – No puedo darme por vencido tan fácilmente

- Pero si sigues entrenando así te enfermaras… - Insistió Tomoyo preocupada – Te estas excediendo con esta pieza, tu maestro me dijo que hay pocas personas que la han podido tocar, quizá no más de diez

Eriol se acerco hasta su novia acariciando su rostro

- Tengo que terminarla… - Replico suavemente cerca de ella – Esta melodía en especial es importante para mi, tengo que hacerlo

Tomoyo no entendía a que se refería en si, pero Eriol una vez más tenia ese aire de misticismo a su alrededor, de cualquier manera no pudo seguir pensando mucho más en aquello ya que repentinamente el joven le había tomado en sus brazos para besarla con pasión

**Fin del flash back**

Aquello había sido a tan solo unos cuantos días antes de su rompimiento, cuando las cosas entre ambos parecían haber estado tan bien…

- Siempre comienza tocando algo raro – Dijo el cantinero sacándola de sus pensamientos – Esa melodía en particular es desesperante pero dice que es para afinar el piano

Tomoyo sonrió tratando de no reírse de aquel hombre, que obviamente no tenia ni idea de que por una módica cantidad de dinero tenia a uno de los mejores pianistas del mundo en su establecimiento

Pronto la atención de Tomoyo la llevo a observar con incredulidad como aquella pieza tan difícil era tocada con una destreza que nunca había mirado en Eriol

Mientras que en su costosa y prestigiada universidad no había podido si quiera llegar a la mitad de la pieza, hay, delante de muchos desconocidos, aquella melodía tomaba vida por si misma, como si aquel joven que nunca había podido terminarla, de pronto fuera otro que tenia una capacidad aun mayor

La música llego de lleno a los oídos de Tomoyo mientras seguía observando a Eriol en silencio

Seguía siendo increíblemente apuesto, solo que ahora lucia muy desalineado, tenia el cabello más largo sujetado en una cinta, pero Tomoyo calculo que llegaría quizás hasta sus hombros, además tenia una barba incipiente de varios días que daba un toque rudo a su apariencia

Cuando Tomoyo lo volvió a ver, luego de que todos se reencontraron en casa de su bisabuelo a la edad de quince años, Eriol lucia una apariencia de hijo de papi, un joven económicamente bien que además era galán y carismático.

Con los años Tomoyo había aprendido que Eriol era más de lo que aparentaba ser en apariencia, y la edad le había dado la apariencia de un "gentleman" de lo más sofisticado.

Ahora mirándolo hay mientras tocaba aquel viejo piano, solo parecía un joven atractivo, ermitaño, desalineado y si no lo hubiera conocido quizás hasta le hubiera dado miedo, pero a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo la esencia que lo había rodeado toda su vida, una esencia mística, que te muestra algo de el, pero no todo.

Eriol estaba absorto en su música, pero Tomoyo no sabia si aun la disfrutaba pues su semblante era indescifrable

Además su cabello había crecido tanto que cubría gran parte de su apuesto rostro, y solo podía apreciar desde su prudente distancia algo de la insipiente barba de Eriol

El chico termino de tocar la melodía, pero nadie le aplaudió ni le felicito por su destreza tocando el piano, cosa que extraño a Tomoyo que iba a romper en aplausos deteniéndose de súbito cuando miro que al resto no le importaba, y que lo que menos deseaba es que Eriol advirtiera en aquel momento su presencia.

A sus alrededores la gente parloteaba de cosas que Tomoyo no entendía del todo, ya que la mayor parte se comunicaban en Aleman, aunque no tenia que saber de que hablaban en especifico para darse cuenta de que era de cosas irrelevantes, pues reían y brindaban a menudo, era evidente hay que a penas si tenia el mínimo de cultura, así que desconocían acerca de la música que no fuera la clásica popular de la región

Tomoyo volvió a sentir pena por Eriol ante esas condiciones, ¡el era un genio!, merecía mucho más que unas migajas de comida por la música que tocaba

Una mujer con un corto traje de mesera se acerco insinuadoramente a Eriol y Tomoyo desde su distancia sintió hervir su sangre en menos de un minuto cuando la chica le entregaba una nota que había puesto entre sus enormes pechos y le decía unas palabras riendo estúpidamente

No conocía a la tipa, pero era obvio que Eriol si pues tenía una sonrisa cómplice en aquella situación y aquello le molesto por primera vez en su vida

Eriol siempre había sido un hombre galante, y Tomoyo recordaba incluso que aquellas mismas muestras de coquetería las había usado con Sakura muchas veces, pero nunca le había importado, hasta ese momento

- Cariño, te das cuenta de que no soy la única a la que tienes muerta, ¿cierto? – Dijo la mujer recargándose en el piano

- ¿A que te refieres amor? – Pregunto Eriol sin borrar su sonrisa y besando la mano de la chica - Sabes que no hay para mi otra mujer más que tu

- Entonces deberías de decirle eso a aquella chiquilla que tanto te mira desde esa esquina – Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño al mirar a Tomoyo señalándola descaradamente – Ni siquiera parpadea para no dejar de verte

Eriol sonrió volteando a donde Panny le indicaba, pero de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba borro su sonrisa

Tomoyo palideció al ver que Eriol endurecía su semblante

El valor que creía haber tenido tan elevado cuando había salido de Tokio en busca de Eriol, termino de desvanecerse por completo, dejando un par de dólares sobre la barra agradeciendo al cantinero para correr de inmediato hacia la puerta de salida

Súbitamente el también se levanto de su sitio casi empujando a la mesera con la cual había platicado segundos antes, nada le importo a el tampoco, solo deseaba saber si su imaginación no le había jugado una broma

Eriol salió del bar y Tomoyo no pudo seguir corriendo cuando el la tomo con fuerza por su brazo, atrayéndola hacia si, aun sin creer que fuese cierto

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes y trémulos, al igual que el, pero de manera distinta

Tomoyo parecía algo asustada y sorprendida, Eriol simplemente no creía que ella específicamente ella estuviera hay

Tan sorprendidos estaban que ni siquiera notaban la nieve que caía alrededor de ellos, nada excepto la mirada del otro, hasta que finalmente Eriol termino de asimilar la situación volviendo a endurecer su semblante aun más

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar damita…

Tomoyo no tubo tiempo de decir nada, el joven prácticamente la arrastro con el a otro lugar por las calles heladas de Amsterdam

Nadeshiko Kinomoto caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tokyo

En una excursión escolar, la pequeña de seis años se había perdido de la vista de sus maestros y compañeros de clase, y la situación comenzaba a preocuparle… un poco

La hija de Touya Kinomoto y Nakuru Akizuki no se distinguía por ser una niña cobarde sino todo lo contrario, era una niña temeraria y avispada, pero de cualquier modo seguía teniendo seis años, era muy pequeña para pasear sola por las enormes calles de Tokio

- Debimos hacer caso a la maestra y no alejarnos del grupo… mamá va enfadarse mucho cuando se entere – Dijo aterrada la niña de ojos color miel al osito que traía cargando en su mochila rosa

Cuando la niña pensó que seria mejor idea buscar a un policía y pedir ayuda, fue cuando una fuerte sensación hasta el momento desconocida para ella la invadió

Era una fuerte presencia que estaba entre la gente…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña corrió entre las personas buscando al dueño de aquella esencia

No, aunque la sensación era nueva, aquella presencia ya la había sentido antes…

¿Cómo era posible?

La niña se detuvo finalmente al ver que la persona a quien buscaba se introducía en una limusina, y sin poder evitarlo grito su nombre

- ¡Draven!

El auto se detuvo súbitamente y el joven que iba dentro de él, bajo con el rostro sorprendido

El no se llamaba así, sin embargo sabía que lo estaban llamando a él

El joven se acerco a la niña y ella le miro sorprendida, respirando aun agitadamente por la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta el, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se analizaban con la sorpresa plasmada en sus ojos

Y entonces la niña se desmayo, siendo sostenida por Fye D. Flowright, que a penas había alcanzado a sujetarla antes de que cayera en el suelo

- Señor Flowright, ¿que ha pasado? – Pregunto su fiel sirviente bajando del auto

Fye miro preocupado a la niña y dijo

- No lo se aun Takami… pero esta niña si

- Me alegro encontrarlo señor Li… - Dijo Madeline entrando en el despacho de Syaoran, aquella tarde, de inmediato el joven ofreció asiento y una bebida a la mujer pero ella negó la bebida – Seré breve señor Li, no vengo a quitarle su tiempo

- Usted no es nunca ninguna molestia, ya debería saberlo señora Madeline

Dijo el joven respetuosamente y la mujer sonrió

- Se lo agradezco mucho, y creo que por su expresión preocupada también puede imaginarse porque he venido hasta aquí

- Discutí con Sakura, probablemente ella ya le habrá contado – Soltó algo irritado con el mismo, pero Madeline no lo sabía

- Estaba en un muy mal estado cuando llego a la casa, no se como dice usted amarla y dejará que se fuera así, podía haberle pasado algo malo y no hizo nada por detenerla

Syaoran observo a Madeline en silencio unos segundos, estaba realmente avergonzado y sabia que no tenia una justificación que pudiera darle a aquella mujer de dulces ojos celestes, que además, no siendo familiar de Sakura, era mucho más digna de admirar y respetar para el que cualquier miembro de la verdadera familia de la joven

A excepción por Fujitaka Kinomoto, a quien Syaoran también apreciaba

- Ha sido un mal entendido señora, le juro que no quería dejar que las cosas pasaran de ese modo, discutíamos por un problema y Sakura salió de contexto…

- Quizás no – Contesto Madeline razonando – Sakura quizás era a donde quería llegar, pero usted no quería tocar el tema

Si existía una persona con una intuición desarrollada y que pudiera comprender a las personas con pocos momentos, esa era Madeline, la mujer aunque era dulce y amable con todo el mundo, era tan observadora como Tomoyo, o aun más, y quien mejor que la mujer que había acompañado a Sakura desde sus quince años en su vida para abogar por la chica en cuestión

Pero el objetivo de Madeline nunca era acusar a nadie sin saber las dos versiones de los hechos, la vida le había enseñado un poco más de sabiduría y justicia de lo que hubiera podido explicar al joven… sin armar un escándalo, además considerando el aprecio que tenia hacia aquel chico tenia que hablar con el claramente

- Entiendo que mi niña es un poco sensible, y que en ocasiones se deja llevar más por sus sentimientos que por su juicio, pero no creo que sea una alucinación suya, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que usted la ha estado evitando – Madeline lucio sumamente seria cuando pregunto – Así que quiero saber porque

Syaoran Li podía tolerar hasta cierto punto la intervención de sus amigos y parientes de Sakura sobre su relación, pero Madeline, que en realidad no era nadie estaba queriendo sobre pasar esa delicada línea

- Sería más prudente tratar este asunto con Sakura personalmente…

- Si usted no puede hacerlo con una anciana que seguramente se lleve sus secretos a la tumba, ¿que le hace pensar que la enfrentara a ella?

¡Jaque mate!

- Señora Madeline… - Syaoran tenía tanta curiosidad que no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión en una duda que había tenido por muchos años – Ya que estamos en confesiones… me gustaría saber, ¿que tipo de relación la ligaba de aquella manera a Logan Amamia?

Madeline por un segundo pareció sorprendida, pero arreglando su semblante sonrió como siempre

- Evidentemente… era mucho más que su sirvienta, y el era para mi mucho más que un amo

Syaoran se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, no esperaba que fuera a decirle aquello, no al menos de forma tan directa…

- Y creo que ya que he sido sincera con usted, podría corresponderme del mismo modo señor Li – Dijo volviendo al tema con rapidez - ¿Qué sucede con Sakura?

- No lo se… - Contesto con algo de sinceridad sintiéndose abatido – Supongo que tiene razón en decir que me he portado distante, he estado tan ocupado con cosas del trabajo que no le he llamado ni la he visto

-Comprendo… - Dijo Madeline sin creerse una sola palabra – Ser el líder debe ser sumamente complicado

- Lo es – Acepto el joven sin notar el semblante algo serio de la mujer – Pero vale la pena para preservar lo que tenemos…

Madeline sabia perfectamente bien lo que el consejo tenia, había trabajado mucho tiempo a disposición de Logan Amamia y sabia bien como trabajaba el selecto grupo de hechiceros, pero, como en la política y todos los sitios donde hay poder de por medio, muchas cosas eran reales y otras falsas

- Si es esa su explicación, podría bastar con platicar larga y sensatamente con mi niña, aunque dudo mucho que en este momento desee verlo, le recomiendo que si piensa hacerlo espere al menos un día – Termino de decir la mujer levantándose del sitio y agregando finalmente – Pero le advierto… Sakura no esta sola, y si veo que usted le hace más daño que bien, no dudare en apartarla de su lado

La actitud de Madeline con aquellas frases sorprendió al líder del consejo de sobre manera, nadie le había hablado así en relación a Sakura, ni siquiera el padre de la joven, ni nadie se había metido de aquella forma, con tal afirmación y seguridad sobre el tema

La mujer de edad se dirigió sin esperar más hacia la salida, pero antes de partir agrego

- Y créame… puedo hacerlo – Musito seria adivinando la pregunta del joven

Syaoran no pudo decir nada más, pero en aquel mismo momento entendió que Madeline, era mucho más que solo una simple sirvienta…

- ¡¿Qué demonios le paso a mi hija?!

Grito Touya Kinomoto al ver como un joven rubio traía cargada en brazos a su hija, no ayudando el hecho de que la niña estaba inconsciente

- Yo…

- ¡Maldito degenerado si le hiciste algo malo a mi hija!!!! – Grito el joven moreno arrebatándole a la niña, teniendo un aura tan sombría que habría atemorizado al chupa cabras

- Calma Touya – Dijo Nakuru interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes – ¿Si le hubiese hecho algo crees que la traería de vuelta a casa?

Aunque Nakuru trataba de que Touya entrara en razón, el era un padre, tan sobre protector que el pensar racionalmente en cuestión de su hija le costaba trabajo

Y había pasado una hora infernal cuando su esposa le había llamado diciendo que su hija había desaparecido

- No hice nada – Repuso el joven rubio tranquilamente – La encontré en la calle y se desmayo, como vi que no estaba nadie que la conociera pensé que se había perdido y vi la dirección de su casa en su cuaderno

- Debió ser el calor – Dijo Nakuru revisando el pulso de su hija – O quizás los nervios de haber estado sola

Aunque hasta ella misma le costaba trabajo creer que su hija pudiera tener miedo, la niña solo tenia seis años, por muy valiente que fuera seguía siendo pequeña

Al terminar de revisar que la pequeña estuviera bien Nakuru agrego

- Como podríamos pagárselo ¿señor?…

- Mi nombre es Fye D. Flowright – Se presento el joven rubio – Solo he estado aquí por unos asuntos de trabajo, en realidad soy español no japonés, fue una suerte que pudiera encontrar a su hija

- Yo soy Nakuru Akizuki, y el es Touya Kinomoto mi esposo – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa – Tendrá que aceptar que al menos lo invitemos a cenar por lo que ha hecho

- ¡Por supuesto! Será un placer, nunca rechazo una comida gratis

Unas gotitas de sudor surcaron la frente de Touya Kinomoto, a quien no le gustaba nada el rumbo de la situación, pero que a fin de cuentas no podía decir nada, el también estaba muy agradecido

Cuando Nakuru se llevo a la pequeña a su habitación y los dos jóvenes quedaron solos Touya agrego

- Lamento lo ocurrido, pero como podrá comprender es mi única hija

- No se preocupe, debió haber estado muy preocupado para hablarme así, no me sentí ofendido

- Aun así, no olvidare lo que ha hecho, si necesita algo para su estancia en Japón, trabajo, alojamiento o lo que sea solo bastara con que lo diga

- Con que me invite a cenar bastara, pero me temo que será en otra ocasión – Dijo el joven a modo de despedida – Le diré a mi sirviente que se comunique con usted

- Será un placer, espero que nos veamos pronto – Dijo Touya tratando de ser cortes, con algo de desconfianza

Pero en realidad el que deseaba verlos pronto era Fye, sobre todo a aquella niña…

……………

Estaba asustada… terriblemente asustada

No era el hecho de estar con Eriol en si, si no que ese que tenia frente a si no era el mismo Eriol

Tomoyo se había enterado tarde de la trágica y difícil vida de su novio, por eso no había notado lo buen actor que era…

Porque siendo encantador, dulce y gracioso había ocultado a la perfección a un asesino, una victima y un niño demasiado desconfiado del mundo entero

Y entonces comprendió que sería la primera vez que podía ver su lado negativo

Los ojos azules de Eriol, la miraron con desagrado cuando termino de cerrar la puerta de su pequeño departamento para soltarla bruscamente ante la mirada asustada e incrédula de Tomoyo

A pesar de todo, Eriol parecía estar conteniendo una bestia interna que amenazaba con salir y atacar a Tomoyo, una bestia que podía apreciarse en sus ojos azules, casi oscuros, misteriosos

- Y bien Tomoyo… no creo que vengas muy a menudo por estos lugares – Dijo finalmente luego de mirarla aun con el ceño fruncido – Mucho menos considerando que vives en Japón

La chica sintió un leve sonrojo y miedo por la mirada de aquel hombre, que aun, con su desalineado aspecto, de cerca, era aun más increíblemente atractivo

- El otro día escuche por accidente una conversación entre tu y Syaoran… - Dijo ella tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de aquel joven pendiente de su mirada – No pudo negarme luego de aquello que no te hubiera visto, le obligue a darme la información de donde estabas y…

- Ya me imaginaba que seria algo así – Comento Eriol indiferente – Pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, y mucho menos que fueras precisamente tu quien viniera a buscarme

- Estaba preocupada por ti… - Dijo Tomoyo emitiendo la palabra "muy", pues aunque hubiese sido cierto no quería que Eriol lo supiera

- Preocuparse por una persona podría haber sido preguntar al necio ese de Syaoran Li como me encontraba - Menciono el con su apuesto rostro molesto, mucho, ante lo que le estaba pasando – No tenias que viajar tan lejos para eso, a menos que en verdad desearas verme

Tomoyo sintió su rostro arder aun más que antes por lo que Eriol decía, y aun cuando bajo la mirada avergonzada, pudo mirar de reojo como si el joven estuviera debatiéndose entre burlarse o sacarla a patadas

Aun a pesar de la incomoda situación, solo alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa podía disfrutarla… un poco…

Y no era para menos, no era que le molestara tener a Tomoyo cerca, una vez en su vida había sido una persona importante, pero…

No quería estar cerca de nadie, ni siquiera de Syaoran Li, todos ahora eran ajenos a su vida y por fin, después de mucho tiempo había encontrado un poco de paz y tranquilidad en un mundo donde solo tenía que ser Albert

En un mundo donde no tenia que ser la perfecta reencarnación del mas famoso hechicero, o uno de los asesinos mas destacados del consejo hechicero negro

Hay no tenia que pretender que siempre estaba feliz, que en realidad no estaba sufriendo, no tenía que pretender ser alguien que jamás seria

- Has mejorado mucho – Dijo Tomoyo para romper el incomodo silencio, sacando a Eriol de sus pensamientos – Es decir, creo que finalmente lograste tocar esa melodía

- Si – Dijo con una débil sonrisa que a Tomoyo le pareció más bien una mueca – Es increíble lo que puedes lograr cuando te enfocas de lleno en algo, supongo que en Japón tenia muchas distracciones

Agrego lanzando una intensa mirada cargada de algo que hizo a Tomoyo ruborizar de sobre manera

Hacia poco más de un año, aun Eriol le había dicho que la amaba, en el fondo Tomoyo se preguntaba si aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo

- Pero todos te extrañan mucho, sobre todo Nakuru y Spinel, ¿no pensaste nunca que seria de tus guardianes sin ti? – Pregunto tímidamente

- Nakuru es mitad humana y para Spinel es más que suficiente con tener video juegos y pelear con el guardián de Sakura – Replico sin mostrar emoción al nombrar a ninguno – En realidad no creo que me hayan echado de menos, dado que son creaciones mías, los he creado para que sean tan independientes como yo mismo, y ambos tienen sus vidas propias

Aunque había mil temas de que hablar, Tomoyo sintió como si se hubieran agotado las cosas que tenia planeado decirle, y es que no era lo mismo practicar frente a un espejo que tener la imponente, masculina y misteriosa presencia de Eriol a su lado

Aunque Eriol parecía no prestarle mucha atención, pues casi no la miraba a los ojos y parecía estar muy entretenido mirando por la ventana

Tomoyo sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, porque entendía que la estaba ignorando, repentinamente se pregunto cuantas veces no habrían estado los papeles invertidos

Eriol siendo tan dulce, tan comprensivo y paciente con ella, mientras ella era tan indiferente, tan fría

De pronto Tomoyo pensó que un año no era suficiente castigo por haber aceptado tener una relación sin amor con Eriol, no cuando el había soportado su actitud por más de tres años, y eso sin tomar en cuenta su amargo pasado familiar

Merecía amor real… y en su vida había tenido tan poco

- Nunca… ¿has pensado en volver? – Dijo dubitativamente, pues sabía que debía hacer esa pregunta tarde o temprano, pero a la vez le daba miedo

Y Eriol no le haría las cosas más fáciles

- Jamás voy a volver – Expreso con gesto molesto – Ni se te ocurra sugerirlo

- ¿Vas a echar por la borda todo? ¿Así como así? – Dijo sin poder contenerse, sabia que no debía, no tenia ningún derecho a reclamar nada, porque tiempo antes de que todo lo del Sakurasukamori sucediera ellos ya no eran nada, pero finalmente ¡que importaba!, no había viajado tan lejos para aceptar con tanta facilidad un no por respuesta

- No tengo absolutamente nada por lo que desee volver, aquí estoy bien

- Pero no eres feliz – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de que entendiera el punto – Huir no resolverá la situación, no puedes pretender que nada pasó

- ¡Y a ti que demonios te importa! – Grito Eriol arrojando una mesita que se interponía entre ambos – No quiero tu compasión ni tu estúpida lastima, así que puedes ir a dársela a otro idiota que pueda pretender amarte mejor que yo

Tomoyo quedo helada, no solo por lo furioso que estaba, si no por lo ultimo que había dicho

- De verdad, ¿no me amabas? – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, mientras caía sobre la

cama

Eriol calmo un poco su furia al ver el miedo en sus ojos azules, era el mismo tipo de miedo que hacia muchos años había visto en Kaho, cuando la había conocido, pero a la vez aquello, era diferente

- Mi progenitor tenia razón – Dijo mas tranquilo – Un Sakurasukamori no puede amar a nadie

- Eso no es cierto… - Dijo con miedo ante la posibilidad de que lo que decía fuese real, levantándose súbitamente de la cama – Tu me amabas, no se si aun lo haces, pero estoy segura de que en verdad me amaste

Eriol no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a mirarla con el ceño fruncido levemente, Tomoyo fue acercándose lentamente hasta estar a pocos centímetros de el

- Y yo… - Tomoyo le miro intensamente antes de decir – Yo aun te…

_**I was a fool to ever leave your side….. **__**Fue una tontería alejarme de tu lado  
Me minus you is such a lonely ride…….. Yo sin ti es como un paseo solitario**_

No pudo terminar la frase, repentinamente Eriol la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si para besarla con intensidad, apretándola contra su cuerpo, a lo cual Tomoyo reacciono dispuesta, gustosa de poder expresar su sentir sin la necesidad de palabras, sintiendo únicamente con todo su ser el amor y el deseo por aquel misterioso hombre

- Eriol… - Dijo en un susurro sobre el oído del joven mientras el la tomaba de sus piernas y la cargaba con facilidad hasta colocarla con suavidad sobre la cama, sin dejar de besar su cuello, mientras el mismo joven comenzaba a sentir el calor recorriendo por su piel

_**That breakup we had **__**…. **__**La separación que tuvimos  
Has made me lonesome and sad…. Hizo de mi alguien solitario y triste**_

Estaba excitado, Tomoyo podía sentirlo simplemente con el roce que daba a su piel, y porque ella misma, se sentía del mismo modo

Un gemido escapo de la boca de Tomoyo cuando Eriol decidió ir un poco más allá, atreviéndose a subir la falda de la joven hasta encontrar las ligas que unían sus medias a su exquisita ropa interior

_**I realize I love you……………… **__**Me doy cuenta que te amo  
'Cause I want you back…………. Porque quiero que vuelvas**_

Aquello había sido devastador para Eriol, aquella ropa de encajes era una invitación abierta a cualquier hombre a prenderse como incendio, pero debía contener la calma para hacerla pasar por la misma fiebre que ya corría por sus venas

Eriol recorrió con ambas manos los muslos de Tomoyo, mientras ella temblaba del deseo que se empezaba a apoderar de ella, Eriol continuo quitándole los listones que sujetaban las medias a la sutil ropa interior, para luego deslizarlas por sus largas piernas, una por una, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta a sus ojos

Tomoyo sintió el deseo arder en su vientre mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cabello de Eriol, toda cordura, todo pensamiento congruente se desvaneció por completo al sentir su presencia tan cerca de ella

Estaba completamente perdida

_**I spent the evening with the radio….. Paso las tardes con la radio  
Regret the moment that I let you go….. **__**Lamentando el momento en que te deje ir**_

Terminada su labor, Eriol volvió a subir sobre ella, posesionándose nuevamente de sus labios, mientras buscaba los botones de la blusa femenina y los desabrochaba con desesperación

Tomoyo correspondiendo el apasionado beso hacia lo mismo con el, quitando, casi arrancando los botones para despojarlo de sus ropas, hasta dejarlo expuesto ante ella sin camisa, solamente con su piel desnuda y sus músculos bien trabajados frente a si

Tomoyo tembló nuevamente del deseo cuando el hizo lo mismo, dejándola cubierta de su parte superior únicamente con un delicado sostén de encaje

_**Our quarrel was such……. **__**Nuestras peleas fueron  
A way of learning so much…. Una forma de aprender tanto**_

Eriol no podía creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, como tampoco podía pensar demasiado en ello, solo deseaba guiarse por la pasión, no podía razonar acerca de la delicada situación que existía entre ambos, o lo que pasaría si se dejaba guiar por sus instintos

Hay, en aquel olvidado lugar en Ámsterdam, solo eran un hombre y una mujer, realizando un acto para el cual habían sido creados

_**I know now that I love you …….. **__**Ahora se que te amo  
'Cause I need your touch….. Porque necesito tu toque**_

Eriol beso a Tomoyo nuevamente, ella cerro los ojos mientras sentía las manos de el sobre sus pechos, aquel gesto provoco un gemido apagado por la boca de el sobre la suya, mientras Eriol no dejaba de jugar con sus pechos, aun cubiertos por el sostén, buscando el broche de este para dejarlos libres a su disposición

Por fin, lograda su acción, Eriol dejo los labios de Tomoyo para mirar con admiración aquella fuente de placer.

Era una mujer preciosa… la más bella que había poseído en su vida

Un atisbo de memoria vino a la mente de Eriol al recordar a Kaho Mitzuki, pero este fue borrado rápidamente cuando las manos de Tomoyo lo atrajeron hacia si para besarlo desesperadamente

_**Be reunited, and it feels so good ….. **__**Estar juntos y sentirnos bien  
Be reunited, 'cause we understood …. Estar juntos porque comprendemos**_

A pesar de sus miedos internos, de que aquella seria su primera vez, de todo, Tomoyo parecía tan segura de si misma, aunque no lo estaba, solo de una cosa en toda aquella difícil situación

Estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa… quizás inconscientemente desde el principio…

_**There's one perfect fit ……. Que hay un ajuste perfecto  
And, sugar, this one is it …………. **__**Y cariño esto es lo único que se**_

Tomoyo ahogo un gemido cuando Eriol tomo con sus manos los delicados pechos de la joven, acariciándolos con manos expertas poniéndolos aun más sensibles de lo que habían estado nunca, sobre todo, cuando reemplazo sus manos con su boca

Si hubiese podido pensar, toda aquella situación le abría parecido sacada de una novela erótica, y siendo tan pudorosa le abría parecido imposible vivirla a ella, pero… estaba tan enamorada que en lugar de detenerle ella acaricio la espalda desnuda del joven tanto como podía en aquella posición, mientras que en el sitio la temperatura subía rápidamente

_**We both are so excited ………… **__**Ambos estamos excitados  
'Cause we're reunited …………. **__**Porque estamos reunidos  
**_

Eriol termino de besar el sugerente pecho izquierdo de Tomoyo, mientras con sus manos se deshacía de la molesta falda que la joven traía puesta aun, terminada su acción, el joven fue bajando con besos húmedos por el estomago, el vientre y…

Tomoyo le atrajo entonces hacia su rostro mirándole sonrojada

_**I sat here, staring at the same old wal**__**l……… Me sente aqui mirando fijamente la misma vieja pared  
Came back to life just when I got your call…….. Regrese a la vida justo cuando recibi tu llamada**_

Eriol sonrió acariciando su mejilla con paciencia

- Estabas muy dispuesta hace un momento – Susurro con voz grave – ¿Cambiaste de parecer?

- No – Dijo ella con la respiración aun agitada – Solo que… por esta vez, podríamos saltarnos esa parte y seguir con lo otro…

_**I wished I could climb……. Desee poder escalar  
Right through the telephone line………… A traves de la linea telef**__**ónica**_

Eriol rio bajito ante la timidez de la joven, pero antes de que ella se molestara con el, decidió retomar la situación besándola nuevamente en los labios para que se relajara

Muy probablemente luego de unas noches el podría hacerle cambiar de idea, enseñarle formas, pero necesitaría tiempo para que dejara sus inhibiciones…

Una vez que Tomoyo volvió a sentir las manos de el sobre su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de librarlo a el de las prendas que aun le quedaban, así que con iniciativa guio sus manos hasta desabrochar los pantalones del joven bajándolos lentamente y por completo, liberándolo al mismo tiempo de su ropa interior

_**And give you what you want…… **__**Y darte lo que quisieras  
So you would still be mine ………. **__**Con tal de que siguieras siendo mío  
**_

Tomoyo tenia demasiada pena de mirar hacia abajo, pero al mismo tiempo también lo deseaba…

Eriol sonrió ante la mirada apenada de la chica, luchaba tanto contra algo que en verdad deseaba

Tomando la mano de la joven con la suya, fue deslizándola por su pecho, su estomago, su vientre, hasta dejarla depositada sobre su virilidad, y entonces Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirar, sonrojándose aun mas si aquello era posible

Y toda aquella situación había empezado con una pelea, si hubiesen tenido la cordura para analizarlo…

_**I can't go cheatin', honey; I can't play……… **__**No puedo ir engañandote; querida; no puedo jugar  
I found it very hard to stay away…….. **__**Encontré que es muy difícil permanecer lejos  
**_

- Eriol… - Tomoyo quiso decir algo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos pero el no lo permitió, pues nuevamente había asaltado su boca con un feroz beso, mientras ayudaba a la inexperta chica en su tarea

El joven no pudo evitar callar un fuerte gemido cuando ella empezó a moverse con más habilidad y supo que tenía que devolverle el favor

Tomando ambas manos de Tomoyo las deslizo hasta arriba apresándola con sus propias manos, mientras con su boca recorría un camino de besos húmedos de manera lenta y experta por su piel, comenzando por el lóbulo de su oreja, su mejilla, sus labios su cuello, el espacio entre sus pechos, descendiendo por su estomago para bajar nuevamente sus manos y liberarla por fin de su ropa interior

Finalmente ambos estaban desnudos sin más abrigo que el cuerpo desnudo del otro

_**As we reminisce……… Así como recordamos  
On precious moments like this…………… Nuestros preciosos momentos como este**_

Eriol miro por unos momentos el cuerpo desnudo de Tomoyo, su respiración se había vuelto mas rápida lo que provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara mas de prisa, sus labios rosados entre abiertos e hinchados por los besos, su pelo derramado como una cascada azabache sobre su cama y su cuerpo cubierto de un leve sudor, así como un rostro sonrojado con una mirada llena de expectación y anhelo

Había algo único y diferente en ella, pero no podía comprender el misterio que encerraba aquella mujer, como tampoco podía concentrarse mucho en ello… debido a las circunstancias

- Eres preciosa…

Murmuro descendiendo nuevamente, acercándose hasta besar el lóbulo de Tomoyo mientras que su mano derecha apretaba el seno de Tomoyo, y la otra se posicionaba en su zona más sensible

_**I'm glad we're back together………. **__**Me alegro que regresamos juntos  
'Cause I missed your kiss…………. Porque extrañaba tus besos  
**_

Tomoyo pareció reaccionar sorprendida y algo nerviosa soltando un quejido, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la fuerte espalda del joven, pero Eriol siguió lamiendo a Tomoyo sin dejar de acariciarla íntimamente

- Shh, solo relájate – Dijo el con la voz cargada de deseo – Nunca te lastimaría

_**Be reunited, and it feels so good ….. **__**Estar juntos y sentirnos bien  
Be reunited, 'cause we understood …. Estar juntos porque comprendemos**_

Ella asintió confiando ciegamente en el, mientras el joven seguía con su labor, introduciendo un dedo en su zona más sensible, que notoriamente comenzaba a estar húmeda

- Ahh… - Grito ella, aferrándose más a el, sin poder evitarlo debido al placer que las manos de Eriol empezaban a propiciarle

- Ya casi estas lista – Dijo mordiendo suavemente su hombro izquierdo, mientras comenzaba a meter un segundo dedo, acariciando suave e íntimamente a la joven

- ¡Eriol! – Grito con más fuerza ella y entonces el joven supo que no resistiría mucho más aquello, (ni el, ni ella) dejando de acariciarla separo ambas piernas de la chica posicionándose en medio con su viril miembro listo para penetrarla

Tomoyo miro entonces el apuesto rostro de el con una sonrisa decidida y supo que mientras viviera jamás olvidaría aquel apuesto rostro, aquel mágico momento en que más que sexo, ella daba todo de si por aquella persona que era la más importante para ella

¿Como había podido estar tanto tiempo separada de el?, ella lo amaba

_**There's one perfect fit ……. Que hay un ajuste perfecto  
And, sugar, this one is it …………. **__**Y cariño esto es lo único que se**_

Tomoyo acaricio su mejilla de manera tierna y cariñosa abriendo sus labios para decir algo que anhelaba con toda su alma, pero no pudo, porque en aquel momento Eriol se introdujo en ella, como de igual modo volvió a quitarle el aliento con uno de sus besos

Pero cuando el joven se introdujo totalmente en ella Tomoyo se paralizo del dolor, pues la joven que hasta el momento había sido virgen no esperaba que fuera tan doloroso aquello por ser su primera vez

Eriol se detuvo al ver que unas lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos azules de Tomoyo, y sin salir de ella musito jadeante

- Tranquila, pronto pasará…

Ella asintió aferrando sus uñas y clavándolas en la espalda del joven sin poder evitarlo, no quería lastimarlo pero era inevitable en aquellas circunstancias

Una vez que Eriol sintió que Tomoyo se relajaba nuevamente, comenzó a moverse despacio, tratando de que ella también disfrutara el momento tanto como el lo empezaba a hacer, y pudo comprobar que era así, ya que ella comenzaba a acariciar su espalda nuevamente tratando de acercarlo más a ella, si esto era posible

Eriol le beso apasionadamente mientras sujetaba sus muslos, otorgándole caricias, a la vez que Tomoyo cruzaba las piernas alrededor de el, correspondiendo aquel sediento beso que parecía no saciar a ninguno, sin que ambos evitaran gemir pues la velocidad de aquel acto aumentaba cada vez más, y ninguno parecía querer que aquello terminara

_**We both are so excited ………… Ambos estamos excitados  
'Cause we're reunited …………. Porque estamos reunidos**_

Una vez acabado el dolor, todo era placer, placer por cada sensible fibra de piel expuesta a las caricias del otro, perdidos en un mar de deseo, lujuria y pasión que parecía no tener fin

Pero el orgasmo llego por sorpresa para Tomoyo de manera asombrosa… algo que jamás había imaginado que podía llegar a sentir con tal intensidad

Inconscientemente Tomoyo arqueo su cuerpo hacia el, que seguía bombeando en ella con desesperación, con una salvaje pasión que hasta aquel momento había sido desconocida para Tomoyo

No tardo mucho en alcanzar la cima por segunda vez, sin que pudiera acallar lo que tanto había deseado decirle desde hace tanto, mucho más tiempo del que ella misma había pensado

- Te amo… - Grito entre gemidos y aquello hizo corto circuito en él

Bajo aquellas circunstancias, en aquel preciso momento, no podía detenerse, pero…

Eriol termino viniéndose en ella, para luego tumbarse sobre su cuerpo cansado, tratando de recobrar de nuevo el aliento y de que sus cuerpos también adquirieran fuerzas

Había sido increíble, como una descargar eléctrica dentro de su ser que a la vez que resultaba agónica era placentera, no podía compararlo con nada que hubiese echo con Eriol antes

Pero mientras Tomoyo procesaba lo ocurrido de una manera romántica, Eriol lo hacia de un modo muy distinto…

Aquello había sido… ¡un error!

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo sin poder evitarlo en voz alta levantándose rápidamente – Tienes que irte

Dijo una vez que el libido había pasado, vistiéndose de inmediato dejando a Tomoyo pasmada, demasiado para poder reaccionar cuando el aventó su falda y ella termino de procesar lo que decía

- Quieres… ¿quieres que me valla? – Cuestiono ella con un nudo en la garganta – Pensé que… para ti, yo…

- Estoy seguro que sabes que los hombres tenemos… "ciertas necesidades" – Dijo con expresión seria mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, sin verla, como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado – Yo nunca te mentí, supongo que venias a buscar "algo" haciendo este estúpido viaje tan lejos, así que ya lo tienes ¿no?

Tomoyo se incorporo furiosa sujetando la sabana con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, repentinamente se sentía llena de pudor, vergüenza e ira

Sin poder evitarlo se acerco hasta el dándole una fuerte bofetada, corriendo luego hacia el baño, encerrándose en el

Eriol comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era salir de ese sitio, ya no quería ver a Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡no quería verla nunca más!, aquello solo había sido un error, un desliz humano que podría haberle ocurrido a cualquier hombre con algo de sangre en las venas

Porque el, en definitiva no amaba a Tomoyo

Luego de vestirse adecuadamente el joven de ojos azules salió realmente molesto del sitio mientras que en el interior del baño Tomoyo no pudo seguir conteniendo el enorme deseo de llorar

……………….

- Estoy preocupada…

Musito Madeline una vez que se acomodo en el asiento que aquel hombre le había indicado

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Cuestiono el hombre sin ocultar su sorpresa, Madeline negó con la cabeza

- Si no creyera que estoy siendo paranoica diría que el joven Li ya no ama a Sakura

- ¿A que te refieres? – Cuestiono el hombre de gafas

- Esta distante, pero eso no me preocupa como lo que vi hoy en su rostro – Contesto ella – Tenía una mirada que… me hizo pensar que solo estaba con Sakura por obligación

- Pero ese chico la ama desde los ocho años… fui testigo de aquello – Dijo el hombre mirándola con seriedad – ¿Tu crees que un amor así puede romperse?

- No lo se… - Respondió con sinceridad la mujer de ojos celestes – Solo se lo que vi en los ojos de Syaoran Li… y no era precisamente amor, no olvidemos que también yo estuve hay cuando aquello paso, conozco a la perfección la historia pero…

Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba intrigado, secretamente Madeline y el se reunían de vez en cuando para hablar de Sakura, porque el señor Kinomoto ya no tenia control sobre la vida de su hija, y aunque Madeline tampoco lo tenia, entre ambos intercambiaban información

Y no era el hecho de que fueran paranoicos… pero ambos se preocupaban por Sakura

Fujitaka apoyo los brazos en la mesa pensando unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente volteo su mirada a Madeline y dijo

- ¿Crees que debería intervenir?

- No estoy segura – Contesto Madeline – Nunca había visto a Sakura tan feliz como el año pasado… pese a todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido el joven Li vino a mejorar su vida, pero si termina con ella no se que será peor… la decepción, o el que tu intervengas en esto

Fujitaka se volvió a quedar callado… tratando de enfocarse en el asunto de su hija menor

- Solo quiero que sea feliz…

- Entonces habrá que esperar – Dijo Madeline dando por terminada la conversación de aquel día – Y de ser necesario seré yo quien intervenga

**27 de junio año 2008…**

- ¿Tomoyo?

La joven levanto la vista y miro que Sakura se acercaba para abrazarla con fuerza

- ¿Donde te habías metido?, nos tenias muy preocupados a todos… - Exclamo Sakura mirándola con preocupación

La joven de ojos azules sonrió dulcemente y dijo

- Tuve que atender unos asuntos de urgencia para Channel, les debía un favor y necesitaban una mano en Paris, lamento haberme marchado de esta forma

Sakura dudo, pero trato de mantener la compostura y que su prima no notara la preocupación

- Lo importante es que estas bien – exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa feliz de tener a su prima de vuelta, sana y salva, pero sin creerse del todo la explicación de Tomoyo, ya la conocía bien y cuando ella hacia uno de sus famosos viajes a Paris o cualquier sitio avisaba, y esto había sido totalmente distinto

Tomoyo y Sakura entraron al departamento y la joven de ojos azules fue bien recibida por sus otras amigas, Meiling y Kunai, quienes también la interrogaron por poco tiempo en el que Tomoyo conto una historia falsa, no teniendo demasiados deseos de decirles la verdad sobre su desastroso encuentro con Eriol, para luego marcharse a su habitación

- ¿Se ve bastante deprimida no creen? – Dijo Meiling dubitativamente llamando la atención de Sakura y Kunai

- Los viajes de negocios son siempre muy cansados, no importa lo cómodo que este el avión – Dijo de inmediato Sakura sin quitar la mirada al libro de Platón que tenia en las manos – Mañana después de que haya descansado volverá a ser la misma

Kunai que no tenia mucho tiempo de conocer a Tomoyo pareció de acuerdo con lo dicho por Sakura, e incluso Meiling con un poco de duda también dio razón a la joven de ojos verdes

Pero nadie conocía a Tomoyo como Sakura, y ya había notado que su prima necesitaba estar sola con urgencia

Y tenía razón... Pues cuando Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su alcoba, aquella noche, su semblante dulce y risueño se transformo en uno lleno de tristeza infinita, tanta que no pudo esperar un segundo mas para sollozar en silencio, tratando de que las chicas no se enteraran de su pena

Así pues, con el corazón hecho pedazos se metió de inmediato en su cama tratando de olvidar las escenas vividas con aquel hombre cruel

No… no importaba lo que ella le hubiese hecho pasar a el, nada justificaba el modo como se había comportado Eriol con ella

**Fin del episodio**

***Canción utilizada: Re****united de Peaches and herb (esta es una balada hermosa como de los años 60, si pueden oírla escúchenla, vale la pena *_*)**

Lo siento!! He tardado mucho para publicar este episodio, pero como ya le había dicho a Angel de la soledad, es que estaba indecisa acerca de la canción y como no le gusto la que tenia tuve que buscar otra y tarde mil años en decidirme así que también es tu culpa de cierta forma jaja :p

Quiero aprovechar el momento e invitarlos a todos los lectores que vallan al foro de "Malos finales, continuación necesaria", el titulo no es mucho de mi agrado, pero hay podemos discutir de lo que gusten (mientras tenga que ver con CCS o quizá TRC?) XD este foro esta aquí mismo en fanfiction para quienes deseen verlo y hay platicamos

Tengo miedo a la critica de este episodio, siento que más de uno me puede odiar por la manera en que he hecho ver a Eriol… pero mejor ódienlo a el y a mi déjenme seguir escribiendo el fanfic… XD

Para que este fanfic se comprenda mejor he decidido que voy a poner más información del pasado antes del nombre de los episodios, esto con el fin de que el lector pueda comprender bien de que se esta hablando, y en que etapa de tiempo, pues me quedan bastantes cositas bajo la manga que a propósito deje inconclusas en Los Amamia y Magia, todo con el fin de jugar con el tiempo en Carnage, y porque si lo decía.. Bueno, se vería mas fácilmente reflejada la trama XD aunque se que ya a estas alturas saben mucho, por cierto, notaron que en este episodio no hable para nada de la época actual?, jeje… luego sabrán porque

Cabe aclarar además que este es mi primer lemon en la vida, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto, y espero que sepan de ante mano lo MUCHO que me costo hacerlo, así que no te burles angelito de la guarda… o de la soledad? Que anda por hay en el foro haber que hago mal, ah! Y gracias por acordarte que el 27 fue mi cumpleaños jajaja ¡eres un amor! Gracias por tus manzanas envenenadas, estaban deliciosas XD

Si alguno tiene algún comentario, duda o sugerencia (bien intencionada) tratare de responder a sus reviews por medio de mi perfil como muchos autores hacen, haber si con eso se animan a dejar mas reviews n_n

Por ultimo quiero darles las gracias por estos dos años de este fanfic , este tiempo ha sido de calidad por parte de los fans de esta trilogía, quisiera agradecer a cada uno de ustedes el apoyo pero en especial a Angel de la soledad (mi editora y mejor amiga), Melanie H. y Tefa Sakura que me echan siempre porras y de vez en cuando me dan mis jalones de oreja para que no me tarde tanto, mil gracias de verdad!!

**En el siguiente episodio de Carnage…**

- Los padres de mi amiga se han ido a un viaje, creo que no volveré a verla en mucho tiempo – Dijo la niña sin voltear su mirada a su padre, tratando de que no notara lo que era obvio

Una niña de aquella edad, necesitaba amigos, gente de su misma edad con quien pudiera jugar, y que nunca se fueran de su lado

Lead Clow lo entendió entonces… ni todo el oro del mundo, ni todo su amor podrían ser suficientes para una niña, no lo era… ella necesitaba amigos reales

Amigos que siempre estuvieran con ella, pasará lo que pasará

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante….

_**- Yo estoy segura… todo saldrá bien al final, porque de no ser **__**así no ha acabado la historia**_

**Episodio X**

**El Cuento**


	11. El cuento

… _Porque no sabemos dónde están las Otras Partes que fuimos desde el comienzo de los tiempos; si ellas estuvieran bien, también seremos felices. Si estuvieran mal, sufriremos, aunque inconscientemente, una parcela de ese dolor. Pero, sobre todo, somos responsables por reunir nuevamente, por lo menos una vez en cada encarnación, a la Otra Parte que con seguridad se cruzará en nuestro camino._

_**(Paulo Coelho)**_

El hermoso sonido del agua cayendo fue lo único que pudo identificar alrededor de aquel oscuro y tenebroso paraje. Era de noche, no había una sola luz que pudiera ayudarle en su camino, excepto la de la luna llena que de repente se colaba entre un montón de nubes rojas que amenazaban con empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

"_Un manantial debe__ estar cerca"_ pensó para sí mismo caminando con cuidado de no tropezar con una roca o un árbol, y más aún, con precaución de no hacer ruido.

_**Here you are….**__** Aquí estas  
Daylight Star…. **__**Estrella de luz de día  
Made out of miracles…. Hecha de milagros  
**_

Había perseguido al padre y la "hija" por un buen rato, puesto que ya había notado la enorme cantidad de magia que parecía, Clow Reed, había estado empleando los últimos días, y aquello ¡era el colmo!, cuando el hombre, no, el mejor hechicero del mundo había renunciado a todo aquello para hacer de niñera con una bastarda, que ni siquiera sabían de quien era en realidad.

Finalmente, los ojos oscuros de Mazahiro se abrieron atónitos ante lo que veía.

Hay estaba, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, Clow Reed, sosteniendo una especie de báculo mágico entre sus manos, haciendo acopio de toda su energía, y aún de toda su magia para…

No podía creerlo, nunca había visto que ningún otro hechicero creara algo como aquello.

_**Perfection of your own… **__**Perfección por tu cuenta  
You alone… **__**Tú sola  
Oh so incredible… Es demasiado increíble**_

El símbolo del sol se dibujo debajo de los pies del hechicero Clow mientras este alzaba el báculo en lo alto y un montón de nubes negras se juntaban entre sí, creando un remolino espeso que al irse disipando dejo a la vista dos enormes criaturas diferentes, pero iguales a la vez.

El primero, un enorme león con ojos dorados y enormes alas, el segundo, un ángel plateado de tamaño humano con expresión tan fría como el hielo.

Dos figuras diferentes en físico, e iguales en esencia y magia, el ángel representando la noche, la luna, y el león siendo el sol, el día.

_**Each atom sings to me**__**… Cada atomo me canta  
Set me free…. Liberame  
From chains of the physical… **__**De las cadenzas de lo físico  
Oh free me… Liberame  
Oh free me… Liberame**_

Pero aquel hechizo debía ser el más poderoso que Clow Reed había empleado hasta ese momento, y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo de rodillas, apenas consciente.

- ¡Papá! – Grito la pequeña que lo acompañaba corriendo a ayudarle, una niña de cabello tan negro como el ébano, pero de unos hermosos y cálidos ojos color miel.

Mazahiro se quedo mirando como la pequeña de tan solo cinco años trataba de sostener su alta figura, y aún, pese al enorme esfuerzo esbozo una sonrisa que manifestaba, se había salido con la suya.

Y quien mejor que él para saberlo, alguien que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestiono la niña mirándolo preocupada – Estas muy pálido.

- Estaré bien – Dijo aunque temblaba levemente y unas gotas de sudor frio cubrían su rostro, para luego mirar a las criaturas frente a sí.

- Creo que lo logramos, ¿no es así hija?

_**The mirror melts**__**… **__**El espejo se derrite  
Somewhere else… En algún lugar  
Inside eternity… **__**Dentro de la eternidad**_

La niña miro finalmente a las criaturas delante suyo y Mazahiro pensó que cualquier niño de esa edad, frente a seres como aquellos debía por lo menos gritar espantado, pero no, la mirada de la pequeña se ilumino de una felicidad indescriptible que venía directamente de su alma, algo demasiado puro.

- Son… ustedes son…

La bestia en forma de león ladeo levemente la cabeza mirando al padre y la hija, y luego al ángel que se encontraba a su lado tan tranquilo como si hubiese visto a aquella pequeña familia desde siempre.

Pero realmente, el tiempo no existía, aquella era la primera vez que se veían, aunque no había necesidad de palabras, ellos sabían quienes eran, y quienes eran las personas que estaban frente a ellos, una familiaridad poco convencional pero obvia.

- ¡Kero!, ¡Yue! – Grito la niña emocionada sin poder evitar correr hacia donde ambos seres se encontraban para abrazarlos, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad que Clow Reed contemplo satisfecho.

- ¡Pequeña ama! – Expreso con voz grave y fuerte el león hablando con la niña – Estoy feliz de conocerla finalmente – Dijo apartando un poco con su garra derecha a la niña para mirarla más detenidamente – Creo que tardo años el mago Clow en terminar de crearme.

Musito lastimero el león y el ángel de alas plateadas le miro con una ceja alzada y respondió tranquilamente.

- Sabes perfectamente la cantidad enorme de magia que el amo Clow uso para crearnos, deja de quejarte.

- Argghh… - Gruño levemente el león – No se como el amo pudo crear a alguien tan antipático como tú, siendo yo tan carismático.

El ángel no respondió a la agresión verbal del león, mientras la niña miraba con fascinación, conteniendo a duras penas la risa por la actitud de los dos seres hasta que algo llamo su atención.

- Es un placer conocerlos – Dijo Clow incorporándose lentamente siendo ayudado por su hija – Aunque ya nos conocíamos en realidad.

_**Wh**__**ere you, on outstretched wings… **__**Don de tú, con alas extendidas  
Sing within… **__**Cantas con  
The garden of everything… el jardín del todo**_

- ¡Es increíble! – Dijo Ying Tiao – Ellos saben quienes somos, tienen nuestros recuerdos y todo gracias a ti.

- No hija – Corrigió el hombre de gafas circulares – Estos seres han sido creados por ambos, no te olvides que aunque yo pensé en Yue, tú mucho antes habías creado a Kerberos.

- Pero yo nunca hubiese podido crearlos con magia, tú si – Dijo la pequeña sacando de su capa un grueso libro de color carmesí con bordes dorados – Como también has creado esto.

_**Where memories call to me**__**… **__**Donde los recuerdos me llaman  
Backward dreams… Dejando atrás los sueños  
Or phantom reality… O una realidad fantasma**_

Mazahiro observo el libro lo mejor que pudo, pese a las oscuras condiciones, aquel libro carmesí, con bordes dorados era…

"_**Las cartas Clow"**_

Susurro una voz femenina en lo más profundo de su ser, a la vez que un joven castaño abría sus ojos.

_**Call to me… Llamame**_

_**Call to me… Llamame**_

- Las… ¿las cartas Clow?

Los ojos de Syaoran Li se abrieron con sorpresa y asombro ante el revelador sueño.

La misma pequeña, su padre y el momento en que gracias a un cuento, un gran hechicero había creado las cartas mágicas más poderosas hasta el momento.

**Episodio**** X**

**El cuento**

**·****Realidad normal, año 2010.**

- ¡Tomoyo! – Grito animadamente Meiling Li entrando por la puerta del apartamento cargada de bolsas, junto con Kunai que también venia ayudándola con más cosas.

- ¡Tommy! – Grito con más insistencia Meiling mientras Kunai dejaba las bolsas en la estancia.

En lugar de Tomoyo, Sakura apareció de pronto por el pasillo mirando el montón de comida, ropa y demás artículos diversos que Meiling había comprado.

- ¿Sakura donde esta Tomoyo? – Pregunto mirando por donde había venido su amiga de ojos verdes – Necesito que venga para darle sus obsequios.

Sakura se puso entre el camino de Meiling y dijo en voz baja.

- No es el momento más adecuado Meiling - Musito con tristeza – Se que tu intención es buena, pero Tomoyo no desea ver a nadie de momento.

Meiling dudo unos momentos sin soltar aún las bolsas que ella había cargado.

- Pero Sakura… ¡en cuanto vea estos preciosos zapatos se va ha!…

- Meiling, es en serio - Dijo Sakura con más firmeza – ¿Sabes como se siente Tomoyo ahora? Necesita tiempo para procesar lo sucedido.

Meiling miro a Sakura negándose a rendirse, estaba harta de ver tan triste a Tomoyo por alguien que no valía la pena, que en su vida había significado tan poco y que nunca había puesto en ella la debida atención.

Pero también sabía que Sakura tenía razón, por muchos intentos que hiciera por animarla no iba a lograrlo, pues aunque aquel hombre le había pagado mal, había sido importante en la vida de Tomoyo y de una manera siempre lo seria.

- Creo que mejor saldré de este lugar, no soporto ver tanta depresión – Musito débilmente Meiling dejando todo para alejarse del sitio, ante la mirada apenada de Kunai.

Sakura se acerco a su hermana con una triste sonrisa, sentándose al lado de la joven de ojos verdes y cabellos negros.

- Meiling lo hizo con la mejor intención Sakura.

- Lo se Kunai, y agradezco que también desees ayudar.

- ¡Yo no hice nada!

Replico la joven sonrojándose levemente, pues no le agradaba parecer empática o preocupada por nadie, pero Sakura sonreía, porque sabía bien que Kunai siempre se escudaba en dar una apariencia indiferente a los demás cuando era la que más se preocupaba por que todas estuvieran bien.

Sobre todo por la que ahora era su nueva hermana.

- Mañana será un día muy difícil para Tomoyo, y necesitara toda nuestra comprensión y apoyo.

La hermana menor de Sakura asintió.

- Entonces será mejor que meta los helados al congelador, podríamos necesitarlos mañana, eso si Tomoyo esta de mejor humor.

La joven se retiro recogiendo las bolsas de comida y marchándose a la cocina, Sakura borro su sonrisa al mirar la habitación de Tomoyo que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Ella dudaba que Tomoyo fuera a mejorar, habían pasado cinco días de aquello y Tomoyo desde antes se había encerrado en una clase de melancolía y tristeza que no compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con su guardiana, lo cual tenía preocupada a Sakura.

Pero de igual modo trataba de entenderla, era cierto cuando le había dicho a Kunai que no sabía como se sentía Tomoyo, ella no comprendía lo que era perder un padre que nunca había tenido.

Hacia pocos días Tomoyo había recibido la noticia de la muerte de su padre, su primera reacción había sido de sorpresa e incredulidad, Sakura no podía haber dicho incluso después del funeral del señor Daidouji que Tomoyo se encontrara triste, pero se notaba afectada de cierto modo, y aquello era comprensible, Tomoyo estaba consiente de que había perdido a su padre, pero también estaba consiente de que aquel nunca había sido un buen padre.

No sabía como sentirse, no sabia si debía llorar por la perdida, si debía sentirse mal, si debía sentirse feliz o si debía tener rencor por los años de ausencia de aquel hombre, por todo lo que le había hecho falta.

Dentro de su habitación, la chica de ojos azules parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, recostada sobre su cama, mirando al techo se hacia preguntas aún sin respuesta.

No era el simple hecho de haber perdido a su padre, que en verdad, no podría haberlo llamado así, ya que para ser padre suyo, debía de haber estado con ella cuando lo necesitaba, pero…

Tomoyo volteo de lado hacia la ventana levemente abierta entrecerrando sus ojos con dolor.

Tener una media hermana, eso era distinto.

Ella ya sabia que la relación caótica de sus padres no daba para muchas esperanzas de reconciliación, incluso entendía el enorme sacrificio que Sonomi Daidouji había hecho para poder cuidar de ella y sus negocios, tratando de ser padre y madre a la vez, y aunque nunca había podido odiar del todo a su padre, pese a haberla abandonado a temprana edad, el saber que aparte de todo, tenía otra familia lo hacia decaer de su aprecio aún mucho más, si esto era posible.

Odiar no era la palabra correcta que buscaba, decepción si.

Decepción de que él fuera su padre, de que las hubiera abandonado, de que no era el típico héroe que toda niña busca en su figura paterna.

De que ni siquiera en su velorio pudiera sentir algo, mucho menos al ver a aquella alta joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

"Tu debes ser Tomoyo, mi nombre es Kendappa***** soy tu hermana mayor"

Al principio le había tomado tiempo creerlo, pero las pruebas eran contundentes, aún cuando su madre se había negado a ir al entierro, mucha gente corroboraba que aquella era realmente su media hermana, y por si no fuera poco, se parecían.

No podía ser, que aún siendo hijas de madres distintas, ambas se parecieran tanto, aún no podía creer que ella tuviera ¡una media hermana mayor!

Y la gran pregunta era… ¿Qué debía sentir en aquel momento?, ¿tristeza? ¿Dolor acaso?, ¿perdida?, ¿enojo?

No entendía el porque, pero ninguna de esas emociones encajaba en su sentir en aquel momento, quizás fuera el hecho de los recientes cambios ocurridos en ese momento de su vida, del shock emocional de las dos noticias más increíbles en su vida actual, o aquel viaje tan accidentado que tuvo.

Su padre quizás se parecía a él, más de lo que deseaba.

Tomoyo derramo una lagrima, era la primera que derramaba luego de dos meses, a pesar de que no le había dicho lo que había pasado con Eriol a nadie, no podía ocultar su rostro decaído y triste luego de aquel furtivo encuentro que solo le había dejado más dolor que alegría.

Abrazando su almohada y escondiendo su rostro en ella para no sollozar con fuerza se dejo nuevamente abatir por aquel pensamiento.

"_Eriol no me ama", "Nunca me amo, y nunca va a amarme"_ Pensó angustiada con el corazón roto, sollozando con más fuerza _"Aunque yo si lo ame a él, aún lo amo"._

**10 de octubre****, año 2011, realidad alterada.**

Toki caminaba por los pasillos del amplio hospital, llevando en sus manos un libro y una pluma, para hacer anotaciones de los pacientes del hospital.

Había estado en todos los cuartos excepto en uno, pues no había deseado interrumpir al señor Li, quien como siempre se encontraba con aquella extraña paciente, pero al ser tarde pensó que por fin el joven se habría marchado y podía entrar a revisar los monitores.

Al estar frente a la habitación pensó en tocar, pero decidió abrir la puerta, pues estaba segura de que el misterioso joven ya se habría marchado, no solo porque no eran horas de visita, si no porque de vez en cuando el señor Kinomoto solía visitar a su hermana menor a esas horas.

Toki había aprendido bien desde los primeros días en aquel lugar que a Sakura Kinomoto no le tenían restringidas las visitas, siempre y cuando fueran del mismo grupo de personas que siempre iban.

Había podido observar ir al hermano de la joven, su prima, una miko**, y otras cuantas personas más, pero sobre todo el que estaba casi siempre hay era el señor Li.

Al entreabrir la habitación y mirar, Toki se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sola, así que decidió pasar acercándose hasta ella para tomar el pulso de su mano, mirar los monitores de los aparatos que la seguían manteniendo con vida, y finalmente abrir uno de sus parpados afocando con una luz para mirar sus pupilas.

La chica anotaba los resultados en su libreta cuando escucho decir.

- No era necesario hacer todo aquello, no hay ningún cambio.

Toki se sobresalto tirando la pluma al suelo sin poder evitar la sorpresa, al mirar que detrás, en un sillón negro, se encontraba el señor Li.

- Yo… - Dudo la chica asustada, pues se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaría con el más de un buenos días, tardes o noches – Disculpe no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí.

Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para luego dar unos pasos atrás.

- Yo debo.

- Espera – Dijo el joven mirando a Sakura aún, pero perdido en sus pensamientos – Necesito que me digas los resultados.

La chica no comprendió, si ya los sabía y el mismo se los había dicho a ella, ¿porque quería que lo repitiera?

- Pero… si usted mismo acaba de decir que…

- Necesito que me los digas aun así – Espeto seriamente el joven sin ánimos de seguir hablando más con la chica.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Toki dijera desde su sitio con tono débil.

- No hay ningún cambio.

El asintió levemente, Toki no comprendía bien la situación del joven, desconocía el porque de su conducta, el porque había escuchado rumores de que él era culpable del coma de la chica, pero lo que si podía ver era, que más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, él deseaba que ella despertara.

Por ello comprendía lo que él le había pedido, pues aunque ya sabía que nada había cambiado para mejorar, lo deseaba tanto que para entender que no había pasado nada, necesitaba que alguien más se lo dijera.

Toki sintió un nudo en su garganta, no podía creer que un hombre que se preocupaba tanto por su prometida hubiera podido hacerle daño de algún modo, mucho menos para dejarla en el estado que tenía.

- Gracias.

Toki salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que había estado sumergida en ellos aún de frente al joven castaño.

- Me entere que fuiste tu quien descubrió a Kunai Aikawa hace tiempo, cuando trataba de envenenarla.

- Fue un placer – Dijo ella sonriendo – Es decir… no fue un placer que tratara de matarla, solo fue el descubrirla, no porque me vallan a dar mas dinero, digo es que…

Toki empezaba a ponerse muy, muy nerviosa y era visible tanto en lo que decía como en su rostro sonrojado por el bochorno, pero a pesar de aquello Syaoran solo sonrió levemente, con un rostro tan melancólico que Toki sintió deseos de abrazarlo.

- No puedo estar con ella siempre – Dijo Syaoran incorporándose de su sitio y mirando a Sakura con seriedad – Necesito alguien en quien confiar, alguien que la cuide, alguien con principios, que nunca ponga en riesgo su vida, ni siquiera por salvar la propia.

En sus pensamientos Toki creía que aquel joven pedía mucho, ¡muchísimo!, es decir, ese hombre quería que de ser preciso sacrificara su vida por una persona que probablemente jamás despertaría.

- ¿Porque cree que soy yo la indicada? ¿Quién querría aceptar algo así?

- En realidad no lo se – Dijo él en respuesta mirándola finalmente – Pero eres la única persona que no ha andado por hay cambiando chismes con otras enfermeras, te dedicas solo a lo tuyo y eres responsable, pese a lo atolondrada que sueles ser.

Toki no cambio su sonrojo, de hecho tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia el suelo, es que no podía creerlo, ella jamás había pensado que él la observara tanto, si siempre había parecido tan ermitaño, metido solo en lo suyo, y sin embargo la había evaluado bien, todo aquello era cierto.

- No puedo… prometerle que la protegeré aún a costa de mi vida – Dijo ella finalmente viendo sus ojos castaños con los grises propios – Mentiría.

El joven sonrió levemente.

- No esperaba menos que la verdad – Acepto él – Cualquier otra enfermera o medico de este sitio me daría por mi lado solo por temor.

La frente de Toki tenia varias gotitas de sudor, ya había escuchado conversaciones de varios médicos y enfermeras acerca de lo macabro y tenebroso que era el señor Li, él no aceptaba nunca que su novia pudiese morir, si alguien mencionaba una palabra sobre la posible muerte de la joven, podía causarle serios problemas, tanto laborales como físicos.

- También hay otro favor que debo pedirte, algo "especial".

Toki pensó que ya eran muchos favores para un día, pero bueno, le gustaba escuchar al joven hablar.

- Quiero pedirte que vigiles a Touya Kinomoto.

- ¿Quiere que… vigile al hermano de la señorita?

- Si – Dijo Syaoran seriamente – Quiero que me digas que piensa él del estado de su hermana, si sus intenciones siguen siendo mantenerla en este hospital, si piensa que tendrá cura, cualquier cosa relevante.

- Pero.

- Es vital que lo hagas, yo no puedo acercarme a él, sería… mucho peor, y sobre todo es importante porque él comparte la responsabilidad de Sakura, es uno de los que decide que tratamiento debe tomar, como cuidarla, donde, todo.

Toki asintió, aunque se preguntaba a si misma como hacer para enterarse de los movimientos de aquel hombre que también siempre estaba de mal humor, aquello sería todo un reto, y empezaba a dudar si valdría la pena.

Pero al ver el rostro suplicante del joven no pudo mas que aceptar, aquel gesto melancólico, taciturno y deprimente no podían ser en realidad su verdadero yo, y por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendía del todo, no deseaba que sufriera.

- Le prometo que hare lo que pueda.

Syaoran agradeció a la joven, justo cuando un alto y apuesto chico rubio llego a la habitación.

El joven parecía molesto, tanto como Syaoran cuando ingreso en el sitio.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Syaoran tenia una expresión fría como el hielo, pero no pensaba ponerse a pelear hay como cuando Fye había visitado a Sakura, lo mejor sensato era salir de aquel sitio porque ninguno de los dos parecía poder contenerse.

- No olvides nuestro trato – Dijo Syaoran en un susurro antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Toki confundida, pues aquella era la primera vez que miraba a ese joven rubio.

Luego de subir hasta la azotea, el joven de gafas dijo.

- No puedo seguir con esto – Se quejo mientras se paseaba nerviosamente, mientras Syaoran Li miraba hacia la nada recargado en el barandal del edificio – Tú no quieres hacer caso de nadie, no cumples con tus obligaciones, no acudes al consejo, ¡ni siquiera te reportas! ¡Todo te importa un cacahuate! Y el único responsable soy yo, yo tengo que meter las manos al fuego por ti, y aún con todas las estupideces que has hecho en estos meses el consejo te sigue considerando ¡el líder!

Syaoran saco un cigarro de su saco colocándolo en su boca.

- Que conveniente – Dijo luego de encenderlo y darle una bocanada.

- ¡No me vengas con tus sarcasmos! ¡Demonios Syaoran! Se que estas molesto pero esta no es la forma de arreglar la situación.

Dijo el rubio tocando su hombro, pero en un rápido movimiento Syaoran torció el brazo con el que lo había tocado dejándolo indefenso.

- No volveré a repetirlo nuevamente – Dijo con rostro frio, sujetando con un brazo a "su amigo" y con el otro su cigarro – Intente darle un sentido a lo que el consejo hacia por Sakura, pero ella esta en coma y haga lo que haga en ese sitio no lograra que ella regrese en sí, yo tengo que estar con ella, me necesita mucho mas que esos cobardes sujetos y no voy a abandonarla en este momento.

- Pero - Objeto aún en aquella difícil posición – ¿Que pasara con la guerra Syaoran?, este ha sido solo un cruel compás de tiempo, ya no falta mucho para que vuelvan a atacar.

- Lo se – Dijo frunciendo el ceo, consciente de todo lo que estaba por pasar – Pero mi responsabilidad primera es con Sakura, y de cualquier modo, yo ya no se como manejar el consejo.

Ramses se sorprendió de lo que decía, tan sorprendido estaba que no había notado cuando lo había soltado, pero Syaoran se dirigió dentro del edificio sin decir más, hasta que Ramses lo alcanzo.

- Si no defendemos lo que tenemos harás sufrir a Sakura una vez más.

- No, no me mal interpretes, cuando el consejo me necesite para pelear estaré hay, pero ellos quedan en segundo lugar y sus estúpidas reuniones de niños de primaria no me interesan.

El joven rubio quedo pasmado, Syaoran jamás había hablado así del consejo, por mucho rencor que les hubiera tenido, el respeto y las fuertes enseñanzas de la familia Li le habían convertido en un hombre de tradiciones y costumbres que respetaba sobre cualquier cosa.

Pero, no sobre Sakura.

La vida del jefe del consejo había cambiado tan drásticamente que Ramses se comenzó a cuestionar si realmente conocía a Syaoran Li, o si el real era este tipo que guardaba tanto rencor hacia su propia gente.

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero a pesar de las circunstancias decidió en aquel momento guardar silencio, tanto con Syaoran Li como con el consejo.

La mujer de edad corto la comunicación telefónica, parecía estar preocupada y a la vez perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Han pasado ya seis meses verdad.

Escucho decir a una vocecilla chillona que provenía de la ventana, de inmediato la mujer fue hacia aquel lugar abriéndola para dejar entrar a la pequeña criatura alada de color naranja.

- Golden Sun, no deberías salir así en pleno día, ¡alguien podría verte!

El guardián suspiro decaídamente.

- Con lo que esta pasando en este mundo lo que menos le importa a la gente es un peluche con alas.

La mujer de ojos celestes se impresiono levemente, ya había notado un cambio radical en la conducta de muchos por lo que había pasado a Sakura, pero nunca habría pensado que el famoso guardián de las cartas, él, que tenía su ego sobre alimentado (al igual que su pancita) fuera también a decir eso, pues de todas las cosas que el guardián fuera a mencionar de si mismo, "peluche", no estaba en su vocabulario.

- Debemos guardar las apariencias – Dijo ella acercándose a él y acariciando su pequeña cabeza – Es verdad que este mundo esta enterándose de muchas cosas a las cuales no estaban acostumbrados, pero mientras podamos evitarlo será lo mejor.

- Lo se, Sakurita lo habría querido así, pero… - Dijo decaídamente – Ya pasaron seis meses… ¿Qué va pasar si en verdad no despierta?

La mujer de ojos celestes se había hecho esa misma pregunta una y otra vez en secreto, aunque ella misma pensaba que todos se la hacían, por sus actitudes, por sus rostros, todos excepto Syaoran parecían carecer cada vez más de fe en la tan esperada recuperación de Sakura.

- Todo saldrá bien – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – Confiemos en mi niña.

Golden sun asintió con poca seguridad, aunque no deseaba decir que empezaba a dudar seriamente, también él mantenía una pequeña esperanza en su dueña, de que algún día despertaría porque ellos la necesitaban, y porque ella misma necesitaba de ellos.

Sobre todo de las cartas y sus guardianes.

**Realidad normal, año 2010****.**

Sakura entro en la habitación de Tomoyo con una bandeja con tostadas, sopa y jugo de naranja, estaba decidida, de ser necesario la obligaría a comer, no era que los días pasados no hubiese pasado bocado, pero ella había tenido que repetir el patrón llevándole alimentos, era evidente que su prima seguía sumida en una depresión muy grande que no podía seguir cargando sola.

Necesitaba ayuda y ella haría todo lo posible por proporcionársela.

Lo primero que noto al entrar fue que todo estaba apagado, y que su prima parecía estar aún dormida, las ventanas de la habitación seguían corridas pese a ser pasadas las once de la mañana, Sakura dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Tomoyo, mirándola finalmente.

La joven de ojos azules dormía, sus ojos parecían estar hinchados levemente y Sakura adivino que no la había pasado muy bien la noche anterior, y por más que apoyaba la idea de dejarla desahogarse, la vida continuaba y su prima tendría que dejar esa conducta tan nociva para su salud.

Sakura corrió las cortinas para que la luz iluminara la habitación, Tomoyo frunció el ceño y la joven de ojos verdes se sentó al lado de la cama con una sonrisa mientras apartaba unos cabellos del rostro de la pelinegra.

- Buenos días prima – Saludo la joven terminando de despertar a Tomoyo que abrió sus ojos pesadamente tratando de ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que hoy tenías trabajo.

Y era cierto, pero Sakura no se podía ir tranquilamente si su prima seguía con una actitud tan mala, así que con algunas complicaciones le habían dado el día.

- Estoy preocupada por ti no podía dejarte sola – Dijo Sakura con simpleza tomando la sopa – De hecho nos tienes preocupados a todos.

Tomoyo se sentó sobre la cama terminado de despertar completamente, e intentando acomodar su cabello que en aquel momento era una mata de rizos oscuros bastante despeinados, Sakura seguía sonriendo.

- No tienes porque disimular que no te duele lo que paso, todas nos hemos dado cuenta.

- No es tan importante, ya lo superare – Dijo ella desviando la mirada sintiéndose bastante incomoda de abrir sus sentimientos con su prima, no porque ella no fuera de su entera confianza, si no por el hecho de que hay Tomoyo siempre había sido la fuerte y lamentaba el deplorable estado en que se encontraba frente a su prima.

- No es cierto, necesitas hablar con alguien, lo que sucedió en el funeral de tu padre te afecto demasiado.

Tomoyo sonrió levemente bajando la mirada, Sakura no comprendió en principio el motivo de su sonrisa, no era de felicidad había algo detrás de esa mirada.

- ¿Y tu que vas a saber de mi dolor? – Pregunto Tomoyo levantando la vista con coraje - Tú siempre tuviste una familia perfecta, tus padres siempre se amaron por sobre todas las cosas, aún después de la muerte de tu madre Fujitaka la sigue adorando, tienes un hermano real, tanto de sangre como de alma, uno que daría su vida por protegerte, al bisabuelo, a Madeline y un novio que te ama… que te ama tanto que no pudo olvidarte en diez años.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo sin parpadear, parecía bastante sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, Tomoyo continuo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos temblorosos.

- ¿Qué podrías saber tú que todo lo has tenido?, una familia, un hogar, el amor real de un hombre, incluso las cartas Clow, la heredera del mejor mago que existió en este mundo.

Sakura bajo la cabeza unos segundos, depositando la cuchara sobre el plato volvió a acomodar todo sobre la charola, Tomoyo palideció, no había sido su intención arremeter de esa forma contra su prima, pero aquello había salido de su boca casi sin pensarlo, sin poder detenerlo.

- Tienes razón, no se nada de eso, no se que se siente tener el padre que has tenido, ni entiendo tu situación en realidad, sin embargo te olvidas de una cosa muy importante.

Sakura volvió a mirarla y sonrió tomando ambas manos de Tomoyo con las suyas.

- Tú también eres parte de esa familia que tanto amo, y yo también me preocupo por ti.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Sakura le abrazo.

- Lo siento – Murmuro la joven de ojos azules sollozando en los brazos de su prima.

- Vamos, se que no hablabas en serio, estas enojada y tienes derecho a estarlo, y con sinceridad prefiero verte molesta a triste, últimamente has estado muy sensible y eso me preocupa.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer su despistada prima ya no lo era tanto.

- No podría enojarme contigo de cualquier modo, se que tienes gran parte de razón en lo que dices, tengo demasiado y no dejo de agradecerlo, sin embargo tu tampoco te quedas atrás, tu madre te ama, mi padre también te quiere mucho, Madeline, Touya, Chakra, y cuentas con muchos amigos que te queremos, se que ahora parece insuficiente, porque quieres algo que nunca tuviste y que debiste tener, pero piénsalo de este modo, para que añorar a alguien que nunca mereció tu amor, eres muy valiosa para menospreciarte de ese modo.

Tomoyo quedo pensativa unos instantes, lo que su prima le decía tenia sentido en tantos aspectos, olvidar y perdonar no sería fácil, pero era cierto, no estaba sola, finalmente sonrió un poco limpiando los restos de lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Gracias Sakura.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, tu siempre has estado hay para mi, y yo también estaré siempre contigo.

Tomoyo volvió a abrazar a Sakura, y ella correspondió su cariño confortándola con sus brazos, sin embargo el comentario de Tomoyo la había hecho pensar, que quizás tenía razón, sobre todo respecto a las Cartas.

**10 de octubre, año 2011, realidad alterada****.**

Syaoran Li volvía a refugiarse como de costumbre en su solitario departamento, haciendo caso omiso de las constantes protestas de su fiel amigo Ramses, empezaba a detestar al joven rubio y temía que además había sido mal influenciado por Ryoken, ahora todos los demás suponían tener la razón sobre su comportamiento, y que la manera de proceder de él era la incorrecta.

Pero no podía soportar al consejo, como hacerlo cuando aquellas personas habían sido tan responsables como el mismo del estado de Sakura.

Ellos sabían la verdad mucho antes de que él se enterara de las cosas, y pese a ser el jefe del consejo nunca nadie había dicho nada.

Lo habían utilizado a él, a Sakura, a todos como piezas de un tablero de ajedrez y les habían acomodado a su conveniencia, y quizás y por poco se hubieran salido con la suya y entonces Sakura habría muerto.

Era lo que a fin de cuentas deseaban ellos ¿no?, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia.

Y todo el sacrificio de Sakura, todas las cosas que había hecho para el consejo, ¿Dónde quedaban?, porque nadie parecía apreciarla de verdad como se merecía.

Suspiro pesadamente buscando en su saco un cigarro, pero la caja estaba vacía y pronto se dio cuenta de que sus vicios se hacían mayores.

Habían pasado seis meses, y todo dolía como si hubiesen sido seis siglos.

A veces en profunda soledad no podía contener el dolor de verla en ese estado, del pensar en la terrible posibilidad de que nunca despertara, hasta tener que bloquear por completo la idea de su cerebro, como siempre, tomando grandes cantidades de whiskey, su razón de vivir se remitía al bienestar de ella, ¿y si ella no despertaba?

No tuvo oportunidad de seguir pensando en eso, una ventana abierta dio paso a una ventisca que hizo que las páginas de un libro carmesí se abrieran, Syaoran cerro la ventana y sin poder evitarlo se dirigió hacia el diario para leer la página que había quedado abierta.

"_Hoy Tomoyo se ha molestado conmigo, cosas que jamás, que nunca pensé que saldrían de sus labios fueron dichas, con sorna, con un desprecio implícito, es evidente que se trata de celos, quien mejor que yo para entenderla"._

A Syaoran le sorprendió leer aquello, ¿Tomoyo y Sakura?, ¿Tomoyo insultando a Sakura?, ¿la misma niña que había capturado cada momento de su vida en video?, aquello parecía irreal, casi imposible, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, y lo que era más increíble aún para él, es que Sakura nunca hubiera mencionado aquello.

"_No estoy molesta, como ya he dicho su arranque a sido por celos, celos de mi vida, de lo que tengo en ella, de pronto y sin poder contenerse me ha echado en cara mi perfecta familia unida, el amor indestructible de mis padres, la lealtad y cuidado de mi hermano, el amor de Madeline y mi bisabuelo, el__ amor de Syaoran"_

Syaoran se sorprendió, jamás había imaginado que Tomoyo se sintiera de esa forma respecto a Sakura, que envidiara su vida, y sin embargo aquello comenzaba a tener sentido en su mente, Tomoyo había tenido todas las riquezas del mundo, menos amor.

"_Mi querida prima no podía estar más cerca y más alejada de la realidad con su afirmación" _

Leyó sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

"_Es verdad, nunca podría negar que mis padres se amaron hasta la muerte, al punto de que aún veo aquel brillo de amor en los ojos de mi papá cuando hablamos de mi madre, no puedo negar que pese a lo celoso, sobreprotector y molesto que es mi hermano me quiere, y se que en cualquier momento y circunstancia podría contar con él__, tampoco puedo quejarme del amor de mis guardianes, de mi abuelo, el de Madeline, pero es imposible tenerlo todo, ¿verdad?_

Aquello no auguraba nada bueno para él, sobre todo considerando la fecha en que se había escrito, Sakura y él habían mantenido una distancia a causa de sus miedos, de su cobardía al ir descubriendo una verdad en común bastante incomoda y confusa.

"_Hoy casi podría asegurar que los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia mi han cambiado, si alguna vez soñé con que me amara, ese sueño esta hoy más __lejano que nunca, lo peor es que no entiendo, siento su rechazo, su distanciamiento es ahora a propósito, no por sus deberes con el consejo, ni su timidez, es algo más fuerte, mas palpable y a la vez inexplicable, por ello, la única cosa congruente es que no me ama"._

Syaoran casi podía escuchar la voz de Sakura a través de las palabras de su diario, aquello parecía haber sido escrito con tanto dolor que incluso él podía sentirlo.

"_Por eso no pude enfadarme con Tomoyo, quien mejor que yo, que comprende lo que sufre en este momento por desear algo inalcanzable, por su padre, por Eriol aún, no me engaña, se que aunque ya no se queje lo sigue amando, y que el recuerdo del señor Daidouji le hace mella en el asunto con Eriol, y si tan solo estuviera aquí, si supiera lo que Tomoyo siente por él. Pienso que eso cambiaria la historia, estoy segura._

Syaoran frunció el ceño, sabía que Sakura siempre había tenido plena confianza en Eriol Hiragizawa, pero en aquel entonces ella no conocía todo lo que Tomoyo y él habían vivido, Sakura tenía fe ciega en las personas, pese a su desconfianza inicial luego de volver de Inglaterra, ella mantenía la fe.

"_Sin embargo, quedo otro detalle, al__go que dijo que me hizo pensar muy seriamente que podría tener razón. Las cartas Clow, ¿seré la indicada para tenerlas?, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿porque no mejor Syaoran, Tomoyo o alguien más? ¿Porque el mago Clow confió en mi en algo que debía ser el logro más importante en su vida?, ¿quien era yo para él?, nadie, y sin embargo el libro de las cartas estaba ubicado específicamente en mi casa, se que mi padre es arqueólogo pero es una enorme coincidencia que siendo yo hechicera, el libro que mi padre encontró hubiera sido de Clow, ese libro debía ser la reliquia más valiosa de la familia Li, aún no se exactamente como llego a las manos de mi padre, es algo que en algún momento hablaré con él, porque a pesar de que han pasado muchos años, aún me sigo cuestionando el como o porque"._

"_¿Esta bien que sea yo la nueva dueña de las cartas?, ¿no sería mejor que Syaoran hubiera ganado el juicio con Yue?, quizás quite una herencia valiosa a alguien que de verdad la merecía más que yo, Syaoran nunca hubiera permitido que las cartas quedaran dormidas por temor, ni tampoco las habría usado para lastimar gente inocente como hice cuando la carta odio me poseyó, esas cartas y los guardianes han sido más que mis mejores amigos, han sido mi familia más cercana desde el momento que los encontré, pero no se si he podido llenar las expectativas que Clow Reed tenía, recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, y lo que me dijo, que vivir intensamente y ser feliz era suficiente para él, para las cartas, y la verdad siento que tampoco puedo cumplir con ese compromiso". _

"_Sufro mucho por su rechazo, y en este momento no puedo recurrir a mi magia para sentirme un poco más viva, no soy feliz__, y lo que más me preocupa es mi familia, las cartas Sakura, y mis guardianes". _

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron con sorpresa al leer las palabras de Sakura, un enorme dolor se apodero de él, mezclado con un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar como había sido su niñez al lado de ella, cuando peleaba por ser el dueño de las cartas Clow, y ella siempre se preocupaba porque todos estuvieran bien, porque las cartas no salieran lastimadas ni lastimaran a nadie.

"_Mi familia"_, Syaoran sonrió con tristeza, era lógico que ella se sintiera así, si tan solo supiera, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho, si le hubiera dedicado más tiempo a ella que a sus dudas.

Estaba seguro que de haber hablado con ella sobre aquello, ya no pensaría de aquel modo.

¿Qué si las cartas Clow no le pertenecían?, habían sido creadas hacia mucho tiempo para una niña dulce de ojos almendrados y cabellos oscuros, por un hombre que la amaba como a su hija, Clow Reed.

Y todo había empezado como en un cuento con un "erase una vez"…

_**La carita de Ying Tiao se notaba **__**desilusionada al mirar a su mejor amiga que se encontraba sentada a su lado tan decaída como la niña de ojos almendrados.**_

_**- De verdad,**__** ¿debes irte Shui? **_

_**Pregunto con tono débil Ying Tiao y la pequeña de ojos negros asintió tristemente**__**.**_

_**- Mis papás **__**ya no creen que este es un lugar seguro, tarde o temprano la gente mala llegara.**_

_**Pese a que ambas niñas eran tan pequeñas, la amiguita de Ying Tiao era suficientemente observadora para notar la preocupación en los ojos de sus padres, y los cambios en el lugar donde **__**vivían, sin embargo, Ying Tiao era distinta y no comprendía aún cosas sobre el bien y el mal.**_

_**Ella solo entendía que su única amiga se marcharía y que no la volvería a ver.**_

_**A pesar de ser una niña tan pequeña comprendía muy bien lo que era extrañar a una persona, siempre había deseado tener una madre, siempre había añorado poder saber que se **__**sentía aquello que llamaban amor materno y en secreto veía a las demás niñas de su edad jugar con sus madres, añorando tener una ella misma.**_

_**A una distancia prudente, su padre, **__**Clow Reed observaba a las pequeñas y su triste despedida, consiente más que nunca de lo sola que estaba su hija.**_

_**- Debe ser duro perder a tu única y mejor amiga – Musito Draven apareciendo detrás de Clow.**_

_**- Mi hija ha perdido muchas más cosas.**_

_**- Tu también – Respondió Draven acercándose más hasta colocarse a su lado – Una vida como el hechicero más importante de este mundo, por decir algo.**_

_**- Mi hija es más importante – Dijo mirándolo seriamente a través de sus anteojos que usaba hacía un tiempo.**_

_**- No te molestes Clow, yo se lo importante que es para ti, solo que ambos están muy solos.**_

_**Clow Reed**__** no dijo nada, se remitió a observar a su hija, era verdad lo que Draven decía, tanto ella como él solo contaban el uno con el otro, toda la gente que los amaba terminaba por apartarse por una u otra razón.**_

_**Además el amigo imaginario de su hija "Kero" parecía ser insuficiente cada vez más, al grado que había tenido él que convertirse en su amigo de juegos.**_

_**Pero su niña estaba creciendo, y necesitaba más amigos.**_

_**- Aunque se que lo deseas, no siempre podrás estar con ella, no es bueno que sea ermitaña tan joven.**_

_**Clow Reed**__** volteo su mirada y como siempre sonrío con aquella típica expresión picara.**_

_**- **__**Algo me dice que tenemos al tío Draven también. **_

_**El**__** rubio sonrió.**_

_**- Por un tiempo, hasta que tengamos que partir por causa de esta guerra, y mira que ya no me he puesto a regañarte por habernos dejado, sigo pensando que fue un error de tu parte – Señalo el rubio mirando a la pequeña niña de cabello negro con algo de ternura – Pero quizás no fue un error tan grave. **_

_**- **__**Gracias, creo – Respondió Clow, Draven y él se quedaron contemplando en silencio por varios minutos hasta que la amiga de su hija se marcho con sus padres, aquella carita triste hizo pensar al hechicero, su hija necesitaba amigos reales, amigos que siempre estuvieran con ella.**_

_**Los días pasaron con rapidez, y Draven tubo que irse, haciendo más notoria la soledad de la pequeña e improvisada familia Reed. Él se encontraba como de costumbre sentado en su viejo sofá rojo, mientras Ying Tiao escuchaba entusiasmada **__**y con atención el relato que contaba.**_

_**La noche era el momento favorito de **__**Ying Tiao, cuando su padre tenía el tiempo para contarle un cuento. **_

_**- Hubo una vez hac**__**e mucho tiempo, una hermosa princesa que vivía en un hermoso castillo…**_

_**El cuento resultaba ser siempre el mismo, acerca de las aventuras de una valiente princesita, una unión de ideas creadas entre Clow y su hija.**_

_**- La princesa decidió entonces utilizar el arma que su padre le había obsequiado y la espada se clavo en el corazón del **__**dragón que cayo muerto al piso.**_

_**Los ojitos avellana de la niña se iluminaban ante el relato, muy pocas niñas de aquella edad mantendrían tal atención, pero Ying Tiao era distinta, pues aquellos cuentos y su padre eran todo lo que tenía.**_

_**Absolutamente todo.**_

_**- ¿Pero que paso con Kero? – Pregunto la niña intrigada, su padre sonrió – El guardián fue rescatado por Yue, luego de la batalla todos regresaron al palacio, logrando que la paz volviera a estar en el reino por unos días más.**_

_**Los ojos de Ying se iluminaron de felicidad y mirando a su lado derecho dijo a la nada.**_

_**- Lo vez Kero, te dije que todo estaría bien.**_

_**Clow Reed**__** sonrió, mientras su pequeña hija platicaba con su amigo imaginario.**_

_**Ying Tiao que contaba con**__** cinco años, había creado a causa de su soledad a "Kero", una especie de león alado enorme que tenía poderes de fuego, Clow en gran parte pensaba que aquello había sido culpa suya, porque nunca le había podido ofrecer una vida establecida a su hija, viviendo con gente decente que tuviera hijos de su misma edad.**_

_**Y n**__**o podían darse el lujo, todo porque Clow Reed era buscado por caza recompensas, y guardias, así que el llamar la atención no era un lujo que pudiera darse, pues mientras más oculto, mientras más discreto fuera, mas protegidos estarían.**_

_**Pero a pesar de aquello, quería que su única hija fuera feliz, una niña tan especial como Ying Tiao merecía serlo**__**.**_

_**- Verdad que los sueños se hacen realidad…**_

_**Dijo ella sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre de anteojos**__** quien la observó un largo rato en silencio.**_

_**- Por supuesto – **__**Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa, que su hija conocía como indicio de un plan loco, y tenía razón, una idea por demás descabellada, y que podía traerle problemas maquinaba en su mente.**_

_**Por ella**__** valía la pena correr el riesgo.**_

_**Si su hija necesitaba a**__**migos que siempre estuvieran con ella, pasará lo que pasará, él se los daría, o mejor dicho los crearía.**_

_**- Mi pequeña – Dijo él hablando al fin con una sonrisa victoriosa - Hoy**__** vamos a hacer realidad un cuento, nuestro cuento.**_

_**La niña lo miro sorprendida, Clow Reed le había explicado básicamente en el aspecto mágico que era posible quizás crear seres por medio de objetos valiosos inanimados, siempre y cuando se reuniera todos los requisitos y las criaturas mágicas formaran parte del mismo hechicero, la niña estaba fascinada con la idea, pero se preguntaba que tan peligroso sería el hacerlo.**_

_**- Descuida hija, no pondría mi vida en riesgo, tú eres lo más importante para mi y debo cuidarte, pero se que eso te hará feliz, a ambos.**_

_**Ella dudaba si era lo correcto, pero era una niña, no podía negar la enorme ilusión que le hacia la idea.**_

_**- De acuerdo, pero me dejaras ayudarte papá, esto lo haremos juntos.**_

_**Clow asintió, su hija aunque joven era temeraria, y estaba seguro que entre ambos darían vida a algo realmente maravilloso, algo mágico.**_

**Realidad normal, año 2010****.**

No podía olvidar aquel sueño, había sido impresionante, algo que tenía que ver con el pasado y que a su punto de vista contestaba muchas de sus dudas, pero con este sueño ya no quedaban más, Ying Tiao era hija de Clow Reed, y curiosamente y además por ella, las Cartas Clow habían sido creadas.

Syaoran comprendió de pronto que había sido inútil desde el principio pelear contra Sakura, aunque por alguna razón que aún desconocía las cartas y los guardianes no la recordaban de su vida pasada, quedaba de por medio ese otro tipo de memorias que había escuchado hacia tiempo que existían, memorias del cuerpo, del tacto, algo tan fuerte que jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad contra ella.

La heredera de Clow era Sakura legítimamente y no había más que hablar.

Ahora comprendía como lógicamente el pequeño guardián de Sakura se había encariñado tanto con ella, como hasta el mismo Yue había roto sus barreras terminando de aceptar que ella fuera su nueva dueña.

Y las cartas, todas las cartas en realidad la amaban e incluso le habían ayudado para hacer la recolección más sencilla, habían intervenido a su favor por propia voluntad y él estaba consciente.

Aunque aún no comprendía el porque él que parecía haberla odiado tanto la había encontrado en esa vida, y como era el heredero de sangre de Clow Reed y ella no, no tenía sentido. En el pasado había odiado tanto a Clow Reed, en esta vida era descendiente suyo y mucho peor, había sido rival de Sakura alguna vez por las famosas cartas Clow.

Por otra parte, de haber conocido esta verdad desde siempre Syaoran jamás se habría atrevido a competir contra Sakura, nunca hubiese viajado hasta Japón y no la conocería, ¿es que acaso todo era broma del destino que quería reunirlos una vez más?, si la respuesta era un sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué Karma tenía que pagar? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Syaoran dejó las pesas sobre el piso, estaba empapado de sudor, había entrenado sin descanso por casi cuatro horas sin darse cuenta de nada, había tenido varios días libres y usaba cualquier excusa tonta para gastar su tiempo y no ver a su novia.

No porque no lo deseara, por una parte, si no porque no comprendía que sentía al verla. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba mal que él, aunque fuese joven y de la edad de Sakura en esa vida, no debía estar con ella, como si fuese algo malo.

Y tampoco podría decirle la verdad a ella de momento, necesitaba más información, y se estaba preparando para lo que vendría, seguro que no era nada bueno, su intuición no podría estar tan equivocada.

Además tenía que ser sincero, porque comenzaba a cuestionarse ahora sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, es decir, ¿y si lo que sentía por ella no era amor?, si no remordimiento, ahora cada vez que la veía podía sentir un deje de dolor, aunque no sabía el porque, pero quería protegerla, y a la vez creía que el estar cerca de ella le haría daño.

El sonido de un timbre llamo su atención, limpiándose un poco con una toalla fue a atender la puerta.

La abrió mirando a la persona frente a si con sorpresa, mucha.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre – Dijo ella excusando su presencia, llevaba consigo varias bolsas con comida china – Meiling me dijo que últimamente no te has alimentado bien.

Él se hizo a un lado casi por inercia asintiendo, aunque parecía verla no la miraba, y ella noto eso con algo de decepción.

¿Eran novios?, si lo eran aún no estaba segura, pero eso no quería decir que ella no se preocupara por él.

Sakura comenzó a poner la mesa, Syaoran se había retirado unos momentos para ducharse, así que únicamente y para romper el incomodo silencio se escuchaba música de fondo.

_**A**__**nata dake mitsumeteru**____**（**__**I'm looking for you)… **__**Solo te miro a ti (Te estoy buscando) **__**  
**__**dare to issho ni itte mo… Con quien quiera que estes**__**  
**__**wasurarenaide hoshii**__**（**__**Can you see it?)… Quiero que me recuerdes (Puedes verlo) **__**  
**__**ima mo omotte iru to**__**（**__**I'm still here)… Todavía te quiero (Sigo aquí) **__**  
**_

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para pensar que le diría, finalmente se había armado de valor para mirarlo a la cara luego de lo que Kakyo, y aunque estaba consciente que era casi seguro que él no quería verla tendría que escucharla.

Aunque fuera por última vez.

Syaoran salió en ese momento vestido con unos simples jeans y camisa negra, se veía realmente atractivo con el cabello despeinado y su aroma masculino mezclado con su fragancia favorita.

Era una combinación fatal, Sakura hubiera deseado acercarse y besarlo, pero…

_**Anata ni mananda koto aisugiruto… Me enseñaste que amar demasiado a alguien **__**  
**__**naite shimaun da ne…**____**but still… Solo conduce a las lagrimas… pero aún así **__**  
**_

- Meiling dice que Tomoyo parece zombi – Dijo él rompiendo el incomodo silencio, mientras ella servía la comida en un plato.

- Ha sido difícil para ella reponerse de lo de su padre - Contesto Sakura pasándole el plato sin servirse ella nada, sabía que Syaoran vería como una excusa el traerle comida, pero a esa altura no le importaba eso.

_Y de otras cosas_ – Pensó Syaoran consciente por medio de una buena fuente que Tomoyo y Eriol se había vuelto a ver, sin saber más detalles.

_**Everyday I see her and pass her by**__**（**__**aitai yo**____**baby)… Cada día la veo y paso por su lado (Te extraño baby) **__**  
**__**Nothing can replace her but she's not mine**__**（**__**itsumademo**____**I love you)… **__**Nada puede reemplazarla, pero ella no es mía (Te amaré por siempre)**__**  
**__**If things were different she'd be by my side**__**（**__**tsuresatte yo)… Si las cosas fueran diferentes estarías a mi lado (secuestrada) **__**  
**__**So everyday I see her and pass her by…by… Así que cada día la veo y paso por su lado… lado… **__**  
**_

- ¿Y tú?, ¿has estado bien? – Pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si, todo bien – Dijo él secamente, ella parecía preocupada y él se negaba a mirar esos ojos que ahora arremetían con tanto impacto en sus pesadillas, solo que esos ojos eran de otro color, ojos dorados.

- No pareces estarlo – Contestó ella en voz baja – Te vez cansado.

_**You see. All I want is a ch**__**ance to feel real within… **__**Ya vez. Todo lo que quiero es la oportunidad de sentirme real por dentro. **__**  
**__**I want to feel this love that I'm feelin'… Yo quiero sentir este amor que estoy sintiendo **__**  
**__**I'm missing out on love so true my hearts grown cold and… **__**No quiero perder la oportunidad de un amor tan verdadero, mi Corazón se va congelando **__**  
**__**Babe the only cure is you… **__**Baby la única cura eres tú **__**  
**_

- Escucha Sakura, he tenido mucho trabajo y…

- Si, ya se que has tenido mucho trabajo, pero creo que el mayor que has tenido soy yo, ¿verdad?

Lo estaba confrontando y Syaoran trago con dificultad perdiendo el poco apetito que tenía.

_**saigo no koi datta**__**（**__**I wish she could be right here)… **__**Tu fuiste mi ultimo amor (Desearía que ella estuviera aquí) **__**  
**__**owari nante nai hazu datta**__**（**__**so weird)… **__**Jamás debió terminar (es tan raro) **__**  
**__**ima datte shinjiteru**__**（**__**I see you I see you,I see me I see me)… **__**Incluso ahora todavía creo (Te veo, te veo, me veo, me veo)**__**  
**__**onaji kimochi da to… **__**Que tu sientes lo mismo **__**  
**_

- No soy tonta, se que no deseas verme, solo no se el ¿porque?

- Sakura…

- ¿Fue por lo que paso con Kakyo?, por qué no te dije donde aprendí a usar… magia negra.

Syaoran negó viendo finalmente sus ojos, sosteniendo su mirada.

- Quisiera explicártelo, es solo… que no puedo.

_**Everyday I see her and pass her by**__**（**__**aitai yo**____**baby)… Cada día la veo y paso por su lado (Te extraño baby) **__**  
**__**Nothing can replace her but she's not mine**__**（**__**itsumademo**____**I love you)… **__**Nada puede reemplazarla, pero ella no es mía (Te amaré por siempre)**__**  
**__**If things were different she'd be by my side**__**（**__**tsuresatte yo)… Si las cosas fueran diferentes estarías a mi lado (secuestrada) **__**  
**__**So everyday I see her and pass her by…by… Así que cada día la veo y paso por su lado… lado… **__**  
**_

Sakura miró en los ojos de su mejor amigo algo muy parecido al dolor, quizás no la amaba, pero sabía que en el fondo le estaba costando tanto como a ella toda esa incomoda situación.

Por eso sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque tenía el corazón destrozado, él no tenía porque saberlo.

- Te haré las cosas más sencillas entonces – Dijo ella quitándose un collar con las insignias SS entrelazadas y dejándolo sobre la mesa – Se que lo intentaste, nadie puede decir lo contrario – Dijo ante la mirada incrédula de él, pero Sakura seguía sonriendo – No voy a hacer un drama de esto, solo – Dijo ella haciendo una pausa para que no pudiera percibir el dolor en su voz - Regresemos el tiempo, a cuando éramos niños, cuando fuiste mi rival y luego mi mejor amigo, dejemos todo hay, así la próxima vez que nos veamos, podremos sentirnos cómodos.

_**oshiete eien no ai ga hoshii… Quiero un amor eterno, debería sentir eso **__**  
**__**ano hi no ayamachi wa machigai da to**____**everyday… Dime que los errores del pasado fueron un error, cada día**_

Sakura se levanto de su asiento y sin decir más camino hacia la puerta, antes de que saliera Syaoran la siguió logrando articular.

- Sakura…

- Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada, la próxima vez que te vea será de un modo distinto, lo prometo.

Dijo por último y salió del departamento sintiendo como su corazón martillaba con fuerza, mareada y sin deseos de que sus amigas la vieran llorar salió corriendo de hay, necesitaba estar sola, había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, y esta vez estaba convencida que era para siempre.

Definitivamente este no era su día, de pronto sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño, últimamente se había sentido muy mal y todo mundo adjudicaba aquello a la perdida de su padre y la forma en que Tomoyo lo había tomado, como si fuera un robot, sin un comentario, o algo que tuviera que ver con el tema luego de lo que fue el funeral y entierro.

Pero Tomoyo sabia que realmente no era por eso, de verdad tenia nauseas injustificables, el aroma a ciertas comidas como el huevo o el aceite le resultaban terribles y sabía que aquello no era por depresión o por estrés, si el caso fuese así ella no podría comer nada y luego de recuperarse un poco de su depresión comía en horarios que ella no acostumbraba, cosas que a ella normalmente no le gustaban, y todo aquello le había llevado a pensar, que…

Tomoyo se mojo la cara en el lavabo, soportando las terribles nauseas que la invadían cada vez con mas frecuencia.

No, ¡no podía ser eso!, pero no encontraba otra explicación y estaba terriblemente asustada de solo pensarlo, aunque era lógico, aquella noche con Eriol, es decir, nadie lo había planeado y no habían usado ningún tipo de anticonceptivo, ella había obrado por sentimientos sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin saber que estaba en sus días fértiles y que una relación sexual sin protección daba como resultado con frecuencia un hijo.

¡Un hijo! Tomoyo toco su vientre plano como si el contacto con este fuera a decirle la verdad, ¿estaría embarazada?, y si era así… ¡que iba a hacer!

Hasta el momento su viaje a Amsterdam había quedado guardado secretamente solo por Syaoran y ella, ninguna otra persona había sabido nada más, e incluso su amigo castaño no había preguntado detalles, Syaoran solía ser muy discreto porque sabía que ese asunto era mas de índole personal y él no debía intervenir ni presionar a Tomoyo.

Y claro, ella no iba a contarle que estúpidamente se había arrojado a los brazos de Eriol creyendo ciegamente que él aún la amaba, tenía demasiada vergüenza y dolor por todo lo que había pasado.

Porque él no la amaba, nunca la había amado, se lo había gritado a la cara, todos esos años, todo lo que él había dicho, la forma en que se había portado con ella, todo había sido solo una magnifica actuación que Tomoyo aún no podía creer, es que había parecido tan real.

Y también se preguntaba porque Eriol lo habría hecho, con que fin, ¿para divertirse?, ¿porque parecía ser lo correcto?, porque todo y todos en ese lugar decían que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, que lucían maravillosamente bien juntos y que se complementaban.

¿Solo por eso?

La idea la mataba de tristeza, ella no había podido definir su relación cuando esta todavía existía, pero… en aquel año que se había encontrado sin Eriol a su lado se había dado cuenta de que lo que ella sentía por él, era tan parecido a lo que sentía por su padre.

Era un hombre que debía ser importante en su vida, que debía querer, o sentir algo por él, pero que ella misma había decidido mirar con indiferencia, haciendo un mantra tan fuerte que parecería real, había dicho que no le importaba que no sentía amor por esa persona para no resultar herida, porque en su experiencia personal con su padre, el sentirse abandonada, sola, le había hecho aquello tomarse sus relaciones personales con mucho más celo, sobre todo con los hombres, sobre todo con Eriol que había sido tan juguetón, bromista y coqueto.

Tomoyo habría deseado seguir pensando que no lo amaba de verdad, hubiera deseado creer toda la vida que se había enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, su prima, a quien muchos años estuvo devotamente admirando de manera poco común, pero aquello no había sido amor, aquello había sido un fuerte deslumbramiento, porque Sakura era lo que ella siempre había querido ser, porque Sakura siempre pensaba bien de todo y todos y admiraba su capacidad de amar sin medidas, no como ella, que aunque no parecía miraba las cosas de manera mas calculadora.

Pero Sakura era Sakura, y ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, sus vidas habían sido distintas, los padres de Sakura se habían amado, sus padres eran divorciados y él tenía otra familia y, los padres de Sakura la habían amado mucho, ambos, ella solo había conocido una madre que trato de hacer las veces de padre.

Tomoyo volvió a tocar su vientre, una promesa se planto con fuerza en su interior.

- Si de verdad existes no voy a permitir que tengas que pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando, no voy a cometer el mismo error.

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ¡un hijo!, ¿podría ser cierto?, Tomoyo se sentía en shock, si esto era verdad, no podría seguir ocultando por mucho tiempo su visita a Amsterdam.

**Fin del episodio****.**

**Canciones:**

**The garden of everything: Maaya Sakamoto ft.****Steve Conte. ****(esta la usaré mucho)**

**Passing by: Koda Kumi ft. B. Howard. **

***Kendappa.-** O Kendappa Ou es el personaje que sale en Tsubasa con la princesa Tomoyo y es su hermana, originalmente pertenece a un manga de Clamp llamado RG Veda.

**** Miko.-** El típico traje de sacerdotisa japonés de colores rojo y blanco.

Perdón, perdón, ¡PERDÓN! Yo se que existe gente que se pregunto ¿Qué le paso a Lady Clamp?, pasó más de un año sin publicar capitulo nuevo, eso si es un record, y una vergüenza para mi, no me voy a justificar, simplemente estoy batallando para hilar mis ideas porque tengo mucha información, solo quiero usar la más importante para no confundirlos tanto, y de hecho este capitulo me iba a salir al doble, pero no quiero cansarlos, mejor explicaré más detalles importantes en el que sigue.

Pasando a otro tema he visto que algunos de los mensajes que me han dejado dicen cosas como: "por favor no dejes el fic votado", "no te tardes tanto" etc, etc, y bien si entiendo la desesperación que es no ver un fanfic que te gusta mucho actualizado (a parte de escritora claro que soy lectora y entiendo lo que sienten n_nu) también entiendan ustedes que no quiero sacrificar calidad por tiempo, porque si, igual puedo traerles capítulos mas seguidos pero tengo que acomodar una historia que juega mucho con el tiempo, que el final y el principio son un mismo punto de referencia y… que como no quiero arruinar lo que llevo trato de hacerlo con calma y escribo varios capítulos a la vez, yo no se escribir un capitulo normal, yo escribo cinco o seis capítulos sobre situaciones que se verán desarrolladas mas a futuro y que entrelazan entre si, pero esto hace que el fanfic se tarde mas porque no trabajo en línea recta, me salto muchos episodios, comienzo con otros y se me va el tiempo, pero tengan por seguro algo mis estimados lectores, este fic lo seguiré haciendo, es MUY importante para mi, ya van varios años invertidos, mis seguidores de paraíso del fanfic lo saben, amo esta historia.

Además de eso empecé ¡finalmente!, la reedición desde los Amamia, voy por el capitulo 5, me va tomar tiempo y quitare y agregare detallitos simples que no alteren de manera significativa la historia, básicamente será ortografía y detalles jaja, así que no se preocupen no les pediré que lean todo desde el principio.

Otro detalles es que como se habrán dado cuenta, al no cumplir con las fechas estimadas desde que inicie este fanfic he decidido cambiar los años, antes comenzaba en el 2007, ahora empieza en el 2010, para que pueda ahora si, cueste lo que cueste, terminarlo en el nuevo tiempo limite, como solo cambiaré los años, no se tiene que volver a leer desde el principio, solo tengan en cuenta año pasado 2010, año real realidad alterada 2011.

Por último he considerado la idea de conseguir Beta reader, sobre todo para que me presione con fechas de entrega y lea mis capítulos haber si son comprensibles, no estoy segura aún pero si existen voluntarios que les interese podemos hablar.

Mi correo es clampsia(arroba).mx

Por su comprensión, paciencia y comentarios muchas gracias, hubo gente que tuvo mucha razón en sus sospechas atinadas, jeje, me alegra que saquen sus deducciones, hay una por hay muy perspicaz que aún no he explicado y que saldrá a la luz en los próximos episodios.

**Así que dejo un breve avance del ****siguiente:**

Ella va tener un hijo tuyo – Le había dicho aquel joven a quien bien, podría llamar "amigo" porque era el termino más cercano a una persona, que sin ser parte de su familia, se preocupaba por su bienestar, aunque no fuera correspondido de igual modo.

Por un momento su mente se fragmento en pedazos, sintiéndose en shock, atrapado en un mundo, donde no podía siquiera considerarse la posibilidad, de que él, de entre todos los hombres, daría vida a un nuevo ser con su sangre.

- ¡Ella no puede estar embarazada!, ¡Estas mintiendo!

**Episodio XI: La otra parte de Clow.**


	12. La otra parte de Clow

***Capitulo 70 del anime.**

_El niño abrió la puerta, consciente de su invitado que deseaba pasar desapercibido, dándole la espalda, con ese aire místico que siempre había tenido dijo._

_- ¿No vas a celebrar con nosotros, Yue?_

_El guardián se quedo callado unos instantes, ¿Cómo podía Clow hacerles esto?, después de tanto tiempo de espera, sin poderse contener reclamo:_

_- Todavía no has respondido la pregunta que te hice ayer, si ibas a reencarnar ¿porque escogiste un nuevo dueño para nosotros?_

_- Eso debes entenderlo también – Respondió el niño dándole aún la espalda, mientras los ojos del guardián se abrían con sorpresa._

_- Aunque haya recuperado todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, no podre ser el mago Clow, el mago Clow que tu conoces no volverá a venir a este mundo, por esa razón, él decidió que lo mejor sería que Sakura se hiciera cargo de todos ustedes._

_Aquella simple explicación no podía causar más que un enorme dolor en el guardián ante la comprensión de un hecho, Clow estaba muerto, y su reencarnación era en si otra persona, alguien que aunque tenía los recuerdos de su creador, no era él._

_- A pesar… a pesar de eso, yo te estaba esperando mago Clow – Dijo el guardián haciendo que finalmente el niño girara y se dirigiera hacia el guardián, había dolor en las palabras del ángel, y Eriol lo comprendía, no sería sencillo para Yue ver que su vida pasada había finalmente terminado._

_- Aunque no puedo decir que odie a mi nueva dueña – Ni él mismo comprendía el porque, Sakura le parecía cálida, el tener un nuevo dueño a su vez, le daba cierta sensación de hogar y melancolía._

_- Eso significa que la quieres mucho, ¿no es así?_

_- Pero…_

_- Clow ya no esta aquí, pero puedes conversar conmigo sobre sus recuerdos, si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes compartir tus relatos acerca de tu querido mago Clow._

_Aquello parecía insuficiente, el guardián tenía un vacio en su corazón mayor del que hubiera podido expresar a la reencarnación de su ex dueño._

_- Clow…_

_- A decir verdad me siento muy feliz de haber venido a este lugar, es porque vi a Sakura, a Kerberos y también a ti Yue, además ocurrió algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado._

_El guardián miro con sorpresa a la reencarnación de Clow._

_- El primera fuiste tu Yue, me refiero a tu corazón cuando te transformas en Yukito, pensé que cuando Sakura te conociera ella te querría como a nadie más en este mundo, y claro, también me impresiono el corazón de Sakura – Eriol hizo una pausa contemplando la puerta donde ahora se encontraba ella junto con los demás, sobre todo con Syaoran Li - Parece que mis expectativas por esas dos cosas estaban equivocadas._

_El guardián se quedo en silencio, muy consciente de los sentimientos de su otro yo, hacia el hermano mayor de Sakura, Yukito quería a Touya de una manera muy especial, sin embargo Yue no comprendió del todo en ese momento lo que la reencarnación de Clow había dicho._

"_**También me impresiono el corazón de Sakura"… **Eriol sabía bien a que se refería y de quien estaba realmente enamorada la niña._

**Episodio XI**

**La otra parte de Clow Reed.**

**Realidad alterada, año 2012.**

_Si tuviera que elegir entre los días más extraños en mi vida, sin lugar a dudas este seria el ganador, o uno de los tres primeros lugares._

Leyó Syaoran del viejo diario de Sakura, mientras estaba sentado al lado de su cama en el hospital donde se encontraba.

_Hoy, he pasado de la sorpresa al enojo en casi una fracción de segundo, y del enojo a la felicidad igual, es que aún no puedo creerlo, dos grandes noticias acontecen ahora, una la llegada de Eriol, es decir, ¡estaba vivo!, aún no puedo creer lo que Syaoran me conto acerca de lo que paso aquella fatídica noche, no puedo creer que Eriol matara a su propio hermano, y tampoco puedo creer que hubiera estado vivo y no lo dijera a nadie._

_Por una parte siento lastima por él, debió estar muy solo, además del hecho que sabemos, su vida no ha sido muy sencilla, Eriol ha carecido tanto de afecto, no puedo siquiera imaginar el desprecio y el odio que debe sentir hacia sus padres, lo justifico por lo que paso quizá incluso por los asesinatos que se vio obligado a cometer contra su propia sangre, más no lo entiendo, teniendo a mi lado a mi padre y en espíritu a mi madre._

_Otra noticia importante, que jamás, de verdad jamás llegue a esperar que pasara, Tomoyo esta embarazada, aún no me recupero de la noticia, es increíble que ella, quien siempre ha sido tan ecuánime, tan cabal, de todas nosotras, ella llegara a embarazarse sin haberlo planeado, no la juzgo, ¿quien soy yo para hacerlo?, sin embargo no deja de sorprenderme, si ella, que es una mujer tan centrada y cayó por amor en una situación así, ¿que será de nosotras? Las demás del grupo que sin lugar a dudas, tenemos un control emocional mucho más inestable._

_La situación entre ella y Eriol es complicada, pero no dudo que ese hijo que van a tener los una, Eriol no es una mala persona, me rehusó a creerlo, diga lo que diga él mismo, se que en el fondo de su corazón él es un hombre bueno._

_Sin embargo, y haciendo paréntesis en la situación de mis amigos, mi familia y demás, debo admitir que tengo cierto grado de celos, incluso hacia la difícil situación de Tomoyo, es decir, que aunque reconozco lo duro que será su situación en adelante, un hijo del hombre que amas suena maravillosamente, suena como una buena razón para vivir._

_Y la vida de todos, mis amigos, mi familia, continua, y siento que la mía se ha estancado, y que debo hacer algo definitivo por ella, una platica con mi padre me ha abierto los ojos, es hora de dejar de seguir esperando que algo cambie, entre Syaoran y yo… aunque me duele mucho admitirlo tengo que tomar medidas definitivas._

_Solo espero en el fondo que mi decisión no le afecte tanto como me afectara a mí._

Syaoran termino de leer aquello, consciente del momento al cual Sakura podía estarse refiriendo, y algo sorprendido en verdad, por el hecho de que muy sutilmente Sakura envidiara a Tomoyo por su situación, alguna vez en el pasado… ellos habían hablado de tener familia.

Pero en aquel momento del termino de su relación, todo había sido carente de pasión, afecto y comprensión, mucha distante los separaba, una que se había instado a raíz de su miedo.

Si él hubiera podido hablar consigo mismo, a la persona que fue un año atrás, le habría dicho que solo había algo peor que la duda, el no arriesgarse había sido su gran error.

**Año 2011, 29 de Octubre, realidad normal.**

Sakura bajo de su coche, se encontraba frente al enorme jardín de la casa de su hermano acompañada de Madeline, Touya era en la actualidad tan rico que su mansión media unas cuantas hectáreas, y como siempre que una ocasión lo ameritaba las luces de la entrada principal y las fuentes estaban encendidas.

- ¡Tía!, ¡Madeline! – Grito la pequeña bajando de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada principal para abrazar a Sakura y luego a la mujer de edad - Tía, ¿donde esta mi tío Syaoran?

- Él esta ocupado cariño – Mintió Sakura, Syaoran y ella no habían cruzado una palabra en cinco días, ninguno parecía muy interesado en buscar al otro, todo lo contrario, había un temor tácito en medio de aquel rompimiento – Pero no podía perderme por nada del mundo conocer al salvador de mi sobrina favorita.

- Soy tu única sobrina – Añadió la pequeña riendo – Sabes, papá esta hablando con él ahora en privado – Nadeshiko miro hacia ambos lados y jalando a su tía hacia sí murmuro en su oreja – Se que él no quiere que lo sepa, pero ese señor es un hechicero.

Sakura y Madeline se miraron entre si pasmadas, ¿un hechicero?, estaba segura de no conocerlo, además le había escuchado decir a Nakuru por teléfono que él venia de España.

- Sabes tía, algún día yo también seré una gran hechicera – Hablo nuevamente Nadeshiko sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- Claro que si cariño, estoy segura, ¿verdad Madeline?

La mujer de edad asintió contando anécdotas de cómo su abuela Nadeshiko había descubierto sus poderes, mientras que en el estudio de la mansión, Touya conversaba con su invitado. Habían platicado de trivialidades, familia, de las diferencias entre sus países de origen y cosas sin profundizar, pero los temas se acababan y Touya era consciente de tener que llegar al punto de su reunión privada.

- No pude evitar observar como mirabas a mi hija – Dijo directamente el moreno viendo con desconfianza a su invitado, Fye sonrió tranquilamente, Touya ya había observado que era una persona risueña, pero que a su vez ocultaba algo.

- Estaba preocupado – Mintió Fye, muy consciente de no poder decirle la verdad de sus sospechas a un padre tan sobre protector como Touya Kinomoto – Es poco común que una niña sana se desmaye de la nada, ¿la ha revisado un doctor?

- Desde luego – Objeto Touya levemente ofendido, si deseaba insinuar que él podría no atender debidamente a su hija se ganaría su desprecio, aunque estaba cerca de lograrlo de todos modos – Es mi única hija, en su corta vida ha tenido toda la atención que necesita, doctores, psicólogo, todo.

¿Psicólogo?, Fye se cuestiono a sí mismo el porque una niña de tan solo siete años debía ir al psicólogo, era poco común con una vida tan aparentemente sana, a menos de que…

La puerta del estudio se abrió dejando que una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño entrara.

- Solo vine a informarles que la cena esta servida, será mejor apurarnos, nuestro invitado debe tener hambre – Dijo obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa, Touya frunció el ceño.

- Pero papá no ha llegado.

- Es probable que no lo haga, llamo hace rato diciendo que lo tienen bastante ocupado en la universidad.

Sin más se dirigieron al comedor, aunque Touya dirigió a su esposa una mirada de reproche, él sabía que Nakuru había interrumpido su platica a propósito, porque ella confiaba fácilmente en las personas a diferencia de él, y claro, fallaba, tal como era el caso con su querido "primo" Eriol Hiragizawa.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»~º~º~º««««««««««««

Tomoyo suspiro por enésima vez, las manos le sudaban y sentía una enorme carga sobre sus hombros.

Ya lo sabía, los malestares tan pronunciados no podían ser otra cosa que eso, un embarazo, ella estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba, pero que también le había dejado bien en claro que no sentía nada por ella.

Y un fugitivo además, el consejo aún especulaba mucho sobre Eriol, y creyéndolo muerto, se solían decir cosas terribles, ahora si todos supieran que él estaba vivo…

Tomoyo toco su vientre plano sintiendo tristeza por su bebé, no podría crecer con su padre, nunca lo conocería.

- Disculpe señorita ya puede pasar - Anunció la secretaria del líder del consejo, pues sin saber que hacer, Tomoyo decidió que el primero en enterarse de lo ocurrido debía ser su mejor amigo.

Armándose de valor entro en la habitación, Syaoran tenía cara de preocupación que no podía disimular en el momento que le ofrecía sentarse.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Sakura?

Tomoyo no entendió aquello, sabía que la relación de su prima y su amigo había terminado, aunque él se mostraba interesado aún en ella.

- No – Dijo ella viendo que el joven chino parecía volver a respirar, como si hubiese dejado de hacerlo – No vine a hablarte de ella, si no de otra cosa.

- Dime – Ahora la preocupada fue Tomoyo, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo – Estas algo pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

- Supongo que es normal en mi estado – Murmuro sintiéndose apenada, Syaoran no comprendía.

- ¿Estas enferma?

- No exactamente – Volvió a decir en voz baja, sin que el jefe del clan Li comprendiera la actitud de su amiga, que siempre había sido segura y conversadora.

- Tomoyo, creo que estas aquí por algo importante, no te voy a presionar para que me digas nada – Empezó a decir su amigo con voz comprensiva – Pero puedo apostar a que tiene que ver con "él".

- Syaoran – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de reunir valor.

- Él no te conviene – Dijo suavemente mirándola con tristeza, detestaba horriblemente que ella sufriera por alguien que no la merecía, pero también comprendía que el amor era algo que no se podía borrar de la noche a la mañana – Se que estas aún enamorada, pero ya hemos hablado muchas veces y…

- Estoy embarazada – Soltó Tomoyo dejándolo callado, incluso la mente del joven quedo en blanco por un momento.

- ¡¿Qué tu que?!... – Exclamo bastante sorprendido, Tomoyo estaba roja como la grana, bastante apenada y asustada, Syaoran había dicho eso tan alto que era probable que hasta su madre ya lo supiera.

- Lo siento, se que no debí ir, pero sucedió, y…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que el padre es… él? – Eso era aún peor y más increíble de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

- Para mi desgracia personal – Agrego amargamente la joven conteniendo los deseos de llorar - ¿Qué debo hacer Syaoran?, tú eres mi mejor amigo, necesito tu consejo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo consideraba que él era sabio?, Syaoran se sentía completamente inadecuado para dar alguna clase de consejo en aquel momento, sobre todo uno de índole personal, sin embargo siendo una de sus mejores amigas, le importaba mucho que hiciera lo correcto, acariciando sus manos en un gesto de apoyo dijo.

- No hay opción, él debe saberlo.

La joven palideció, ¿decirle a Eriol?

- No puedo hacer eso, no fue buena idea verlo, él ya no quiere nada en Japón – Empezó a decir rápidamente.

- Un hijo no es cualquier cosa – Comenzó a decir nuevamente Syaoran tratando de hacerla razonar – Además piensa en él, ¿Qué le dirás cuando crezca y pregunte por su padre?

Tomoyo acaricio su vientre plano, no había pensado en nada, solo sabía que estaba embarazada, pero su mente había quedado en blanco desde el día que se había enterado de ese hecho.

Y ese hecho por fin la golpeaba, una nueva persona venía en camino.

- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar – Tomoyo reprimió nuevamente los deseos enormes de llorar recordando la frialdad de Eriol en Ámsterdam – De que crea que lo hice a propósito.

El joven castaño se levanto de su sitio caminando hacia la joven para estrecharla en sus brazos con afecto fraternal.

- Si piensa de ese modo entonces no te conoce, desde que éramos niños siempre fuiste una persona que busco la felicidad de los que amabas sobre la tuya, si eres culpable de algo es por dejarte llevar – Tomoyo no podía estar más sonrojada – Aunque quizás es lo correcto y los demás estamos equivocados.

Tomoyo miro a Syaoran, parecía pensativo, distante, no era solo evidente para Sakura que el jefe del Clan Li había cambiado, Tomoyo también veía que su mejor amigo tenía una expresión preocupada y lúgubre últimamente.

- Syaoran, ¿tú estas bien?

Al joven le sorprendió la pregunta, sonriendo lo mejor que pudo asintió.

- Pero estamos hablando de ti.

- ¿Y porque no podemos cambiar un poco el tema?, estoy preocupada por ambos, no pienso interferir, pero no puedo creer que ustedes, que se amaron desde que eran niños hayan dejado de quererse, mucho menos luego de todo lo que paso en la universidad, estabas tan celoso de Ryoken, y ahora pareces huir de Sakura.

La realidad era bizarra, algo aterradora para Syaoran, aunque podía recordar perfectamente los enormes celos que Ryoken despertaba en él cada vez que se acercaba a Sakura, también sentía la necesidad de alejarse de ella, de huir, solo podía hacer eso, porque estaba muy consciente de que ella había sido alguna vez, en una vida pasada, la persona que más había odiado, y que ahora, cada vez que miraba sus ojos solo podía ver a esa pequeña en ellos.

- Además… ibas a pedirle matrimonio – Murmuro sintiéndose mal por el curso que habían tomado las cosas – Aún no puedo creer que me pidieras que detuviera los preparativos, parecías ilusionado al principio, ¿Qué cambio entonces?

La joven observo un semblante pocas veces visto en su amigo, había dolor y preocupación en él, ni siquiera cuando su esposa había muerto Syaoran se había mirado de ese modo.

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera explicarte, pero no puedo… y siéndote sincero en una cosa, - Dijo sintiendo un terrible remordimiento y alejándose levemente de ella – No se si amo de verdad a Sakura.

- ¡No puedo creer eso! – Tomoyo se negaba a aquello, era imposible – Aunque desconozco lo que paso entre ustedes, se muy bien algo, tu si la amaste, de un modo que nunca antes vi en otra persona, como si fuera tu todo, desde el primer momento en que la conociste, aún recuerdo lo mucho que te sonrojabas al verla cuando éramos niños – Syaoran se impresiono por lo que su amiga decía, Tomoyo era la prueba viviente de la fe ciega en las personas – Esa clase de amor tan extraña en nuestro mundo es difícil o quizá imposible de olvidar.

Sin embargo aquel comentario puso a pensar mucho al joven, si, había sido real, fuerte e impactante como un rayo el amor que había sentido alguna vez por Sakura, aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación, un capricho ni un deslumbramiento, no, simple y sencillamente la había amado por tantos motivos que le era difícil enlistarlos todos, además ese sentimiento iba evolucionando, de la ternura, al deseo, de lo platónico a desear tocarla, hablar con ella, estar cerca y compartir sus sueños e ideas.

De pronto una gran paz inundo su corazón, no estaba seguro de porque, pero si podía ver a Sakura como lo que era, y no como lo que había sido todo podría salir bien.

- Gracias Tomoyo, quizás tengas razón.

- ¡Claro que la tengo! – Dijo mas entusiasmada, Syaoran sonrió levemente.

- Ahora, si volvemos al asunto de Eriol…

Tomoyo suspiro, no era la primera vez que hubiera deseado ser alguien más en vez de si misma.

»»»»»»»»»»»~º~º~««««««««««

Fye tenía de nuevo esa sensación, pero aún peor, sentado a la mesa con aquella "peculiar" familia.

Siendo presentado como el salvador de la hija de Touya había obtenido la aprobación y gratitud de todos, haciéndolo sentir como en casa, Fye no podía negar que aquel sitio tenía un aire hogareño pese al hecho de que la familia fuera tan rica.

Quizás era el hecho de que no siempre había sido así, sabía por las habladurías de otros hechiceros que estos descendientes del señor Logan Amamia estaban catalogados como "new rich" y que quizás era eso lo que hacia a esta familia tan sencilla y cálida entre sí.

Sobre todo por Sakura, la hermana menor de Touya, que lo miraba con gran calidez, aquello hacia sentir extraño al joven, nunca antes había estado enamorado, y definitivamente no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero ella le hacia sentir de un modo especial que no podía explicar.

Y Sakura sentía algo dentro de si parecido, Fye era un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules y complexión delgada, más incluso que la de Ryoken, sin embargo tenía un aire de misterio, Sakura sentía nostalgia al verlo, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo que hacia muchos años no veía.

- Y dígame señor Flowright, ¿a su familia no le importa que este tan lejos de casa? – Pregunto Nakuru mientras cenaban.

- Por favor, díganme Fye, no me gustan esas formalidades de llamar a las personas por apellido – Contesto Fye muy sonriente – Y en tanto a mi familia… me aman, pero saben que tenía muchos deseos de visitar este sitio, desde que era adolescente sentía una necesidad de venir a Japón, pero en los últimos meses esa necesidad se intensifico demasiado.

- Y cuéntanos Fye, ¿Cómo es España?

- Es un lugar hermoso – Contesto sonriendo al recordar su hogar – Tenemos un pequeño Chalet en Málaga que seguro les encantaría y que pongo a sus ordenes.

- Gracias señor Fye – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Pero sobre todo gracias por ayudar a Nadeshiko, nunca olvidaremos lo que hizo.

Fye miro a la joven de ojos verdes por unos segundos que a él, le parecieron eternos, e importantes, no sabia porque, pero ella, ella era especial, y sentía muy en lo hondo, que por alguna razón, él había nacido para encontrarla.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, Nadeshiko es una niña muy linda, y me parece importante además que gracias a ella, pueda conocer a una familia como la de los Amamia, he escuchado comentarios muy buenos de ustedes.

- Y muy malos supongo – Comento Touya, Sakura lo recrimino con una mirada pero él solo acaricio su cabeza como si fuera un perrito – Aunque eso quedo en el pasado ya que el monstruo ha reivindicado nuestro buen nombre.

- Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así, soy hace tiempo mayor de edad y… - Comento Sakura en voz baja pero audible.

- Blab, bla bla…. – Sakura miro a Touya con ojos de asesino, pero Nakuru, como de costumbre cuando los hermanos se enfrentaban intervino.

- Cariño porque no le cuentas a tu tía y a nuestro invitado sobre la obra escolar que van a realizar.

Nadeshiko hablaba amenamente sobre la obra escolar que realizaría su escuela, Fye le miraba atentamente, era una niña con mucha vitalidad, madurez para su corta edad, pero dentro de ella parecía esconderse un enorme secreto, ¿porque?, ¿porque ella le había llamado Draven? Y porque él sabia que se refería a sí mismo, jamás en su vida había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero…

Descubrió a Touya mirándolo con atención, no pasaba desapercibido para el padre la atención que su invitado depositaba en su única hija.

- Tía ¿verdad que vendrás para ver mi obra? – Pregunto la niña animadamente a Sakura, ella asintió sonriente.

- No me perdería tu actuación por nada.

Fye observo a la niña luego puso su atención en Sakura, luego la niña, luego Sakura, había algo… extrañamente nostálgico en ese lugar, algo como un deja vu, un sentimiento le decía que una escena así no era nueva, y que en algún punto, ellos tres habían estado juntos por algo… algo importante.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? – Pregunto Touya con recelo, Fye solo negó con una sonrisa, por poco y descubrían su sorpresa, pero no, él mismo no sabia que era lo que ocurría hay, porque preocupar a los demás con sus sospechas.

La cena se había prolongado un tiempo sin mayor contrariedad ante la platica amena, Fye y Sakura habían hablado largo rato acerca del consejo, de la vida en Japón y de su familia, Fye había estado absorto en todo lo que ella decía, como si se tratara de algo sumamente importante para él, aunque el momento de marcharse había llegado.

- Bueno, una vez más agradezco su invitación – Dijo Fye antes de salir.

- Es una lastima, pero recuerda que la próxima reunión será en mi casa.

- Con mucho gusto señorita Sakura – Dijo Fye amablemente, justo cuando se dirigían a la entrada, un hombre castaño llegó apresuradamente.

- Lamento el retraso, tuve que atender unos trámites de emergencia en la universidad.

Fye se detuvo, contemplando al hombre que acababa de llegar, Fujitaka también lo miro, sus ojos se encontraron en un segundo, un entendimiento cruzo la mente de ambos y no fue necesario decir nada más, ambos lo sabían.

- ¿Tú? – Pregunto Fye en voz muy baja, sorprendiéndose de haberlo pensado siquiera, mucho más de haberlo dicho, no conocía a ese sujeto, no le era reconocido de ningún modo, excepto porque.

- ¿Papá?, ¿papá, estas bien? – Cuestiono la chica de ojos verdes, que no lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos, Fujitaka lucia pálido y su semblante tenía sorpresa y preocupación, hasta que noto su entorno, y sonrió para tranquilizar a sus hijos.

- Si hija, solo estoy algo cansado, veo que tu amigo…

- Lo siento debo irme – Dijo el joven dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría, a todos excepto a Fujitaka Kinomoto que tenía una mirada seria que no despegaba de aquel hombre mientras este se retiraba.

Fye salió con paso apresurado de la mansión, aquello había sido revelador, demasiado, y ahora sentía como si su pecho cargara con un enorme peso, ese hombre… ese hombre era…

- Clow – Dijo para si mismo sentado frente al volante de su auto convencido de que él también lo había reconocido.

En otro lugar, lejano, dos días después.

Eriol no podía olvidar, había mirado sin emoción alguna el cadáver de su hermano mayor, no era posible para cualquier hombre normal, un hombre que hubiera hecho lo que él, con la sangre fría y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa, deshacerse de un miembro de su familia y contemplar esos ojos vidriosos, sin vida, sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento.

Mucho más que eso, ahora que lo sabía muerto, se sentía… aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Pero también debía recordar que este no era su primer crimen en contra de su misma sangre, mucho tiempo atrás, a la tierna edad de seis años había asesinado a traición a su padre, su verdugo y carcelero.

Su hermano, ¿esa palabra porque debía significar algo?

Aunque era evidente el parecido físico, no sentía nada al eliminar a quien atentara contra su vida, aun siendo parte de su "verdadera familia"

Incluso los Hiragizawa habían sido asesinados hacia tiempo, y el joven de ojos azules no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, sus padres, o a quienes él podría considerar más dignos de admirar, de querer, estaban muertos, pero él….

Eriol no conocía los sentimientos humanos como tales, pero era un excelente imitador, uno peligroso considerando su grado de poder, uno que si bien, se regía por normas morales, no tenía el más mínimo remordimiento en romperlas si la situación así lo requería.

Tampoco era que se deleitara en sus actos, simplemente estaba hueco, no tenía dolor, no tenía felicidad, ni tristeza, ni amargura, solo una inmensa soledad, que lo invitaba cada vez con más frecuencia a encontrar lo que su propio inconsciente jamás había conocido.

Un poco de paz.

Si para eso debía estar apartado del mundo entero y todo lo que conocía que a si fuera, que más daba, todo lo que necesitaba para vivir él mismo podía conseguirlo.

Pero su paz, no podía ser eterna, esa misma tarde, su viejo verdugo venía a visitarlo, con una actitud más extraña de lo normal, y no dudaba el porque de su visita.

Ella te lo dijo.

Contesto Eriol extrañamente a la defensiva, si bien, Syaoran sabía que siempre parecía ecuánime y calmado ante la peor de las crisis, al parecer Tomoyo lo había movido de su letargo.

Y sin embargo, Syaoran quería saber que tanto sabía él antes de soltar la bomba.

¿Qué crees que me dijo?

Eriol suspiro audiblemente pasándose una mano por su cabello, con notable ansiedad.

Vino, y fue una estupidez, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, algo de una noche.

Ya veo – Dijo Syaoran notando que todo estaba ordenado anormalmente, y que había una sencilla maleta echa - ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte?, ¿quizá lejos de tu consciencia?

¡Tú fuiste tan culpable como yo!, no tienes derecho a quejarte – Explotó Eriol con enojo, mientras Syaoran solo seguía observando – Se que le dijiste como encontrarme ¡como es posible que hayas sido tan idiota!

Me dijo que te amaba, y me escucho por error, ¿Qué podía hacer?, sabes lo mucho que te estuvo buscando – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Debiste decirle que me olvidara, debiste insistir y decirle que no significa nada para mí.

¿Entonces porque al primer encuentro con ella te portaste como lo hiciste?

¡Con un demonio soy un hombre!, quizá más animal que hombre.

Syaoran al ver su estado concluyo que a parte de no saber nada, no podía muy bien con su conciencia, antes de soltarle la noticia, saco de su abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros, esta vez, haciendo una excepción, a parte de ofrecerle uno a él, se llevo uno él mismo a los labios, aquello sorprendió incluso a Eriol.

Deja de hacerte el idiota y ¿dime a que demonios has venido?

Syaoran exhalo el humo del cigarro, y luego dijo.

Tomoyo esta embarazada.

No hubo ninguna respuesta después de aquello, salvo unos momentos incómodos y largos de silencio, la mente de Eriol se fragmento, sintiéndose en shock, atrapado, en un mundo, donde no podía siquiera considerarse la posibilidad, él, de entre todos los hombres en este mundo, daría vida a un nuevo ser con su sangre.

Ella no puede estar embarazada, ¡estas mintiendo!

Dijo Eriol sin creerlo aún, pero el rostro de Syaoran no tenía atisbo de broma, de cualquier modo, no era ese el estilo del joven chino.

- ¿Me vas a decir que cuando vino aquí no paso nada?, Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga Eriol, y he respetado su silencio hasta este momento, donde ella lo confeso todo, y ambos sabemos de buena fuente que es Tomoyo quien lo ha dicho y que por tanto es verdad.

- No, es que no puede ser – Eriol trago en seco, si podía ser, ninguno de los dos se había cuidado cuando ella había aparecido abruptamente en su vida poniéndola de cabeza – Esto es mi culpa.

- Desde luego, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Syaoran tirando el cigarrillo por la ventana, aunque deseaba llevarlo a Tokio no podía obligarlo considerando su situación, la de ambos.

- Tengo que hablar con ella – Lo dijo con mezcla de seguridad y frustración, aquello no sería sencillo para Eriol, mucho menos después de cómo había terminado la situación entre la pareja, aún si tocaba su mejilla podía sentir la bofetada de Tomoyo, y paradójicamente también podía sentir el calor de sus besos.

- Partiremos de inmediato entonces – Dijo Syaoran dando por terminada la conversación de momento, aunque frecuentaba a Eriol sentía bastante enojo por lo ocurrido con Tomoyo, que para él era como una hermana mas que debía proteger, así que aquello era sumamente difícil e incomodo para ambos.

»»»»»»»»»»~º~º~««««««««««

Madeline toco el timbre una vez, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y miro el pálido semblante de Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien la dejo pasar haciéndose a un lado.

- Debe ser importante si me llamaste a esta hora – Dijo ella y él asintió seriamente, pasaban de las doce am, y Fujitaka parecía muy intranquilo, unas cuantas gotas cubrían su frente de sudor – Habla entonces, dime que ha pasado.

- Reconocí a uno, uno de nosotros.

Madeline cubrió su boca, y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No!, no puede ser – Dijo sin quererlo aceptar – Es imposible, ¡no!

- Madeline – Dijo Fujitaka sosteniendo los hombros de la asombrada mujer - Vi en la casa de mi hijo a Draven – Murmuro aún en shock, Madeline abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y horror.

- No, ¿estas seguro?

Fujitaka parecía demasiado consternado, lentamente se alejo de ella y murmuro.

- No puedo equivocarme, era él, era su reencarnación.

Un silencio pesado se mantuvo en ambos, hasta que Madeline pregunto.

- ¿Pero te reconoció?

Fujitaka trato de recordar cada detalle de su corta visita, su rápida despedida, aquel momento en que él murmuro un tú.

- Tal vez...

- ¿Lo sabe entonces? – Pregunto entre confundida y alterada, Fujitaka la miro con una sonrisa amarga – ¿Vino explícitamente a buscarla?

- Fue él quien rescato a mi nieta – Era algo increíble como se iban uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas, Fujitaka aún no lo podía creer – Se llama Fye D. Flowright.

- El mismo joven que….

- El mismo.

Un largo silencio acompaño aquel último comentario, mientras que ambos intentaban procesar la terrible noticia, algo que estaban seguros iba a pasar y que por mucho que deseaban no podían detener.

- ¿Por qué?, si así fue ¿Por qué yo no le reconocí?

- Tu poder fue sellado, era lógico que tú no podrías reconocerle.

- Y sin embargo tú ahora tampoco cuentas con ningún poder – Reflexiono Madeline, Fujitaka asintió con cansancio y dijo.

- Lo se – Dijo él con una semi sonrisa – Y sin embargo tú y yo nos encontramos hace tiempo, y supimos la verdad.

- Si, siempre fuiste tú el primero que reconoció todo, pese al hecho de que hacia ya mucho tiempo antes yo había interferido a mi modo – Madeline recordó viejos tiempos, cuando ella y Fujitaka no eran más que solo comunes por Nadeshiko Kinomoto - Se agota el tiempo – Dijo acongojada – Dentro de poco Sakura sabrá la verdad…

- No, ¡no voy a permitirlo! – Exclamo con el ceño fruncido Fujitaka, Madeline contemplo el rostro del padre de Sakura, ya había visto ese ceño fruncido algunas veces antes, no por enfado, no por rencor o algún sentimiento negativo, aquella mirada era de pura preocupación de un padre que sabe que su hijo esta en peligro.

- Tengo miedo, si él te ha reconocido como has dicho, ¿cuanto tiempo le tomará el descubrir quien es Sakura?

Ese era el temor más grande que había tenido Fujitaka después de la misteriosa muerte de Nadeshiko, el no poder proteger a su propia hija, el que su destino la alcanzara, y que de cierta manera fuera su culpa.

- ¡Llévatela! – Fujitaka miro a Madeline con sorpresa, ella insistió – Ahora sería muy sencillo hacerlo, puedes convencerla de que solo así se repondrá de su ruptura con el joven Li, y así protegerla por más tiempo.

- Es una gran idea Madeline, te lo agradezco, pero eso no garantizaría nada.

- Yo haré lo que pueda desde aquí, no permitiremos que nadie sepa del lugar al que la lleves, salvo la familia, así podrán comenzar de nuevo, y eso a su vez ayudará a mi niña a superar lo del joven Li.

- Esta decidido entonces – Dijo Fujitaka con más entusiasmo hablare con ella esta misma semana.

Madeline asintió sintiendo tristeza y tranquilidad al saberla lejos, al menos así ella estaría a salvo.

»»»»»»»»»»~º~º~««««««««««

El vuelo sería sumamente incomodo, pensaba Syaoran para sus adentros mientras ideaba el como le diría la verdad a Sakura, que pese a no ser su novia ya, era aún su mejor amiga, o eso pensaba.

Eriol miro detenidamente a Syaoran, un largo silencio se había apropiado del ingles, mientras al joven chino su mirada comenzaba a fastidiarle.

- Deja de mirarme de ese modo, no es como si tú no hubieras cometido los mismo errores – Dijo el joven chino desviando su mirada con el ceño fruncido, Eriol sonrió.

- Desde luego, quizás yo al igual que tú no me quede con la chica, la diferencia primordial entre ambos es que yo tuve razones de peso para no hacerlo, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?, ¿la familia Li? ¿El consejo?, o quizás solamente el hecho de que no la amas como decías.

Syaoran sonrió con amargura.

- No sabes de lo que estas hablando, o quizás seas el único que pueda entenderlo.

Eriol no dijo nada Syaoran lo veía con expresión sumamente seria.

- Dime algo, ¿recuerdas todos los detalles de tu vida pasada? – Cuestiono Syaoran, Eriol sonrió ante sus recuerdos.

- Por supuesto que no, solo lo que tenía que saber, lo más importante – Contesto Eriol con calma.

- Si es así, entonces debes recordar algo sobre tu familia ¿cierto? – Había cierta esperanza en la voz del joven chino.

- ¿Te refieres a la familia Reed?

- No – Contesto secamente mirándolo como un halcón mira a su presa - Y creo que sabes a que me refiero.

Eriol analizo el semblante de Syaoran, estaba bastante serio y además parecía preocupado.

- No, no te entiendo.

- Dime la verdad, ¿tuviste una familia propia?, una esposa, hijos… ¿una hija?

- No, todo lo que tuve fueron las cartas Clow y los guardianes.

- ¡No es cierto! – Contesto Syaoran sin poder detenerse, Eriol lucia entre sorprendido y extrañado.

- Si me conociste mejor que yo mismo ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez a que punto quieres llegar?

- ¿Que no es obvio?- Contesto con cierto sarcasmo - ¿Porque creaste unas cartas tan infantiles?

Un silencio se formo entre ambos, luego de pensarlo unos momentos Eriol dijo.

- No son tan infantiles.

- ¿Burbujas? – Pregunto Syaoran como si eso lo dijera todo.

- Necesitaba algo práctico para bañar a Kerberos.

- ¿Dulce?, ¿carrera?, ¿flores?...

- De acuerdo, quizás fui un poco infantil y bromista – Dijo Eriol levemente apenado ahora que lo pensaba si eran algo extrañas unas cartas.

Syaoran no comprendía, Eriol en verdad parecía no entender de que quería hablar, pero si alguien en ese mundo podía ayudarle a entender la verdad, ese debía ser la reencarnación del mago Clow.

- Tengo una pregunta directa que hacerte, pero espero que tengas suma discreción con lo que voy a preguntarte.

- ¿A quien podría decirle?

- A nadie, esta conversación no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes nunca.

- De acuerdo, si es tan importante – Contesto Eriol extrañado del comportamiento de Syaoran.

- ¿Tu tuviste… una hija siendo Clow Reed?

Eriol miro seriamente a Syaoran por unos instantes, parecía que algo muy importante pasaba por su cabeza, no pasaba desapercibida la mirada que el joven tenía de preocupación.

- La única familia que tuve como Clow, fueron Kerberos, Yue y las cartas, recuerdo que fuera de ellos nada más me importaba.

Eriol frunció el ceño, parecía molesto.

- Estabas demasiado solo, ¿no te parece? – Cuestiono Syaoran sintiendo un mal presagio.

- Quizás, hasta de cierto modo amargado, quizás por mi hija, algo malo pasó…

Syaoran dejo de respirar en aquel momento, una punzada de dolor en su pecho le hacia contener el aliento, la expresión seria y preocupada de Eriol dejaba ver que sus emociones eran turbias.

- O quizás era la abuelita, o peor aún, ¡mi suegra! Eso si debió ser terrible… - Syaoran bufó molesto, Eriol seguía igual de bromista y burlón que siempre, de la nada había recuperado su expresión cómica, hasta que volvió a mirar al joven chino, que lucia extrañamente exhausto.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Nada, solo era curiosidad…

No lo parecía, Eriol noto la preocupación en los ojos del chino, había algo que estaba queriendo ocultarle, pero él descubriría que.

»»»»»»»»»»~º~º~««««««««««

- Vaya, con solo verte mi día se ha iluminado.

- Fye, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Él extendió un ramo de rosas con toda galantería, Sakura estaba estupefacta.

- El otro día dijiste que la siguiente reunión sería en tu casa, así que averigüe donde vivías, espero no te importe – Sakura frunció el ceño bastante desconcertada – Aunque quizá solo lo dijiste aquel día por cortesía.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo ella saliendo de su letargo – Por favor pasa, ¿donde están mis modales?

- Todo aparece cuando lo dejas de buscar o cuando ya no lo necesitas – Sakura rió ante el comentario.

- Por favor siéntate, ¿te puedo ofrecer café, té?

- Café esta bien, gracias.

Sakura se ausento unos minutos en los que preparaba las bebidas y colocaba algunas galletas en una bandeja, mientras Fye se dedico a mirar con inusitado interés el departamento, sobre todo las fotos, cosa que parecía tenerlo muy entretenido cuando llego Sakura.

Por lo visto te gusta mirar fotos.

Sakura… ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto con demasiado interés.

La joven suspiro, hablar de él le traía tristes recuerdos.

Es un viejo y muy querido amigo de la infancia – Sakura acomodo todo sobre una mesa – Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

No puede ser…

¿Disculpa? - El comentario llegó hasta los odios de la ex card captor provocando una maldición intrínseca en el joven, aquello no debía salir de su cabeza y le había sido imposible no decirlo en voz alta.

¡¿Lo conoces?! – Aquello más que pregunta era una acusación, Sakura supo por el rostro de Fye que era cierto - ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Lo viste hace poco?

No, es solo que él me parece muy conocido de alguna parte… - Ni él mismo hubiera podido expresar sus pensamientos a la joven, ¿que decirle?, si ni él comprendía el porque dos personas parecían ser la misma.

Claro – Dijo ella con atisbo de nostalgia – Debes conocerle, su reputación le precede en el consejo, después de todo, él es la reencarnación del mago más poderoso que existió.

¿Su reencarnación?

Sakura asintió orgullosa.

Él es la reencarnación del famoso mago Clow Reed.

Fye abrió sus ojos con mayor sorpresa tomando la foto con su mano, no podía ser aquello cierto, era imposible, como los recuerdos que inevitablemente venían a su mente.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Un hombre de gafas circulares entro en la pequeña taberna, los ojos de los presentes de inmediato se posaron en él, este se acerco a la pequeña barra y como de costumbre pidió lo de siempre.**_

_**A su izquierda, un hombre mayor, bajo, de estatura aproximada al metro sesenta, ojos hundidos, y largo cabello y barba blanca tomaba su propia bebida.**_

_**Eres el único hombre que viene a un bar a tomar una taza de té Sam Seed.**_

_**Un hombre de gran carácter solo busca grandes retos en los lugares más difíciles de lograr – Contesto tranquilamente bebiendo su taza, luego de un sorbo prosiguió – Reed Clow, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti, casi desde que tomaste otro camino.**_

_**Clow sonrió con naturaleza.**_

_**Lo siento mucho maestro, no he sido de gran ayuda para la causa.**_

_**El anciano negó.**_

_**Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no te disculpes, además, una pequeña causa como la tuya, implicó un gran sacrificio incluso para ti.**_

_**Dentro del bar la risa seca y burlona de un borracho, se escucho sonoramente, este, que se encontraba en una mesa del rincón se incorporo de forma poco elegante caminando con una botella en mano hacia ambos.**_

_**¿Gran sacrificio?, ¡Bah!, nadie puede negar aquí que Clow Reed es un cobarde.**_

_**Suga…**_

_**No, Sam Seed, no pienso callarlo – Dijo mirando con odio al que consideraba ya un ser indigno – Te preocupas por esa bastarda mientras que nuestra gente pelea para seguir con vida, ¿Qué es una niña en comparación de todo un pueblo?, !toda una raza!, de los que tú consideraste llamar alguna vez ¡familia!**_

_**Esta muy ebrio Clow, no le hagas caso – Dijo con simpleza el más joven de ellos, un chico pelirrojo.**_

_**¡No te metas en esto cabeza de zanahoria! – Grito imponente el hombre de cabello azabache – Clow sabe que es cierto, solía ser uno de los mejores, quizá, incluso el mejor de todos, tenía tanto potencial y ¿de que sirvió?, ¡tantos años de entrenamiento, tanto poder para desperdiciar su vida con una bastarda! – Escupió las palabras con ira mirando a Clow fijamente.**_

_**No vuelvas a referirte así de mi hija – Dijo Clow con voz sería, Suga sonrió sarcástico, Clow se dirigió a la puerta, de otro modo, aquello no terminaría bien.**_

_**Bastarda… - Escupió retadoramente el japonés, y esta vez Clow volvió su mirada con ira abalanzándose hacia él.**_

_**¡Basta ustedes dos! – Exclamo Sam Seed levantándose de su sitio y colocándose entre ambos, antes de que Clow lo alcanzara – Suga, no tienes derecho a reprocharle nada a Clow, no es obligación de nadie seguir nuestro camino, lo elegimos, nadie nos puso aquí, y tú Clow, ¿no tienes alguien importante esperando en casa?**_

_**El comentario pareció frenar levemente al joven de gafas circulares, aunque Suga Mazahiro lo siguió con la mirada llena de furia hasta que este salió del lugar.**_

_**Sam Seed volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar, mientras todo esto era observado por un hombre rubio, el joven pelirrojo se acerco entonces hacia la mesa donde se encontraba y dijo.**_

_**Es una suerte que el maestro Seed haya estado aquí, sería interesante pero peligroso ver un enfrentamiento entre esos dos.**_

_**Draven asintió, todos sabían bien, que de todos los presentes, los más prometedores y poderosos hechiceros eran esos dos, y que sin embargo, de ser mejores amigos como alguna vez fue, su batalla sería más sencilla de llevar, así como sus vidas.**_

**Fin del Flash back**

Fye, el café va enfriarse.

Oh, si gracias – Dijo él depositando la foto en su lugar, mientras Sakura lo miraba extrañada, aparentemente el joven se había puesto repentinamente pálido.

¿Te sientes bien?

Si – Dijo tomando un sorbo de café, con una apariencia confiada y tranquila que no poseía, Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa, aquello le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, un sentimiento cálido lo inundaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, un sentimiento cálido y por alguna extraña razón, familiar.

**Año 2012, época actual, realidad alterada.**

La habitación se encontraba incómodamente silenciosa, solo los sonidos del monitor que indicaba los latidos del corazón de la joven se dejaban escuchar, y no era para menos, tres personas estaban hay, tres personas que en algún tiempo, en una vida pasada, en esa misma vida, bien habrían sido conocidos como amigos.

Syaoran permanecía sentado en un sillón al lado derecho de Sakura, leyendo un cuaderno forrado en color escarlata, Eriol por su parte bebía un trago de whiskey que había colado escondido entre su gabardina negra, y Fye a través de una rendija pequeña que tenía la ventana, miraba tranquilamente, la puesta de sol estaba cercana y el cielo había adquirido ese hermoso tono naranja, un día normal, demasiado pacifico, hasta que de pronto…

Fye abrió aún más sus ojos con sorpresa, un montón de nubes oscuras apareció de la nada, todos se miraron entre sí, aquello no era causa del clima.

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo – Dijo Fye, Eriol asintió, Syaoran miro a Sakura preocupado, como adivinando sus pensamientos, Eriol se adelanto y dijo.

- Quédate con ella, nosotros vamos a "la fiesta".

Syaoran miro a Eriol, frunciendo su ceño dijo.

- No, mi deber es ayudarles.

- Tu deber es protegerla – Agrego Fye con un rostro frío – Por una vez en tu vida has algo que le ayude.

Syaoran apretó su puño, pero entendió que Fye tenía toda la razón, en cualquier situación Sakura era la persona que más debían proteger, porque era el blanco principal.

Sin esperar un segundo más Eriol y Fye salieron corriendo del hospital, ante una muy asombrada Tomoyo que miro por unos segundos a su ex pareja.

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero ella pudo ver en la mirada de Eriol la decisión y la fortaleza de todo un guerrero, como siempre, era todo un misterio.

Hay problemas...

Fue lo único que atino a decir el joven a sus espaldas, Syaoran tenía el ceño fruncido, con una expresión preocupada.

Eriol y Fye llegaron al sitio en cuestión de minutos, el coche de Eriol había sido improvisadamente estacionado casi en la entrada principal, las presencias mágicas estaban por doquier, pero no había ninguna señal de alerta en la zona.

- Un centro comercial, muy originales – Dijo Fye con sarcasmo pero sonriente como siempre, ambos jóvenes estaban alerta, listos para defenderse.

- Si, creo que es como la tercera vez que pasa algo así – Fye sonrió, alguien llevaba la cuenta aparte de él – ¿Pero te das cuenta que es lo que hace falta?

- Un desodorante ambiental, porque apesta a problemas – Eriol se encogió de hombros mirando feo a Fye durante algunos segundos, los chistes de él chocaban con los suyos.

Fuera de eso, Fye sabía que Eriol tenía razón, el lugar estaba más solo que un salón de clase en viernes, la gente normalmente solía hacer sus compras en Tokio a todas horas, era obvio que algo les había pasado.

De pronto se oyó un leve quejido en una tienda, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si para luego correr al lugar, detrás de unas cajas un hombre tenía en sus brazos a una joven de anteojos, mientras el estaba pegado a su cuello.

- No muertos, esto si es nuevo – Murmuro Eriol, consciente de que era bastante extraño que precisamente estos seres estuvieran atacando a esa hora, ¿Qué no era sabido por cualquier hechicero que los no muertos o vampiros solo podían estar fuera de sus refugios de noche?

- Mira su cuello – Murmuro Fye y Eriol comprendió todo, en su cuello había un amuleto mágico, un collar en forma de circulo con un triangulo al centro, emblema característico de uno de los enemigos.

- ¿Qué hacemos?, si nos tardamos podría matarla, si nos acercamos también – Pregunto Fye a Eriol, que sin responder salió de su escondite, de inmediato el vampiro poso sus oscuros ojos rojos sobre él con odio.

- No te acerques – Grito el no muerto rasgando con una de sus garras el cuello femenino – La matare si das un paso más.

Eriol no pensaba detenerse, pero Fye actuó más rápido que él saliendo de su escondite con una fuerte linterna que cegó por un momento los sensibles ojos del vampiro, logrando que soltara a su victima que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Mis ojos! – Gruño la bestia tapando su rostro de la luz – ¡Malditos los matare a ambos!

Eriol miro la sonrisa burlona de Fye que seguía sosteniendo la linterna, suerte para ambos que el local fuera una tienda para campistas, en ese momento Eriol saco un colgante de su camisa liberando su arma, un báculo negro con la forma de un sol en color dorado en la punta, sin tener más escapatoria, el vampiro se arrojo sobre él, siendo Eriol más veloz y cortando con su báculo la cabeza del no muerto que cayó al piso, arrastrándose aún sin cabeza el cuerpo del vampiro buscaba lastimar a sus enemigos con sus garras.

- ¿Tienes fuego? – Pregunto Eriol a Fye, el asintió sacándolo de la bolsa del pantalón.

- Aunque no suelo fumar me quede con el de Li la otra noche – Dijo aventándoselo – Has los honores, lo mereces.

Eriol asintió, dejando el encendedor prendido lo arrojo sobre el cuerpo putrefacto del vampiro que rápidamente ardió en llamas mientras la cabeza en el suelo chillaba y gemía del dolor, Eriol la tomo del cabello arrojándola junto con el cuerpo, mientras Fye agarraba del piso el dije que el vampiro había tenido en su cuello hacia unos instantes.

- Es de una casa del consejo negro – Dijo Eriol mirando el objeto en la palma de Fye – Conozco a su líder, Amanda Hinkle, una loca fascista.

- No debe ser tan poderoso, de otra forma no habría sido tan fácil eliminarlo.

- Solo lo usaron, quieren dejar bien en claro que la guerra comenzó.

Ambos jóvenes inspeccionaron el centro comercial, aún sentían el aroma a sangre cerca, de pronto comprendieron de donde provenía, en el segundo piso una pila de cadáveres se encontraban regados por todos lados, cinco vampiros eran los responsables de haber extraído hasta la última gota de los cuerpos.

Los no muertos al ver a los hechiceros enseñaron sus colmillos, listos para atacar, empezaron a chillar de manera aguda y molesta, Eriol saco de inmediato su báculo, Fye hizo lo mismo con el propio.

- ¡A esto es a lo que yo llamo fiesta! – Dijo Eriol, a la vez que los cinco vampiros se arrojaban contra ellos.

»»»»»»»»»»~º~º~««««««««««

- Son unos inconscientes – Dijo Tomoyo molesta paseándose de manera nerviosa por la habitación mientras Syaoran solo la observaba desde su asiento, al lado de Sakura.

- Es nuestro deber luchar, en cualquier circunstancia – Dijo él con simpleza – Hemos hecho una promesa con sangre.

- Ya lo se – Dijo de mala gana la joven deteniéndose abruptamente sin mirar a su amigo – Pero Eriol es muy impulsivo, y tu lo sabes bien.

- Siempre ha sido un solitario – Syaoran estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amiga – Lo único que lo mantiene aquí, y bien claro lo ha dejado, es el honor y la promesa hecha en una vida pasada.

- Lo se – Recalco Tomoyo de mala gana conteniendo su ira – Solo espero que esto acabe pronto y se marche muy lejos donde no pueda volverlo a ver.

- ¿Sigues molesta con él por lo que dijo?

- Nunca le perdonare Syaoran, ¡nunca!…

Dijo mirándole a la cara con total indignación e ira, luego de aquello Tomoyo se excuso de necesitar tomar aire puro.

Syaoran se sentó pesadamente sobre su asiento, un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios para luego posar su mirada sobre su prometida, Sakura seguía en la cama, inerte como un vegetal, inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasando en Tokio.

Como quisiera que pudieras decirle algo, tú siempre supiste que decir en un momento así – Dijo Syaoran estrechando una mano de Sakura con ternura – Apuesto que estaba a punto de llorar.

Syaoran recordó aquella parte donde Sakura mencionaba a Eriol, ella siempre lo considero bueno, noble pero solitario y con un pasado muy, muy doloroso.

**Año 2011, realidad normal.**

Nunca hubiera esperado encontrarse al abrir la puerta aquello, Sakura retrocedió dos pasos al mirar quienes se encontraban frente a su puerta, miro a Syaoran, luego a Eriol, y nuevamente a Syaoran, el joven chino se encogió de hombros, sabía que tenía demasiadas explicaciones que darle a… Sakura, su rostro era de sorpresa e incredulidad, de pronto se había llevado una mano a la boca, quizás evitando gritar de la sorpresa.

E… Eriol - Dijo volviendo a mirar al joven ingles como si fuera un fantasma, acercando una mano para tocarlo y cerciorarse que era real – E… estas vivo.

El joven sonrió confiadamente tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña Sakura.

Sakura sin poder contenerse grito emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del joven ingles para abrazarlo con fuerza, gesto que el joven correspondió al estrecharla.

- ¡Eriol estas vivo! ¡Que felicidad, estas vivo! – Dijo cuando por fin lo soltó levemente para mirarlo detenidamente al rostro – Pero estas muy delgado, ¿estas bien?, ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?, ¿y tú? – Dijo ahora mirando a Syaoran que seguía en su sitio sin moverse - ¿Lo sabias?

El tono de decepción y sorpresa no paso desapercibido para el jefe del clan Li, pero fue Eriol quien dijo.

- Yo le pedí que no dijera nada Sakura, no deseaba ser encontrado por nadie – Confesó Eriol mirándola seriamente, Sakura endureció el semblante de pronto.

- ¿Pero tienes idea por lo que pasamos?, lo mucho que nos preocupo el que desaparecieras, pensamos que estabas muerto, y sobre todo Tomoyo, ella…

- Sakura – Dijo Eriol con una expresión fría como granito – Se que estas muy confundida ahora, pero es importante que hable con Tomoyo, luego responderé todas tus dudas.

La joven asintió algo incrédula aún indicándole donde podía encontrar a su prima, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de la maestra de cartas, incredulidad, duda, enojo, felicidad, no sabía como reaccionar o que pensar ahora, Eriol regresaba en un momento tan extraño, como si nada, y Tomoyo, ella había estado tan demacrada los últimos días, enferma quizás de una fuerte gripe.

Luego de unos minutos o quizás años sin reaccionar, alguien la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Lamento no haber dicho nada sobre Eriol – Dijo la voz de Syaoran, Sakura noto finalmente su presencia, la incomodidad se sentía en el aire.

- Porque no me sorprende – Dijo ella con un sutil enojo en su voz que Syaoran noto de inmediato, él no sabía que hacer, estaba hay vestida con un sencillo vestido en color amarillo, lucía tan dulce y tan hermosa con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, al tenerla tan cerca sentía de pronto la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

La había extrañado tanto esos días, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido explicar, pero el dolor y el miedo por el pasado se habían impuesto en su mente de una manera tan devastadora que habían logrado detener en muchas ocasiones al joven antes de buscarla, antes de cometer el error de decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Syaoran la contemplo mientras ella desviaba la mirada por donde Eriol había desaparecido, no podía ser que estando tan cerca se sintiera tan lejos de ella, pero así era, si la distancia entre ella y él hubiera sido de doscientos kilómetros o como en su caso, dos metros, no hubiera notado la diferencia.

- Tranquilízate – Dijo ella de pronto, Syaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Sakura parecía tan incomoda como él – No tengo nada que reclamarte por lo de Eriol, yo se que guardas muchos secretos que no me puedes contar, y de cierto modo, siempre supe que Eriol debía estar con vida.

Su último comentario le pareció tener un mensaje oculto.

- ¿Por qué creías que estaba vivo?

- Porque él es la reencarnación de Clow después de todo - Dijo mirándolo por fin suavizando su semblante - Quien fue en su tiempo el hechicero más poderoso, y yo conocí a Clow, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que es casi invencible.

- ¿Lo admiras mucho no te parece? – Dijo sin poder contenerse, una pizca de celos se sintió en la manera que lo decía, después de todo, esta era otra vida, Sakura y Eriol no eran padre e hija, y ambos tenían casi la misma edad.

- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo Sakura con convicción -Como no hacerlo si me dejo el mejor legado que he tenido, las cartas.

Syaoran la miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo, ¿como es que ella no sabía nada aún, y como es que él si podía tener esos recuerdos?

Mientras tanto en una habitación contigua, Tomoyo ahogo un grito de sorpresa, se había puesto pálida de la impresión al ver entrar en su habitación a una alta y delgada figura masculina, con cara de ángel y ojos de demonio.

¿Seria real? O su imaginación le estaba jugando una de sus tantas bromas, pero aquel joven desaliñado que tenía frente a ella era…

- Si, he regresado…

Dijo él con tono neutro como adivinando sus pensamientos.

- E… Eriol.

Musito finalmente cayendo en cuenta que si estaba hay, parado frente a ella, no una alucinación causada por la falta de apetito de los últimos días.

Su corazón se lleno de jubilo, por un breve instante lo vivido hacia tiempo quedaba en el pasado, pero Eriol no parecía tan contento como ella.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo… - Dijo con voz neutra cerrando la puerta tras de si, rompiendo finalmente el incomodo silencio que había reinado por largo rato entre ambos.

Ella no respondió, estaba sumamente sorprendida y su corazón latía con mucha velocidad para poder procesar todo, o siquiera responder.

- Se que estas embarazada – Musito él haciendo que por fin ella buscara su mirada.

Pero Eriol seguía sumamente serio, de cierta forma angustiado desviando la vista.

- Así es…

Dijo ella sin ánimos de ocultar lo inevitable, pues esas cosas tarde o temprano caían por su propio peso.

- Se que es mío – Dijo Eriol, que no podía negar la clase de mujer que era Tomoyo, lo sabía desde siempre, por eso le había parecido seguro tener una relación sentimental con ella, la mujer más frígida de Japón, hasta que esa mujer estúpidamente creía haberse enamorado de él, porque era el rebelde sin causa que toda niña buena buscaba para "divertirse".

O eso creía él.

- Es por eso que regrese – Dijo Eriol volviendo a su presente tomándola de sus hombros – Para ayudarte.

Tomoyo sintió una enorme felicidad estallar dentro de si, abrazando al joven con fuerza, Eriol estaba arrepentido, no era la criatura insensible e inhumana que él había pintado, el joven finalmente la alejo con cuidado, sus ojos se tornaron de un color oscuro como la noche.

- Te llevare a un sitio seguro para que abortes, antes de llegar me informe de dos lugares entre los cuales puedes elegir.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

Tomoyo palideció aún más, retrocedió dos pasos tratando de protegerse, su corazón se destrozo en aquel instante, Eriol no tenía atisbo de broma en su mirada, todo lo contrario había dicho aquello con tanta frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos.

- No, no puedes hablar en serio – Murmuro incrédula la joven bastante impresionada, Eriol suspiro volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

- Tomoyo te pido esto pensando únicamente en ti, no sabes lo desdichada que serías si tuvieras ese niño.

- Es nuestro hijo – Tomoyo se llevo ambas manos a su vientre plano aún en shock - ¿Por qué quieres desacerté de tu hijo?

_**Aléjate de mi, escapa vete ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

- Ese niño – Dijo él de manera despreciativa señalando su vientre – No debe nacer, es una mala semilla Tomoyo, tan mala como yo mismo.

Tomoyo sintió una mezcla de decepción y rabia nacer dentro de si, él ya le había gritado a ella que no la amaba y que nunca lo había hecho, pero que ahora llegara con tanta tranquilidad a querer matar a su hijo, una parte de ambos, un inocente.

- Estas realmente loco si crees que mataría a propósito a mi hijo – Sus ojos se tornaron rojos reteniendo las lágrimas con esfuerzo pero su reacción no parecía conmover a Eriol en lo más mínimo, con una calma increíble dijo.

- Hazte un favor y deja el drama de lado, no va funcionar – Eriol parecía bastante tranquilo, cruzado de brazos examinando a Tomoyo con frialdad – Si lo piensas claramente es lo mejor, sabes que nunca te ame, y viceversa, tener un hijo mío complicaría las cosas para ambos.

- Claro que te ame, si no fuera de este modo no me dolería tanto lo que me estas pidiendo…

_**La luz ya, no alcanza.  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza.**_

- El amor es solo un conjunto de reacciones químicas en el cerebro llevadas a cabo por fuertes dosis de dopamina, bien podrías drogarte y producir el mismo efecto, además seamos honestos, tuviste cuatro años para darte cuenta de "que me amabas" solo porque a muchas mujeres como tú les gustan los tipos malos como yo.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Ah ¿no? – Pregunto con sorna acercándose a ella – ¿Eso quiere decir que en verdad me amas?

_**Un ángel te cuida.  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida.**_

Tomoyo le sostuvo la mirada, pero no respondió, esa era una pregunta imposible de responder en ese momento.

- Bien, te propongo un nuevo trato – Eriol tomo su barbilla delicadamente y de forma seductora propuso – Aborta a ese niño y volveré contigo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron con sorpresa y horror ante semejante petición.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor.  
Yo se que aún estas a tiempo.  
No soy quien en verdad parezco.  
y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo.**_

- ¡Nunca! - Respondió ella apartando su mano con valentía y enojo.

- ¿Ya pensaste que dirá la sociedad de hechiceros cuando sepan que tienes un hijo mío?, ¿has pensado que si algún día se enteran de quien es él lo despreciaran?, y si alguien, alguno de la familia Sakurasukamori se entera, sería mucho peor, tu vida correría peligro.

- ¡Que demonios te pasa! ¿Qué no tienes sangre en las venas? También es TU hijo, no voy a matarlo – Grito Tomoyo histérica, Eriol se acerco a ella hasta que Tomoyo grito.

- ¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida!

- Tomoyo, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas… - Carraspeo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?

- Tómalo como quieras, ese niño no nacerá… no lo permitiré ¿me entiendes?- Eriol parecía retener a un demonio dentro de si, aunque estaba tratando de decir aquello con suavidad su mirada delataba su alteración y enojo – Aunque yo mismo tenga que arrancarlo de tus entrañas ese bastardo no nacerá.

Tomoyo abofeteo a Eriol con tanta fuerza como pudo, él ni se inmuto, aunque su mano había quedado marcada en su rostro, ella lo miraba con tal desprecio como nunca antes lo habían mirado, o eso le pareció.

¡Te odio Eriol Hiragizawa!, y siempre te odiaré por lo que me has pedido, nunca, ¡nunca vuelvas a acertarte a mi o a mi familia!

Antes de salir con dignidad y frialdad en sus ojos, Eriol recalco.

Piénsalo Tomoyo, es por tu bien, no me obligues a tomar "medidas extremas"

_**Si aún no me lo crees amor.  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo,  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
a quien más quiero.**_

Sin más de que hablar Eriol salió azotando la puerta, dejando a Sakura y Syaoran pasmados, solo habían alcanzado a escuchar una fuerte discusión y un te odio por parte de la joven, de inmediato Sakura se asomo donde Tomoyo y al verla pálida y con lágrimas en sus ojos la estrecho en sus brazos.

_**A quien más quiero.**_

Sakura dejo a su prima descargar toda su tristeza sin preguntar nada, solo cuando ella estuvo lista para hablar dijo con voz débil.

Él no quiere a nuestro hijo.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron entre si con asombro y horror, Sakura fue la que dijo.

Tomoyo – Aquella revelación fue un shock para Sakura - ¡¿Estas embarazada?!

La joven asintió, había guardado el secreto solo unos días que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, poder decírselo a Sakura era muy importante para ella.

¿Te ha molestado ese canalla?, dímelo, si es así te juro que ahora mismo iré a partirle la cara.

Syaoran – Dijo Sakura conciliadoramente al ver su enojo – Dejemos que Tomoyo nos explique.

Eso calmo un poco al joven, mientras la ojiazul decía.

Quiere que aborte, dijo que es una mala semilla igual que él.

Ese maldito lo voy a… - Syaoran estaba furioso, Sakura lo interrumpió muy tranquila.

¿Y que quieres tú?

La pregunta de verdad sorprendió a ambos sobre todo a Tomoyo, que en realidad no había tenido tiempo de comprender el cambio que un niño traería a su vida.

Yo… - Su voz se quebró un momento, por un segundo pensó en lo sencillo que sería deshacerse del bebé y simular que nada había pasado, podría continuar su carrera como diseñadora, casarse, no volver a ensuciar el apellido familiar – No puedo hacerlo, es quizá patético, pero no importa su origen, es mi hijo – Dijo acariciando aún su vientre plano, consciente de que nada de lo anterior era más importante que la vida de su propia sangre – Ya se de ante mano que este bebé va traerme muchos problemas, pero no importa, también me dará valor para enfrentar lo que necesite.

Entonces Tomoyo tienes todo mi apoyo – Dijo Sakura sonriente volviendo a estrechar a su amiga en sus brazos para luego depositar una mano sobre su vientre plano, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – Volveré a ser tía, que maravilloso.

Dijo llena de ilusión, Tomoyo agradeció tanto el que alguien se alegrara por la noticia, era en realidad la primer felicitación que recibía, por lo cual no pudo más que abrazarla, si su mejor amiga y prima estaba con ella, todo estaría bien, aunque la promesa de Eriol se coló en su mente preocupándola de sobre manera.

Syaoran, podrías dejarnos a solas por favor.

El joven entendió que eran cosas de mujeres, y quien mejor que Sakura para ayudarla, supuso, además él debía vigilar a Eriol, ahora era su nueva responsabilidad, una vez que Syaoran se marcho Tomoyo dijo.

Eriol me amenazo, dijo que de ser necesario él mismo arrancaría a nuestro hijo de mis entrañas.

Sakura no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar, primero el hecho de que Tomoyo y él fueran a ser padres, la frialdad de Eriol, la manera tan extraña de proceder de Syaoran, eran muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

No te preocupes, no se atreverá a tocarte, lo prometo, estas segura – Dijo ella con convicción – Antes tendría que pasar sobre cada uno de nosotros.

No quiero un derramamiento de sangre Sakura, solo pido tu protección – Rogó Tomoyo bastante apenada por meter a su familia en problemas – ¡Dios!, ¿que dirá mi madre cuando se entere?

¡Nadie debe saber quien es el padre Tomoyo!, me temo que incluso la tía Sonomi debe ignorarlo – Dijo Sakura pensativamente - Si es necesario diremos que ha sido inseminación artificial, pero nadie sabrá quien es el padre.

Tomoyo asintió, haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su bebé.

Hablaremos juntas con la tía Sonomi, juntas – Destaco para hacerle notar su completo apoyo - No tengas miedo, ella se molestara al principio, pero terminará encantada con la idea, como todos.

Luego de un momentáneo silencio en el que ambas analizaban las opciones Tomoyo agrego asustada.

Temo haber arruinado su vida, aún sin haber nacido.

No pienses de ese modo, sean cual fueren las causas de su concepción será amado por muchos, y tendrá una vida plena, te lo prometo.

Tomoyo no podía estar más agradecida, si confiaba en alguien su vida y la de su bebé esa sería a Sakura.

**Año 2012, realidad alterada.**

Lo logramos – Dijo fatigadamente Fye, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Eriol solo asintió, estaba bastante cansado y había sido tomado por sorpresa en la batalla, lo cual ocasiono que uno mordiera su brazo, afortunadamente Fye lo había mandado a volar antes de que el vampiro extrajera su sangre, pero la mordida dolía bastante, aunque no se quejaba, él estaba hay por obligación y si debía morir luchando que así fuera.

Es una suerte que el vampiro no tomo tu sangre, eso lo hubiera hecho mucho más poderoso.

"Y quizá me habría matado" pensó Eriol sin lamentarse, él no era muy cuidadoso a la hora de luchar con quien fuera.

Fye le había hecho primeros auxilios colocándole un vendaje que detuviera el flujo de la sangre, pero más adelante tendrían que hacerle un mejor ajuste en el hospital.

Cuando ambos llegaron al sitio, Syaoran ya los esperaba en la recepción, sabía de ante mano que ambos habían salido bien del encuentro, puesto que sus presencias podían sentirse aún a distancia.

Si, parece que no necesitaban mi ayuda – Dijo al ver el semblante de ambos poniendo especial atención en el brazo izquierdo de Eriol.

Fue un vampiro – Dijo Eriol al ver su mirada – Solo es un rasguño.

¿Un vampiro?, a esta hora del día? – Dijo mirando que la noche comenzaba a caer.

Fue ayudado Syaoran, reconoces esto – Dijo Fye molesto enseñándole el colgante que uno había tenido en su cuello.

Fueron ellos – Dijo molesto y desesperado por la situación, después de todo, ¿que estaba haciendo él para detenerla?, aquello era su culpa y su responsabilidad.

Tratando de recobrar una calma que no tenía Syaoran dijo a Eriol.

Si te succiono sangre sabes que eso puede causarte un gran dolor y delirio, la mordida de un vampiro es tan venenosa como la de una serpiente.

No pasa nada – Dijo él restándole importancia.

Deberías ver a un doctor.

La voz de la joven atrajo la atención de todos los hay presentes, nadie esperaba ese comentario de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Llamaré a Nakuru – Dijo Tomoyo y Eriol desviando la vista dijo con molestia.

Ya te dije que estoy bien.

Y yo ya te dije que la llamaría – Replico Tomoyo sin dejarse intimidar por él, Fye y Syaoran se observaron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice, ella había ganado sin duda esta batalla.

Muy maduro de tu parte tu comportamiento – Dijo con suavidad Syaoran una vez que estuvo solo con Tomoyo, mientras Fye visitaba a Sakura y Eriol era atendido por Nakuru.

No le deseo ningún mal créeme – Respondió mientras miraba su celular para ver si tenía mensajes.

Pero ¿te preocupas por él?

No es algo que me quite el sueño – Dijo ella sin dejar de observar la pantalla de su celular – Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo una familia que me espera en casa.

Dijo finalizando la plática mirándolo con atención.

Te vez exhausto, deberías irte a descansar un rato.

Quiero quedarme con ella – Dijo Syaoran como siempre, Tomoyo le sonrió compasiva.

Touya esta a punto de llegar en cualquier momento – Eso lo decía todo - Por favor vete.

Syaoran dio un último vistazo hacia donde ella se encontraba, al parecer Fye estaba hablándole muy entretenido, así que decidió por el momento irse sin despedir, el joven rubio no era tan intolerable para Touya Kinomoto como lo era su presencia.

Te amo…

Susurro como si ella pudiera escucharlo a través del cristal desde donde la observaba.

**Realidad normal, año 2011.**

Sakura salió de su departamento con un cansado suspiro, había consolado a Tomoyo hasta que esta había caído dormida profundamente, ahora debía encontrar a Eriol, hablar con él, y tratar de arreglar esta situación, además de pensar el modo correcto de comunicarle a su tía Sonomi la buena nueva sin que esta se enterase del como se dieron las cosas, y bueno, para colmo no tenía los consejos de Meiling que estaba de viaje en Sapporo junto a Kunai por el fin de semana.

Nada le estaba saliendo bien últimamente, estaba estresada por la escuela, el trabajo, y el ser jefa de su clan que implicaba para ella el compromiso con su familia, y últimamente se sentía desconectada de sus deberes, inevitablemente todo esto le pasaba porque aún no tenía las respuestas que esperaba, sobre todo una.

¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoyo?

Pregunto la causa de su distracción mirándola con aparente molestia en sus ojos castaños.

Dormida, logre convencerla de que no tenía sentido que se preocupara tanto, que en su estado no es nada saludable – Sakura miro a su amigo y pregunto con preocupación - ¿Y Eriol?

Salió tan aprisa que no supe que paso con él, pero ese maldito va escucharme, lo haré pagar cada lágrima de Tomoyo…

Syaoran, por favor, eso no es oportuno ahora – Pidió Sakura tratando de ser conciliadora, él parecía muy molesto.

¿Cómo es posible que lo defiendas?, ¡le pidió que abortara a tu prima!, se ha portado con ella como un patán.

Lo se – Sakura toco su sien con cansancio pero Syaoran en su enojo continuó diciendo.

Fui tan estúpido por traerlo, esto solo complicará más la vida de Tomoyo, ese imbécil quisiera…

¡Podrías parar! – Pidió exasperada la ojiverde, él parecía ignorar el hecho que pasaban de las dos am y Sakura estaba muy cansada – En todo caso es algo difícil de asimilar el hecho de que va ser padre, y Tomoyo también estuvo hay, esas cosas no pasan por "accidente" fueron los dos y quizá un loco momento de pasión – Un poco más calmada agrego – Además no pienso que Eriol sea tan malo, creo que solo dijo eso porque esta asustado.

Eres tan ingenua Sakura…

Syaoran se dio la vuelta, debía buscar a Eriol y hacerle pagar sus acciones, además era peligroso estar con la ojiverde más tiempo.

Probablemente – Dijo captando su atención haciendo que se detuviera – Pero apuesto a que no lo habrías traído contigo si no hubieras pensado por un momento que la noticia los uniría.

Tienes razón – Dijo volviendo sus pasos para mirarla, notando finalmente su cansancio – Pero tenemos que aceptar la verdad Sakura, Eriol siempre ha sido muy astuto y ha podido engañar a todos nosotros, sobre todo a Tomoyo porque lo quiere, no se porque, pero lo quiere.

El amor es un sentimiento completamente irracional – Dijo en voz alta pero sentía que se lo decía también a sí misma – Y sin embargo yo si pienso que él estuvo y sigue enamorado de ella.

¿Todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas?

Syaoran casi se muerde la lengua ante su comentario, no pretendía ser mal intencionado hacia ella, pero estaba furioso, y Sakura estaba ojerosa y pálida.

Sakura, ve a descansar, no ganaremos nada haciendo especulaciones ahora – Dijo tratando de redimir su error, tranquila, yo buscare a Eriol.

Syaoran hizo amago de volver a marcharse, la ex card captor no lo pudo permitir, necesitaba entenderlo bien antes de volverse loca.

¡¿Por qué?!

Syaoran se detuvo nuevamente, Sakura lo miro bastante seria.

Perdón, se que no es el momento y que hay cosas más importantes para ti que atender, que tienes mucho en que pensar, todo eso lo entiendo, pero… - Ella dudo unos segundos, tomando aire pregunto – Necesito saber ¿porque ya no me amas?

_**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco.  
Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto.**_

De entre todas la preguntas que ella pudiera hacerle, esa, era la peor y más difícil de contestar, ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿la verdad?, así ella quizá sentiría lo mismo que él, y hasta quizá llegaría a odiarlo. Aunque los comentarios de Tomoyo aún hacían eco en su cabeza, no podía ignorar que verla hay con un semblante tan preocupado, tan… triste era devastador, porque no era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo, y ella se parecía tanto a esa niña que él había odiado en otra vida, el remordimiento lo carcomía cada vez que veía a Sakura.

No podía olvidarlo, nunca podría.

Lo más justo que podía hacer, para reivindicar su error de una vida pasada, era dejarla ir.

_**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

Porque, creo que entendí que no puedo verte, más que como amiga.

Esa era una excusa patética, se recrimino así mismo, pero no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad, no aún, cuando a penas si él sabía detalles borrosos. Por el semblante de Sakura supo, que aquello no sería suficiente, lucia confundida ahora, así que trato de ser honesto sin decirle la verdad.

Te veo como una hermana menor.

Sakura se quedo muda, no esperaba en realidad que él dijera eso, luego de unos segundos murmuro.

Pero si somos de la misma edad, incluso soy dos meses mayor…

Sakura – La verdad era cruel y calaba hasta los huesos pero era mejor decepcionarla por completo – Hace tiempo me di cuenta de lo que siento en verdad por ti, no quería herirte, me importas, pero, no del modo que tu esperas.

Esta bien, tienes razón, yo ya veía venir las señales – Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, no podía contener las lagrimas, su dolor era demasiado grande, de todas las razones, el ser como una hermana menor, era…

Lo, lo siento, yo no quería – Estaba a punto de retractarse al verla llorar frente a él, Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos un momento para quitar los restos de lagrimas, no quería que la viera así, no quería que él la viera llorando.

No, no te disculpes, yo te pedí una explicación, y tu me la diste – Dijo unos segundos después recobrando una calma aparente que no tenía – La verdad duele, pero necesitaba saberlo – La joven intento esbozar una débil sonrisa pero no pudo, antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo, y ver la cara de preocupación de su… mejor amigo, se adentro en su departamento con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Sakura perdóname – Dijo débilmente a través de la puerta, ¿Qué más podía decirle?, ¿Qué debía hacer si la veía triste por su culpa?

Sakura no pudo responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control, trato de controlar sus sollozos para que él no los escuchara, aunque si pudo hacerlo, Syaoran se sintió como el peor de los patanes, ¿quien era él para juzgar a Eriol cuando él mismo le hacia tanto daño a Sakura por no decirle la verdad?

Pero ya estaba hecho, con un doloroso esfuerzo se alejo de la puerta para seguir con la tarea de buscar a Eriol, cuando ella estuviera más calmada encontraría la manera de compensarle esto que tenía que hacerle, que era lo correcto para ella, para ambos.

A la mañana siguiente alguien toco muy temprano a su puerta, Sakura despertó adormilada cerca de la puerta, después de llorar un par de horas logro dormir un poco, a penas si diviso la hora en su reloj de mano, las ocho am, imaginando que sería Syaoran palideció, quizá venía a tratar de arreglar la situación con una disculpa, quizás…

Hija, ¿estas hay?

Escucho ella tras la puerta, la joven se alarmo, era su padre, corrió hacia el baño lavándose la cara, los dientes, se acomodo el cabello y finalmente se puso las gafas más oscuras que tenía, para que Fujitaka no notara sus ojos hinchados.

En tiempo record, (para lo que hizo Sakura), abrió la puerta de su apartamento para mirar con una sonrisa a su padre.

- Papá – Dijo abrazándolo y luego invitándole a pasar a la sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro - ¿Pero que haces aquí?, es extraño que vengas a visitarme, y con lo ocupado que has estado últimamente.

Fujitaka sonrió abiertamente, aunque en sus adentros sabía bien que algo malo había pasado con su hija, su aspecto no era bueno.

- Estaba por el vecindario.

- No es verdad, tú ni siquiera vives o trabajas por aquí – Dijo ella sonriente y nerviosa – Es más, debe tratarse de algo importante porque casi nunca vienes.

- Bueno hija, no quiero ser molestia para ti o tus amigas – Confeso el profesor y su hija tomo la mano de su padre con infinito amor, tratando de aparentar una felicidad que no sentía.

- ¿Bromeas?, eres mi padre, tu nunca serás una molestia, mi casa es tu casa, donde quiera que este y con quien este.

Fujitaka acaricio con gran cariño los nudillos de su hija, sintiéndose afligido y preocupado en el fondo, pero mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas en el exterior.

- ¿Dónde sea?...

- Por supuesto – Sonrió la joven y luego agrego – Por cierto, tengo unos deliciosos pastelillos del restaurante de Kaery, probemos unos antes de que llegue Sunny, Madeline me dijo que vendría a verme esta tarde.

Sakura se levanto de su sitio hacia la cocina y Fujitaka la siguió con la mirada mientras ella encendía la cafetera y sacaba del refrigerador el pastel, y aunque en todo momento ella había lucido sonriente y tan amble como de costumbre, Fujitaka noto que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban aún algo hinchados, pudo notarlo aún a través de sus gafas, y aunque no fuese así, él era su padre y sabía bien cuando su hija trataba de ocultarle algo para no preocuparlo, lo había hecho siempre para no causar problemas, desde que era una niña pequeña Sakura daba lo mejor de sí para no preocupar a su familia, y luego de años de entrenamiento, había aprendido a sonreír sin sentir emociones sinceras cuando era necesario.

Fujitaka apretó un puño, el también estaba mintiendo, por fuera parecía feliz, y aunque una parte suya lo estaba por convivir con su hija, otra estaba terriblemente preocupada, porque, para salvarla de una desgracia mayor, tendría que causarle un gran sufrimiento.

- Hija, te he visto últimamente muy triste – Dijo mientras ella servía dos tazas de café, dándole oportunamente la espalda para contener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos casi en todo momento, sobre todo al sentirse expuesta ante su padre.

- No es nada – Dijo aún de espaldas, e hizo una leve pausa para aclarar su voz – Debe ser que estoy preocupada por Tomoyo, el trabajo, la maestría, hay tantas cosas que debo atender que…

- Sakura – Fujitaka se acerco, puso una mano sobre su hombro y la joven soltó la taza que con manos temblorosas había tomado, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el piso, junto con el poco café que había vertido.

- Lo siento – Dijo apresurándose a recogerlos, pero su padre la detuvo antes de que se cortara.

- Estas temblando – Fujitaka la miro preocupado ayudándole a incorporarse, aunque sabía que su hija debía estar deprimida, no imagino hasta que punto, con lentitud y sin que ella se opusiera le quito las gafas – Hija, dime por favor que te sucede.

Sakura lo abrazo sin decir nada mientras las lágrimas fluían.

- Es que… duele tanto tenerlo tan cerca y que este tan lejos – Murmuro ella con la voz estrangulada por las lagrimas, Fujitaka acaricio con gran amor el cabello de su hija, mientras ella se refugiaba en su abrazo como cuando era una niña pequeña, no necesitaba decir más detalles para que él comprendiera todo.

- ¿Tanto así lo amas hija? – Pregunto sintiendo una terrible impotencia por verla llorar tan desgarradoramente, ya que era muy difícil que Sakura se derrumbara frente a sus ojos.

- Yo pensé… cuando Yukito me dijo, que él sería la persona más importante para mi, de verdad creí que era él…

Fujitaka la dejo llorar largo rato, acompañando a su hija en su dolor en un silencioso apoyo que Sakura agradecía infinitamente, no quería escuchar más consejos de cualquier tipo, no en aquel instante, cuando solo quería llorar y desahogarse.

Una vez que Sakura lloró lo suficiente, Fujitaka llevo a su hija hacia la sala, mientras el terminaba de limpiar el desastre en la cocina y volvía extendiendo hacia ella una taza de té caliente.

- Te doy demasiadas molestias papá, lo siento – Dijo tomando la taza con ambas manos, Fujitaka sonrió, su hija parecía tan pequeña e indefensa que a veces le costaba creer que ya tuviera veintidós años.

- Es mi deber y felicidad velar por ti hija, no tienes que fingir delante de mi que todo esta bien, o que eres feliz, si no es verdad.

- No quiero preocuparte – Dijo apenada – Todos pasan por alguna ruptura amorosa alguna vez, pero la vida sigue, ¿verdad?

Pregunto insegura y Fujitaka sonrió tratando de infundirle ánimo.

- Hija, es difícil que lo olvides si vives tan cerca de él, si lo vez constantemente – Comenzó a decir Fujitaka mientras Sakura parecía demasiado interesada en observar su taza de té – Por eso creo que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí.

- ¿Irnos? – Aquel comentario capto la atención de la joven que volvió a mirar nuevamente a su padre, que lucia serio y decidido.

- Hija, tengo una oferta de trabajo de Oxford, podrías volver conmigo a Inglaterra, ahora que las cartas oscuras fueron capturadas nada te ata aquí.

- Pero… mis estudios, mi trabajo, ¡el tuyo!, aquí eres rector de la universidad Waseda, ese puesto te costo una vida entera de esfuerzo, se que por mucho que lo intentes no volverás a tener una oferta como esa.

- No importa hija, esto es lo que quiero ahora e iré aún si decides no venir – Fujitaka lamento profundamente el tener que lastimar aún más a su hija, pero aún así dijo – Pero piénsalo, el joven Li no te ama, y quizás, es muy probable que aún no allá podido olvidar a su difunta esposa.

Sakura palideció, no necesitaba tener más ideas sobre Ayumi y Syaoran, ella ya sabía que siempre ocuparía un segundo, muy segundo lugar en el corazón del joven chino, aún incluso como "hermana menor".

- Tienes razón, tengo que irme.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas así, comenzare los tramites lo antes posible, y por lo de la escuela no te preocupes, buscaremos la forma de que termines tus estudios allá.

Sakura asintió, Fujitaka le sonrió con dulzura, en menos de una semana, su hija y él partiría a Europa para nunca más volver.

**Fin del episodio.**

**Canción: Aléjate de mí **

**Interprete: Camila.**

Lo lamento, se que a muchos les parece imposible el que Eriol actué de la manera en que lo hizo, pero es por una razón importante, Eriol siempre me pareció demasiado perfecto y solo quise darle un toque más humano, más con errores y emociones fuertes que no son del agrado de todos. Pero hay otra razón por la cual lo hago, porque he leído muchos fanfics que al suscitarse un evento no planeado de un niño muestran a un padre mucho más feliz y que acepta todo con más ética y principios, yo quise hacer lo contrario y plantear la otra cara de la moneda con Eriol, porque eso pasa mucho más en la vida real, creo que todos conocemos algún caso, a veces alguno muy cercano, ¿que puedo decir?, me gusta crear controversia y debates.

Para no crear ideas erróneas en sus mentes, aplique la canción Aléjate de mí de Camila, por una razón que ellos mismos contaron una vez en un concierto al cual fui, "Aléjate de mi" en consistencia nos dice que la persona querida debe alejarse porque si no lo hace el sufrimiento que tendrá con la persona que ama será un infierno, y aplica para ambas relaciones en mi historia.

Los quiero mucho, gracias por sus comentarios adelante van respuestas a varias preguntas interesantes que me han planteado:

**Gabyhyatt:** ¿que le pasó a saku?, ojalá pueda regresar al pasado o algo

Esta historia es tan compleja que hasta yo misma me confundo a veces, pero tratare de explicarte mi punto de vista simplificado, en este mundo existen dos presentes y un pasado, el pasado como tal si es modificado (que no debe serlo) puede alterar la realidad en el presente, es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento sin arruinar el suspenso, gracias.

**Chiare:**O al fin alguien pregunto lo k tenia en duda desde amamia, viva Shaoran, yo siempre supe k la relacion del señor amamia con la Madeline no era de amo a empleada. No odio a Eriol x muy k haya dicho k fue un erro aun tengo la esperanza de k su corazon puede amar, aparte si es x la necesidad de un hombre k se acueste con la mina k lo jotiaba kuando tocaba el piano ¬¬ kosa k no dudo k alla hecho, pero aun asi se acosto kon Tomoyo.

E na mas k decir aunke aun tengo muxas duda en la cabeza komo k mas datos tendra Shaoran sobre la familia Amamia. Y otras dudas mas k la verdad me da un poco de lata escribirlas todas xk ya de muxas no recuerdo, una creo k tenia k ver con la carta esperanza.

Jajaja, Madeline es un personaje muy importante para mi, más adelante contare con más detalles, su historia, también hablare un poquito más de la vida sentimental de Eriol, para que saques tu misma tus conclusiones. Syaoran sabe cosas de la familia Amamia importantes pero el detalle es que hay que unirlas como un puzle, gracias por tu comentario.

**Blouson Der Herz:** ¿k onda con shaoran en verdad ya no le interesa Sakura? si es asi lo mato.

Ahhhh este comentario estuvo agresivo hacia uno de los personajes, jajaja gracias me reí mucho cuando lo leí, respondiendo tu duda, eso es muy relativo, los sentimientos de Syaoran están encontrados por el momento, por un lado siente amor, atracción, por otra remordimiento, culpa, dolor y no sabe porque, pero te lo pondré así, ¿tu crees que si no la amara seguiría hay pegado al hospital si ella esta en coma?

**Desilos:** oye cuendo segiras con la historia? cuantos capitulos faltan para k akabee sk awww estoe tan impaciente xD MUY buen trabajoo aces me encanta la trilogiaa muy diferente realista aww nosee geniaal! k esta esta historiaaa digo k realista xk enmuchos casi no ponen sufrimiento ni nada todo lo poenen a color de rosa este es uno de los pocos fics k me an gustado muchoo (: aunk en la primera parte casi no hubo sakura y shaoran u.u (: porfaa contesta mi preguntaa muchos saludoss buenos deceoos k estes bn (:

Jajajaja, eso de cuando seguiré, pues estoy siguiendo, trato sinceramente de escribir rápido pero ya estoy un poco grandecita y no tengo tanto tiempo como cuando escribía Magia, lo siento mucho y admiro y aprecio en verdad a los lectores que me siguen desde que existía el paraíso del fanfiction, muchísimas gracias porque ya son más de 6 años, ¿Qué cuanto falta? Mmm lo confesare por los fans, son veinte capítulos, así que hecha cuentas, la introducción no cuenta. Yo se que en los primeros diez episodios no hubo mucho S+S los siguientes te van a encantar si te gusta el drama, créeme yo misma estoy hay con pañuelos al lado, gracias por seguir la historia!

**Angel de la soledad**: hay puntos interesantes que me gustaría saber de donde los sacaste como lo del papá de Tomoyo, eso estaba contemplado antes?

No, no estaba contemplado en nada de lo que te conté, la vida es espontánea, yo lo soy, jaja claro! El formato original de la historia sigue su curso, pero hay algunos matices que pienso le darán más realismo, gracias!

**Melanie H** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por tus comentarios, siempre has sido muy dulce conmigo y me das animo para seguir adelante, ojala puedas leer esto, no importa si decides continuar leyendo o no, estoy MUY agradecida por el animo que me has dado.

**Tefa-Sakura** MUCHAS GRACIAS a ti también, por leerme, por hacerme publicidad, por todo el tiempo que has invertido leyéndome, muchísimas gracias te debo mucho.

A los demás que me han dejado comentarios, muchas, muchas pero MUCHISIMAS gracias, no poner sus nombres no los hace menos importantes para mi, porque me dan ánimos y me demuestran que aún existen personas que quieren leer esta historia, siempre recuerdo eso cuando quiero cancelar Carnage, si me ha pasado por la mente, y luego recibo un mail a mi correo, o un mensaje aquí y eso me hace seguir adelante, esto va por ustedes, gracias!

No dejo por ahora adelantos, pero les digo que el siguiente capitulo no se lo pueden perder si les gusta el S+S gracias!


End file.
